Star Wars Altered Universe: Episode II
by Scott W. Ferguson
Summary: You know the original story; but what might have happened, had Anakin and Padme made a different decision, following their hearts instead of their heads? At a critical moment before the Clone Wars begin, they make a decision that will change their lives, and those of everyone around them, in ways they could never imagine. Romance/Adventure fiction.
1. Fate Revisited

**Star Wars Altered Universe**

**Episode II: Attack of The Clones**

A Fantasy/Romance Adaptation of George Lucas'

Star Wars Universe

By

Scott Ferguson

**Dedication**

_Many of the most satisfying accomplishments in our lives are built on the achievements of others._

_Having been introduced to George Lucas' wonderful Star Wars universe at the age of 13, its story and characters have become an integral part of my life, and, as would be expected, the life of my family as well, although I can't say for certain that they've always been willing participants._

_From the endless stream of collectibles, to the wall full of light sabers, to the hand-stitched Jedi uniform that hangs in the corner of my closet, those closest to me can attest to the simple fact that Star Wars, for the most part, has consumed the greater portion of my life, since I saw it in excess of forty times by the time I had received my driver's license._

_The story that follows is a natural progression to the cycle, I would think, the product of an overactive imagination that has a penchant for tuning things to my own liking, my own version of the events that might have transpired, a love story that spans the Star Wars universe and lets us look at our favorite characters in a fun, new way._

_This book is dedicated to my family, for whom it was written. I hope that each of you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed dreaming it up and putting it down on paper for you._

_And, to my very own soulmate, the one who my life revolves around, I want to say a special thank you; the love story found in these pages is a picture of the one I always hoped and dreamed that I would some day find in my own life. The one I have, at long last, found in you.  
_

**Credits**

_Star Wars, the Star Wars universe, and original characters are all Copyright by George Lucas and Lucasfilms, Limited. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 1 – Fate Revisited**

_Have you wondered what the Star Wars universe would have been like had Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala chosen a different path – choosing love and companionship over duty and responsibility, following their hearts instead of their heads? So have I._

_As ripples move away from a rock thrown into a pond, so the decisions in our lives affect the outcome of certain events. This is the way of things, the way of the Force, as Master Yoda would say…_

_But if the rock is thrown into a different place, or not thrown at all, then the pattern of the ripples changes, and so the outcome of the events they affect change with them…_

_It is this premise, this law of nature, which shapes our story. One fateful decision, made by the heart instead of the head…_

_After an attempt on now Senator Padmé Amidala's life, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, have been sent by the Jedi Council to provide protection for the beautiful, young former queen and now senator from Naboo._

_Even at their first meeting, it's obvious that there's a special bond between Anakin and Padmé._

_Our story begins late in the evening. After another attempt on her life, Anakin has escorted Padmé home to Naboo in an attempt to protect her from the Trade Federation assassins. Padmé is more frightened by the assassination attempts than she lets on, and the years of political service that have made up most of her life are taking their toll on her. She is confused by her feelings for Anakin; during their time together, she's come to realize that she may be in love with him, but the thought has unnerved her. Romantic relationships are forbidden for a Jedi. If she were to become involved romantically with him, he would be expelled from the Jedi order…_

_Anakin has realized, the longer he's with her, that his love for her runs deeper than even he knew. He can't stand the though of being away from her, and the thought of any harm coming to her is unbearable._

_They spend two very enjoyable days together, both of them finding a welcome respite from their responsibilities, but this also allows both of them to focus on their feelings more clearly. The longer they are together, the closer they become. Both of them are fighting a battle with their feelings and their sense of responsibility._

_After having dinner together, they have retired to the sitting room. Both of them are visibly nervous and uncomfortable, both wrestling with their feelings for each other. Anakin finally opens his heart to Padmé, and tells her not only that he's loved her since he first saw her ten years ago, but that so deep is his love for her that he's willing to give up everything – even leave the Jedi order – for her. Padmé tries to ignore her heart and tells Anakin that they have to be reasonable, that their duty must come first, but she comes to realize that she's trying to convince herself more so than him. Anakin finally reluctantly agrees with her, but it's obvious to Padmé that he's in agony as they part and retire for the evening. It is now nearly midnight and Padmé has found it impossible to sleep._

"Padmé?"

Anakin lifted his head from his pillow and slowly opened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted themselves to the soft light coming from the lantern on the table near the corner of his room. Even as he slept, he had felt Padmé's familiar, soothing presence as she had quietly entered his room and placed it there. But something was different, had alarmed him; he sensed that she was worried, unsure, even frightened. He had been dreaming of her again, but concern for her safety had instinctively pulled him from the comfort of his dreams to check on her.

Through the soft glow of the lantern, he saw her sitting quietly on his bedside, gazing at him. She was as beautiful as always, even at this late hour. Her long, dark hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders. She brushed the hair from her forehead, revealing her dark brown eyes, the same ones that so captivated him each time he gazed into them. Her face looked different tonight, so different from the confident, determined expression that he was so used to, that he had seen only hours earlier. She looked unsure of herself now, her gaze shifting from Anakin to her lap, as she toyed nervously with the cord of her robe that hung loosely on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly, almost apologetically. She knew in her heart that wasn't true; she had lain awake since the two them had parted with a quiet 'good night' earlier that evening, since that moment by the fire when he had poured his heart and feelings out to her. She smiled softly at him, hoping to convince him that she was telling him the truth. She knew deep down, though, that hiding things from Anakin wouldn't be easy. He was a Jedi padawan, after all, and an unusually strong one at that. It was his nature to know what people were thinking or feeling, a thought that unnerved her even more now as she found herself sitting next to him.

Anakin turned onto his side, lifting himself up on his elbow to face her. "No, it's okay," he sighed, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. His senses were coming back to full swing; he could sense her concern even more now. He looked at her as she gazed quietly at him, and noticed the telltale tracks on her cheeks; she had been crying.

He sat up straighter, gently placing his hand on hers, as another wave of concern swept over him. "What's wrong, Padmé? Is everything alright?"

She welcomed the touch of his hand, and she instinctively took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. His hands were so strong, so different from those of the boy she had known on Tatooine so many years before. These were the strong hands of a young man now. So strong, she thought, but so gentle at the same time; these were the hands that, just days ago on Coruscant, had wielded the light saber that had saved her life and thwarted Zam Wessel's assassination attempt. But they were so gentle now as they held hers, so caring. Everything about Anakin confused her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts and composure. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Anakin. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked softly.

Anakin saw the lantern's light glimmer in her eyes, and he could feel her trembling. His own heart ached as he realized that she was suffering now as much as he had been earlier that evening, when she had told him that they had to be reasonable, had to think with their heads, not their hearts. She was in pain now, as much so as he was when the dreams of his mother haunted him. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek. "What part?" he asked, smiling softly and gazing into her deep, brown eyes. "If I remember correctly, I said quite a few things tonight."

Padmé swallowed hard and forced a small smile, reaching up and taking his hand in hers again. She dropped her gaze and gently stroked his hand. "You said that whatever I asked, you would do it, even leave the Jedi order. Did you really mean that?" She looked back into his eyes, searching for the answer to her question, the answer that she longed to hear from him again.

Anakin squeezed her hand tighter, and a serious expression spread over his countenance, replacing the boyish grin that had been there only seconds before. His eyes searched hers, hoping to convey all the feelings in his heart that he longed to share with her. His voice quivered slightly as he spoke; "As surely as I'm here with you now," he said softly.

She dropped her gaze again. "Anakin," Padmé said softly, "I was with you on Tatooine all those years ago." She squeezed his hand tighter and continued. "I remember you telling Master Qui Gon that becoming a Jedi was your greatest dream, what you had wanted all your life. You're so gifted, Anakin. Master Yoda speaks so highly of you, he says that you'll become a great Jedi one day. I know Master Obi-Wan is critical of you, but he's told me that it's only because he knows that you have such potential." Her eyes searched his. "Ani, how can I let you give up your dreams? And for me? How can I do that?"

Anakin sat up straight in his bed and pulled himself closer to her. He gently squeezed her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes as he spoke. "Padmé," he said softly, "if I could have the whole universe at my feet, if I could be the greatest Jedi that ever lived, it would bring me no happiness without you." His eyes searched hers as he opened his heart to her for the second time that evening. "I love you, Padmé. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I've loved you since we parted all those years ago, and not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. I would rather be by your side, be here with you, be here for you, for one lifetime, than to live a hundred without you."

She felt her resolve, her veneer of control and composure, beginning to falter. All of her life had been spent serving others. She had always put the needs of her people above her own interests, and had never given much thought to her own wants or desires. But those same wants and desires were clear to her now, clearer than they had ever been, no longer fleeting dreams and afterthoughts. As she gazed at Anakin, she finally realized what it was that she wanted, what it was she longed for in her own life. She was spinning out of control; her emotions, kept at bay so long by her commitment to her position and purpose in the Senate, were taking over, guiding her now. What unnerved her most, as she held tightly to Anakin's hand, was that she realized she no longer wanted to be in control. She was tired, frightened, and she longed to fill that empty spot in her heart, that spot that she had so long denied even existed. She realized that she needed him now, as desperately as he seemed to need her.

Padmé gazed into his deep blue eyes, at the same time fighting to keep her composure. She saw so much compassion in those eyes, so much unconditional love. "Anakin... I...," was all she managed to say before the torrent of emotions that had been building for so long finally defeated her, and she fell into his arms. She clung tightly to him, burying her head in his chest, as Anakin's strong arms wrapped around her and held her securely. Her words came in short, broken sentences as the tears she had been fighting back for so long finally came.

"Oh Ani, I... I love you, too... So much...," she said, just barely above a whisper. His heart leapt in his chest as he heard the words he so longed to hear as she poured her feelings out to him as he had to her only hours before. "I… I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," she continued. "I was just... Just so scared of what it would mean, to both of us. I'm so sorry... I know... I know I hurt you and I never wanted to do that. I'm so scared, Ani…"

Anakin held her tighter, trying to reassure her as she continued. "They're trying to kill me, Ani, and I… I don't even know who… who they are. They could even be here, what if they are? Please don't leave me, Ani…" Her sobs came harder now as finally, in the security of Anakin's arms, she felt the pressures of so many years slip away.

* * *

Anakin ran his fingers gently through Padmé's long, dark hair, then reached behind her and slowly pulled the blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm. She was sleeping peacefully now, and he could feel her slow, rhythmic breathing, as she lay curled next to him on the bed. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms, and he had rocked her gently and assured her that everything was going to be all right. All of his senses were attuned to her now - the soft touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, the beating of her heart – he could feel them all, and he closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in her. Through the Force he could sense that she was dreaming peacefully now, and he smiled; he wondered if she was dreaming of him as he so often did of her. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and she moaned softly and pulled closer to him.

He had assured her that everything would be all right, that he would protect her, and not only from this immediate threat. They would work this out, and they would do so together.

Everything would be all right now; he would see to that. No power in the universe would ever separate them again – that he would make sure of. Instinctively, he used the Force and lifted his light saber from his belt and pulled it to himself, catching it from the air. He rolled it thoughtfully in his hand, and then placed it within easy reach on the small table next to his bed.

Anakin closed his eyes and, reaching into the Force once more, he raised his hand and turned off the lantern across the room. He took a slow, contented breath, and he drifted off to sleep beside her.

* * *

Padmé awoke to the sounds of birds singing outside the bedroom window. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could see the bright rays of sunlight filtering through the shades, their light breaking into bright prisms near the glass where they entered.

She looked up at Anakin; he was still sleeping contentedly, and she gently laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beating, and she took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.

She felt better this morning, things seemed quieter and she felt more at ease, even though both of their lives had changed dramatically last night. She knew that things would be different from now on, but to her surprise, she wasn't afraid. Anakin had assured her that things would work out, that he would protect her, that they would be together, and she believed him.

She felt Anakin's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him. He was awake. "Good morning," he yawned, quite sleepily. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Good morning," she smiled back. "Yes, I did. In fact, I slept better than I have in a long time." She raised her head and kissed him gently on the cheek, then laid her head back on his chest. "Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for being there for me last night."

Anakin squeezed her shoulder. "I'll never be anywhere else," he replied softly.

Anakin rubbed his eyes with his free arm and yawned again. "I don't know about you," he said, "but I'm getting hungry. How about some breakfast?"

Padmé stretched her arms over her head and yawned in reply. "Sounds wonderful," she said sleepily. She looked at the timepiece on the wall. "It's late morning," she said. "I haven't slept this late since I was in school years ago."

"You had a lot on your mind last night," Anakin replied, sitting up on the side of the bed and scratching his head. "I think you needed a good night's sleep."

Padmé tucked her arms under the pillow, gazing at him fondly as he stood up and stretched. "I think it was _you_ more than the good night's sleep I needed most," she sighed.

He smiled back at her, then tossed a pillow at her playfully. "Come on, sleepyhead, get up. If I don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to starve." She caught the pillow and threw it back to him, and laughed out loud when he used the Force to deflect it.

"Hey, no fair," she cried playfully, "you're cheating!"

He walked around the bed and helped her up. "Never get in a pillow fight with a Jedi," he chuckled, and they embraced and hugged each other tightly. Anakin leaned down and kissed her long and gently on the lips. "Come on," he said at last. "Let's go eat. We have a lot to talk about today."

* * *

"You were hungry this morning, weren't you?" Padmé asked, with no small hint of amusement, as she watched Anakin start on his third helping of fruit at breakfast. He looked up from his plate and saw her smiling at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you know," he shrugged, "I didn't feel much like eating the past couple of days." He lowered his fork and smiled at her. "I think my appetite's finally returned."

"I would say it has," she said with a laugh, and took another bite of her own breakfast. She was enjoying her own breakfast more this morning, too, more than she had in some time. They were seated on the patio overlooking the water of the bay. The air was warm already this morning, and the pale yellow sundress that she wore allowed the sun to warm her shoulders. As they ate, they watched a group of school children that had gone down to play on the beach below them.

Padmé smiled as she watched them, her thoughts drifting from the events of last night to her own niece and nephew. She hoped to have a chance to see them again soon, and she wanted Anakin to get to know them, too. For so many years, she had believed that they would be the closest things that she would ever have to children of her own. She smiled at Anakin as he continued eating; so much had changed for the both of them last night. Perhaps, she thought, children would be more than just a dream for her someday, after all.

They finished their breakfast in due time, and, as the servants came to clear the table, Anakin helped her up and they walked from the patio and took the winding path to the garden area. It was a beautiful walk; the gardens were in full bloom, a literal explosion of colors. As they walked hand in hand, they could hear the birds singing as they made their way down the winding path. Padmé watched him as they walked. He looked more handsome than usual; his dark brown Jedi tunic seemed to accentuate his strong physique. His eyes were bright, and she had seen him smile more this morning than she could remember before. He looked so handsome when he smiled, she thought; she liked to see him smile.

They found a quiet, secluded bench next to a beautiful pond and sat down. Anakin put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned close to him. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Padmé laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes," she answered, "I'm just a little confused about what we need to do next."

"I've been thinking about that myself," Anakin said. "My biggest concern is for your safety. I think we need to find someplace secluded, someplace where I can have a little better control over who's coming and going. This place is beautiful, but there are so many people here. I think I'd prefer someplace a little less… busy." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "What do you think? Any ideas?"

"Well," Padmé answered thoughtfully, "Not many people know much about my family. I've always tried to keep my personal life hidden from public view, you know, to protect them." She looked at Anakin; he was listening intently. "I supposed we could go and stay with them. My sister and her family live with my mother and father in a small village not far from here." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Besides," she said, "My sister's been after me for some time to come and visit. I guess this would be a good time to go, huh?"

Anakin smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement, a sheepish grin on his face. "An excellent idea, m' lady," he said.

Padmé poked him playfully in the ribs, and he laughed out loud and tried to pull away. "All right, don't start that," she chuckled. They enjoyed a laugh for a moment, and then Padmé's expression became more serious. "I'm going to relay a message to the queen this evening," she continued. "I'm going to tell her that I'm leaving the Senate. I'm sure that Jar Jar can fill the post until she selects someone new." She sighed, deeply, nodding her head as she continued. "I'm sure my family will be happy to hear that when we get there. They think I've been working too long, anyway."

"You served for two terms as queen, and you've been a senator ever since," Anakin said. "I think you've earned a break, don't you?"

"I must admit," she sighed again, "The though of a quiet, normal life is very appealing. My sister's always seemed to be so happy. And as far as I know," she said with a laugh, "she hasn't had to dodge any assassins lately."

"One of the benefits of _not_ being in public service," Anakin stated matter-of-factly, chuckling beneath his breath.

"What about you, Ani?" she asked quietly, and she looked at him again. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Anakin nodded his head in agreement. "Yes," he said confidently. "I'm going to have Artoo relay a message to Master Obi-Wan on Coruscant as soon as we get ready to leave."

"Have you decided what you're going to tell him?"

"Yes," he said, and he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I'm going to tell him the truth."

"Do you think he'll be upset?"

"I'm sure he'll be a little… _disappointed_," Anakin sighed, "but I think he'll understand eventually. Master Obi-Wan knows how I feel about you. I mean, he has to. His senses are stronger than mine, there's no way he couldn't know. I think he'll be more concerned about how the Council will take it than anything."

Padmé was listening intently to him now. "They don't take it very well when a Jedi leaves the order, do they?"

"Not very well at all," Anakin continued. "I think their biggest concern is that a former Jedi would use his powers and training for personal gain or for evil purposes."

"I don't think they'd have anything to worry about with you," Padmé grinned, as she squeezed his arm fondly. "I'll keep an eye on you and make sure you behave, you can tell Master Obi-Wan that for me."

Anakin smiled back at her. "Well, I'm sure that'll put his mind at ease," he laughed. "But I can't help it, I have to leave." He looked at Padmé fondly, for a long moment. "I have to do what my heart tells me is right."

She smiled, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink, and leaned closer to him. "And what is it that your heart's telling you?" she asked softly.

"What," he chuckled, "have you forgotten already?"

She shook her head. "No. I just want to hear you tell me again."

Padmé closed her eyes as his lips met hers, and they spent several moments locked in passion's embrace, lost in each other.

Their lips parted as they heard Artoo's cheerful whistling approaching. They turned and looked just in time to see him rolling up the garden path to where they were sitting.

"What's the matter, Artoo?" Anakin asked, pulling the translator from his belt. A few beeps, clicks, and whistles later and the message displayed on the small screen in his hand.

"What's he saying?" Padmé asked.

"It seems that he's found us a small ship," Anakin replied. "I gave him a little project this morning and asked him to find us one." He turned to look at the little astrodroid. "Good job, Artoo. You'll find the credits in the small case in my bedroom. Take as much as you need and go pay for it and get it ready. We'll be leaving late this afternoon, so be ready when we get there, okay?"

Artoo whistled a cheerful series of beeps and clicks and another message popped up on Anakin's translator. Anakin read the message and smiled. "Sure, Artoo," he laughed, "you can pilot the ship when we leave. Just run along and get the ship ready, okay? We'll catch up with you shortly."

Artoo nodded in agreement, then turned and rolled back down the garden path, whistling happily to himself.

"So," Padmé said, as she watched Artoo roll away. "You had Artoo hard at work already this morning and you didn't tell me about it."

Anakin turned to look at her, grinning sheepishly. "Well," he began, "I knew we'd need transportation, no matter where we were going. I figured I might as well get him started early." He placed the translator back in his belt as Padmé watched him, smiling.

She stood up from the bench. "In that case," she said, "we'd better get back to our rooms and start packing. It's going to take me a while to get my things together." She started to turn to walk back up the path.

Anakin was still sitting on the bench, and he stopped her as she tugged on his hand to get him to follow her. "Before we leave," he said, "there's something else I need to talk to you about."

Padmé turned to look at him, and he held her hand tightly as he stood up slowly to face her, the reached forward and took both of her hands in his. He was looking at her again, just as he had when she was packing to leave Coruscant. She remembered that she had asked him not to look at her that way, that it made her feel uncomfortable. Now, however, that deep gaze into her own eyes brought a different set of feelings; feelings of love, of hope, of security, of a new and different future. She returned it willingly, with the same passion that was so evident in his own.

"What is it?" she asked softly. She could feel Anakin's hands trembling as she held them.

"Padmé," Anakin asked, his voice trembling. "There's something I want to ask you, but I'm…" he paused, catching his breath, "I'm not quite sure how to do it."

"Anakin," she said quietly, "I love you." Her eyes searched his, and after a long pause, she continued. "You can ask me anything."

Anakin swallowed hard and smiled at her. His voice was barely audible, just above a whisper. "All the years that I was away from you, I had a hole in my heart," he said, looking down at their hands as he held hers firmly, but gently in his own. "And now that I've found you again, that hole is gone." He gazed quietly at her for a long moment, his eyes conveying all the emotion, all the hope, all the love that he held for her in his heart.

"I can't bear to have that hole in my heart again," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. "No matter what, no matter where we go, no matter what we do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Padmé could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she gazed up into his bright, blue eyes. "I don't ever want to, and I will never, leave you again," He whispered. "Would you... will you..."

Anakin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and with his voice trembling as much as his hands, he finally found the words he was looking for.

"Will you marry me?"

Padmé felt the warmth of a thousand suns, felt her heart begin to pound, felt her pulse racing. Her gaze still held Anakin's, and they stood there for what seemed an eternity, hand in hand. She knew then that Anakin's promise to her was true; never again would she be alone, never again would anyone harm her, never again would she have to be anyone other than herself. Her Jedi protector would always be there, he would always be there to love and protect her.

She pulled him closer to her, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes," she said softly.

If the universe had come to an abrupt end right then and there, they would never have known, for they were too lost in each other to notice.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi tossed the last of his equipment into the cargo hold of his long-range fighter. "Arfour, be sure to calculate the fastest possible trajectory to Kamino. I want to get there as soon as possible." Arfour whistled confidently, and Obi-Wan nodded his head in affirmation. "That's right, be sure to avoid any heavily traveled trade routes. I'd rather not attract any undue attention to us en route."

Obi-Wan left Arfour to his work, then made his way to the ladder and climbed into the cockpit. He was on his way to Kamino to follow up on Dex's lead, but the dark mystery surrounding the missing data in the Jedi archives bothered him. Who could've deleted that data, and why? The thought of a possible traitor in the midst of the Jedi order was a disconcerting thought, indeed. The idea that such a traitor could be a Jedi made him even more nervous. This was a mystery that seemed to branch out into new directions each time a new lead appeared.

Then there was Anakin. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly; he was deeply concerned for his young padawan. Anakin had been uneasy lately, short tempered, on edge. The dreams, or nightmares, rather, of his mother had continued to haunt him. Now he was alone on Naboo with Senator Amidala, and the both of them were in very real danger. No, it would be all right; Anakin was well trained, he would do a fine job… wouldn't he? Yet, in the back of his mind, he wondered if his concern centered around Anakin's faults or his own. Maybe he had been too critical of Anakin over the past few years. He took another deep breath; he would have to remedy that situation as soon as he could.

Arfour beeped and whistled loudly. Obi-Wan put on his headset and checked the translator screen. "Good work, Arfour. Let's get going; we should be there in a few hours." He would have to put his concerns aside for the moment; he had work to do. Arfour fired the jets of the long range fighter, and Obi-Wan guided it up into the atmosphere and out into space.

* * *

"It's almost time, Artoo. Go ahead, and let me know when you've got them online." Artoo beeped in reply, and began to access the long-range transmitter via the computer terminal in front of him. Senator Padmé Amidala took a deep breath and turned to look at Anakin. He was seated in a chair near the side of the room, a small crystal orb rotating an inch or two above his open palm.

Padmé smoothed her formal senate gown with her hands. "I'm a little nervous. Does it show?" she asked, turning so that Anakin could see her.

Anakin passed his hand over the crystal, then snatched it from the air and placed it back on the stand on the table in front of him. He looked up at her with a smile. "Not at all," he said, sitting up straight. "You look as confident as ever."

Padmé shot a playful smirk back at him. "You're a very poor liar, but I appreciate your vote of confidence," she said. Then her countenance grew more serious. "I just don't know how Queen Jamilla is going to react."

Anakin didn't have much time to respond, for just as Padmé finished speaking, Artoo whistled loudly and Queen Jamilla's image appeared on the holographic projector in the center of the room. "_Senator Amidala,"_ she said, _"It's good to see you again. I trust everything is all right and that you're safe?"_

Padmé bowed reverently, then stood up straight and adjusted the hood of her cape. "Everything is fine, your Majesty," she said, "Master Skywalker has been taking very good care of me." As she spoke, she and Anakin exchanged a grin.

_"I am pleased to hear so. Please give him our thanks,"_ Queen Jamilla replied. "_With the previous attempts on your life, we have been understandably concerned for your safety. Is there something that I can do for you, Senator?"_

Padmé stood up straight. "Actually, your Majesty, I contacted you to because I have news that I need to make you aware of."

Queen Jamilla's countenance grew concerned._ "I hope that it is good news, Senator?"_

Padmé took a deep breath. "Your Majesty," she said, "I wanted to let you know that I have decided to resign my position as Senator."

Queen Jamilla was silent for a moment. _"I am sorry to hear that, Senator. Your service to us has been invaluable. May I ask the reason for your decision?"_

"Your Majesty," Padmé continued, "Serving in the Senate on your behalf has been a great honor and privilege, but I feel the time has come for me to focus on my own future and my life outside the Senate." Her voice grew softer as she continued. "I suppose the assassination attempts of the last few days have had a larger impact on me than I realized."

Queen Jamilla nodded supportively. _"I understand your feelings, Senator. Things have not been easy for you in recent months. And I know the recent loss of your friend Corde' could not have been easy for you."_

Padmé nodded. "It was very difficult, your Majesty. She was closer than a sister to me. I've lost several very close friends in the past few months." She paused for a moment. "I don't know if I can bear to lose anymore."

Captain Typho appeared on the holographic projector alongside Queen Jamilla. _"Senator, what of your safety?"_ he asked. _"If you leave the Senate, it may be difficult to convince the Jedi council that you still need their protection."_

Queen Jamilla nodded in agreement. _"Your safety will be a great concern to us, Senator. If the ones behind the assassination attempts learn that you are leaving the Senate, they may feel their chances for success will have increased."_

"I appreciate your concern for my safety, Your Majesty, and yours as well, Captain," Padmé replied. "But I assure you, I will be fine. I have made plans to spend time with my family in Venicia. As you know, few people know much, if anything, about my private life. I should be quite safe there."

_"But Senator,"_ Captain Typho insisted, _"You will still need protection. Perhaps I should…"_

Padmé interrupted him. "Captain," she said firmly, "I appreciate your concern, but rest assured, I will have protection." She smiled at Anakin again. "Master Skywalker will be accompanying me."

Captain Typho and Queen Jamilla looked at each other, puzzled. _"Senator,"_ Captain Typho continued, _"Master Skywalker is a Jedi. Will he not be required to return to the Jedi council on Coruscant for instructions?"_

Anakin felt his time to speak had come, and he stood up and joined her in front of the projector. "I will not be returning to the Council, Captain," he said. "My place now is here with Senator Amidala."

Anakin and Padmé both saw the confused expressions on Captain Typho's and Queen Jamilla's faces. "Your Majesty," Padmé said, as she reached down and took Anakin's hand in hers, "Master Skywalker will be accompanying me…" she paused, then continued with a smile, "as my husband."

Queen Jamilla was silent for a moment, and she and Captain Typho exchanged puzzled glances. Then she turned a smiling face to the projector. "_Then congratulations are in order for you, Senator,"_ she paused, "_ and for you as well, Master Skywalker."_

Padmé nodded graciously. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Queen Jamilla continued. _"With Master Skywalker at your side, I will rest easier, as I am confident you will be well cared for."_ The tone of her voice was lighter as she continued. _"May I ask when this event will take place?"_

"As soon as we return home, your Majesty," Padmé replied.

_"I would like very much to attend the ceremony, if I may,"_ Queen Jamilla replied.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged glances. "We would be greatly honored, your Majesty," Anakin replied.

_"In that event, I will make plans to find a replacement for you in the Senate as soon as possible, Senator,"_ Queen Jamilla continued. "_We will treat this matter as confidential."_ She stood up from her throne and approached the projector, so that Padmé could see her better as she continued. _"I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that we wish the both of you much peace and happiness for the future."_ She turned her attention to Anakin. _"Do take good care of her, and yourself, Master Skywalker. I fear that the danger to her safety is far from over."_

"You have my word, your Majesty," Anakin replied with a nod.

"_I will look forward to seeing you both in a few days, then,_" Queen Jamilla replied with a nod. "_Peace and long life, Senator."_

Anakin and Padmé bowed respectfully. "Peace and long life to you, Your Majesty," Padmé replied, "And thank you."

Queen Jamilla smiled at the both of them, and the holographic projection faded away.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi brought his ship out of hyperspace as they approached the coordinates that Dex had given him. As the bright tunnel of hyperspace gave way and the stars came back into view, a dark blue planet loomed directly ahead of him. "There it is, Arfour," he stated matter-of-factly. "Our missing planet, right where it's supposed to be." Arfour detached the ship from the hyperdrive engines, and Obi-Wan started the landing sequence.

Kamino was a water planet; vast oceans covered most of its surface. As his ship broke through the dense cloud coverage, Obi-Wan could see large cities that towered above the waves, built on large platforms that descended into the depths. He scanned the planet's surface; dry land appeared to be in short supply on this world. The rain came down in sheets, and the cloud cover seemed to go on forever.

Per his instructions, Arfour had brought them in over what seemed to be the major city of the planet. After receiving permission to land, Obi-Wan relinquished the controls to Arfour, and the little droid guided them to the landing platform near one of the larger domes.

The wind and rain were cold as Obi-Wan opened the canopy of his ship and climbed onto the platform. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and turned his eyes to the sky; the clouds rolled angrily, and bolts of lightning streaked the skies in a seemingly continuous electrical display. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and turned to Arfour. "Nice place," he said, "If you happen to be a fish." Arfour whistled and nodded in reply, the rain pouring over his silver dome in sheets. "Stay here and keep the ship ready, Arfour," he said. "We may need to leave in a hurry. Keep the transmitter open, I'll contact you if I need you." The little droid whistled in reply, and Obi-Wan turned and headed for the nearest doorway.

The door hissed open as he approached it, and he stepped into the corridor, his eyes blinking as they adjusted themselves to the bright interior of the room. The walls were smooth and bright white. They had an almost crystalline, antiseptic look to them. He lowered his hood and wiped the rain from his face; he was thoroughly soaked. He ran his hands over his head, pulling his wet hair out of his eyes. As he did so, he saw an individual approaching him from the long hallway.

She was a Kaminoan, he assumed, from her tall stature. Dex had described them to him, and he had done a fairly good job. He judged that she was a female from her dress. She was at least eight feet tall, her large head and round eyes perched atop a long, slender neck. Her body was slim, and her long arms and legs swayed gracefully as she made her way toward him.

"Welcome, Master Jedi," she said as she approached him. "Your presence here is a great honor. It has been so long since we've heard from you, we were beginning to think you weren't coming."

Obi-Wan gave her a confused glance. "Excuse me," he said, "but was I expected?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "And you will be pleased to know that our progress is right on schedule." She turned and motioned toward the hallway. "But, I'm sure you would prefer to speak with Prime Minister Lama Su. He is expecting you. If you'll follow me, I will show you to him."

Obi-Wan was certain of one thing; this puzzle grew larger as each piece was added. He found himself in a very rare position – thoroughly confused and puzzled, and it made him uneasy.

At this point, however, there was little he could do but go where the Force guided him. He smiled politely at his hostess, and followed close behind her as she led him down the bright corridor.

* * *

"I think that's everything," Anakin said as he place the last two suitcases outside her door. "Artoo's got the ship ready. I think we're ready to go."

"I'm packing my last few things now," Padmé called over her shoulder. She took the last of her clothes from the dresser drawer and placed them neatly into the small case on her bed, then closed and locked it. Anakin leaned against the doorpost and watched her, his arms folded across his chest. She was dressed in a white tunic, pants and boots for their trip home. Her clothing fit her well, flattering her trim, feminine features. The hood of the dark brown cloak she wore hung at her shoulders, and she wore her hair braided neatly into a bun at the back of her head. She placed her satchel on her shoulder, then picked up the case and turned toward the door. Anakin watched her with a smile as she walked to meet him at the door.

Padmé smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she met him at the door, and then set her case down next to those that he had been carrying. He smiled warmly at her. "Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, "I don't think I can pack one more thing in any of these cases."

Anakin squeezed her shoulder gently. "Do you have the blaster pistol I gave you earlier?"

Padmé reached down with her right hand and pulled her cloak back, revealing the holstered weapon on the belt at her hip. "I have it right here," she replied with a smile, "within easy reach."

Padmé let her cloak conceal the weapon again. "Good," Anakin replied. "Don't be afraid to use it if you have too. I sense something, but I'm not quite sure what. Whatever it is, I want you to be extra careful and stay close to me, okay?"

Padmé nodded in return. She knew how strongly the Force was with Anakin, and she trusted his judgment.

Their suitcases in hand, Anakin and Padmé made their way down the hallway and out to the courtyard. It was late afternoon, and a cool breeze blew through the courtyard. Padmé looked up; the clouds were getting darker and obscured the evening sun, and it looked as if it might rain. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The air was fragrant with the scent of the gardens.

Anakin flagged down a transport, and its Gungan driver helped him load their suitcases into the cargo area. He helped Padmé into the back seat, and then climbed in beside her. "Take us to the main spaceport at the edge of the resort," he told the driver, and tossed him several Republic credits. The driver was very friendly and agreeable, and he chattered happily with them as they made the short journey to the hangar area. Padmé smiled as she listed to him; he reminded her of Jar Jar. She wondered how he was doing, filling in for her in the Senate on Coruscant. She remembered how happy he had been when she appointed him to fill in for her. Jar Jar could be a little clumsy, but his heart was in the right place. Perhaps, she thought, if more senators had his innocence and trusting nature, much more would be accomplished than was usually done.

They arrived at the spaceport in due time, and Anakin thanked the driver and fetched their bags from the cargo hold. Staying as close together as possible, they made their way through the crowded loading areas toward the hangar where Artoo and their ship was waiting.

The spaceport at the resort was a busy place. Creatures of all races milled about. The main hangar terminal was abuzz with activity. Vendors hawked souvenirs and wares from all over the Galaxy, shouting as passengers as they passed their booths. The smell of all kinds of food, some appetizing, some not, hung heavy in the air. Along the way, small bars and casinos pocked the walls along the main corridor to the hangar area. Weapons dealers and pleasure girls of all races loitered near the entrances to most of them, and they flirted with patrons as they came in and out of the various establishments.

Anakin tried to clear his mind of the many distractions, and focused his attentions on Padmé. As he walked beside her to the hangar, he stretched out with his feelings, searching for a clue to the uneasy feeling that had haunted him since earlier that day.

They rounded the corner at the end of the corridor. "There it is," Anakin said, and lifted his arm to point at a small hanger at the end of the bay. "Hangar 33; that's where Artoo's waiting for us."

As they made their way to the hangar entrance, three hooded figures watched from a shadowy entrance as Anakin and Padmé passed by. The tallest of the three nodded to the other two, and they began to follow them at a distance. As the tall one walked, his long strides caused his cloak to sway heavily from side to side, revealing the shiny tip of a blaster rifle hidden beneath his cloak.

Anakin pushed open the hangar door with one hand, and held it for Padmé to enter. There, near the center of the small hangar, sat a sleek, silver Naboo short-range cruiser. The rear entry ramp was open, and Padmé smiled as she saw Artoo rolling busily around the base of the ship, making last minute checks and adjustments. Artoo whistled happily as he saw them approaching. "Good work, Artoo," Anakin called to him, "you did a great job. Go ahead and get her ready for takeoff." Artoo beeped and whistled in reply, then rolled quickly up the entry ramp into the ship.

Suddenly, Anakin's senses were on fire; he dropped the cases from his hand and spun around quickly, just in time to see the three hooded figures burst through the hangar door, their weapons drawn. Instantly, his hand reached for the light saber at his belt and, with one swift, fluid motion, he ignited the blade and brought it up just in time to deflect the first laser blast that the tall assassin had fired.

"Padmé, get down!" Anakin cried, and she instinctively dropped the bags she was carrying and dove behind two heavy loading containers near the entrance to the ship. Her hand went to the holster at her hip, and she drew herself behind the containers, bringing her weapon up beside her. She quickly flipped the safety off and turned to look at Anakin.

She watched in amazement as Anakin faced down two of their attackers. His movements were swift and fluid as he deflected blast after blast away from the containers where Padmé had taken cover. The taller assassin and one other were moving toward them on the left, while the other had taken cover behind a small loading platform on the right. As she watched Anakin, she focused her attention on the lone assassin across the hangar bay.

Anakin knew he had to stop these assassins quickly; even though they were currently focusing their attentions on him, he knew that Padmé was their real target. With his left hand, he reached into the Force and picked up a small crate and sent it flying at the taller assassin, who stopped firing momentarily as he moved quickly to dodge it.

The momentary break was the one that Anakin was looking for, and Padmé watched in utter amazement as, quick as a flash, he crossed the distance between himself and the two attackers, his light saber a blur of blue light as he continued to deflect the laser bolts coming from the smaller of the two assassins. He was upon them in seconds and, with a strong Force push, he picked the taller of the two assassins up and threw him against the wall of the hangar, sending his weapon flying across the floor. The shorter assassin continued to fire and, with a quick backward swing, Anakin deflected the blast back at his attacker, striking him squarely in the chest.

Anakin heard a series of laser blasts, and turned quickly just in time to see the assassin who had taken cover across the hangar reel backwards against the wall as Padmé's sharp aim dispatched him quickly.

He looked back at her, his light saber still glowing brightly. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied, as she stood up slowly, her weapon at her side. She made her way across the hangar to Anakin's side.

"We won't get much from those two," she said, pointing at the two shorter assassins, "but I think that one's still alive," she said, as she nodded to the taller attacker lying against the far hangar wall.

Padmé holstered her weapon, and followed closely behind Anakin as they made their way across the hangar.

The tall assassin was wounded, seriously. The force with which Anakin had thrown him against the hangar wall was considerable. He moaned in pain, blood trickling from the corner of his thin lips. He started to stir, but stopped instantly as the glowing, humming blade of Anakin's light saber stopped just microns from his neck. He looked up at the young Jedi.

"If I were you," Anakin said flatly, "I wouldn't move anything but my mouth, and only then when we ask you too." He kneeled beside him and moved his blade closer to his exposed throat. "Do you understand me?" he asked dryly; the assassin nodded that he did.

"Who are you working for?" Anakin asked the would-be assassin, as Padmé approached and watched from directly behind Anakin. "I want to know who you're working for and why they're trying to kill Senator Amidala." He moved the hilt of his saber even closer to the assassin's throat.

"If I tell you that, I'm as good as dead," the assailant's gruff voice responded between rasping breaths.

"If you don't tell us," Padmé interrupted, "it would seem to be that you will find yourself in the same situation."

Anakin grinned slightly at him. "I would say the Senator is correct in her assessment of this situation," he said. His grin faded, replaced by an expression of grim determination. He waived his free hand slowly in front of their attacker. "I suggest that you tell us everything you know," he said slowly.

"I was hired by a bounty hunter on the moons of Eyego," the assailant said slowly. "All he told me was that… the person he was working for… wanted the Senator dead." He looked at Padmé as he continued. "He's… put up a small fortune… for her death," he gasped dryly.

Padmé felt a cold chill. Bounty hunters? The galaxy was full of them; if all of them were looking for her…

"Go on," Anakin said, "What else? What's this bounty hunter's name?"

"Fett's all I know," the assailant mumbled in pain, "I just… take the jobs for the money. He pays well, that's… all that matters… to me."

"And where might we find this bounty hunter?" Padmé asked.

"Beats me," the assailant coughed," Like I said, he… found me. I don't know where he's at… I guess you'll… have to find him… yourself…" The assassin's face drew up in a contortion of pain, then he collapsed onto the floor; he was dead.

Anakin extinguished the blade of his light saber and stood up slowly, returning it to his belt. He looked at Padmé, who was still staring at the man who moments before had tried to kill her.

"Well, at least we have something to go on," Anakin said. "Do you have any idea where this one might be from?"

Padmé nodded affirmatively. "He's an Alterian," she replied. "But what's more important is his face," she continued. "See these tattoos?" She pointed to the black lines on his forehead and chin. "He was, or at least once was, a member of the Techno Union Army."

Anakin looked at her curiously. "The Techno Union Army?" he asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Not many people have," Padmé continued. "They're a loose knit group of Trade Federation lackeys. The Trade Federation provides them with droids and weapons, and they prey on the smaller systems out beyond the Outer Rim." She looked up at Anakin. "Simply put," she said, "they're pirates. Plain and simple."

Anakin looked at her, puzzled. "But how would these guys figure into a plot to have you assassinated?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know," she said, "but I'm frightened, Anakin." She turned to look at him. "Whoever they are, they're using bounty hunters. There could be hundreds of them out there. What if…"

Anakin put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in mid sentence, and gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry," he said, "you're going to be fine, I promise."

She pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "I hope so," she said softly.

He gave her another reassuring glance. "At least now we have a name to go on," he said. "As soon as I make contact with Master Obi-Wan this evening, I'll pass this information on to him. It could help him track down the source of these attempts even quicker." Padmé forced a smile, and nodded her head in agreement.

Anakin took her hand and pointed at the ship. "Besides," he said with a smile, "it's going to be a lot harder to find you in a few hours."

Hand in hand, they made their way back across the hangar bay. Gathering their bags, Anakin followed her onto the waiting ship, and Artoo closed the entry ramp. The thrusters fired and the slender, silver ship lifted slowly into the open air, and then headed out from the city toward the open country.

* * *

Mace Windu quietly entered the Jedi meditation chamber. Across the room, on one of the sitting pads, Jedi Master Yoda sat quietly. His hands were folded in his lap, and he appeared deep in thought. Master Windu entered the room quietly and took his place on the mat next to the diminutive Jedi master. For several moments, he sat in silence, regarding his old Master.

"Master Windu, some assistance I may be?" Master Yoda asked finally, his eyes still closed in meditation.

"Master Obi-Wan has arrived on Kamino," Windu replied calmly. "It would appear that your suspicions regarding the deleted data in the library database were correct."

Master Yoda opened his eyes and regarded his companion. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is," he said calmly. "As I told Master Obi-Wan; only a Jedi could have deleted those files." Yoda sighed deeply. "But who, and why – another, more concerning question, that is."

"I agree," Windu said. "Perhaps Obi-Wan's investigation will provide us with some answers."

"Perhaps," Yoda said thoughtfully. "One thing is certain, however." He turned to regard his friend once more. "In grave danger Master Obi-Wan is."

Yoda took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes once more.

"…And his apprentice."


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

_**Author's note**: During this chapter, you'll be encountering Ryoo and Pooja, along with other members of Padmé's extended family. Traditionally, Ryoo and Pooja were both girls; but, since G.L. saw fit to remove them completely from the canon, I felt I could do with them what I wanted, so in my story, they're brother and sister. I felt it gives a bit more depth to the story, which you see expanded on quite a bit in the later episodes. Enjoy! - Scott_

* * *

"Prime Minister," the tall, rail thin Kaminoan said, "May I introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." She turned to regard Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, it is my pleasure to introduce Prime Minister Lama Su of Camino."

Obi-Wan bowed politely as the tall Kaminoan prime minister stood up to regard him. He was at least a foot taller than the female, his garments more ornate and colorful. He bowed his head slowly in Obi-Wan's direction.

"Master Kenobi, it is indeed an honor," Lama Su said politely. He gestured toward a panel on the side of the room, and another long, thin chair, like his, but smaller, lowered itself from the ceiling next to his. "Please, sit down, and make yourself comfortable."

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "Thank you," he said, and, as the prime minister sat down, he took his seat beside him. He folded his Jedi cloak neatly over his lap as he sat down.

"We are so pleased that you have finally returned," Lama Su continued. We have been awaiting your return for some time now. Please tell your master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be filled on schedule." The Kaminoan regarded him proudly. "Two hundred thousand units are ready now, with a million more on the way."

Obi-Wan was thoroughly confused; he had no idea what the tall Kaminoan was talking about, but information was what he was after. He chose his words carefully so as not to arouse any undue suspicion. "I'm sorry," he said, smiling, "master… who?"

Lama Su continued. "Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees. "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago," he replied.

The Kaminoan prime minister's expression changed from curiosity to one of deep regret. "Oh, dear, I am so sorry to hear that," he replied, an air of genuine concern in his voice. He turned to regard Obi-Wan again. "But, I know he would have been so proud of the army we have created for him."

Obi-Wan could barely believe his ears. He leaned forward again. "Excuse me," he said, puzzled. "…the army?"

"Oh, yes," Lama Su continued, the sense of pride returning to his voice. "And I must say, it is one of the finest that we have ever created. I know you will be most pleased when you see them."

The puzzle grew larger, more complicated. Obi-Wan could barely believe his ears. Why would a Jedi, and one as highly regarded as Master Sifo-Dyas, request an army? And without the knowledge or approval of the Council? No, he thought, there must be some mistake.

He needed to find out more. He smiled at his host once again. "I'm sure I will," he said. "Tell me, prime minister, did my master Sifo-Dyas say who this army was for?"

"Oh, yes," Lama Su replied. "This army is for the Republic."

The Republic? Surely there was some misinformation here somewhere. He regarded his host and hostess, and momentarily stretched out into the Force with his feelings. He could sense no deception on their part, no hidden motive. They were telling him the truth, or at least they believed they were.

"But, Master Kenobi," Lama Su continued, "you must be anxious to examine the units for yourself."

Obi-Wan would have liked nothing more. He smiled warmly at his host as they stood up.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, quite pleasantly. "After all, that's what I'm here for."

"Excellent," Lamu Su replied. "The facility is only a few hours journey from here. But, it grows late, and I'm sure that you are tired from your journey."

He motioned to the tall Kaminoan female, and she approached them. "Tawn We will provide you with food and shelter for the night. Until then, please consider yourself our honored guest. If you require anything at all, Tawn We will see to your needs. We shall leave for the facility first thing tomorrow morning."

Obi-Wan bowed politely to his host. "Thank you for your hospitality, prime minister," he replied. "I look forward to seeing your work."

Obi-Wan turned and followed Tawn We as she led him down the corridor.

* * *

The tall, yellow flowers swayed wildly in the field as Artoo fired the landing thrusters of the ship and set it down gently in the field next to the sprawling, one story house nearby. As the subtle whine of the engines died down, the long grass and flowers swayed gently in the breeze as the entry platform near the rear of the ship slowly opened and locked into position.

Padmé stepped out onto the platform, and looked toward the house. She smiled as she saw the setting sun filtering gently through the trees; it had been a long time since she last visited, but the old homestead looked just as she remembered it. She turned and called to Anakin.

"Anakin," she called, "come on. They should be coming out to meet us anytime now."

"On my way," she heard him call; a moment later, Anakin stepped out from the cargo area of the ship, his arms full of suitcases and baggage. He was obviously struggling to carry it all, as Artoo rolled along closely behind him.

"I'm so sorry," Padmé apologized, as she took her satchel and one of the suitcases from him. "I guess I'm just a little excited about being home," she said, grinning up at him sheepishly.

Anakin looked at her; her face was aglow, and she seemed so vibrant, so happy. She looked so much more relaxed than she had back at the resort. "That's okay, I understand," he chuckled. "It's been a long time since you've seen your family, hasn't it?"

"Two years," she nodded. "I talk to my mother and sister often, but it's been so long since I've seen them."

Anakin looked around at the surrounding landscape. It seemed so quiet, so peaceful, so beautiful. "This is where you grew up?" He asked.

Padmé nodded, smiling. "Yes," she replied, "this has been my family's home for six generations." They stood together on the platform for several minutes, taking in the surrounding landscape.

Anakin finally prodded her with his elbow, and motioned toward the platform. "Well, come on then, let's get going," he nodded. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

Padmé kissed him on the cheek, then turned and started down the platform. "Hurry," she said," I'm anxious for you to meet them."

"Let's go, Artoo," Anakin called over his shoulder, and the little droid whistled in reply as he followed them down the ramp. "Don't forget to lock up the ship and turn on the jamming transmitter," he reminded him. "We don't want anyone else finding us and knowing that we're here."

Artoo whistled and clicked in reply, then turned and rolled to the access terminal on the side of the ship. A quick turn of the dial, and the platform raised itself into the closed position. Atop the ship, a small antenna emerged from a port in the outer hull, and a slight beep could be heard intermittently as the transmitter engaged itself. His job complete, Artoo turned and followed them down the path toward the house.

* * *

"Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!"

Padmé burst into a smile as they rounded the corner in the path and she saw the two small figures running toward her, arms outstretched. She dropped her bags where she stood, and ran a few steps up the path, dropping to her knees to catch them in her arms as they threw their own around her.

"Ryoo! Pooja!" she exclaimed happily, hugging them tightly. She pushed them back so that she could see them better. "My goodness, how you've grown! You're both so big now!"

"Did you bring us a present, Aunt Padmé?" Ryoo asked, excitedly.

Padmé looked at him, her face beaming as brightly as his. She tussled his sandy blonde hair, then leaned and whispered in Ryoo's ear. "You know I did, you rascal," she said softly, "You'll just have to wait a while to get it."

"Ryoo, mind your manners!" a strong voice called, "At least let your Aunt Padmé say hello to everyone first!"

Padmé looked up from the children and saw her sister, Sola, coming up the walk behind the children. She stood up and ran to meet her, throwing her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Sola," she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. "It's been so long… and I've missed you so much."

Sola hugged her tightly in return, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I've missed you too, baby sister," she said. "So much, I'm so glad you're home."

Padmé pulled back, and held her sisters shoulders, her own eyes wet with tears as she saw the ones in her sister's eyes. "Me, too," she said with a sniffle, a broad smile on her face. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They're at the house, getting dinner ready," Sola replied. "They sent us out to meet you."

Ryoo and Pooja threw their arms around their aunt and hugged her again. "We're so glad to see you, Aunt Padmé," Pooja beamed up at her. "We've missed you a whole lot."

"I've missed you too, Pooja," she sighed, nodding her head. "And I've brought someone that I want you all to meet." Padmé looked over her shoulder and saw Anakin standing a few feet away, watching quietly. "Anakin," she called, "come over here and meet my family."

Anakin brought the suitcases over and placed them on the ground next to Padmé, and she reached out and took his hand. "Ryoo, Pooja," she said, "This is my very special friend, Master Anakin Skywalker." She smiled at Anakin, then looked back to the children. "He's a Jedi Knight."

The children looked up at him in awe, their faces beaming. "Really, Aunt Padmé?" Ryoo asked, his eyes never leaving Anakin. "A real life Jedi Knight?"

"Yes, Ryoo," she replied, "a real life Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker, I'd like you to meet my rambunctious niece and nephew, Ryoo and Pooja."

Anakin stooped down and took both of their small hands in his. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he grinned back at them. "Your Aunt Padmé's told me a lot about you both."

"Wow," Ryoo said, his face beaming. "A real Jedi Knight! Can we see your laser sword?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with delight. Anakin looked up at Padmé, his face beaming nearly as brightly as Ryoo's.

"Maybe later, Ryoo," Padmé laughed. "Right now, we need to go and see your Grandma and Grandpa."

"So," Sola said, matter-of-factly, as she gazed down at Anakin for a long moment. "This is the young man who's finally captured my baby sister's heart."

Anakin stood up and turned to her, as she regarded him with a broad smile. Padmé took his hand and pulled him close too her, putting her arm tightly around his waist. "Sola," she sighed, "I'd like you to meet my fiance', Anakin Skywalker."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sola," he said, and extended his hand to her. "I've heard a lot about you," he nodded. "You're as beautiful as Padmé described you."

Sola stepped forward, past Anakin's outstretched hand, and embraced him warmly. "Welcome, Anakin," she sighed. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Padmé's told me quite a bit about you, too."

The quiet moment was broken by the excited shouts of the children. "Wow!" Pooja exclaimed excitedly, "Ryoo, lookit! A real astrodroid!"

Padmé, Anakin, and Sola turned just in time to see the children running toward Artoo, who had just come around the bend in the path. They immediately threw their arms around him, and Artoo whistled and beeped in obvious surprise.

Padmé laughed out loud when she saw them dancing around their little droid. Anakin turned to Artoo with a grin, "Artoo Deetoo," he chuckled, "Meet Ryoo and Pooja."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Artoo," Sola called, and then she looked back at Padmé and Anakin. Come on," Sola said, "Mom and Dad are preparing dinner for us. I know they're anxious to see you, and to meet you, Anakin."

"I'm anxious to meet them too," Anakin nodded.

Anakin and Padmé picked up their suitcases and followed Sola to the house, with Ryoo and Pooja dancing around Artoo as he rolled along behind them.

* * *

The smell of fresh baked bread was the first thing he noticed as he entered the room. He closed his eyes and inhaled, deeply. It was a wonderful aroma, one that spoke of home, one that reminded him of the bread that his mother used to bake for him when he was a boy. It was an aroma that he hadn't enjoyed in a long, long time. How appropriate, he thought to himself, that the first thing he noticed about Padmé's home reminded him of his own. Anakin opened his eyes, and looked around the room.

It was a large, octagonal room, spacious and tastefully decorated. The many windows around the room's perimeter let in ample sunlight, even at this late hour in the afternoon. The furniture was simple, but looked comfortable, and it was well worn from many years of use. The colors, the paintings, the pictures on the walls; all of it relayed a message of home, of family, of security.

"Mom, Dad?" Sola called as she set the suitcase she was carrying by the door. "They're here!" She turned and glanced back over her shoulder. "Anakin," she said, "just sit those bags there by the door. We'll put them up later."

Anakin nodded, and set them down next the one that Sola had been carrying. "Here, you two," she continued, "give me those heavy cloaks and I'll go and hang them up for you."

Padmé had no objection, as Anakin had agreed to allow her to pack the blaster pistol she had been carrying into her suitcase before they arrived. They obeyed as instructed, and Sola placed them over her arm, and then turned to look back out through the open door. "Ryoo, Pooja," she called, "come on in here, you two, and leave poor Artoo alone." Padmé watched, rather amused, as the two children ran onto the porch and into the living room, chattering wildly. "Run along, you two," their mother called after them, "go and wash up for dinner." Artoo followed them through the door, then rolled and found a place for himself near the fireplace at the corner of the room.

Sola started down the hall to one of the adjoining rooms. "Just make yourself comfortable, Anakin," she said. "Mom and dad will be out in a minute."

Padmé walked to Anakin's side, smiling, and took his hand in hers. "Welcome home," she sighed, her face beaming as she gazed up at him fondly. "So, what do you think?"

Anakin looked around the room. "It's wonderful," he sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Not just the house, I mean. It's all so… peaceful."

"Padmé!"

She was still holding onto Anakin's hand when she heard the familiar voice call to her. She turned, just in time to see her mother and father enter the room from the kitchen entrance. Her mother's face was aglow as she wiped her hands with the towel she held in them.

She was a small-framed woman, her long brown hair tinged with streaks of gray, which she wore in a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her eyes were as dark brown as Padmé's, and her smile just as familiar as Anakin watched her approach; it was obvious to him from whom Padmé had inherited her charm and beauty.

Padmé took a couple of steps forward toward her mother, embracing her. "Hi, Mom," she said quietly, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as her mother returned her tight embrace.

"Padmé, darling, it's so wonderful to see you," her mother replied, rubbing Padmé's back gently as she hugged her. She pushed her daughter back and held her shoulders so that she could see her better. "Sweetheart, you're as beautiful as ever," she said, her face beaming.

"What about me?" a deep voice inquired, "Aren't I entitled to a hug, too?"

Padmé looked up from her mother's face and returned her father's broad smile. She embraced him warmly. "Of course you are, Dad," she said, placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as he returned her embrace. "You know I always have a special one for you."

She looked up at him. "That's my girl," he laughed, quite pleasantly.

Anakin regarded him as he and Padmé greeted each other. He was a tall man, several inches taller than himself, trim and muscular, with silver hair and a dark, ruddy complexion. His hands were large and strong, and showed the telltale signs of many years of hard work. His eyes were bright and merry, and his face was cheerful and compassionate at the same time.

Padmé, turned and motioned to Anakin to come closer, and he came and stood by her side. She reached down and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Padmé pulled Anakin closer to herself. "Mom, Dad," she said, turning her head to regard her parents, "This is Anakin." She turned to look back at her fiancé. "Anakin, these are my parents, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie."

Jobal smiled warmly at him, and then embraced him tightly. "It's so wonderful to meet you, Anakin," she said.

"Thank you," he said, smiling at her as she release him from her embrace. "It's nice to meet you, too. Padmé's told me so much about you."

Ruwee Naberrie took the towel from Jobal's hands and wiped his own, then extended his hand to Anakin and shook it tightly. "Welcome, Anakin," he nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Anakin smiled back at him, bowing his head slightly. "It's an honor to meet you, sir," he said, then release his hand. "You're daughter speaks very highly of you."

Ruwee grinned at him, then looked at Padmé. "She'd better," he chuckled, "if she knows what's good for her."

Jobal slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, Ruwee, really," she said, "the young man's only been here a moment or two. Behave yourself!"

Sola came back down the hall from putting away their cloaks. "I hope dinner's ready," she said, "I'm starving, and I'm sure they are, too."

"Yes, let's go to the dining room," Jobal said, motioning to Ruwee to lead the way. "I know you two are hungry, you've been traveling all afternoon." She smiled at Anakin. "I hope you're hungry, Anakin," she said, "we've prepared a good sized meal for you."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, making very little effort to mask his excitement; his stomach had been growling since the heady aromas had engulfed him upon entering the house. "Everything smells wonderful, and I am kind of hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast."

Padmé grinned back at him mischievously. "I hope you made a big dinner, Mom," she said. "If he eats like he did at breakfast this morning, there may not be much for the rest of us."

"Don't worry," Jobal laughed, "I've been cooking for your father for nearly forty years," she said, patting both of them on the back as they made their way to the dining room. "I'm sure there's plenty."

Sola called to the children, and Ryoo and Pooja bounded through the living room and down the hall after them.

* * *

Dinner was delightful; it had been a long, long, time since Anakin had tasted home-cooked food, especially food as good as what Padmé's parents had prepared for them. Everything tasted wonderful, and there was plenty of it. Padmé had noticed how much he seemed to be enjoying it, and encouraged him to eat as much as he wanted, and he did so, happily.

He and Padmé were seated across from her sister and her husband, Darred, whom Anakin had met as they entered the dining room. He watched the children with great amusement as Sola and their father tried to get them to eat their dinner, and he listened with great interest as Jobal and Ruwee shared stories of Padmé's adventurous childhood. It was a wonderful experience, and brought back warm memories of the times at dinner with his mother when he was a child. He had always enjoyed those moments, though they were nowhere near as grand as this.

Prodded by Ruwee, Anakin joined the conversation and shared some of the stories of his own life, from the time that he first met Padmé on Tatooine all those years ago. The children stopped eating and listen in wide-eyed wonder as he told stories of pod racing, starships, and his adventures as a Jedi padawan under Master Obi-Wan's tutelage.

Padmé sat close to him, and watched him with warm satisfaction as he laughed and talked with her family. He seemed so happy, so innocent, as innocent as he was when she had first met him all those years ago. It was no wonder, she though to herself, that she loved him so much.

In due time, they finished dinner, and Padmé, Sola, and Jobal began to clear the table. Anakin stood up and started to help.

"No, no, Anakin," Jobal said, taking the plate from him, "we'll clean this up." She smiled at him. "You and Ruwee go out to the garden and relax. We'll be out to join you shortly."

Anakin started to insist that he help, but Padmé smiled at him, and nudged him toward her father. "Come on, Anakin," Ruwee sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder. "That's our hint that they want us to go outside so they can talk about us."

"Now, Ruwee," Jobal said, "you know that's not true!"

"Sure, sure," Ruwee chuckled, leading Anakin to the double doors that led to the garden patio. He leaned toward Anakin and lowered his voice. "They've been talking about me for all these years, and I don't think they're going to stop now."

Anakin grinned at Padmé over his shoulder, then followed her father out into the garden.

* * *

Sola looked out the kitchen window toward the patio as she rinsed another dish and handed it to Padmé to dry. "He's so tall, so handsome, so…_ cute,_" she said to Padmé. "I can see why you fell in love with him."

"I didn't fall in love with him just because he's handsome, Sola," Padmé said, busily drying the dish in her hands, then placing it in the cupboard.

"Well, obviously," Sola replied, then handed Padmé another dish, "but it's a great place to start, little sister."

Padmé slapped her with the dishtowel. "You're terrible," she said, and then went back to drying the dish in her hand. "Is that all you think about?"

Jobal was placing the leftovers in the refrigerator. "If it was," she replied slyly, turning to face her daughters," I'd have grandchildren running all over this place."

"You may yet, Mom," Sola said with a wry grin, smiling at Padmé. Padmé looked at her, her mouth hung open in a mixture of a smile and a look of disbelief. "Sola!" she said, astonished, "I'm not even _married_ yet and already you've got us having children!"

"As cute as he is," Sola replied, "I'm surprised you're not on your way already!" Padmé laughed out loud, then reached into the sink and splashed her sister with the rinse water. Sola returned the splash, and a small water battle broke out near the kitchen sink.

"All right, you two," Jobal said, "That's enough of that! If you keep making a mess, we'll never get out of this kitchen tonight."

She came and stood next to Padmé and began helping her dry the dishes. She looked out at Anakin as he sat on the bench near the garden wall, talking with Ruwee.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" she sighed, and then turned to look fondly at Padmé. "And it's quite obvious that he loves you very much." She leaned closer to Padmé, her voice a little lower. "I think he's wonderful," she said warmly.

"Thanks, Mom," she said softly, looking out the window at Anakin. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he sat in the warm evening air, talking with her father. "He seems so happy here," she continued, and then looked back at her mother. "He hasn't had an easy life. Thank you for making him feel so welcome."

Jobal put her free arm around Padmé's waist and hugged her. "If what I've heard is true," she sighed, shaking her head, "The life of a Jedi isn't usually an easy one."

Sola finished rinsing the last supper dish and handed it to Padmé. Padmé looked out the window as she slowly dried it, and Sola and Jobal listened to her as she continued. "No, it's not," she said thoughtfully, watching Anakin out the window as she spoke. "They give up so much when they join the Jedi order."

She turned to look at her mother and sister. "Anakin was a slave as a child, on Tatooine, when I met him all those years ago," she said. "I remember the first time I met him, he was working in a repair shop, and he was only about ten years old. He said I must've been an angel because they were so beautiful." She smiled and paused for a moment, then continued. "Anyway, he said his greatest dream was to become a Jedi, and Master Qui Gon freed him, and he's been a student under Master Obi-Wan ever since."

Sola and Jobal listened intently as she continued. "He gave up his mother, his home, everything he knew, to become a Jedi," she said quietly, "and now he's given all that up, for…" she paused, then looked at her mother and sister again, her eyes wet with tears. "For me," she said, her voice trembling.

Sola placed her arm comfortingly around her sister's shoulder, then smiled at her, her own eyes shining from the tears that stood in them. "That's what love's about, little sister," she said softly.

Padmé looked at her and managed a weak smile. "Am I really worthy of that kind of sacrifice?" she asked quietly, shaking her head.

Her mother placed her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Padmé looked at her, and her mother motioned for her to look out the window to the garden, and they all looked at Anakin.

_"He_ thinks you are," she said, nodding her head as she gazed at her youngest daughter fondly. "Isn't that all that really matters?"

* * *

Anakin looked out over the garden, toward the vast meadow that reached beyond it. Near the middle of the meadow, a small river flowed quietly between the stands of tall, green trees and rocky outcroppings on either side of the riverbank. A cool breeze blew continuously, and the tall flowers and meadow grass swayed gently in the breeze.

Anakin took in a deep breath of the fresh, cool night air. "It's so peaceful here," he said, closing his eyes and stretching out with his feelings. He could sense the Force stronger here than he had ever felt it before, and it puzzled him somewhat. He had been on other planets like this one several times, but never before had he felt the Force so strongly. But it was no matter, he though, whatever the reason, he cleared his mind and allowed himself to relax in the comforting flow.

"Yes, it is," Ruwee said, coming to stand next to Anakin near the garden wall. "This place has been our family's home for six generations," he continued. He looked about, thoughtfully. "We may leave, sometimes for a long time, but we always seem to come back here."

Anakin turned to regard Ruwee. He looked at Anakin, and then pointed toward a small rocky outcropping near a stand of tall trees at the edge of the river. "See that spot, over there, by the river?" he asked.

Anakin looked, and nodded that he did. "That was Padmé's spot," he nodded. "Whenever I'd find myself looking for her, sure enough, that's where I'd find her."

Anakin listened intently as Ruwee continued. "I'd find her out there at all hours," he said, "sometimes late at night. I'd go to check on her and she wouldn't be in her bed, and there's where I'd find her." He smiled at Anakin again. "That's the place she went to dream about all the great things she was going to do when she grew up."

"You must be very proud of her," Anakin said.

"Yes, Anakin, I am," Ruwee said. "She's done a lot of wonderful things in her relatively short life," he continued. "She's been in public service since she was seven years old, when she was selected for the political service academy." He continued. "Two terms as queen, almost served a third, and one of those was under that awful Trade Federation invasion."

Ruwee looked out thoughtfully over the river as he continued. "Now she's been serving as Senator to the Republic for the past two years." He turned and looked at the kitchen window, and Anakin followed his gaze. They could see Padmé talking with her mother and sister through the window. "She's done so much for so many people," he continued, "I was beginning to think that she'd never have any chance for a life of her own."

Ruwee turned to look at Anakin, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad she finally found someone like you to take care of her," he said thoughtfully.

Anakin smiled at him, then looked back to the window. "I do love her, Ruwee," he said thoughtfully. "Very, very much."

Ruwee smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "Well, if there was ever one that needed a Jedi to look after her," he laughed, "it's that one."

"I know," Anakin laughed, nodding his head in firm agreement. "She's quite tenacious, isn't she? I think that's one of the things that I love about her."

Ruwee regarded Anakin carefully as he watched him look fondly at his youngest daughter through the kitchen window. He liked this young man.

Ruwee's expression grew more somber. "Tell me the truth, Anakin," he said quietly. "She's in more trouble that she lets on to us, isn't she?"

Anakin turned to Ruwee. Already, he respected him, and Padmé, too much not to tell him the truth. "Yes, she is," he said, matter-of-factly. "Someone's trying to kill her, Ruwee." Ruwee listened intently as Anakin continued. "There have already been three attempts on her life, two on Coruscant and one here, on Naboo, just before we left on our way here." He looked at Ruwee with an expression of honest concern. "Someone out there wants her dead, we just don't know who yet."

Ruwee listened as Anakin continued. "I did manage to get a name from one of the attackers this morning," he said. "I'm going to have Artoo take the ship tonight and relay that information to Master Obi-Wan." He turned to look at Ruwee again. "I'm sure that it should help him track down the ones behind these attempts."

Ruwee's face bore the anguished expression of a father deeply concerned for his daughter. Anakin placed his hand on his shoulder, and Ruwee turned to look at him. "I promise you, Ruwee," he said, a look of grim determination on his face, "I'll find out who it is, and I'll stop them, I swear it on my own life. No harm will ever come to her." Anakin looked back to the window. "I'll die before I let that happen," he said quietly.

Ruwee smiled at Anakin, and then squeezed his shoulder. "I know, son," he said, then looked back to the window himself. "So will I."

* * *

"Ryoo, Pooja!" Sola called, "Get to bed, now; I'm not going to tell you again!"

Padmé looked back over her shoulder and smiled as she listened to her sister try to round the two children up and get them tucked into bed. She opened the door and stepped out onto the garden patio, then closed it quietly. It was late evening, and as she walked out into the garden her light blue gown swayed softly in the evening breeze. She had taken her hair down and brushed it out from the braided bun she had worn all day, and it hung in loose, flowing curls about her shoulders.

She looked up at the stars glowing brightly in the evening sky. The clouds had cleared, and the larger of Naboo's moons was in quarter phase, casting a soft, iridescent glow to the landscape. Off in the distance, she could hear the river as it flowed over the rocks at the end of the meadow.

She saw Anakin at the far edge of the garden. He still wore the dark brown pants and boots that he usually wore, and she could see his light saber sway gently in the moonlight as he stooped in front of Artoo. His brown jacket hung on the back of a nearby chair, and the sleeves of his light brown tunic were rolled up to his elbows.

She slowly walked toward Anakin, and she watched as he slid the small, shiny holographic recording disk into the slot of Artoo's internal drive mechanism. Artoo retracted it as Anakin stood up, and she listened as he gave him his instructions.

"Artoo," he said, "take the ship tonight and relay this message to Master Obi-Wan." Padmé took another step or two closer to him so that she could hear him better. "Be sure to get clear of the system before you transmit it, and come back on a different route than you leave by, okay? I don't want anyone tracking you and finding out where we are, understood?"

Artoo nodded and whistled affirmatively, then followed up with a series of beeps and whistles. "Don't worry, Artoo," Anakin said, "Master Obi-Wan will know what to do with it. You just transmit it, and when you get the confirmation signal, head on back here."

He placed the translator back into his belt. "And be sure to reengage the jamming transmitter on the ship as soon as you get back," he added.

Artoo nodded once more, then turned and rolled down the garden path toward the direction of the ship. Anakin stood up and stretched, and Padmé walked up quietly behind him. She put her arms around him, laid her head on his back, and squeezed him tightly.

"Did you record it tonight?" she asked softly.

Anakin looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes," he said quietly. "Artoo's gone to deliver it now." He turned and looked back at the little droid as he rolled out of sight, then turned and held Padmé in his arms as she looked up at him. He brushed her hair with his right hand, and then gently caressed her cheek.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you to record that," she said, her eyes showing her concern for him.

He looked at her and smiled. "The only thing that's difficult for me anymore," he said softly, "is being away from you for more than a few minutes."

She gazed at him fondly, and they stood quietly in each other's arms for a long time. Anakin finally smiled, and he gently touched his forehead to hers. "How about you," he asked quietly, "are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said softly, "I am, very much so." She gazed deeply into his bright eyes. Even in the dim moonlight, she could see them so clearly, shining back at her. "I love you, Anakin," she said softly, "So very much."

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes and, reaching up to him, kissed him long and tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter as he gently pressed his lips to hers, and the air was quiet, except for the soft whisper of the evening breeze and the distant chirp of crickets in the night air.

* * *

Ruwee placed his arm around Jobal's shoulder as she watched the two figures in the moonlight. Jobal turned to see him and returned his smile, and then they both looked out at the two young lovers in the garden.

"Well," he sighed nodding his head slowly, "our baby girl's getting married tomorrow, isn't she?" He looked down at his wife, and she nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I had begun to think this day would never come," she said, then turned and looked back out at the garden. She took a deep breath as she spoke. "He makes her feel so special," she sighed.

She rested her head on Ruwee's shoulder. "She seems so happy now," Jobal said quietly, "and she loves him so much." She turned a worried look to her husband. "This is her first chance to have a life of her own, Ruwee," she said. "With everything that's going on, I'm just so worried about her," she paused, then continued. "And him."

Ruwee shook his head and looked back out the window at his daughter and her fiancé, still holding tightly to each other in the moonlight. "I wouldn't worry, Jobal," he said confidently, then smiled at his wife, nodding his head toward the garden.

"I pity the poor fool that tries to get anywhere near her."

* * *

Obi-Wan finished the last few bites of the dinner that his Kaminoan host had brought to him earlier. It was quite good, though not exactly what he was used to. Fish seemed to be the primary source of meat on this planet, which really came as no surprise to him, considering that nearly ninety percent of the planet was covered in ocean. It appeared to have been a type of ocean perch, lightly broiled and seasoned with a blend of spices that he was unfamiliar with. Alongside, they had included several types of vegetables and roots, and something that tasted like a fruit pudding for dessert. All in all, he found it quite enjoyable, and he wiped the corners of his mouth as he finished, then placed his napkin back on his tray.

He stood up and walked to the large, panoramic window on the far wall that looked out over the ocean. It was quite dark, but the continual streaks of lightning provided ample light to see the huge, rolling waves that lapped against the light gray pillars of the many buildings in this large, ocean-bound city. The rain continued to fall in dense sheets, and it poured over the awning of the window in heavy droplets to the ocean above. Even through the thick plexiglass window, he could hear the roll of thunder in the clouds above as the lightning continued to flash.

He took another sip of the beverage they had brought with his dinner. It was a type of wine, and it had a peculiar, sweet flavor, but it was good, nonetheless. He turned from the window, and sat down in the large, padded chair near the table.

He turned the glass slowly in his hand as his mind replayed the events of the evening. An army; who in the Jedi order would have requested such a thing, and without the Council's knowledge?

Could it be that Lama Su was lying to him? He reconsidered the possibility that his host and hostess might be concealing the real truth behind this unthinkable development. But, he had reached into the Force during his meeting with them, had searched for any impression that they might be hiding something. He had detected no trace of deception, no hint of mistrust. Whatever they were, or whomever they were really working for, they honestly felt that they were telling him the truth.

Then there was the matter of Sypho Dyas. He had never met the great Jedi master, but he had read about him in the archives. He had supposedly died aboard a freighter that was attacked by Trade Federation pirates nearly ten years ago, about the same time that Master Qui Gonn had died. From everything that he knew of him from what he had read, Sypho Dyas was well respected and highly regarded by the Council. How could have requested something as massive as the creation of an army for the Republic, and done so without informing the Council? No matter how he turned these numbers over in his head, they just didn't add up. He would have to wait until morning to try and find some answers to this ever-growing puzzle.

The translator in his pocket beeped three times, indicating that Arfour was trying to contact him. He pulled it out and activated it, and the display popped on with a chirp to let him know he was online.

"Yes, Arfour," he said, "What is it? Is everything alright?"

A series of chirps and whistles could be heard over the transmitter, then the message displayed on the screen. "Yes, Arfour," he replied with a smile, "I know it's still raining, and I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do about it." He laughed to himself; it wasn't often that an astrodroid complained about the weather.

Arfour sent another series of beeps and clicks, and another message popped up on the display he held in his hand. "A coded message?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Does the code say who the message is from?"

Arfour whistled again, and Obi-Wan sat up straight in his chair, a look of genuine concern on his face. "From Anakin?" he asked, puzzled. "Why would he be sending me a one-way communication? Why didn't he just contact me directly?"

Obi-Wan stood up, walked across the room and pressed a button on the console by the window. The shades began to close, and the room grew dim. He reached into his satchel on the counter and removed the portable signal encrypter that he carried with him, and then plugged it into the slot on the holographic projector near the middle of the room. He turned and sat back down in his chair, taking another sip from the glass in his hand. "Alright, Arfour," he said, "relay the message to the holographic projector here in my room. Be sure to pass it through my encrypter for security."

Arfour whistled in reply, and Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. A few moments later, the transmitter engaged and a low hum could be heard as Anakin's image slowly came into view on the holograph pad.

"_Master Obi-Wan,"_ he said, bowing slightly as was expected of young padawans when addressing their masters. Obi-Wan smiled; Anakin could be a lot of trouble, but he always remembered to bow when he first addressed him.

The message continued. _"I regret that I am unable to bring this message to you personally, Master, but out of concern for Senator Amidala's safety, I'm having Artoo relay it to you from an undisclosed location."_

Obi-Wan leaned forward, concern spreading across his face, as the message continued. _"There has been another assassination attempt, on Naboo,"_ Anakin continued. _"She's safe, but we were attacked by three would-be assassins earlier this afternoon."_

Obi-Wan listened intently as Anakin continued. _"I was able to gather a small piece of information from one of the attackers before he died, Master. Apparently, a bounty hunter named Fett has offered a large reward for the Senator's death. It also seemed that this particular assassin was a Tiderian. Padmé said that he was a member of the Techno Army, a group of pirates in league with the Trade Federation out beyond the Outer Rim. As of yet, I haven't been able to figure out exactly how these pirates figure into a plot to assassinate her. Perhaps you'll have better luck figuring that out than I have."_

Obi-Wan pressed a button on the arm of his chair, freezing Anakin's image. He sat back in his chair, trying to make sense of it all. Why would bounty hunters be interested in Senator Amidala? They had nothing to gain by killing her; bounty hunters operated outside the law of the Republic, anyway. Her removal from the senate would gain them nothing. And why would they be using Trade Federation pirates? Bounty hunters were usually loath to involve anyone outside their small circle of influence. None of this made sense.

He pressed the button on the arm of his chair again, and the message continued. _"In order to protect Senator Amidala, Master, I have moved her to an undisclosed location, one much less visible. This was my own decision, and I haven't informed the Council as to her whereabouts. I'm sorry that I cannot provide you with more information as well, Master, but I'm unwilling to risk her safety by doing so."_

What was Anakin thinking? He had been given orders to protect the Senator, but to move her, and without the Council's knowledge, was far beyond the mandate given to his young padawan.

The message continued. "_There's something else that I must tell you, Master,"_ Anakin said, and then he paused for a moment. _"I don't know how else to tell you this, and I'm sorry, but I'm leaving the Jedi order."_

Obi-Wan sat expressionless as he listened. _"Padmé and I are in love, and I now know that my place is here with her,"_ he said._ "I know you're aware of how I feel about her, and I've realized that my life would be meaningless without her. She's resigning her position in the Republic Senate and the two of us are going to be married tomorrow."_

Obi-Wan looked down, trying to take in what he was hearing. He looked back to the image as the message continued.

_"Master, you've been like a father to me, and I thank you for everything that you've taught me,"_ Anakin said, _"but I have to follow my heart, and my heart tells me that I belong with her. I hope you'll understand and be able to forgive me someday."_

Obi-Wan sat the glass in his hand down on the table, and leaned forward, his hands folded in his lap, as Anakin's message came to a close. _"I promise you, Padmé and I will be fine. I'll contact you again as soon as the situation here is safer, or if I learn anything more."_ A look of genuine concern spread across his face. _"Be careful, Master. I sense that all of us are in great danger. Until then, take care, and may the Force be with you."_ Anakin bowed his head once more, and then his image faded away.

The room was dim once again as the transmitter powered down, and Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply. The lightning continued to flash outside his window, and a long, deep clap of thunder rolled across the sky.

The situation, it seemed, had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

Padmé held Anakin's hand as he escorted her down the hall to her room. As they reached the door, she turned the knob quietly and pushed the door open. She smiled at Anakin, then took his hand and led him through the door.

Padmé put her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her. "This is my room," she said, looking around the room. She looked up at Anakin. "Do you like it?"

Anakin smiled as he looked around. The room was spacious and airy, the walls painted a pale yellow, with bright white curtains over the large bay window in the far wall. The walls were adorned with all types of awards and certificates from Padmé's many accomplishments in school and her career in public service.

The bed near the center of the room was large, dressed in a thick comforter, with four posts that held a large, elaborate canopy in place. Her mother had pulled the bed down for her and changed the bedclothes earlier. The bed was dressed in fresh satin sheets, and several large down pillows bore handmade satin covers. Her dressing table and mirror were next to the bed, her hairbrushes and personal items laid neatly on a large mirrored tray. Across the room, a large, elaborate dresser held many picture frames of various sizes.

"It's beautiful," Anakin said, taking her hand and walking slowly toward the dresser that held the assortment of picture frames.

They stopped in front of the dresser, and Padmé put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "I'm glad you like it," she sighed, "because tomorrow, it'll be your room, too."

She looked up at him with a grin, then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to giggle quietly. "I can't believe it," she whispered, and she squeezed him tightly, "we're actually getting married tomorrow!"

He started to laugh, then wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the floor, and she squealed happily as he swung her around several times. They both laughed together as he let her feet touch the floor again, and they smiled broadly at each other. "I know," he beamed, "I can't believe it myself."

Anakin turned his attention to the pictures that adorned her dresser. "All of these are of you?" he said, his eyes searching the picture frames.

"Yes, most of them," she replied. "I used to wonder why Mom and Dad took so many pictures, but now I'm glad they did." Anakin picked them up one by one, smiling as he looked at them.

"Would you like to see my favorite?" Padmé asked. Anakin nodded, and she reached up on the dresser and took a small gold picture frame in her hand, bringing it to where he could see it.

Anakin took the picture from her hand and looked at it. Padmé was still queen, and she wore a bright white dress with a wide ceremonial collar. She was much younger, just barely into her early teens. Her face was painted in ceremonial fashion, and she stood on the steps of the capital building in Naboo City. She was smiling broadly as she handed a bright, glowing crystal orb to a large, bulky Gungan dressed in ceremonial robes. To the left of her, closer to the building, he saw his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking much younger than he did now, and his face was cleanly shaven, his padawan braid still evident, hanging neatly by his right ear. Next to him, a small, sandy haired boy, dressed in sand colored peasant style, stood with his arms by his side, his face thoughtful, with a grim expression.

"I remember this," he said slowly, rubbing his fingers gently over the glass of the frame. His eyes were wide with an almost childlike wonder.

Padmé nodded her head as she looked up at him. "I thought you would," she said, then turned her attention back to the picture. "This was taken right after Master Qui Gonn brought you back to Naboo with us, remember?"

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "This was the celebration after the Trade Federation invasion was over," he said. He stared at the picture for a long moment. "It's been so long," he said, still mesmerized by the image of his younger self in the picture. "Mom and I never had a imager when I was growing up," he said. "I've never seen a picture of me when I was younger."

"It's the only picture that I have of you as a boy," she said softly, rubbing his shoulder with her free hand. "It's always been my favorite." She cuddled close to his side as she spoke. "I used to look at it for a long time, whenever I'd come home," she said. She smiled at him, and then turned her gaze once again to the picture in his hand, studying it with him for a long moment.

Finally, she spoke, softly, thoughtfully. "I've always tried to figure out what it was you were thinking, what you were feeling, when that picture was taken."

Anakin's eyes never left the image of the small boy in the picture. The smile slowly faded from his face, and his expression grew more pensive and thoughtful. He said nothing, his gaze transfixed; he seemed to be lost in time.

"I remember," he finally said, very quietly.

Padmé turned her attention from the picture to him, watching him thoughtfully as he studied the image. He looked as though he was remembering something painful, uncomfortable. She knew he was wrestling with some deep, inner pain, some haunting memory, and her heart yearned to reach out to him, to help him.

"Tell me," she said softly, brushing the back of her free hand lightly against his cheek.

His eyes remained on the picture for a few moments, his fingers still gently stroking the image of his young fiancé from so many years ago. Finally, he turned his eyes to her. They were as bright as always, but, in the soft glow of the lamp, she could see them shining from the tears that stood in them. Her heart ached with him, though she still had no knowledge of what was causing the pain that he was feeling. She gently stroked his hair with her hand, a look of deep love and compassion on her face.

He looked deep into her eyes, reaching out to her. "I was afraid," he said, his voice trembling slightly, "afraid that I'd never see you again."

Padmé's breath caught in her throat as Anakin paused for a moment, and then continued. "I was thinking about how much I was going to miss you when we left, and how unhappy I was going to be."

Padmé's heart melted, and she felt tears begin to sting her own eyes. Over the years, as she had looked at that picture, she had imagined all types of answers to her question, but of all the ones that she expected to hear, she was totally unprepared for that one. That one, honest, heartfelt answer struck her straight to the core of her heart.

She lifted her right hand and gently stroked his cheek, wiping away the tear that stood in the corner of his eye. "Oh, Ani," she whispered as she pulled him close and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. He clung to her tightly, his face buried in her soft brown hair, and she felt him trembling in her arms. She held him as tightly as she could, comforting him; he was so strong, yet beneath that strength were so many years of heartache. She wanted so desperately to take away his pain, to relieve all the years of suffering that he had carried with him.

"I'm here, Ani," she said softly, lovingly, as she gently stroked his short blonde hair. "You'll never have to worry about that again, I promise." She held him tightly, comforting him just as he had her just a day before.

They held each other for a long time, until Anakin finally stirred. Padmé saw that the smile had returned to his face, and she returned it lovingly. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks with her hands, then kissed him gently.

"I guess we'd better get some sleep," he finally said. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You'll be close tonight, won't you?" she asked him quietly.

Anakin pointed to the large, soft chair next to her bed. "I'll be right there," he said. "Your father told me he'd feel better if I stayed with you tonight." He smiled at her. "I know he trusts me, but I told him I'd sleep in the chair."

Padmé kissed him on the cheek. "That's very gallant of you," she said, "but don't get too comfortable there." She motioned toward the bed. "Tomorrow night, you sleep with me."

Anakin helped Padmé take off her robe and laid it neatly over the foot of her bed. The white silk nightgown that she wore was beautiful, and Anakin watched her as she pulled back the bedclothes and sat down on the side of the bed. She was a vision; he was certain that she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. She laid her head on the pillow, and he pulled the sheet and blanket up over her as he tucked her into bed.

She watched him quietly as he gathered his light colored Jedi robes from his satchel, and headed off to the washroom to change.

In short order, he came back into the room and placed his clothes on the hook on the back of the door. He turned and walked to the chair, placing his light saber within easy reach on the nightstand beside it. She looked at it thoughtfully. Even with all the good things, all the warm feelings that they had shared on this wonderful night, she realized that he was still watching over her, still taking care of her.

He sat down next to her on the bed, then leaned down and kissed her gently. "Good night, Padmé," he said softly. "I love you. Sleep well."

"I love you, too," she said softly.

Anakin sat down in the chair next to her bed and pulled the blanket up over him. Padmé reached over and took his hand in hers, and, with his free hand, Anakin reached into the Force and turned off the light and then, hand in hand, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bonds of the Heart

**Chapter 3: Bonds Of The Heart**

Obi-Wan picked up his belt and placed it around his waist, just as he heard the two bright tones of the visitor's bell. He fastened it security as he walked toward the door, then pulled his cloak around him, concealing the light saber that hung at his hip. He pressed the button on the console and the door opened. Tawn We, his hostess, was waiting on him.

"Good morning, Master Jedi," she said politely, bowing her long neck and head toward him. "I trust that you slept well and that your stay has been comfortable?"

"Oh, yes," he replied, just as pleasantly. "Quite comfortable. Thank you, very much, for your hospitality," he continued, as he bowed slightly to his hostess.

"Wonderful," she replied, obviously pleased. "Prime Minister Lama Su is awaiting us at the transport. If you are ready, we will join him."

Obi-Wan turned and picked his satchel up from the small table beside him and placed it on his shoulder. Tawn We smiled as he walked out of the room, blinking her large, oval eyes as she closed the door, and then turned to him. "This way, please, Master Jedi," she said politely, then started down the long corridor.

Obi-Wan followed close behind her as they made their way along the long, brilliant corridor. Windows were abundant, and Obi-Wan noticed the stark contrast between the interior of the city and the dark, rainy weather outside. It was still raining, he noticed, and the sky was still very dark. Were it not for the timepiece he carried with him, he would have found it difficult to tell night from day on this planet.

After a considerable distance, they arrived at the landing platform on the opposite end of the complex from where he had arrived. Outside, through the rain, he could see a large transport ship on the pad; its navigational lights were blinking slowly. Tawn We pressed a button on the control panel next to the door; as the doors slowly opened, she turned to Obi-Wan. "This way, please," she said, politely.

Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, and followed her through the rain to the open door of the transport. He threw a quick glance upward at the rolling clouds, then climbed into the transport behind her.

Lama Su sat on a large chair in the passenger bay, and he stood up politely as Obi-Wan entered. "Good morning, Master Jedi," he said, bowing toward him.

Obi-Wan nodded back, tossing the hood of his cloak onto his shoulders. "Good morning, Prime Minister," he replied.

"Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable," Lama Su said, and motioned toward the chair beside him. Obi-Wan placed his satchel beside the chair and, as Lama Su took his seat, he sat down beside him. Tawn We took the chair on the opposite side from Obi-Wan, and Lama Su pressed a small button on the arm of his chair. "We are ready, navigator," he said, "take us to the production facility."

A huge cloud of moisture whipped about the platform as the engines came up to speed and the transport lifted off. Through the rain, Obi-Wan watched out the window as the city disappeared into the clouds below.

* * *

The sunlight cast myriad patterns of multi colored light on the smooth, wooden floor as it passed through the elaborately embroidered curtains on the window. Padmé rolled from her side onto her back, stretched her arms over her head and yawned; she opened her eyes slowly, and looked to the chair where Anakin had been sleeping.

His jedi robes were folded neatly in the center of the chair, and his clothes, belt, and light saber were gone. He had awakened early, as was the habit of a Jedi, and had left the room quietly so as not to disturb her. A flash of color caught her eye, and she smiled as she saw the single red rose that he had placed on her pillow. She picked it up, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply; it was fragrant and freshly cut, having been recently picked from the garden at the rear of the house.

She placed the flower back on her pillow, then sat up on the end of the bed and stretched. After a few moments, she picked up her robe and placed it over her shoulders, fastening the tie securely around her waist. She picked up the rose from her pillow again, slipped on her sandals, and made her way down the hall to the main living area.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," her mother called brightly as Padmé walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Padmé yawned sleepily in reply.

Jobal wiped her hands on the apron around her waist, and then kissed her youngest daughter gently on the cheek. "I was about to come and wake you," she said. "I was afraid you were going to sleep the day away."

Padmé returned her kiss, and then watched as her mother went to the cupboard and fetched a plate and cup for her. "Are you hungry?" Jobal asked, over her shoulder.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said, "I am." She looked around the living and dining area. "Where's Anakin? Have you seen him this morning?"

Jobal set the plate and cup at the table, nodding in reply. "Yes," she said, "he was up early this morning, about the same time as your father." She fetched Padmé's breakfast from the cooler, popping it into the oven to warm it as she continued. "He had breakfast a while ago." She turned to her daughter with a smile. "I'm surprised that there was anything left for you."

"Yes," Padmé mused, "his appetite seems to have returned since yesterday." She placed the rose in her hand in the small vase on the kitchen table, then picked up the cup and poured herself some juice from the container in the cooler. "Do you know where he is now?" she asked, as she took a sip from her cup.

The timer on the oven signaled that Padmé's breakfast was ready, and Jobal fetched it from the oven. She placed it on the plate on the table, and then nodded toward the window at the end of the dining room. "He's down at the far end of the garden, down by the river," she said. "He said he was going down there to meditate, or exercise," Jobal waved her hands, as she shrugged her shoulders, "or whatever it is that Jedi do."

Padmé sat down at the table, placing her napkin in her lap. She took a bite of the breakfast casserole that her mother had prepared for her; it was always her favorite, and was as good as she remembered it. Jobal poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down next to her daughter.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, between bites. "I haven't seen him this morning, either."

Jobal took a sip from her coffee cup. "He left early, with Darred, right after he and Anakin had breakfast. They're on their way with that little droid, Ar, _whatever-his-name-is_, to pick up your wedding guests."

"Ar-t_oo_," Padmé corrected with a grin. "Do they know where to meet them?"

"Artoo," Jobal repeated, nodding, making a mental note. "They didn't, but he does," she replied. "Anakin had already given him instructions this morning. He apparently knows right where to go and what to do." She smiled, taking another sip from her coffee cup. "I think that little droid's handling everything. Your father and poor Darred are just along for the ride."

Padmé and Jobal laughed together for a moment; her father had never had much use for droids, and the thought of him being ordered about by an astrodroid he barely knew was quite amusing to the both of them.

"So," Jobal beamed, "are you ready for today? We have a lot to get done before this afternoon."

Padmé took another sip of juice and smiled at her mother. "Yes," she said happily, "I am, Mom." She looked at her mother thoughtfully. "I just hope I'll be a good wife to him."

Jobal squeezed her hand, smiling warmly, then stood up and started to work again in the kitchen. "You'll make a _wonderful_ wife," she said, reaching into the cupboard for a large bowl. "And he'll make a wonderful husband."

Padmé smiled at her, and then went back to her breakfast, watching her mother as she prepared the food for their wedding reception.

* * *

After breakfast, Padmé showered and dressed, changing into a lovely pale yellow dress. Low cut and very flattering, it was trimmed in lace along the neckline, drawing attention to the bright gold locket that she wore around her neck. She wore her hair down this morning, brushed smooth and pulled over her left shoulder.

She stepped out the back door onto the garden patio, closing the door behind her. The sun shone brightly this morning, and the air was already warm. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the fragrant aroma of the newly opened blossoms that adorned the garden walk. These were the simple things that she had so often missed during the years she had been in political service. Her mother had always been a wonderful gardener, and the rewards of her hard work showed in the myriad blooms and bright colors of her handiwork. Padmé walked down the stone path that wound through the center of the garden to the garden wall, where she could see down into the meadow below.

She smiled as she saw Anakin, standing in a small clearing near the riverbank. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on the garden wall and watched him; he was in the middle of his morning exercises and, knowing how important they were to a Jedi, she didn't want to disturb him.

_it's just not fair to him,_ she thought to herself; why were love and commitment forbidden for a Jedi? What was it about love, about security, about happiness, that was so dangerous? Love was what the universe needed most, wasn't it? She gazed fondly at him, for a long moment; wasn't love the one thing that had finally brought happiness to the both of them? Perhaps, she though, the Order wasn't as wise as she had once believed them to be.

Whatever the reason, she knew that, even though he had decided to leave, he would always be a Jedi. He was what he was, after all, and she loved him deeply for it. Whether the Council acknowledged it or not, she had decided that she would always encourage him to be what he was, and she would stand behind him and support him.

She turned her attention from her thoughts back to Anakin. He stood motionless, his arms at his side, as the small practice remote hovered slowly around him. She had heard of this exercise, but she had never actually seen a Jedi at saber practice before. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, watching him intently.

She felt herself jump as suddenly, quick as a flash, he drew his light saber from his belt, ignited the blade, and deflected several quick laser blasts that came from the remote. She smiled, feeling herself relax again as she continued to watch him.

She was astounded at how quick his reflexes were. She remembered how quickly he had crossed the hangar when they were attacked the day before, and she watched with an almost childlike wonder now as the remote suddenly began to whirl about him, firing bolt after bolt toward him.

His movements were perfectly fluid as he spun his body in synchronization with the remote, his light saber moving in perfect circular motions as he deflected the blasts away from him. The remote continued to fire faster and faster, until it was moving so quickly that Anakin seemed to be encased in a bright blue field of light as his saber hummed and whirled continuously around him in a blur of motion. She had seen Master Qui Gonn in battle when he had rescued her during the Trade Federation invasion ten years ago, but even he had never moved as Anakin did now. She had never seen anyone move so quickly, so accurately, and she felt herself begin to laugh with amazement as she watched him.

Jobal stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Padmé," she called, waving a small, round device in her hand.

Padmé turned, placing her finger in front of her lips, and motioned for her mother to join her. With a puzzled look, Jobal closed the door and joined her daughter at the garden wall.

Padmé nodded toward Anakin, then turned to look at her mother with a bright smile. "Look," she said. "It's amazing, isn't it, Mom?"

Jobal turned her attention toward the meadow below and saw Anakin as he continued to practice with the remote. She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth in astonishment as she watched him for a long moment, transfixed. "It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen," she said finally. "I've heard stories, but I never imagined…" She stopped speaking, as she watched with the same fascination as her daughter. Finally, she turned to Padmé. "Are all Jedi that fast?" she asked.

"No," Padmé replied, shaking her head firmly. "I saw several of them in battle during the Trade Federation invasion. Not even Jedi Master Qui-Gonn Jin could move that quickly."

Padmé turned her eyes back to her fiancé as he practiced. "Anakin's extremely gifted, Mom," she said. "Master Qui-Gonn knew that all those years ago. He has special abilities, he can do things other people can't." She looked at her Mother thoughtfully. "His powers seem to be getting stronger, too. Even since I first saw him again a few days ago."

Jobal shook her head in amazement. "He's a remarkable young man," she sighed, and then turned to Padmé. "Which reminds me," she said, "Anakin asked me to let him know if Artoo signaled him. It beeped a moment ago." She placed the small round transmitter in Padmé's hand and smiled. "I though you might want to take it to him."

Padmé smiled at her mother as she turned and walked back to the house. She turned her attention to the meadow again, and she watched Anakin deflect the last few laser blasts from the remote, and then extinguish the blade of his light saber. The remote shut off, and he sat down on the ground, leaning back on his arms.

She walked through the garden gate and down the path to the riverbank where he sat. As she approached him, she could see that his eyes were closed; he seemed to be meditating.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked softly.

Anakin opened his eyes and turned to see her standing a few feet away. "No, not at all," he said with a smile. "On the contrary, your presence is very soothing. I was just resting." He patted the ground next to him, inviting her to join him.

She kneeled and sat down next to him, then leaned over and kissed him gently. "Good morning," she said, as she smiled at him fondly. "You were up early this morning."

"I know," he nodded, "I usually do better if I exercise early." He took her hand in his. "I didn't wake you when I got up, did I?"

"No," she said, "I didn't even know you had left until I woke up." She leaned closer to him. "Which reminds me," she said softly, "thank you for the rose." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "That was _very_ thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," he said, his eyes twinkling as he grinned back at her.

"I watched you practice," she said, smiling broadly at him. "You did very well."

"I didn't know you were watching," he said, surprised.

"Oh yes," she nodded, "I couldn't help but too. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not," he said, "you can watch me any time you want. In fact," he said, with a thoughtful look as he took the light saber from his belt and handed it to her, "you can be my padawan learner."

She took the shiny, silver tube from his hand and held it gingerly. "Oh, yes, _right_," she laughed out loud. "I'm sure I'd make a wonderful apprentice!" She looked at his weapon as she turned it over slowly in her hand, making sure to keep the emitter pointed far from her. "I don't even know how to turn this thing on," she laughed.

"I think you'd make a great apprentice," he laughed, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "And we're going to have plenty of time to train you." He reached over and tugged on her hair playfully. "Besides," he said, "You'll have the best looking padawan braid in the galaxy."

"You're awful," she said with a laugh, and pushed him playfully with her free hand. He fell onto his back, laughing and smiling happily.

She turned his Jedi weapon over slowly in her hands and looked at it thoughtfully, then turned her attention back to him. "Your powers are getting stronger, aren't they?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he said thoughtfully, gazing out over the river. "They are, Padmé. I don't really understand why, but they are." He looked at her for a moment, the hint of a grin on his lips, and then reached beside him and picked up a small round stone. "Here," he said, as he handed it to her, "take this and throw it as far out into the river as you can."

She grinned back at him. "Are you sure? You know, I used to live here," she laughed. "Sola and I got a lot of practice at this kind of thing."

"Yes, I'm sure," he laughed, nodding his head as he motioned toward the gently flowing water. "Show me what you can do, think you can get it to the other side?"

"Well," she sighed, as she took the stone from him and bounced it a time or two in her hand; she closed one eye as she surveyed the distance playfully. "It's been a few years, but I think I can get close, at least."

She laughed, as Anakin gestured toward the water once more; she laid his weapon down next to her on the grass, stood up and, with all her might, threw the stone as far as she possible could.

It was a good throw; she had indeed had a great deal of practice at this little activity when she was younger, and she had a strong arm. The stone sailed out high in the air over the river, more than halfway across, and started down toward the water.

Anakin closed his eyes and raised his hand, stretching out with the Force, and Padmé watched in amazement as the stone suddenly stopped just inches above the water. She sat back down and watched, awestruck, as the stone slowly began to float towards her, finally coming to stop just a foot or so from her, still hovering in mid air, perfectly still.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and smiled as she reached up and plucked the stone from the air. "That was amazing," she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief as she turned a beaming, shocked face back to him. "How did you do that?"

He chuckled quietly to himself, then shook his head. "I don't know. I can just feel the Force so much more strongly," he said, thoughtfully. "I don't know if it's this place, or…" He paused, and then smiled at her. "Or if I just feel so much more peaceful when I'm with you."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she smiled back at him.

He leaned closer to her. "Yes, I think it is," he sighed, taking her hand in his again.

She squeezed his hand gently, as she slowly turned the stone over and examined it with her free hand. After a moment, she spoke again, but this time her voice had a more concerned tone to it.

"You had another nightmare last night," she asked, turning her eyes toward him. "Didn't you?"

Anakin sat quietly for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yes," he said softly.

"I heard you call out early this morning," she said, and then squeezed his hand. "It was about your mother again, wasn't it?"

Anakin nodded again. "I just don't know why I keep dreaming about her, Padmé." He turned a troubled face toward his fiancé. "I saw her more clearly last night than I have before," he said. "I saw her almost as clearly as I see you now." He looked down toward their joined hands, then back up to her face. "She was in pain," he said, softly.

He turned his troubled face to look out over the river again. "I just don't know what it means," he said.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what it means in time," she said, reassuringly.

"I hope so," he said, quietly.

Padmé remembered the transmitter in her hand. "Oh yes," she said, " Mom said that Artoo signaled you a few minutes ago." She handed the transmitter to him, and he pressed a small button on the side. Momentarily, a small message popped up on the tiny display.

Anakin smiled. "Artoo says that they've arrived in Theed," he said. "They should be picking up Queen Jamilla and her party any minute."

Padmé stood up, smoothed her dress with her hands, then smiled and extended her hand to Anakin. "In that case," she said, "we'd better be getting ready."

Anakin returned her smile, then took her hand and stood up. They were a good ten yards back up the path when he finally remembered his light saber, and he turned his head and extended his free hand toward it. With a smooth, flowing motion, it flew from its resting place on the grass to his hand, and he caught it and placed it back on his belt. Hand in hand, they continued back up the winding meadow path to the house.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched out the window of the transport as they descended through the thick clouds. Below him, through the fog and rain, the massive, domed production facility came into view, looming large above the waves.

The Kaminoan transport ship touched down gently on the landing pad at the end of the complex, clouds of water vapor whipping wildly from the rain saturated pad as it's engines slowly powered down. As the entry hatch slowly opened and secured, Prime Minister Lama Su walked slowly down the ramp and into the rain, followed closely by Obi-Wan and Tawn We.

Obi-Wan looked around as he walked. The facility was enormous, it's huge dome reaching far into the rainy skies above. They walked through the rain to the access door that stood across from the landing pad, and it slowly opened as they approached. Obi-Wan tossed his hood back onto his shoulders, shaking the rain from his cloak as they entered.

"Welcome to our clone production facility," Lama Su said proudly, his arms stretched proudly over his head as he turned to face Obi-Wan. "I'm most certain that you will be pleased with the results of our work, Master Jedi," he said. "If you will follow me, we will begin our tour."

Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly in reply, and they started down the corridor to the doors that waited at the far end. Lama Su spoke to him as they made their way to the main facility.

"I think that you will be most impressed with our methods," he said proudly. "We have, over the years, overcome the major problems inherent in cloning, and have achieved a success rate of over ninety five percent."

"So if I understand you correctly, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan asked, "this army that was commissioned is entirely made up of… clones?"

"Yes," Lama Su replied proudly, as they approached the towering doors at the end of the corridor. "Entirely."

Lama Su pressed a button on the panel near the door and the doors slowly opened. He extended his long, narrow arm politely, and Obi-Wan walked slowly onto the catwalk that encircled the large development area beyond.

Obi-Wan was speechless. Dex had told him that the Kaminoans were cloners, but nothing he could have been told would have prepared him for what met his eyes as he entered the development chamber. Before him, without question, stood the largest genetic development facility he had ever seen; it seemed to go on nearly forever.

The area in which they now stood was the primary development chamber. Literally thousands of human embryos, in various stages of development, could be seen floating inside large glass containers filled with amniotic fluid. Suspended from large overhead conveyors, these containers snaked along seemingly endless pathways as they wound their way through the overhead maze. He stood motionless, his mouth agape in amazement. He had never anticipated an effort of this magnitude.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Lama Su asked proudly. Obi-Wan, didn't speak, but simply nodded his head slowly.

Finally, he found his voice. "Prime Minister," he said, "If Master Sifo-Dyas requested this army only ten years ago, how could any of them be ready now?"

"We have developed a reliable accelerated growth program," Lama Su replied, as they began making their way along the catwalk that wound around the embryonic conveyors. Obi-Wan listened intently as they walked. "Having overcome the inherent problems with accelerated aging," Lama Su continued, "we can now produce a mature clone in only one third of the time that it would take to produce a mature adult naturally."

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "So that's why you have so many units ready now," he said.

"Yes," Lama Su replied. "Without accelerated growth, a mature clone would take a lifetime to develop." He smiled proudly. "And I am happy to say that we are well on the way to having the next million ready within the next five years."

Lama Su continued. "We are also very proud of our technical and combat training programs," he said. "We are not only interested in providing mature clones, but ones that are of the highest quality as well."

They reached a set of doors at the end of the embryonic facility, and Lama Su led him to the training area. As they entered, Obi-Wan saw thousands of clones, in groups of differing ages. Some were adults, dressed in white combat armor and practicing drills in formation. Others were younger, grouped around simulation consoles studying various combat methods and techniques. He saw several large dining areas, with hundreds of clones seated together. Always, they seemed to be grouped by age. Overhead, monitoring droids watched their progress.

"I'm sure that you will find," Lama Su said, "that our clone troopers are much more effective than droids. Able to think independently, they are much more effective in battle. I'm sure that you will be most pleased with their performance."

Lama Su regarded his handiwork with obvious pride. "We have modified their genetic structure to make them much less independent than the original specimen. You will find they have no problems following orders."

Obi-Wan could barely believe what he was seeing. How could an operation of this size, the creation of an army of this magnitude, have been going on for over ten years without the Council's knowledge? Somehow, he had to get this information back to the Council as soon as possible.

Lama Su led him around the training area's observation catwalk, and Obi-Wan watched below as clone troopers by the thousands continued to practice combat drills in precise formation. They were as accurate and well trained as any army he had ever seen, a truly formidable sight.

"Tell me, Prime Minister," he asked as they walked along, "who was the original donor for these clones?"

Lama Su nodded, as though he expected that question. "The original donor was a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," he replied, matter-of-factly.

The name struck Obi-Wan like a bolt of lightning. Fett? That was the same name that Anakin had given him in his message last night. At last, one piece of this puzzle fit with another. He needed more answers, he needed them quickly, and he was determined to find them.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" he asked.

Lama Su continued as they walked along the catwalk. "We keep him here," he said. "From time to time, we need fresh samples for new batches."

"Aside from his pay, which is considerable," Lama Su said, "Fett demanded only one thing; an unaltered clone for himself. No genetic manipulation, no growth acceleration – pure, genetic replication." He turned to regard Obi-Wan. "An unusual request, wouldn't you agree?"

Obi-Wan nodded in reply. "Unusual, indeed." He looked at Lama Su. "I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett," he said, smiling pleasantly.

Tawn We finally spoke. "I would be very happy to arrange it for you," she said.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded politely in reply, and the three of them continued down the catwalk and through the doors at the end of the training facility.

* * *

Ryoo and Pooja burst through the kitchen door into the garden. "Mother!" Pooja squealed loudly, "They're coming, they're coming!"

Sola placed the last tray of food on the table near the house, and turned to catch her excited daughter. "Pooja!" she scolded, "There's no need to shout!" She pointed toward their father, standing near her mother and father across the garden. "Go over there and stand with Nana and Papa," she said, "and settle down and be quiet." The two children nodded to their mother obediently, then went to join their father and grandparents as she had directed them.

Queen Jamilla regarded the children quietly as they went to join their father. She had arrived on time, thanks to Anakin's planning and Artoo's exceptional piloting skills, and had been greeted very warmly by Padmé's family. The rigors and demanding schedule of palace life made calm, peaceful occasions like these an extreme rarity, and she made it a point to enjoy them as much as she could whenever they presented themselves.

This particular occasion was a special treat for her. Padmé Amidala had been one of her most trusted confidants, a dear friend whom she had known for many years, since their first meeting during their time in the political service academy. After her two terms as queen, Padmé had been a dedicated senator, serving tirelessly in the Republic Senate on her behalf for the two years since the end of her final term. She knew the dedication with which Padmé had served her people over the years, and she had been as shocked as anyone when Padmé had told her just a day before that she was resigning the Senate to marry Anakin.

She stood with Captain Typho and his security guards as she and the others awaited the start of the ceremony. It was a good decision, she thought to herself, as she made conversation with Padmé's family. She had brought so much happiness and goodness to so many people; it was only fitting that she now be able to enjoy some happiness and contentment in her own life.

Naboo weddings were traditionally very simple; not elaborate, gaudy ceremonies, they were meant to be a private, yet public profession of a couple's love for each other. They were quiet and small, usually held with a very limited number of guests; pure like the love of the couple themselves, and yet a meaningful event for the couple's family and closest friends.

There had never been a more appropriate setting for such a ceremony. Jobal's garden was a beautiful place on any given day, but she would have confessed that she had never seen it look more beautiful than it did today.

Jobal stood near Ruwee, talking with a tall, silver-haired woman dressed in ceremonial robes. Jendoo, a Naboo priestess, had been a friend of Jobal's for many years. An elegant, regal woman, she had a peaceful demeanor and a kind, compassionate face that always seemed to radiate with a warm, genuine smile. This was her third wedding for this family; she had married Jobal and Ruwee so many years ago, and Sola and Darred during Padmé's first term as Queen of Naboo.

Jendoo finished her conversation with Jobal, then hugged her tightly, and walked to the archway of bright, vibrant flowers that had been placed near the wall at the head of the garden. She took her place there, standing quietly, and the guests and family finished their conversations and took their places on either side of the garden walk.

Jobal stood alongside Ruwee, her husband of more than forty years, and she watched with a vibrant smile as Anakin, dressed in his dark brown Jedi attire, opened the kitchen door, and then turned and extended his hand to his beautiful young bride.

Padmé smiled radiantly as she took his hand and stepped through the door to stand beside him. She placed her arm in his, and the two young lovers began to walk slowly down the stone walk, past the beaming, happy faces of their friends and family, and took their places in front of Jendoo.

Jendoo regarded them both for a long moment, and then turned her attention to the guests standing reverently in the garden beyond them. "Dear friends," she said, "it is with great joy and happiness that we gather together today, on this wonderful occasion, to bear witness to the profession of love and the eternal union of Padmé Naberrie Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

"Be it known to all in attendance," she continued, "that this couple has come today, of their own free will, to be joined in the sacred bonds of marriage."

"Anakin," Jendoo said, regarding him, "What is it that you seek?"

Anakin turned to face Padmé, taking her hands gently in his own. Gazing fondly at her, he spoke. "I seek the hand of this woman, Padmé Amidala, in marriage."

Jendoo turned to regard Padmé. "Padmé," she said, "this man asks that you and he be joined in the bonds of marriage." She smiled at her. "Will you then, of your own free will, give yourself to be joined to him and take him to be your lawful husband?"

Padmé gazed deeply into Anakin's eyes. "Yes," she said lovingly. "I will, of my own free will, give myself to be joined to him as his wife," she paused, smiling at him, "and take him to be my lawful husband."

"Be it known to all present," Jendoo said, directing her attention once again to the wedding party, "that these two have made willing petition that they be joined together as husband and wife." She turned to Jobal and Ruwee. "Are you, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, the lawful parents and family of this woman?"

"We are," Jobal and Ruwee responded in unison.

"Ruwee," she said, "As lawful patriarch of this family, will you then give your consent and blessing to this union," she asked, "and take this man, Anakin Skywalker, into your family, as your own son?"

Ruwee nodded to Anakin as he turned his gaze toward him. "Yes," Ruwee said, proudly, "I will, happily."

"Then in accordance with our laws and customs," she continued, "these two shall now make public profession of their love and commitment to each other."

Jendoo nodded to Anakin, and he took the bright red silken cord that she offered him. Padmé extended her right hand to him, and he wrapped the cord around her wrist two times, and then tied it gently.

He took her hands gently in his own, and gazed at her fondly; she was radiant, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, or imagined that she ever could be. Her long brown hair framed her lovely face, flowing gracefully around her shoulders. Her bright white wedding gown was simple, yet beautiful, with fine lace sleeves that gathered at her wrists. Around her waist, she wore a sash of pure white satin, and her hair was adorned with a lace band interwoven with white and yellow flowers. She was an angel; of that he was convinced, just as he had known she was all those years ago when he first met her.

"Padmé," he said softly, gazing lovingly into her eyes, "I fell in love with you when I was just a boy, all those years ago."

Padmé squeezed his hands tightly as he continued. "Since that day, not a day has passed when my heart hasn't longed to be with you. My love for you has grown each day, and I know that I will love you more tomorrow than I do today."

Padmé gazed at him fondly as he continued. "You are my heart, my soul, my very reason for living," he said. "I love you, more than life itself, and I will be by your side every day of the rest of my life."

He smiled at her, and then continued, softly. "I love you, Padmé, and I pledge myself to you with all my heart."

Padmé turned and took the white silken cord that Jendoo offered to her, and fastened it around his right wrist in the same manner that he had. She took his hands in hers again, then gazed fondly up at him, her eyes glistening from the happy tears that stood in them.

He was so handsome, she thought, as she gazed at him. He wore his Jedi uniform, as he had little else to wear with him, but she would not have wanted him to wear anything else. This was who he was, she thought, and she loved him so deeply for it. This was the Anakin that she loved, the one that she had known for so long, the one that cared so deeply for her, the one she was so happy to share the rest of her life with.

"Anakin," she said, holding his gaze with hers, "You've had a special place in my heart for so long. You have brought me happiness, more happiness than I ever thought I would ever know. You have brought me security, and you have brought me hope."

She squeezed his hands tightly as she continued. "Most of all, you have brought me love, and I return it to you, willingly and happily. I know that our love will grow with each passing day, and I pledge myself to be with you, to care for you, and to love you, for the rest of my life."

She gazed deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Ani," she said softly, "and I pledge myself to you with all my heart."

As they gazed fondly at each other, Jendoo reached down and took the loose ends of the long, silken cords around their wrists into her hands. She raised them up in front of her as she spoke.

"Love and purity are the two binding ties that bring these two together," Jendoo said, as she tied the red and white cords together, then wrapped them gently around their clasped hands. "It is the purity of love, and the passion of love, that bind these two in the bonds of eternal matrimony."

Jendoo smiled at them both as she raised her right hand. "It is then by your own profession of love for each other, and by the witness born by this company of family and friends, that I pronounce that you, Anakin, and you, Padmé, are now, and forever, husband and wife."

She turned to Anakin, and nodded with a smile. "Anakin," she said, "you may kiss your bride."

As Anakin and Padmé's lips met in a long, passionate kiss, the wedding party erupted into applause and celebration.

* * *

Tawn We pressed the button next to the door, then lowered her hand and waited patiently beside Obi-Wan. In a moment, they heard footsteps inside the living quarters, and the door slowly slid to the side. A small, dark haired boy, about ten years old, looked up at Tawn We, then regarded Obi-Wan with a wary expression.

"Boba," Tawn We said with a smile, "is your father home?"

"Yeah," he replied, standing motionless inside the door. He made no effort to talk, offered no further information; he just watched the both of them with the same suspicious expression.

Finally, after a long moment, Tawn We spoke. "May we see him, please?" she asked politely.

The lad regarded them for another long moment. "Yeah, I guess so," he finally responded, then turned and headed back into the living quarters.

Tawn We and Obi-Wan entered, and the door closed behind them. "Dad," the young boy called, "Tawn We's here."

The living quarters were small, but neatly maintained. They followed the dark haired boy into the main living area, and a stocky, muscular man with a dark complexion entered, wiping his hands on a small towel. He looked at Tawn We, then turned his attentions to Obi-Wan, eyeing him with the same suspicion as the young boy had only a few moments before.

"Jango," Tawn We said politely, "It's so good to see you have returned. Was your business trip profitable?"

"Somewhat," Jango replied with a forced smile, his gaze still focused on Obi-Wan.

Tawn We turned her attentions to Obi-Wan. "This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said. "He has come to check on our progress."

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed politely. He regarded Jango with a wary eye. "Your clones are very impressive," he said with a smile.

Jango approached Obi-Wan, stopping only a foot or two away from him. The air was tense as the two men eyed each other with an air of obvious suspicion.

Obi-Wan reached into the Force; Jango was nervous, he could sense that very clearly. About what, he wasn't quite sure, but he felt that it was time to go fishing for some answers. "Tell me, Jango," Obi-Wan asked curiously, "do you ever make it as far into the interior on your business trips as, say, Coruscant?"

Jango smiled slightly. "Sometimes," he replied. It was obvious, Obi-Wan realized, that Jango wasn't going to be freely forthcoming with any information.

"Jango," Obi-Wan continued, "Who was it that recruited you for this cloning job? Ever heard of a man called Sifo-Dyas?"

Jango shook his head. "Never heard of him." He looked at Obi-Wan with a sly, sarcastic smirk. "I was recruited by a man named Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogdon." He took a step closer to Obi-Wan, a look of sarcastic, self-pity on his face. "I'm just a poor man trying to make my way in the universe."

Young Boba watched his father as he spoke. It was obvious that Jango didn't like this strange visitor, and if his father didn't like someone, then he didn't like him or her either. He stood nervously, ready to respond to anything that his father might ask of him.

Obi-Wan cast a quick glance around the room, eagerly searching for any clues that might be helpful. Something told him that this man was the one he had been searching for, the one Anakin had mentioned in his message, but he had to be sure. As he looked back toward the main entrance, he noticed the open closet door. He caught a glimpse of a something that jogged his memory; a blue face shield on a smooth, silver helmet, and some silver-grey colored armor. Those items looked remarkably similar to the armor he had seen on the mysterious bounty hunter that had jetted away right after Zam Wessel was killed during her attempt on Senator Amidala's life.

Obi-Wan craned his neck, trying to see a little more detail on the armor in the closet. Seeing the focus of Obi-Wan's attention, Jango turned to Boba, who was still standing next to him. "Boba," he said flatly, "Eeeja nam idja dormatta."

Young Boba nodded his head, and then walked slowly past his father back down the hall. He pressed a button on the control panel near the door, and the closet door slowly closed, hiding the armor that Obi-Wan had been observing.

Jango turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. They regarded each other for a long moment. "So," he said, "how do you like your army?"

Obi-Wan could sense through the Force that Jango's defenses were up, on full alert. Obi-Wan smiled. "I look forward to seeing them in action," he said.

Jango smiled at him. "They'll do their job well," he said. "I'll guarantee that."

Obi-Wan knew that he had overstayed his welcome. He had all he would get from Jango Fett, but it might be enough for the moment. He nodded politely to his host. "Thank you for you time, Jango," he said. "I leave in peace."

Jango nodded, his eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's. "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," he said, flatly.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded to the small boy at Jango's side, then followed Tawn We back through the open door and out into the hall.

The door closed behind them, and Jango Fett stood thoughtfully in the main living area. Boba turned his eyes to his father. "What is it, Dad?" he asked, concerned.

Jango stood still for another moment, and then turned his eyes to his son. "Pack your things," he said, a serious tone in his voice. "We're leaving."

* * *

The evening stars were just distant, twinkling points of light, just beginning to shine through the dark, topaz sky. The soft, babbling song of the flowing river was the only sound in the meadow, other than the rustle of leaves as the gentle evening breeze worked its way through the trees. Off in the distance, the faint chirp of the evening crickets could be heard as they emerged from their underground burrows and slowly moved back into the meadow.

To Padmé, it seemed that time had stopped, and she had no desire to see it start moving again, at least not now, not tonight. She lay on her back on the soft, thick blanket, her young husband's arms wrapped securely around her as he lay beside her and held her close to him, kissing her gently, passionately. Her lips moved slowly over his, and she pressed her body against him, her heart pounding as she surrendered to his strong, intoxicating embrace.

She kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply, her arms wrapped around him tightly, as he moved his kiss first to her cheek, then down to the nape of her neck. She smiled, sighing softly, as she felt the tiny pinpricks of the chill bumps that moved down her neck in perfect synchronization with his lips; it was a perfectly wonderful sensation.

She smiled to herself; _Sola was right,_ she thought, remembering what her older sister had told her in the kitchen last night. _If he loves as good as he looks, baby sister, you're in for a treat,_ she had said; Sola had always been fascinated with boys, much more so than she had been when she was younger. Now, as she surrendered herself to her handsome young husband, as she felt her body thrill to the touch of his hands on the soft, satin dress that she wore, she was beginning to understand what it was that Sola so enjoyed about the closeness and comfort of a man's affection.

"Mmmm," she said softly, "That tickles." She turned her head towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek, and Anakin turned his lips back to hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he opened his eyes and smiled at her, running his free hand through her long, brown tresses.

"Don't be," she said softly, slowly opening her eyes. "It feels wonderful." She kissed him again, then turned her head and looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky above. Anakin turned his attention to her neck again, and she smiled, running her fingers gently through his hair as he kissed her again and again. "It's getting late," she said. "We should probably go in soon."

"Do we have to?" Anakin asked; his voice was muffled as he spoke, and he kissed her again on the neck. "I'm enjoying myself right here," he said, and he blew softly on her neck as he kissed her.

Padmé laughed out loud as she tried to push him away. "Ooohhhh, you're doing that on purpose," she squealed, and the two of them began laughing as she wrestled with him playfully, trying in vain to break the hold he had on her. Laughing happily, Anakin rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as they both laughed together, gazing happily into each other's eyes.

Padmé gently stroked his cheek with her hand, gazing deeply into his bright, shining eyes. "This has been the happiest day of my life," she said softly.

"Mine, too," Anakin replied. "I love you, Padmé," he said, "very much."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, too," she said, and she smiled softly at him, and then paused for a long moment, holding his gaze with her own. She could feel his body trembling as much as her own, and she longed to be with him, to hold him. She rolled off of his chest and lay by his side, her hand resting gently on his chest.

"Let's go," she said softly, passionately. 'I'm ready for bed."

Anakin smiled at her, then stood up and offered her his hand. He helped her up, and then picked up the blanket and the empty food tray they had brought with them, and together, they started up the path to the soft lights of the house that waited above.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Padmé stood behind Anakin as he sat in the chair in front of her dressing mirror. "Yes," he said, with a nod of his head, "I'm sure. Go ahead."

The scissors trembled slightly in Padmé's hand as she gently took his padawan braid in her free hand. She held it out gently, and placed the scissors near the top of the braid. She grinned back at him, and then took a deep breath.

"Okay," she sighed, "Here goes."

She squeezed the scissors gently, and with one smooth motion, his padawan learner's braid, which he had worn for nearly ten years, dropped loosely into her hand. She placed the scissors on the table, then took the braid into her hands and held it, almost reverently.

Anakin scratched the side of his head where his braid has been just a second before. "Feels funny," he chuckled. "It's been there so long, it feels really strange without it."

Padmé placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well," she sighed, "No harm done. You're just as handsome without it." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then walked to her dresser on the other side of the room.

"What're you doing?" he asked, turning in the chair so that he could see her, still scratching his head.

Padmé opened the top drawer of her dresser, and then took out a small box. "I'm putting this away," she said, as she opened the box. Anakin stood up and walked to the dresser where he could see.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Padmé smiled at him as she worked. "It's my keepsake box," she said, tying the freshly cut end of his braid securely with a small piece of string as she spoke. "I'm saving this so that we can show it to our children someday."

She placed the braid gently into the box, and then closed the lid. She looked at him with a grin and kissed him on the cheek. "You never know," she said, turning to put the box back into the drawer. "Your own son or daughter may have one of their own someday, and they'd probably like to see their father's."

She closed the drawer, then turned and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he spoke. "Children, huh?" he asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

She returned his smile, leaning close to him. "Yes," she said softly, "Children."

He tilted his head and looked at her, playfully, thoughtfully. "I think you'll make a wonderful mother," he sighed, then turned his attention to the lamp near their bed. He raised his right hand and closed his eyes, just for a moment, and the lamp's brightness began to slowly fade, until the room was lit only by a soft glow.

She smiled, and snuggled closer to him. "Hopefully," she said softly, "we'll find out someday." She closed her eyes, and kissed him tenderly.

She felt that familiar flutter in her stomach again as she moved her lips slowly over Anakin's, and she inhaled deeply, taking in his now familiar scent. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, and she pressed her body against his as his hands caressed her, moving slowly down her shoulders and across the small of her back.

All day long, indeed, ever since Anakin had asked her to marry him the day before, her mind had drifted, time and time again, to this moment where she now found herself. Now, finally, she was here, in the arms of her new husband, and she wanted him, wanted to be with him, longed to give herself to him, completely.

She kissed him gently, at first, and then pressed her mouth tighter to his as her hands moved down from his neck, caressing his shoulders and arms as she brought them to rest on his chest. Their lips parted for a moment, but their eyes never did as she found the tie at the neck of his tunic, and, with trembling hands, slowly untied it. Anakin lifted his arms, allowing her to pull it up and over his head, and she dropped it on the floor beside him.

She kissed him again, much more passionately, as she allowed her trembling hands to explore his broad, smooth chest, keenly aware of the soft feel of his skin beneath her fingers. She felt a deep warmth spread throughout her body, and her heart pounded in her chest as she slid her arms under his and up around the small of his back, pressing her own body closer to his, losing herself in him.

Anakin cupped her face in his own trembling hands, his mouth over hers, lost in the sensation of her fingers on his skin. The familiar, soothing tremor that he felt through the Force whenever he was around her was much stronger now, as the barriers that separated their bodies began to give way to passion's embrace.

Their lips parted for another moment, and they gazed transfixed at each other as Anakin allowed his hands to move gently to her shoulders. Padmé closed her eyes, and her breathing grew more shallow as he traced the thin, satin straps of her nightgown with his fingers, down her shoulders and across her chest to the tie that fastened above her bosom. She looked down and watched, her heart pounding, as his trembling hands slowly unfastened the small, white ribbon at her neck, then kissed him again, deeply, passionately, as she took his hands in hers, guiding them to her shoulders. She could feel his breathing, as shallow and ragged as her own, as, shrugging her shoulders to help him, she encouraged him to push the satin straps over her shoulders, and her silk nightgown slowly slid down her slender frame and landed softly on the floor.

Padmé felt herself slip willingly under passion's spell, and her lips never left his as her own hands traveled down his chest and across his stomach, shakily fumbling with the cord at his waist. A moment later, with the final obstacle between them gone, she leaned her head back, and felt herself give in completely to the passion that consumed them as Anakin's soft lips kissed her gently on the nape of her neck, over and over again.

Anakin gently scooped her up into his arms, and his gaze never left hers as he carried her to the bed. As she lay back against the soft sheets and pillows, she put her arm around his neck and pulled him down with her, as the fires of passion that had burned in them for so long finally consumed them both.

* * *

Yoda sat quietly on his meditation pad, deep in thought, his senses and mind keenly aware of the Force that flowed through him. Invariably, the Force guided him again and again to a certain young padawan this evening.

Since he had first met the boy long ago, the diminutive Jedi master had taken a keen interest in young Anakin Skywalker. Like Qui-Gonn Jin, he had felt the boy's significance, and he knew that he could well be the one that the Prophecy had foretold, the one who would and could bring balance to the Force. He remembered how he had, reluctantly, at Qui Gonn's bequest, allowed Obi-Wan to take Anakin as his padawan learner. He always had, and still did, sense a great deal of uncertainty and danger around this exceptionally skilled young Jedi's future.

But, Anakin's future had always been clouded, dark, and difficult to see, even for a Jedi of Master Joda's abilities. He sensed many things when he stretched out and probed the young padawan's life force; fear of the future, frustration at Obi-Wan's expectations, pain and suffering at the loss of his mother at so young an age. Yoda had always been concerned for young Anakin's fate.

Fear, frustration, pain, suffering; all of these could, and often did, lead to the Dark Side.

But, among those familiar tremors that revolved around Anakin's life, Yoda now sensed something new, something that pierced the darkness of the young boy's life like a bright flash of light; security, peace, a sense of profound love and happiness. Strange, he thought, that he should sense them only now, after all these years. Strange that the vale of uncertainty that had surrounded Anakin's life and future for so long should lift, if only slightly, for a brief moment.

Even stranger, Yoda thought to himself, that he should now also sense another as he stretched his feelings toward Anakin. Were it not for his exceptional skills, his many years of training, his oneness with the Force itself, he would have never noticed it. But it was there, as clearly as Anakin's own; familiar, more subtle, separate, yet interwoven with his in such a fashion that the two seemed to be one.

Yoda opened his eyes and took a deep, thoughtful breath. He picked up his cane, and made his way out of the meditation chamber back to the main hall.


	4. Journey to the Past

**Chapter 4: Journey To The Past**

"Mom, no! NO!"

Padmé jerked and opened her eyes, drawn from her peaceful dreams by Anakin's agonized cries. She lifted her head from his chest and drew herself close to his face, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Anakin," she said softly as she continued to try to rouse him from his nightmare. "Wake up, Ani. Come on, wake up."

Anakin jerked his head from the pillow, his eyes snapping open in a wide-eyed, painful stare as he looked around, trying to get his bearings, yet it was obvious to her that he saw nothing as his eyes searched the darkness. He was shaking violently; his entire body was drenched with sweat as Padmé stroked his cheek and called to him reassuringly. "It's okay, Ani," she said, "It was just a nightmare, calm down."

Somehow, Padmé's soft, reassuring voice made it through the dense cloud of pain and agony that he was lost in. Like a moth to a lamp, he followed that voice through the dark fog of his dreams, through the nightmarish images and sensations. As his eyes began to focus on her worried face, he felt his pulse begin to slow as she talked to him.

"It's alright, Ani," she said comfortingly, "I'm here. You had another nightmare."

Finally free of the horrific images that had filled his mind, he realized where he was. He pulled her to him, and she laid her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Padmé," he said, his breath still coming in short, labored gasps, "I saw her again." He closed his eyes as she squeezed him tighter.

"She's suffering, Padmé," he continued. "I don't know why or where, but I know that she's suffering and she's in pain. Terrible pain."

Padmé lifted her head from his chest, moving her face closer to his. He looked at her, his expression one of both pain and uncertainty. "It's not a dream, Padmé," he said. "She's really suffering."

Padmé stroked his cheek gently. "Shhhhh," she shushed, just as tenderly. "I know, Ani. I believe you." She snuggled closer to him, and paused for a moment as she kissed him reassuringly on the cheek.

Her expression was thoughtful for a moment. "In that case," she finally said softly, "I think we need to go and check on her."

Anakin turned to look at her. "Are you serious?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes," she nodded. "These dreams are getting worse. It may be nothing, Ani, but then she may be in real trouble. I think we need to go and check on her."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, weighing the option she presented to him in his mind. "No," he said finally, shaking his head, "we can't risk it. It'd be too dangerous. I'm not going to expose you to those bounty hunters. It'd be…"

"Anakin," she interrupted, "she's your mother. I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer along with her. We're going, and that's that."

She paused, and then smiled softly at him. "Besides, Tatooine isn't too far from here. We can go check on her and be back in no time."

Anakin looked at her; that familiar, determined look was on her face, the one he was becoming so acquainted with, the one that told him that her mind was made up, and that arguing was a useless gesture from this point forward.

"We'll leave in the morning," she said, and then laid her head back down on the pillow beside his. "Now try to get some sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around her, and the two of them finally managed to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Tawn We escorted Obi-Wan Kenobi to the entrance to the hangar. As she pressed the button on the door's console, it slowly opened, and a clap of thunder could be heard as the rain continued to come down in thick sheets.

"Master Jedi," she said politely, "Thank you so much for coming. Please inform the Jedi Council that the first two hundred thousand troops are ready. And remember, if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled pleasantly as he pulled his hood up over his head. "I will," he said politely, "and thank you very much for your help and hospitality."

"You are very welcome," Tawn We replied, and she watched as Obi-Wan turned and walked out through the door into the pouring rain toward his waiting ship. Once outside, Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder as the hangar door closed and Tawn We disappeared from view. He turned and called to Arfour, who was patiently waiting in his pod on the ship.

"Arfour," he said, approaching the little droid, "Scramble this message, code five, to Coruscant," he paused, and then continued with a sly grin, "care of the old folk's home."

Arfour acknowledged with a beep or two, and then a small transmitting dish popped open from a panel near the little droid, and he went to work.

* * *

Mace Windu and Yoda sat on their meditation pads in the small conference chamber as Obi-Wan's image appeared on the holographic projector. The image flickered slightly from the interference caused by the pouring rain in which Obi-Wan stood. "_Masters,"_ he said, "_I have successfully made contact with the prime minister on Kamino."_

Yoda and Mace Windu listened intently as Obi-Wan continued. "_They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army for the Republic,_" he continued. "_The prime minister said that the army was requested by master Sifo-Dyas almost ten years ago. I was under the impression that he died before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"_

Mace and Yoda exchanged confused glances for a moment, and then turned their attention back to the image on the holographic pad.

"No," Mace replied flatly, "The Council never authorized such a request. Whoever did so did it without the Council's knowledge."

He regarded Yoda again for a moment, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Do you think these cloners could be involved in the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala's life?"

_"No, Master_," Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head in the cold rain in which he stood. "_There appears to be no motive."_

Yoda's attention turned from his thoughts to the image in front of them. "Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan," he interjected. "Clear your mind must be, if you are to uncover the real villains behind this plot."

_"Yes, Master,"_ Obi-Wan replied. "_I believe that this bounty hunter may have more information regarding this plot than he lets on."_

"Bring him here," Yoda replied, "and question him, we will."

"_Yes, Master,"_ Obi-Wan nodded in reply, "_I'll contact you when I have him."_

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, his expression changing to one of deep concern. Yoda turned a curious, thoughtful express toward him. "Master Obi-Wan," Yoda asked, "more to say, have you?"

"_Yes,"_ Obi-Wan replied. _"I'm afraid I do. There's something else I need to discuss with you - concerning Anakin._"

Yoda raised his hand to Obi-Wan's image. "Perhaps," he said, thoughtfully, "this is a matter best discussed at another time. Much to do, you have, Obi-Wan. On the task at hand, you must focus. Your padawan we will discuss later."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly in agreement. "_Yes, Master,_" he said. _"I'll contact you shortly." _Obi-Wan bowed, and his image faded from the holographic projector.

Yoda turned to regard Mace Windu. "Blind we are," he said flatly, "if the creation of this clone army we could not see."

Mace nodded in agreement, then turned his eyes to his hands as he sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I think the time has come," he said, turning his attention back to Yoda, "for us to inform the senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished."

Yoda shook his head in disagreement. "Only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness," he replied. "If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will."

Mace Windu nodded his head slowly in agreement, and the two Jedi Masters sat quietly, their minds resting uneasily as the puzzle before them continued to grow more complex.

* * *

Jango Fett stood near the entrance ramp to his ship, the cold rain sheeting over his shiny, silver armor as he prepared to load the last container into the ship. Young Boba stood in the cargo hold at the top of the ramp, anxiously watching the console near the door as the hyperdrive engines slowly warmed themselves to operating temperature. He turned his attention repeatedly from the console to his father as he worked on the loading platform. His father was openly nervous; that only made him more so.

Suddenly, Boba's attention turned to the door at the far end of the loading platform as it opened suddenly with a hiss, and a dark hooded figure ran through the door toward their ship.

"Dad!" Boba called, pointing to the approaching figure. "Look!"

Boba turned just in time to see his attacker's hood drop to his shoulders, and saw the Jedi's hand as it went for the light saber on his belt. "Boba!" he called, his hand going for the pistol at his hip, "Get on board and get the engines started!"

Jango drew his pistol and fired several shots directly at his attacker, but the blade of Obi-Wan's light saber ignited in a flash and quickly deflected the blasts back at him. Instantly, Jango ignited his thruster pack and threw himself clear of the approaching laser bursts, making a wide circle around the Jedi Knight as surged into the rain above and continued to fire at him.

Obi-Wan continued to deflect Jango's shots, and he watched as the agile bounty hunter landed skillfully on a nearby precipice, then lowered his head and angled his back pack at him. Almost instantly, a small rocket surged from the top of his thruster pack and made it's way toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had little time to react; he quickly leapt backward to avoid the impact of the rocket, but the blast struck him and tossed him back against the railing of the landing pad. He rolled across the rain soaked platform and came to rest near the railing, desperately trying to regain his bearings and locate his attacker.

He found that hard to do, however, as the guns on the waiting ship suddenly swung themselves toward him and took aim. Obi-Wan just barely managed to dodge the incoming blasts as young Boba trained the ship's cannon on him and began to fire. The blast threw Obi-Wan across the platform again, and his light saber rolled from his hand as he struck the platform hard, momentarily dazed. He scrambled quickly, trying to get back on his feet, wiping the rain from his face as his eyes searched the platform for his weapon.

Taking advantage of Obi-Wan's momentary disorientation, Jango quickly jetted himself down from the precipice and ran across the platform toward him. As Obi-Wan lifted his hands to pull his saber toward him, Jango quickly lifted his arm and fired a weighted lanyard toward Obi-Wan's outstretched hands. The lanyard found it's target, and the weighted cable quickly wrapped itself around Obi-Wan's wrists, binding them tightly. Jango fired his thruster pack again, and instantly headed toward the edge of the platform, intending to drag Obi-Wan with him and quickly dispose of him over the edge into the waves that waited far below.

Obi-Wan bit his lip in pain as the lanyard drew tight, cutting into his wrists as Jango's momentum pulled him from his feet and tossed him across the platform. Obi-Wan scrambled quickly, trying to regain his footing as the bounty hunter headed toward the far side of the platform. As he managed to get back onto his knees, he noticed a pillar next to him and quickly dove behind it, then braced himself against it with his feet and pulled with all his might as he waited for the lanyard to pull taught.

It did, and Obi-Wan's feet found a purchase as Jango reached the end of the lanyard. The impact against the lanyard stopped Jango's flight cold, and his momentum carried him down firmly on the hard platform, striking the railing so hard that it dislodged his thruster pack, which flew uncontrolled across the platform and exploded in flames as it struck the nearby structure.

Jango struggled to his feet and turned, just in time to see Obi-Wan's feet strike him squarely in the chest, sending him flying over the railing onto the slick, steeply sloping dome that led to the waves waiting below.

"Oh, no," Obi-Wan said flatly as he looked down and saw the slack in the lanyard that bound his wrists disappearing quickly over the railing. "Not good!"

The lanyard drew taught, and Jango's descending weight jerked him cleanly over the railing. Suddenly, Obi-Wan found himself following the same path to the waves below that Jango had taken.

Jango's arms and feet scrambled for a purchase on the slick, silver dome. Quickly, he pressed a button on the control panel at his wrist and several sharp metal tangs popped out of the forearm of his armor, and he swung them down hard against the metal dome. Sparks flew in all directions as the blades began to find their purchase against the dome's surface, and he finally came to rest just a foot or two from the dome's edge.

Suddenly, he saw the form of his attacker approaching quickly, and he smiled momentarily as Obi-Wan slid past him and into the open air over the edge of the dome. Jango smile disappeared quickly however, as he saw the cable streaming quickly over the edge, and he struggled for a tighter purchase as the cable drew taught, Obi-Wan's weight nearly pulling him free and over the edge with him. With Obi-Wan's full weight now on him as well, he felt himself begin to slip slowly toward the edge.

Feverishly, he struggled with his free hand to reach the control panel again, and just mere seconds before he slipped over the edge he managed to disconnect the lanyard, and he lurched back against the dome as Obi-Wan fell toward the waves waiting far below.

* * *

Obi-Wan struggled to stay calm as the waves approached him at breakneck speed. He quickly pulled the lanyard toward him and, using the Force, he slung the free end with its spiked claw toward a nearby railing. The cable wrapped snugly and found a purchase, and Obi-Wan's descent stopped suddenly as the cable jerked taught once again.

His arms and wrists cried out in pain as he struggled to free himself. Finally free of the cable, he swung himself several times toward a nearby catwalk and, with a quick Force jump, managed to clear the railing and land safely on the walkway. He dropped to his knees for a moment, trying desperately to catch his breath. He jumped to his feet, directing a strong Force push at the nearby doorway. It opened, and he ran quickly into the corridor and back up toward the landing platform.

* * *

Jango leaned forward and looked over the edge of the dome. Seeing no sign of his attacker, he turned and began to slowly make his way back up the dome to his ship waiting above.

* * *

Obi-Wan burst through the hangar door again, just in time to see Jango's ship begin to lift off and turn slowly toward the sky. He stretched out his hand, reaching into the Force and catching his light saber as it flew across the platform toward him. Igniting the blade, he reached into his belt with his free hand and pulled out a small magnetic homing transmitter. Reaching into the Force once more, he threw it with all of his might toward the departing ship. It landed securely on the hull, and instantly opened and began transmitting it's homing signal as Jango Fett's ship surged off the platform and into the clouds above.

Obi-Wan watched as the ship disappeared into the clouds, then took a deep breath and extinguished the blade of his light saber. Placing it back on his belt, he turned and ran through the open door back to his ship waiting below.

If Jango Fett wanted to elude him, he though to himself, he was going to have to do better than that.

* * *

"Ani," Padmé said softly, shaking his shoulder gently. "Wake up, Ani. We're here."

Anakin took a deep breath, and then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the broad cockpit window in front of him. Tatooine's orange-yellow surface loomed large in the window as Artoo brought the ship into orbit around his old home planet. He turned his attention to Padmé's smiling face, as she sat reading in the chair next to him. "Already?" he asked sleepily, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "That didn't take long."

"Of course not," Padmé said, placing the book she had been reading in her lap. "You slept the whole trip." She grinned back at him. "You seemed to be sleeping peacefully for a change, so I didn't want to wake you. Feel better?"

"Yes, much," he nodded, and then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He turned his attention to Artoo, working busily at the control center behind them. "Artoo," he said, "Bring us in to the main hangar at Mos Espa. That'll probably be the best place to start."

Artoo beeped in reply, and the ship slowly began to descend as he prepared the landing approach and brought the ship into the atmosphere. Padmé looked at him with a grin. "Watto's shop?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes," he replied. "I think it's time we paid a visit to an old friend."

* * *

Tatooine's two suns shined brightly off the surface of the ship as it turned and descended into the hazy clouds below.

Mos Espa was a busy place, as busy as Anakin remembered it. Ships and beings from all over the galaxy converged here to buy, sell, and trade whatever they could find. Being outside the control of the trade federation, it was a favorite haven for those shadowy traders who didn't wish to be found. The Hutts had always controlled the economy of Tatooine, and the lack of taxes meant that trading here could be very profitable, as long as you were a fair dealer. The Hutts didn't take well to cheaters and thieves, and their extensive network of bounty hunters kept most folks honest.

It was that one little detail that bothered Anakin. As he and Padmé walked down the access ramp from the ship, he carefully eyed the busy spaceport and the many beings that milled about. He had reluctantly agreed to Padmé's insistence that she come along on this trip. But, if the ones who were looking for her learned that she was here, it wouldn't take long for the news to reach every bounty hunter in the city, and there were quite a few of them. His hand reached down and checked the light saber that hung on his belt. They would have to be extra careful while they were here.

He took her hand in his. "Remember," he said, "be extra careful. Don't talk to anyone and keep that hood up, okay?"

Padmé turned so that he could see her face. "Don't worry," she nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides," she opened her cloak so that he could see the blaster pistol on her hip, "I can take care of myself if I have too. Now let's go find your mother."

She concealed her weapon again as Anakin grinned back at her, and the two of them headed up from the main hanger to the streets above.

* * *

Padmé cuddled close to him under the broad canopy of the rickshaw carriage they were riding in. As the wheeled droid at the front pulled them slowly along, she nuzzled and kissed Anakin's neck, the carriage rocking gently as they rode slowly along over the sandy streets of Mos Espa.

"You know," she said softly, "this is actually very romantic." Anakin turned his head and laughed as she continued, cooing softly to him between kisses. "A nice warm afternoon, a quiet carriage ride, my handsome husband here with me," she said softly. "What more could a girl ask for?"

She looked up from his neck and laughed mischievously at him, her bright eyes sparkling back at him. "If I didn't know better," he chuckled, "I'd think you were in the mood for a little... uhmm... _attention_, right now."

She laughed again, and then snuggled as closely to him as she could, pressing him back against the corner of the carriage. "Whatever gives you that idea?" she asked, feigning a very unconvincing look of shocked surprise.

"Well," he laughed, as he reached up and caressed her cheek playfully, "for one thing, these rosy, flushed cheeks of yours kind of give you away."

"Yes, well, let's just say," she sighed, bringing her face as closely to his as she could, "that we might want to tip the droid a little extra and take the long way back to the ship when we get ready to leave."

Anakin laughed as she squeezed even closer to him; he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and then kissed her long and passionately. "Oh, I think we can definitely arrange that," he grinned, nodding his head as he kissed again, playfully. "I've got a pocketful of credits, we might just take the extended tour."

"Promise?" she grinned, and then snuggled close to his chest, as the droid made the final turn into Anakin's old neighborhood and made it's way toward Watto's shop.

The carriage droid rolled to a stop near the small, run down shop. Anakin climbed out of the carriage, then turned and extended his hand to Padmé. He helped her down to the street beside him, and then turned his attention to the droid again.

"Wait here," he said, then handed a couple of credits to the droid, who eagerly took them and inserted them into the slot in its chest plate.

"Okee Dokee," the droid responded happily, and then quietly shut itself down to wait.

Watto's shop looked just like he remembered it, if perhaps a bit more run down and dirty. Various parts and devices were strewn about the entrance; it was much messier than it had been when he had toiled here almost daily under Watto's watchful eye.

There, on a stool by the front door, his old owner sat working on a broken pit droid. He was a little heavier than he used to be, and the sparse hair on his long, blue head and neck was disheveled and showing signs of grey. As he worked, he yelled, obviously frustrated, at another pit droid who hurried off to fetch another tool for its master.

Anakin walked up to the table where Watto worked, and Padmé came up and stood behind him. "Chut chut, Watto?" he said with a fairly smug tone in his voice.

Watto raised a wary eye from his work to eye the tall, cloaked figure in front of him. "Chebunga hofsa meduna?" he asked suspiciously.

_Who are you and what do you want – _Anakin laughed to himself as he listened. His Dugg was better than he thought it would be, after being away from Tatooine for so many years. Not a simple language by any means, Dugg wasn't spoken much on Coruscant. It was one of those rare languages that, if not practiced frequently, could be very easy to forget.

He decided he'd have a little fun with Watto. "Se pulpa mi taska – _let me help you with that,_" he said, and then reached and took the damaged pit droid from Watto's bench. Watto reached for the droid in protest as Anakin snatched it away, demanding angrily that Anakin tell him who he was and what he wanted. Anakin said nothing, but started to work on the damaged droid.

Padmé watched with a smile as Anakin's nimble fingers quickly matched parts to wires. She was always amazed at how easily Anakin could relate to and repair things. His technical skills were uncanny, and she remembered how, as a boy so many years ago, he had built his own pod racer from parts that he had acquired from Watto while he had been his slave. He could fix anything, and she watched with a sense of growing pride as he made short work of the damaged little droid.

Watto continued to eye the tall young man warily, until finally his eyes drifted down and caught a glimpse of the light saber that hung on his belt. His wary expression quickly changed to one of fear. "Hey, you're a Jedi!" he said, raising his hands in protest, a look of fear and feigned innocence on his face. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

Through the Force, Anakin could sense the fear and intimidation that had overtaken Watto, and he had to admit, it delighted him somewhat. Just knowing that his former master and owner, the one who used to control his life, now found himself cowering in fear before his former slave, brought with it a sense of simple justice and satisfaction.

"_I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker,_" Anakin said flatly in fluent Dugg, never taking his eyes from his work.

Watto turned a fearful eye toward the young man's face. Why would this Jedi Knight, he thought to himself, be looking for Shmi Skywalker, his old slave?

Anakin turned to look at Watto as he snapped the nose plate back on the little droid. Watto looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then his expression changed to one of disbelief. "Ani?" he said, "Little Ani?"

Anakin placed the droid back on the table in front of Watto. Watto looked at it – it was perfectly repaired, as good as new. There was only one person he knew of who could do that kind of work that quickly, and a broad smile spread across his face as he looked back at the young man again and laughed. "It_ IS_ Ani!"

Flapping his wings anxiously, he lifted himself off the stool where he sat and into the air in front of them. "Ani, it's good to see you!" he exclaimed happily, laughing as he talked. "Boy, ya sure sprouted, huh? Wow, and a Jedi Knight – whatdya know!"

"Hello, Watto," Anakin grinned, nodding his head. "It's been a long time." He turned to Padmé, who came and stood beside him. "You remember Padmé, don't you?"

"Hello, Watto," Padmé replied. "It's good to see you again."

"Sure, sure, of course I do," Watto exclaimed. "Boy, she's even prettier now than she was back then." Watto jabbed Anakin in the forearm and winked at him. "I can see why you still hang around with her," he grinned, slyly.

Watto's sly smile grew wider. "Hey," he said, cupping his hand to his mouth, "Now that you're a Jedi, maybe you can help me with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money, huh?" Watto laughed as he elbowed him in a very chummy fashion.

"Actually, Watto," Anakin chuckled, "I'm looking for my mother. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, yeah," Watto said, his countenance changing to one a little more unsure of himself. "Shmi. Well, you see," he stammered, "I'm really sorry, Ani, but, I sold her."

Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand comfortingly as she saw the smile fade from his face as he looked at Watto. "You _sold_ her?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, a long time ago, Ani," Watto said, nervously, scratching his head. "I'm really sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business."

"Do you remember who you sold her to?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Watto replied, his expression brightening. "I sold her to a moisture farmer named, uh, Lars, I believe." He nodded his head as he spoke. "Yeah, that was it. Lars."

"Do you know where they are now?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, a long way from here, somewhere over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think." Watto continued, scratching his head as he talked excitedly. "But get this, Ani. I heard that he freed her, and married her! Whatdya think about that, huh?"

Anakin nodded his head slowly, a sense of relief replacing the anxiousness that he had felt a moment before. At least, he thought to himself, it seemed like his mother might have had a happy life, after all.

"Can you tell me more about where I can find them?" Anakin asked. "I'd really like to know, Watto."

Watto nodded his head firmly. "Sure, Ani," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder and motioning for him to come into the shop. "We'll check my records. I'm sure I've got everything you need in here somewhere. Let's go have a look."

Watto flapped his wings and followed Anakin and Padmé into his shop, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Ah, here it is!" Watto exclaimed, producing a small data disk from his filing cabinet. "I knew it had it here somewhere."

Watto handed the disk to Anakin. He and Padmé were seated across the table from him, near the computer terminal. "You remember me, Ani," Watto said, "I always keep up with my records!"

Anakin took another sip of the cloudberry wine that Watto had offered him and Padmé when they had first arrived. He had been saving it for a special occasion, he had said, and on hearing the news of their recent marriage, he had fetched it from its hiding place and insisted that they make a small celebration of this occasion.

Anakin grinned as he took the disk from Watto and popped it into the computer terminal. "You always were a good one for keeping up with things, Watto," he sighed, as the terminal began scrolling records of Watto's many transactions on the screen.

Watto poured himself another glass of wine, and then flew around the end of the table to where Anakin and Padmé were seated. "It should be close to the top of the list, Ani," he said, looking intently over Anakin's shoulder. "If I remember correctly, I met this Lars fellow right after the harvest at the first of the year. Shouldn't be hard to find."

The screen scrolled a few more lines, and then Watto pointed excitedly to the screen. "See, there it is," he said. "Right there, Ani. Cleige Lars. That's the fellow. Open that file."

Anakin touched the screen next to the file marker and a picture of a stocky, well built gentleman with dusky gray hair filled the screen, along with the usual financial and legal information that went along with slave transfers. Padmé leaned closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she looked at the screen with him.

"Yeah," Watto nodded, "that's him. Cleige Lars."

While Anakin studied the picture in front of them, Padmé turned her attention from the screen to Watto. "Watto," she said, "how did he wind up finding out about Shmi in the first place?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Watto said, then took a seat on the open stool next to her. "See, five or six years back, this fellow Lars comes into my shop looking for parts for a D-387 moisture vaporator. Naturally, I tell him that I had most of the parts that he needed, so he asks me to get them together for him."

Watto took another sip from his glass. "Anyway, after you and Ani left with that Jedi, Shmi sort of started helping out around the shop more. She got really good at fixing things, almost as good as Ani," he said, and then grinned broadly. "Like mother, like son, I think, huh?"

Padmé smiled, and Anakin turned to listen to Watto as he talked. "Anyhow, this guy Lars comes in to pick up the parts for his vaporator, and Shmi happens to be working that afternoon. She brings the parts out from around the back, lays them on the counter, and this guy just stands there staring at her." Watto took another sip, then wiped his lips and continued. "He stood there for a long time, until Shmi tells him that he needs to pay for the parts."

"Anyway," Watto said, "he finally found his credits, paid for the parts, and left. After that, though, he starts coming by the shop every other day or so, just to talk with Shmi. One day, he shows up and tells me that he wants to buy her from me, so we talked for a few days, and we finally made a bargain."

Watto smiled as he continued. "I told him that Shmi was very valuable, but he offered me two times what she was worth just to be sure I'd sell her to him. Anyway, he showed up the next day, picked her up, and they packed her things and left."

Watto took another sip from his glass. "That was the last time I ever saw them. I found out about a year later that he freed her the minute he got her home and they were married shortly after that."

Anakin turned to look at the screen again. "Are you sure they're still living in the same place?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Watto replied. "Moisture farmers don't move much. I'm sure they're still there, I'd bet a week's credits on it."

Anakin switched off the terminal, and the images faded into blackness. "Well," he sighed, finishing the last of his wine, and then turning to Padmé, "at least we know where to look."

"Ani," Watto said, his expression more concerned, "Be careful when you travel out there. That's in the middle of open country, and the Tuskens have been moving around a lot lately. Their raiding parties have been moving farther and farther into the settled territories. Be sure you keep your eyes open and watch your back."

Anakin nodded his head, then he and Padmé stood up from their seats. "Well, Watto," he said, "Thanks for the help, and the wine. We've got a long way to go, so I guess we'd better get started."

Watto smiled as he took Anakin's hand in his and shook it firmly. "Anytime, Ani," he said. "And if you're still here on Boonta Eve, I've got a really nice pod in the back that you could enter in the race." He winked at him, slyly. "I bet we could put the Hutts out of business. It'd be just like old times."

"I think he'll pass on that," Padmé said, grinning as she saw the sparkle in Anakin's eye. "I watched him run in one of those races a long time ago. I don't think I want to see him in another one anytime soon."

"Oh, well," Watto said with a shrug, "it was a good idea, anyway."

Padmé pulled her hood up over her head, and Anakin shook Watto's hand once again. "Thanks again, Watto," he said. "Maybe we'll be back to visit again soon, and we can talk longer."

"Great idea," Watto said, corking the wine bottle as he talked. "We've got half a bottle left. We'll finish it up when you come back, huh?"

"Sounds great," Padmé nodded. "Thank you, Watto. For everything."

"Anytime," Watto replied, following the two of them to the door. "And don't forget," he said, "be sure to watch your backs and be careful out there."

Anakin and Padmé smiled once more, and then Watto watched as they turned and walked to the carriage that waited for them on the street.

* * *

The coarse, orange sand whipped up in huge clouds as Artoo fired the landing thrusters and the ship slowly descended onto the desert floor. As the supports touched down and sank into the loose, drifting sand, the engines whined down slowly as Artoo powered them down.

The rear entry ramp of the ship slowly opened, and Anakin looked out through the settling sand, blinking his eyes in the bright light of Tatooine's larger sun. It was early afternoon, and the larger sun was beginning to slowly slip below the horizon. As always, a steady breeze blew across the barren landscape, broken only by the occasional dwelling or rock formation that dotted the vast expanse. He had been away from Tatooine for ten years, but the dry taste of the desert air seemed as familiar as it had when he was a boy.

Padmé pulled her cloak up and over her shoulders, fastening it loosely at her neck, as she looked out toward the dwelling in the distance. She turned her attention to Anakin as he gazed pensively toward the direction of the house.

"Are you all right?" she asked, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Anakin turned to her. "Yeah," he sighed, nodding his head slowly. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"That's understandable," she said with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Anakin took her hand and squeezed it tightly, then turned to Artoo. "Artoo," he said, "you stay here with the ship. We'll call you if we need you."

Artoo whistled in reply, and they walked down the ramp and stepped onto the bright orange sand. Anakin heard the familiar crunch of the open sand under his boots, a sound he'd not heard since he left Tatooine long ago.

Padmé pulled her hood up over her head to shield herself from the wind and the occasional bits of sand that pricked her face, and, taking Anakin's hand in hers, they made their way across the sand toward the house.

* * *

The tall silver droid worked busily on the malfunctioning sensor beacon he had been sent to repair, when he suddenly caught sight of two figures approaching him. He looked up from his work and greeted them as they approached.

"Oh," he said with surprised tone, "Hello there, and welcome. How may I be of assistance? I am C..."

"Threepio?" Anakin asked as they approached the droid, instantly recognizing the familiar, high pitched voice. "Is that really you?"

The droid looked at him puzzled for just a moment. "Master Ani?", he finally replied, an excited tone in his electronic voice. "Bless my circuits, could it be!"

Anakin smiled at him. "Yes, Threepio," he said, "It's me."

Threepio began to wave his arms excitedly. "Oh, my goodness, it's the Maker! I'm so pleased to see you, Master Ani! I always knew that you'd return someday, I just knew it!"

"And could it be?" he said, turning his attention to Padmé. "Miss Padmé, it's really you! What a wonderful pleasure seeing you both again!"

"Hello, Threepio," Padmé nodded.

"You look great, Threepio," Anakin said, as he quickly surveyed his old droid. "You finally got your coverings and everything."

"Oh, yes, Master Ani," Threepio said, proudly turning himself round so that they could both see him. "After you and Miss Padmé left, Mistress Shmi took the time to complete me." He completed his turn, and faced them again. "She said that she felt you would have wanted her too."

"Threepio," Anakin said, "My mother. We've come to see her. Where is she?"

Threepio stood still for a moment. "Oh, I see," he said. "Master Ani, perhaps we'd better go indoors then."

Anakin turned a puzzled look to Padmé, and then the two of them followed Threepio back towards the house.

* * *

Padmé reached up and dropped her hood onto her shoulders as they stepped down from the stairs into the open patio of the house. It was a standard moisture farmer's home, dug into the ground and sheltered from the desert winds by high, carbonite walls that housed the retractable dome above. Everything about the dwelling was functional; there were no luxury items to be found here. The home very nearly blended into the desert around it, and the simple earth colors gave the place a roomy, functional look.

She and Anakin turned to see a stocky, well built young man walking toward them. He wasn't overly tall, several inches shorter than Anakin, but he had the muscular build of a young man who had spent most of his life at hard work. An attractive, small framed young woman followed closely behind him as he walked over to meet them.

Threepio turned to the young man as he approached. "Master Owen," he stated excitedly, "We have very important visitors."

The young man wiped his hands on a small towel as he approached them. He extended his hand to Anakin. "Hello," he said, pleasantly. "I'm Owen Lars. What can I do for you?"

Anakin took his hand and shook it firmly. "Hello," he said. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. And this is my wife, Padmé."

"Hello," Padmé said, nodding politely to the both of them.

Owen's face fell slightly as he heard Anakin's name, and he exchanged glances with the young woman who stood by his side. He finally turned back toward them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said, turning to the young woman at his side. "This is my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun."

"Hello," the young woman smiled pleasantly, nodding to the both of them.

Something was wrong. Anakin could sense that they were both suddenly uncomfortable, unsure, nervous. After a long pause, Anakin finally spoke. "Is something wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

"No, no," Owen replied, a somewhat worried smile returning to his face. "It's just, well, I've been expecting you."

Anakin turned a puzzled glance toward him. "Expecting me?"

"Yes, actually," Owen said, nervously wringing the towel in his hands. "I guess I'm your stepbrother."

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other, then back to Owen as he continued. "I always knew you'd come back someday," Owen said. "I mean, I really expected you to. I just never really knew when you'd come. I've heard quite a lot about you."

Anakin turned his attention from Owen and looked around the dwelling. 'My mother," he said, finally, "I'd like to see her. Is she here?"

"No, she's not," Anakin heard a gruff voice reply from behind him. He and Padmé turned to see the weathered face of the man they'd seen on the terminal in Watto's shop approaching them. He was older, and he sat uncomfortably on a hoverchair as he took Anakin's hand in his and shook it firmly. Anakin looked down and noticed the fresh bandaged wound at the man's right knee where his lower leg should have been. Suddenly, he could sense the pain, both physical and emotional, that permeated the man as he gripped his hand. A deep feeling of despair and foreboding suddenly swept over him.

"I'm Cleige Lars," he said, finally releasing Anakin's hand. "Shmi is my wife." He turned a worried, sad expression toward him. "We'd better go inside and sit down," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Beru finished pouring the juice in the last of the glasses and, placing them on a small tray, turned and headed back toward the kitchen table where Cleige and the others sat. She placed the tray on the table, then took a seat next to Owen.

Cleige took a glass in his hand and placed it within Anakin's reach. He sat quietly, with Padmé at his side, staring blankly at the table as Cleige spoke.

"Your mother had gone out before dawn, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators overnight," Cleige said. "Judging from her footprints, she was almost home when the Tusken hunting party took her."

Padmé felt her own heart sinking as she gently stroked Anakin's hand. He stared blankly ahead of him, but the anguished expression on his face and in his eyes was almost more than she herself could bear. As Cleige's story continued, it became more and more obvious to her that Anakin's nightmares has been more than just dreams, that somehow, he had known about this, had felt her pain and suffering. She squeezed his hand gently as Cleige continued.

"Those Tuskens, they walk like men, but they're animals," he said, angrily. "Viscious, mindless animals."

"Of course, we went out after her," Cleige said, "Twenty of us went out to search for her, but only seven of us came back." He looked down toward his bandaged leg. "I'd still be out there right now, searching for her," he said, almost apologetically, "but after I lost my leg, I just..."

He paused for a moment, and then turned a defeated expression toward Anakin. "I just couldn't ride anymore, not until I heal."

Anakin nodded his head slowly, wanting to let Cleige know that he understood. He tried to speak, but couldn't, blinking his eyes hard to keep back the tears that he felt stinging his eyes. He turned his expression away from the rest of them, attempting to gather his composure, and he felt Padmé's reassuring touch on his hand. He squeezed her hand tightly, but kept his face turned toward the entranceway through which they had come.

"I don't want to give up on her," Cleige said, "but, she's been gone a month now. It's hard to believe that she could have lasted this long."

Anakin shut his eyes hard, cringing inside at the words as they struck him. He knew that Cleige was probably right. He knew the Tusken Raiders, knew the horrible stories he had heard as a boy about them. But he just couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that his mother was gone. She couldn't be; he still felt her pain, her suffering. If she was gone, the pain would be gone. He simply couldn't give up on her, not now.

Padmé watched as Anakin release her hand and slowly stood up from the table. His expression had changed; he looked resolved, determined, almost angry.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked, managing to ask the question before Padmé had.

Anakin turned a determined expression toward him. "To find my mother," he said, resolutely.

"Your mother's dead, son," Cleige said, softly. "Accept it."

Anakin stood quietly for a moment, then shook his head. "No, she's not," he said, turning his gaze to Cleige. "She's alive. I'm sure of it."

Anakin turned to look at all of them. "And I'm going to find her."

As Anakin turned and started toward the door, Padmé stood up and regarded the others as they looked at each other, puzzled. "Don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "I'll talk to him."

Padmé clutched her cloak tightly around her, and quickly followed him up the stairs and out into the open desert above.

* * *

Padmé blinked her eyes as she stepped into the bright sunlight, then looked around for him. She saw him a short distance from the house, standing quietly near a speeder bike, gazing out toward the open desert.

She walked quietly up to him, then took his hand gently in hers. "Anakin," she asked softly, "are you alright?"

Anakin kept his eyes fixed on the open desert, but gently squeezed her hand in reply. "She's alive, Padmé," he said. "I know she is."

"Padmé gently rubbed his shoulder with her free arm, then placed her head gently on his shoulder. "I know," she said, reassuringly. "I believe you."

Anakin turned to face her. In his eyes, she saw that same look of determination she had seen only a few moments ago.

"Padmé," he said, "I've got to go and look for her. I can't leave her out there to suffer."

Padmé nodded her head slowly. "I know," she said, softly.

He nodded toward the house. "You'll have to stay here," he said. "These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe here. I'll only..."

"Hold on," Padmé said, interrupting him. "I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you."

Anakin turned an impatient face to her. "Padmé," he said, "It's too dangerous. I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place. I'm definitely not going to drag you out into the desert, into the middle of..."

"Anakin," Padmé said firmly, cutting him off again. "You're my husband. That makes her my mother, too. If you think that I'm going to sit here in this house and worry myself sick while you're out there looking for her, you're gravely mistaken."

"But, Padmé..."

"This discussion is over," Padmé said, taking both of his hands in her own. "I'm coming with you." She smiled slightly at him, fixing his gaze with her own. "I love you, Anakin," she said, squeezing his hands tightly. "We go together, or not at all. I should think you'd have learned that lesson by now, my love."

Anakin shook his head slowly, a defeated smile spreading across his face. "You're not making this easy on me, are you?" he asked.

Padmé wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "No one ever said that love would be easy," she said softly, "but it's definitely worth fighting for." She release him from her embrace and kissed him gently. "Now come on, "she said, turning and walking toward the speeder bike. "Let's go find Shmi."

Anakin smiled at her as she climbed onto the back of the bike, and he walked to join her and swung himself up and onto the saddle in front of her. He looked back toward the house in time to see Owen, Cleige, and Beru round the corner and look toward them.

"Don't worry," Anakin called to them. "We'll find her. And we'll be back."

Anakin started the bike's engines, and Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he punched the throttle and the two of them sped off across the desert. Owen, Beru, and Cleige watched quietly as they disappeared into a cloud of dust, as the setting suns began to cast long shadows on the bright orange sand.


	5. Call of the Dark Side

**Chapter 5: Call Of The Dark Side**

Padmé crouched next to Anakin behind the large, jagged boulder that rested near the edge of the rocky outcropping where they stood. She placed her hand on his shoulder and peered down into the Tusken camp in the valley below them.

Tatooine's largest moon glowed brightly in the clear, starry night sky, casting an iridescent glow to the landscape around them. In the valley below, she should see the smooth thatched domes of the Tusken huts that occupied a large portion of the small valley below. Small campfires dotted the ground between the huts, and from time to time she could make out the cloaked figure of a Tusken guard moving silently between them. The sounds of jandras, large dog-like animals that the Tuskens had domesticated over the years, could be heard growling and barking in the cool night air.

The air was cool; cooler than she was used to, and she shuddered as a cool chill ran up her spine and over her shoulders. The nights were sometimes as cool as the days were hot on this sandy, desert planet, and tonight was no exception. She wished that she had worn her heavier clothes, but there was little she could do about that now. She cupped her hands over her mouth and breathed into them to warm them, and her breath fogged between her fingers. She reached out with her hands and pulled her cloak tightly around her and moved a little closer to Anakin.

Anakin lowered the long-range binoculars he had been using and turned to her. "You cold?" he asked, making little effort to mask his concern for her.

"Just a little," she said, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "I'm not really used to the air being this cold." She smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Anakin smiled at her. He knew she would be; she was strong, as strong as any woman he had ever known, stronger than most men he knew, for that matter. Nevertheless, he hated to see her uncomfortable, but he knew it was pointless to try to convince her to take the speeder and go back, or even to hope that she'd wait here while he went into the camp below to search for Shmi.

He turned the binoculars back toward the camp. "She's down there, Padmé," he said, "I know she is. I can feel her."

Padmé searched the camp with her eyes. "The question is," she said, nodding her head slowly as she scanned the camp, "Where?"

Anakin closed his eyes and stretched out with his feelings into the Force. It only took a moment for him to locate the familiar tremor of his mother, the one that had haunted him so much over the past weeks. The tremor was there, of that he was certain; but it was getting weaker. He knew he had to find her, and find her quickly.

He opened his eyes and turned to Padmé. "I don't know exactly where she is, it's too hard to tell from up here." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "We're going to have to go down there and search for her."

Padmé nodded in agreement, and the two of them made their way quietly down the face of the cliff and toward the Tusken camp waiting below them.

* * *

The orange-gold planet of Geonosis filled the cockpit window as Jango Fett brought his ship out of hyperspace and powered up his impulse engines. As he made his way toward the dense asteroid ring that encircled the planet, young Boba kept his keen eyes focused on the various sensor arrays and displays. Jango smiled as he watched his son work. He had always been an eager student, hungry to learn all that his father would teach him. Jango was proud of him, as proud as any father would be; Boba was a match for most men already. He would make a fine bounty hunter one day.

The console next to Boba's chair suddenly flashed to life, and a high-pitched alarm rang through the ship. "Dad!" Boba exclaimed excitedly, pointing toward an image of a small ship on the display, "I think we're being followed!"

Jango immediately recognized the sleek, wedge shaped ship as the sensors displayed its image on the screen. "Well, well," he said flatly. "He must've placed some sort of tracking device on our hull. This guy doesn't seem to take a hint."

Jango turned his attention back to the controls of his ship. "Power up the cannons, Boba," he said. "We're moving into the asteroid field. Once we're in there, we'll lose him." He smiled wryly at his son. "And we'll have a few surprises for him."

Boba's eyes flashed as he smiled back at his father, and Jango quickly swung the ship up and around the first asteroid and made their way into the field.

* * *

Anakin peered cautiously around the corner of the thatched hut toward the nearby campfire. He squeezed Padmé's hand, and she pressed herself close to the hut's wall and stood there motionless beside him.

She held his hand tightly, as tightly as she ever had. She could feel herself trembling slightly, and she realized for the first time this evening that she was afraid. She had heard the horror stories of the Tusken raiders, heard the tales of their cruelty and merciless torture of the poor souls who had the misfortune to be captured by them. For a brief moment, she almost wished that she had heeded Anakin's request and remained at the house with Clieg, Owen, and Beru.

No; she couldn't allow herself to give in to fear, not now. Anakin needed her, and she needed to be here with him. She looked at him as he peered around the corner of the hut, his tall, dark-clad figure silhouetted against the hut by the moonlight. His sandy blonde hair shone with bright contrast to his dark Jedi garb, and she could see the hilt of his light sabre shining brightly in his free hand. She squeezed his hand again, and she smiled as he instinctively returned it, clasping her hand tighter. She felt her fear begin to subside as she began to sense his love and concern for her through that reassuring touch.

Anakin could feel the Force leading him to Shmi, could sense her vibrations stronger now. He had followed it like a needle on a compass as they had made their way silently into the Tusken camp. Now, as he watched the two Tusken guards at the nearby campfire, he knew that she was close. He looked across the narrow path toward the two nearby huts; they were larger and the Tusken's appeared to be guarding them closely. Shmi was in one of those huts, he was sure of it.

He reached into the Force, closing his eyes for a moment, then nodded toward the two guards. Almost instantly, they stood up, their gaffi sticks raised in alarm, and then ran quickly down the path away from Anakin and Padmé.

Anakin turned and grinned at Padmé. "They must've heard something," he said softly, a sly smile on his lips.

"Really?" Padmé asked, returning his mischievous smile. "I can't imagine what."

Anakin looked back down the path and watched as the two guards disappeared around the far end of the camp. "Come on," he said, and the two of them ran quietly across the path toward the two large huts.

Anakin paused for a moment, stretching out with his feelings into the Force. Almost instantly, he opened his eyes and led Padmé to the second hut. "She's here," he said quietly, and Padmé released his hand and took a step back as he ignited the blade of his light saber and began to cut an opening in the thatch wall.

The cut complete, he extinguished the blade of his saber and placed it quickly back on his belt, then kicked the smoldering piece of thatch through the wall. He quickly stepped inside, and Padmé followed closely behind him.

Padmé was still crouched, making her way through the makeshift entrance, when she heard Anakin's voice call out in despair.

"Mom!"

Padmé felt her heart begin to sink as her eyes took in the terrible sight before her. There, in the center of the tent, tied to a large wooden pole, was Shmi. Her battered and bloodied body hung limply, her arms tied to the wooden pole with rough pieces of rope and leather straps. The back of her dress was torn and shredded, and her back bore the cuts and bruises of the merciless beatings that the Tuskens had inflicted on her.

Padmé and Anakin stood still for a moment, not believing the site before them, and then they both ran quickly to Shmi's side.

"Mom?" Anakin said, the anguish he felt clearly audible in his cracking voice. "Mom, can you hear me?"

Shmi weakly opened her eyes and glanced around the hut, but all she could manage was a barely audible moan as she closed them again and went limp. Padmé and Anakin worked feverishly to free her from the straps and ropes that held her to the rough wooden frame, and Shmi winced in pain as her arms fell free and she collapsed into Anakin's arms.

Anakin caught her limp body and fell backwards against the hard ground, and he cradled her gently in his arms as Padmé knelt beside him.

Padmé's heart was breaking, and she felt tears stinging her eyes as she saw the anguished look on Anakin's face. "Mom?" Anakin said softly, gently stroking his mother's dirty, matted hair. "Mom, can you hear me?"

Shmi opened her eyes again, as she glanced around the room, trying to find the voice that called to her. She finally focused her eyes on Anakin's face, and a look of genuine bewilderment spread across her bruised and battered face. "Ani?" she said faintly, lifting her hand toward his face. "Ani?"

Anakin smiled back at her fondly, yet he could barely see her from the tears that filled his eyes. "It's me, Mom," he said, "I'm here."

Shmi looked at him, barely able to believe that what she was seeing was real. "Ani?" she asked again, as she touched his cheek gently. "Ani, is it really you?"

Padmé fought back her own tears as she knelt next to Anakin, gently holding onto his shoulder as he cradled his mother in his arms. "It's me, Mom," Anakin nodded. "I'm here, I've come to take you home. Everything's going to be just fine."

Shmi smiled at him proudly. "Oh, how handsome you are," she said softly. "You look just like I imagined you would."

Anakin returned her smile, just as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Through the Force, he could feel how weak his mother's life force had become. She was barely holding on now, and he fought with all his might to keep her from slipping away. "It's going to be alright, Mom," he reassured her. "You're going to be fine. We've come to take you back home."

"We?" Shmi asked, very weakly; she opened her eyes a little wider, and another smile lightened her bruised and battered face as she saw the familiar one that gazed quietly at her.

"It... It's you," she whispered, as she reached out and, with a trembling hand, squeezed Padmé's tightly as she took it into her own. "Oh, I... I always knew that I'd see you again."

Padmé tried to speak, but she could find no words as she nodded her head, and squeezed Shmi's hand tightly in return as a tear tracked its way slowly down her cheek. Shmi turned her eyes back to Anakin once more, a contented smile on her face. "My grown up son," she said softly. "I'm so proud of you, Ani," she said. "So very proud of you."

"Stay with me, Mom," Anakin pleaded with her, as he felt Shmi's life force being to slip slowly away. "Don't leave us. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

She turned her eyes to Padmé once again. "Take... take care of him for me," she said, very softly. "I... I'll rest easy, knowing that you'll be... be there to take care of him."

Padmé could barely see from the tears that stood in her own eyes as she nodded her head in reply. "I will, Shmi," she croaked, weakly, as Shmi smiled at her, very fondly, and squeezed her hand once more. "I promise."

Padmé's heart was breaking; there was nothing she could say, nothing she could do, other than to place her arm tightly around his shoulder, to let him know that she was here with him. Shmi was saying goodbye, that much was clear to her, and the pain of that knowledge was more than she could bear. She buried her face in Anakin's shoulder, sobbing softly, and pulled him to her as tightly as she could as she held Shmi's hand tightly in her own.

Anakin's own smile faded as Shmi took a deep breath and tried to speak. "Now I am complete," Shmi said softly. She took another shallow breath.

"I love…"

Shmi's voice caught in her throat, and she took another shallow breath.

"I love you…"

Shmi's smile faded, and she collapsed limply in Anakin's arms. She was gone.

Anakin felt a wave of despair like he'd never known sweep over him as he gazed at his mother's limp, lifeless body. As the tears began to stream down his face, he reached gently up with his free hand and closed his mother's eyes, then ran his fingers gently along her cheek.

This couldn't be happening, he thought. This wasn't right; his mother's life wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to save her, to protect her. He had promised her that he would come back and save her, hadn't he? He had never broken a promise to anyone before, much less his mother. This wasn't right; how could the Tuskens, even as cruel and primitive as they were, have subjected a woman as innocent and precious as his own mother to such mindless torture?

The wave of despair that had overtaken him slowly began to be replaced by a darker, more sinister emotion. He knew it was wrong; Master Obi-Wan had told him long ago of the dangers of anger, of fear, of aggression. All of these emotions led to the Dark Side of the Force. He tried to resist them, tried to remember what his master had taught him, tried to turn away from the temptation of revenge.

He gazed at his mother's lifeless body again. How could he let an act so horrible, so unspeakable, go unpunished? He felt himself giving in, felt himself willingly slipping into submission to the anger that grew so quickly inside of him.

Padmé felt him stir, and she lifted her head from his shoulder, her face wet with tears, as she watched him lay his mother's body gently on the ground in front of him. "Anakin?" she said, softly. "Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin said nothing as he gently folded Shmi's arms on her chest, and then sat quietly for a moment, staring at her.

Padmé could sense that something was wrong. "Ani," she said again, softly. "Ani, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Again, Anakin said nothing, and Padmé felt a cold chill run through her body as she saw his hand reach under his tunic and saw the hilt of his light saber flash brightly in the lantern's pale light.

Instantly, she knew what he intended. "Anakin," she said, "Anakin, no!"

Anakin squeezed the hilt of his light saber tightly in his hand as he started to stand up. "They have to pay," he said, coldly, flatly. "They have to pay for what they've done."

Padmé held tightly to his shoulders as she pleaded with him. "Anakin, no," she said. "It's not right. You can't do this, you know that!"

"They're animals," Anakin said, and then turned his eyes toward hers. "And I intend to _punish_ them like animals!"

Padmé looked into his eyes. She had never seen such anger, such hatred, such blind rage as she saw in those eyes now. Something was wrong, of that much she was certain. How could those eyes, those eyes that were always so full of love, so full of happiness, now be so full of hatred, so full of pure, unbridled rage?

Anakin turned his eyes back toward the door of the hut. The rage had consumed him now, and he felt a wave of power overtake him like he had never felt before. A dark shroud fell over his eyes, and he felt as though he were inside a dark cloud, almost watching himself from outside, as he turned the light saber over in his hand and began to rise and head toward the door.

Through the overpowering wave of rage, deep in the recesses of his mind, he heard a voice calling to him. He paused, perched on one knee, as he listened to that faint voice speak to him.

Padmé got up from behind Anakin and dropped to her knees in front of him, placing her hands tightly on his shoulders. Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded with him, begged him to listen to her.

"Anakin Skywalker, you listen to me," she said forcefully. "This isn't right. You can't do this!"

Anakin stared past her, his eyes still fixed on the door to the hut, toward the place he needed so desperately to go, to meet out the punishment his mother's tormentors so richly deserved.

"I have to," he said angrily, his eyes flashing with rage in the dim lantern light. "I hate them! They all deserve to die!"

"Anakin, please!" Padmé pleaded with him. "You can't do this, it's not like you. Revenge is wrong, you know that. Your mother wouldn't want you to do this!"

Padmé took his angry, anguished face into her hands and turned him toward her own. With all her heart, she stretched her feelings out toward him, tried desperately to reach him through the anger and anguish that now filled his heart.

"Anakin," she pleaded with all her heart, "Please. I love you. You are my life. I almost lost you once, and I won't lose you now, not like this."

Anakin's icy, angry stare began to melt, as her words began to find their way through the dense cloud of anger and pain to his aching heart. Through the pain, his eyes finally focused on Padmé's anguished face. She was crying, begging, pleading with him.

"Please come back to me, Ani," she cried, gently stroking his cheek. "I need you, so very much." She placed her free hand gently on his, the one that held his light saber. "I love you, Ani," she sobbed. "Please don't leave me."

Padmé felt Anakin's hand begin to tremble, and she looked down through her tears to see his grip loosen and watched the light saber roll from his hand onto the dirt floor beside him.

Anakin gazed at her as she turned her eyes back toward him. The rage was gone; he had heard her pleading voice, heard her words of devotion, of love, and had followed them through the dark cloud of anger back to her side. He suddenly felt so weak, and the realization of just how close he had come to the Dark Side sent a shiver of terror through his heart. He had come so close to losing everything, even her.

"Padmé," he said weakly, pulling her into his arms and wrapping them tightly around her, "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry…"

Padmé wrapped her arms around her beloved husband as tightly as she could; she had him back, she hadn't lost him, after all. "It's alright, Ani," she said softly, "I'm here."

They clung tightly to each other in the dim lantern light as, outside, the distant howl of the jangras could be heard in the still night air.

* * *

Anakin gently stroked Padmé's long brown hair with his hands as he held her tightly in his arms.

He was a strong young man. Since he was a young boy, fear was something that he had rarely known in his life. The years spent racing pods for Watto had taught him that fear was something that could be controlled. Fear was a sign of weakness, Watto had taught him, and he had learned that lesson well. Too well, it seemed, for he and his master Obi-Wan had struggled over his strong-willed, fearless ways many times in the past. Bravery, Obi-Wan had insisted, was not to be confused with foolhardiness. Indeed, it would have taken a great deal to strike fear into the heart of Anakin Skywalker.

Yet now, as he held tightly to his precious Padmé, he was genuinely afraid. His brush with the Dark Side was still fresh on his mind, and he tried to banish the unthinkable knowledge of what would have happened had Padmé not reached him through that dark cloud of anger. The Dark Side had always seemed so distant, so shrouded in lore and mystery that it had seemed almost non-existent to him. Yet, even now, he could feel how close he had come to succumbing; the knowledge sent a cold shiver down his spine.

What frightened him even more, now, was the realization that they had to get out of here; more importantly, he had to get Padmé out of the Tusken camp. He had been so consumed by the search for his mother, he now realized, that he had given little thought to getting out of the camp at all.

Anakin took her hands in his. "Are you okay?" he asked, gently wiping away the remaining tear that stood on her damp cheek.

Padmé took his hand from her cheek and kissed it gently. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

Anakin squeezed her hand in reply. "Come on," he said, running the sleeve of his tunic across his own face. "We've got to get out of here. The Tuskens will realize we're here any minute."

Padmé turned and looked at his light saber, it's brightly polished handle shining in the dim torch light. She picked it up thoughtfully, and turned it over in her hands. It seemed so benign, so unthreatening. She had always regarded it as a weapon, a tool of a Jedi Knight, nothing more; no more significant than a blaster pistol, and somewhat arcane and ancient, almost clumsy. As she looked at it now, however, she realized how powerful it could be in the hands of a Jedi, and how dangerous and threatening it could be if that Jedi Knight misused it.

She turned her eyes and regarded her husband thoughtfully as she held it in her hands. She had always known that he was gifted, that he was a very bright and talented young man. She had watched him at practice and been amazed by his Jedi skills. But now, for the first time, she truly realized how powerful he really was, and at the same time, she realized what a huge responsibility that power was.

Anakin watched at she took his hand and placed his weapon gently in his palm, then closed his hand around it, and squeezed it tightly.

"I believe this is yours," she said, softly, thoughtfully. "A Jedi Knight can't be without his weapon."

Anakin smiled at her in reply, then nodded slowly. Her message had been received, and understood.

Quickly, he returned his weapon to his belt, then turned and, very gently, picked up Shmi's lifeless body in his arms. He stood up, and then turned to Padmé as she stood beside him.

"Let's get out of here," he said, a look of grim determination on his face. "Stay close, and keep that blaster pistol ready."

Padmé nodded in reply, and, pulling her cape up tighter over her shoulders, followed Anakin out of the hut.

* * *

Anakin paused for a moment, leaning back against the thatched wall of the hut they had just reached. His breathing came in ragged gasps; the maze of huts was difficult enough to negotiate in silence, and even more so now that he was carrying his mother's body in his arms.

They were near the edge of the camp now; not too much further, he though, and he and Padmé would be able to reach the safety of the rocks at the edge of the field. Once there, they would make their way up the winding path where their speeder bike waited for them.

Padmé could see he was tired. She squeezed his arm gently. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You need to rest a minute."

Anakin shook his head. "I'll be alright," he said, "I'm just a little winded." He nodded his head firmly. "I'll be fine. We're almost out of here."

Anakin peered around the corner of the hut toward the cliff path. It was about 40 yards, he guessed, and it seemed clear; not a Tusken in sight.

He turned and nodded at Padmé. "Come on," he said. "It looks clear. Let's go."

Padmé nodded, squeezing the grip of her blaster pistol tightly in her hand. She took a deep breath and held it for just a moment, and then she followed closely behind him, as they made their way quietly from behind the hut, out into the open and toward the rocks near the base of the cliff.

They were about a third of the way across the open field when a loud, raspy cry broke the still night air. Padmé felt herself jump as a charge of adrenaline and fear shot through her body. Her mind flashed to the stories she had heard of the Tusken Raiders; "_the cry of the raider can cause a dead man to leap to his feet and run,"_the old moisture farmers used to say. Though she had never heard such a cry before, she instinctively knew what it was, and the sound sent a cold wave of fear over her.

_Oh, no, sh_e thought; _they know we're here._

She and Anakin had frozen in their steps, both of them turning to look in the direction from which the ungodly howl had come. There, in the darkness, about thirty yards away, near one of the larger huts, she could see a tall, gangly Tusken raider screeching in alarm, his arms stretched over his head, his gaffi stick raised high. As he continued to howl, other Tuskens began to emerge from the nearby huts, each of them armed and chattering excitedly.

Padmé felt herself trembling. "Anakin," she said, just above a whisper.

"Oh, no," Anakin said, an exasperated tone in his voice. "Run, Padmé – _RUN!"_

As the Tuskens began to run toward them, Padmé and Anakin both began to run across the field, toward the path near the cliff's rocky face. Padmé felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she ran; she was fit and in good condition, and she found that she had no problem keeping pace with Anakin. She looked over her shoulder as she ran; the throng of Tuskens had grown considerably, and most of them were in close pursuit. She saw the gangly Tusken, the one who had spotted them; he wasn't chasing them. He was crouched on the ground, his gaffi stick leveled at them. She turned her head back toward Anakin and the cliff face; if they could reach the safety of the rocks, she though, they should be fine.

It was an unusual sensation; she felt the impact, just as the energy bolt struck her in her right shoulder. She was confused, disoriented; "_What was that?_" she thought, her mind reeling, trying to understand what was happening. There was no real pain, just a tingling sensation that started at her shoulder and traveled quickly to her arms and legs. The force of the bolt was considerable, and it knocked her off balance, spinning her sideways. Instinctively, she felt herself cry out, more in surprise than fear, as she felt herself falling to the ground.

It was her cry that struck Anakin like a bolt of lightning, and he stopped in his tracks, turning toward her. Time seemed to stand still as, to his horror, he saw his beloved Padmé fall limply to the ground.

Through a blur of disorientation, Padmé struggled to get her bearings. Her entire right side was on fire now, both from the gaffi blast and the impact of her body on the hard ground. She was frightened, now; her head spun wildly, and she felt dizzy, dazed, disoriented. She knew something was wrong, something had happened, and her eyes searched the field frantically for Anakin.

_Where is he? _she thought; her mind raced with possibilities, none of them giving her any comfort. _Oh my God, they must've gotten to him. This can't be happening._

As she craned her neck searching for Anakin, she suddenly saw the throng of Tuskens running toward her. The lead raiders were almost upon her, their gaffi sticks raised high, ready to attack. All the nightmarish stories, all the terrible things she had heard, suddenly became all too real.

Padmé felt a sense of depair begin to flow over her, and she fought it off with all of her might._ No,_ she thought to herself; she couldn't give up, couldn't stop fighting. Through a blur of pain, she picked up her blaster pistol with her left hand, leveling it in front of her toward the approaching Tuskens. She aimed, as well as she could, toward the nearest one and squeezed the trigger.

The blast struck the raider squarely in the chest, lifting him off his feet and sending him backwards, crashing to the ground. As quickly as she could, she leveled her weapon at the next one and fired. The first round missed him, but the second caught him mid-torso and sent him spinning to the ground, his weapon sailing through the air.

The Tuskens were closing on her now. _I can't get them all, sh_e thought to herself. The pain that surged through her right side was growing, and it was almost impossible to hold the blaster steady, to focus on a target. She felt herself slipping into the despair that dogged her. Lowering her pistol to the ground, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to cry out in terror, steeling herself for what she knew was about to come.

_"NOOOOO!"_

Padmé heard Anakin's voice, loud and angry. She opened her eyes, just in time to see him leap in front of her, and watched as the brilliant blue blade of his light saber blazed to life and, with a quick downward thrust, brought a swift end to the first of the two closest raiders. As the second raised his weapon and lunged at Anakin, he spun quickly, bringing his blade around and into the Tusken's midsection. Padmé grimaced as the unfortunate raider seemed to pause in surprise for a brief second, then fall neatly into two halves on the cold, hard ground. Surprised and caught off guard, the Tuskens took a step back, eying their prey. Anakin stood defensively, between Padmé and the onrushing throng of angry Tuskens. The bright, blue blade of his light saber glowed brightly at his side, as he stood motionless in the face of the angry mob.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No," he said, quietly. "Get away from her."

Two of the lead raiders cried out angrily, and they raised their gaffi sticks to bring them down on him. Almost effortlessly, Anakin swung his blade up and struck the both of them down in an instant, then withdrew a step closer to Padmé.

_What's he doing?_ Padmé thought to herself as she watched him. Anakin's moves were measured, defensive. He wasn't pressing his attack; he was protecting her from them, defending her, repelling their attackers. Four more Tuskens pressed their attack against him, and they met the same fate just as quickly; again, Anakin backed off, stepped closer to Padmé.

_He isn't attacking them, _Padmé realized. H_e's protecting us, fighting defensively. After all he's been through tonight, he's not attacking._

"Enough!" Anakin shouted suddenly, and then stretched his hand out in front of him, and, through a blur of growing pain, Padmé watched in amazement as the front line of advancing Tuskens were picked up into the cool night air and tossed backwards, like leaves in a storm, into the ones behind them.

Taking advantage of their surprise and confusion, Anakin turned his attention to a large, jagged boulder nearby, and, reaching into the Force, lifted it into the air and brought it sailing toward the group of terrified Tuskens scrambling to regain their footing. As they cried out and shielded themselves, the boulder suddenly stopped, suspended in mid-air, just inches above the frightened raiders. Anakin held the boulder over their heads for brief instant, then sent it crashing into a nearby hut, destroying it.

Frightened and disoriented, the Tuskens paused for a moment, then slowly began to retreat back toward the huts they had emerged from just moments before.

Anakin extinguished the blade of his saber, then turned and quickly knelt by Padmé's side. She winced in pain as he gently scooped her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Padmé?" he called, frantically, gently brushing her hair from her face. "Padmé, please. Talk to me."

Padmé clutched tightly to his arm with her left hand. "Oooooohhhhh," she moaned and winced with pain. "Oh, Ani. It hurts. Really bad."

"I know it does, Padmé," Anakin replied, cradling her gently in his arms. "I need to take a look at it, and see how badly you're hurt." He reached up, with a trembling hand, and gently brushed her hair from her face. "This is probably going to hurt a little bit when I do this," he said softly. "Ready?"

Padmé nodded that she was, and she clenched her teeth as Anakin leaned her up so that he could see her wounded shoulder; his heart ached as she cried out from the pain as he moved her. "Oooooooooohhhh," she cried, "Oh, Ani, it hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Padmé," he sympathized, and he held her tightly in his arms as she clung to him tightly. He held her still for a moment, letting her rest until the pain subsided a bit, then turned his attention to the burned material at her shoulder.

"Oooooww_WWWW!_" Padmé cried in pain as Anakin gently pulled the charred material away from her wound. He hugged her tightly with his right arm as he quickly examined it.

She had taken a full powered laser round right in the shoulder. Anakin winced as he saw it; a burn this size had to be terribly painful, yet, except for when he moved her, she never cried out from the pain. Fortunately, the bone in her shoulder itself had taken the brunt of the blast, and it didn't look life threatening. She would need a skin graft, though, and treatment soon, otherwise infection could set in.

Anakin reached into his belt and produced a small antiseptic spray. "Padmé," he said, "this might sting a bit. But it should help the pain and keep your wound clean."

"Is it bad?" Padmé asked, an obvious worried tone in her trembling voice; she clung to Anakin as tightly as she ever had.

"No, Angel," Anakin replied softly. "It's not serious. You're going to be just fine."

Padmé smiled, then winced as he applied the medication to her burn. It did sting, badly, for just a moment, and then the pain neutralizers began to work, and she felt some welcome relief from the searing pain that surged through her shoulder and back.

"I'll say one thing for you," Anakin sighed, trying to lift her spirits for a brief moment as he tended to her wound. "You definitely weren't going down without a fight, were you?"

Padmé managed a weak laugh. "My husband's a Jedi Knight," she said, holding tightly to him. "I couldn't let him see me lay there and give up."

Anakin applied another vial of anticeptic spray to her shoulder, then let her recline slowly back in his arms. He held on to her tightly as she smiled weakly up at him. "You're quite the fighter, I'll give you that," he sighed, brushing her brown hair from her face. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he said softly, just above a whisper.

Padmé smiled weakly, and then winced again from the remaining pain. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," she said softly.

Anakin smiled at her reply, and then pointed up to the sky above them. "See?" he said, "just you and me, out for a lovely stroll on a beautiful starlit night."

Padmé managed a weak laugh. "I think we need to work on the places that we pick for our outings," she said as she smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I didn't do such a good job picking this one," he nodded, as he reached into his belt and produced the small transmitter he kept there. "I promise, I'll do better. But right now, I've got to get you home."

Anakin pressed a button on the transmitter and it blinked to life. A moment later, Padmé heard Artoo's familiar whistle on the other end. "Artoo," Anakin called, "It's Anakin. Are you receiving me?"

Artoo whistled in acknowledgement that he was indeed, and Anakin continued. "I need you to bring the ship here, fast," he said. "Padmé's been hurt. Lock onto my transmitter coordinates and get here as quickly as you can. Understood?"

A long string of beeps, whistles and clicks followed. Anakin smiled at Padmé as he replied. "Yes, Artoo," he said, "she's going to be just fine. Just hurry and get here as quick as you can. And bring Owen and Beru with you. "

Anakin switched the homing beacon in the transmitter on, then placed it back on his belt. "Just hold on a few minutes," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "He'll be here any minute, and we'll get you out of here. Just lie still and rest."

Padmé closed her eyes, pressed herself tightly to his chest, and drifted in and out of consciousness as she lay there, in his arms, under the bright Tatooine sky.

* * *

Padmé awoke to the hiss of the ship's door as Anakin hurriedly carried her aboard and laid her gently on the long, padded bench in the ship's cabin. She blinked her eyes in the bright light, and saw Beru's kind face looking at her. "You'll be fine, Padmé," she said, reassuringly. "Don't worry."

Padmé held tight to Anakin's hand as the medical droid they had brought with them gave her an injection of pain medication. Mercifully, the medication took affect quickly, and the last thing she remembered was Anakin's concerned face gazing down at her as he knelt beside her, then, mercifully, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

His footsteps echoed loudly off the cold, stone walls as he made his way down the dark corridor. The thick, black cloak he wore draped over his shoulders swirled around his feet as he walked. He strode slowly, methodically, to the end of the corridor, slowly opened the door, and entered the dimly lit room.

As he entered, a tall, silver haired man, bowed slowly before him. "My Lord," he said, reverently.

The dark figure motioned for him to follow him, and the silver haired man took his place beside him as they walked through the door at the opposite end of the room, out along the exterior walkway. Overhead, the setting suns of Coruscant cast a rich, orange glow to the expansive sky above them. In the fading sunlight, the smooth, polished handle of a light saber flashed brightly from under the silver haired man's cape as he walked beside his master.

The dark figure's face was obscured by the heavy hood of his cloak, his nose and chin barely visible under the thick, corded material. He took a step toward the railing of the walkway, then paused, looking out over the city, his hands gripping the railing tightly.

"It would seem," the dark figure finally said, after some time, "that our plan to turn young Skywalker to the Dark Side has failed."

The silver haired man nodded slowly. "Yes, my Lord," he said, slowly, thoughtfully.

"This is unfortunate," the hooded figure continued. "We shall have to adjust our plans accordingly."

He reached under his cloak, producing a small, silver, dart-like instrument, and a small, coded data disc. "Take this with you to Geonosis. You will find the probe unit in your ship."

The silver haired man took the items from his master's hand. "Yes, My Lord," he said, and then placed the items securely in the belt he wore at his waist.

"Skywalker will arrive on Geonosis soon, Lord Tyrannus," the hooded figure said, calmly. "I have foreseen it. Once you have obtained the sample, you may deal with him as you wish."

"And what of the senator from Naboo?" Tyrannus asked, cautiously.

"The plan remains unchanged," the Dark Lord replied, flatly. "She has become even more troublesome as of late. You may deliver her to them as planned."

"Understood, My Lord," Tyrannus replied, an evil smile spreading across his weathered, regal face.

The hooded figure turned back toward the railing overlooking the city.

"On your way then," the hooded figure replied, flatly. He turned his attention and his hooded face back toward the railing overlooking the city.

"Do not fail me, Lord Tyrannus."

* * *

Cleige shielded his eyes as he watched the sleek, silver ship fire it's thrusters and settle softly near the house, tossing swirling clouds of orange-gold sand into the cold night air as the engines slowly died down.

Owen had called ahead and prepared him before their arrival; he already knew that his beloved Shmi was gone. He had prepared himself for this moment weeks ago, right after the raiders had taken her. Still, his heart ached as he realized that they were bringing her home now, and that he would never hear her voice or see her smile again. He touched the control stick on his hover chair, and slowly approached the rear of the ship as the rear access ramp began to open. As the ramp touched down on the cold, course sand, Cleige peered into the ship, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light that shone from inside.

Anakin's boots made a cold, metallic sound as he started down the ramp. He carried Padmé in his arms; she was still sleeping, mercifully, from the pain medication they had given her a bit earlier. She had stirred and moaned a bit when he had picked her up, so he carried her gently, trying not to move her any more than he had to.

Cleige winced as he saw the burn on Padmé's shoulder; most of the material at the back of her tunic where she was struck was burned and gone. He could see the angry burn on her back as she hung limply in Anakin's arms.

Cleige's eyes met Anakin's as he stepped off the ramp onto the sand beside him. "How is she, son?" he asked, making no effort to mask his concern.

"She's in a lot of pain," Anakin said quietly, "and it's a pretty bad burn. We need to treat her as quickly as we can."

"This way," Cleige said, motioning for Anakin to follow him. "I've got the medical supplies waiting for you."

"Cleige," Anakin said quietly, not moving. Cleige turned back to look at him again, and saw the sad, compassionate face that Anakin directed toward him. "I'm so sorry," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

They both turned and looked back to the top of the ramp. Owen stood there somberly, with Beru at his side, as he carried Shmi's lifeless body in his arms. They all stood in silence for a few moments, with nothing but the sound of the night wind on the air. Cleige looked at his wife's shrouded body for a few moments, and then extended his hand and patted Anakin's forearm. "It's alright, son," he said quietly. "You brought her back to me. I couldn't ask you for more than that."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Cleige motioned for him to follow him again. "Come on, now," he said. "Let's get her taken care of."

With Padmé in his arms, Anakin followed quickly behind him, as Owen and Beru made their way down the ramp in like fashion and they all headed toward the house.

* * *

"Put her in here," Cleige said, as he pushed open the door to one of the larger bedrooms and pressed a button on the control panel. Slowly, the lights came up in the room, and he released the switch when it was bright enough for them to see well enough. He moved to the side, and made way for Anakin to step through the door.

Anakin stepped quickly to the side of the bed and gently laid Padmé down on the bed on her left side, being careful not to touch her wounded shoulder. She moaned again, and she opened her eyes and looked weakly around the room. "Anakin," she said quietly, as she opened her eyes, looking for him.

Anakin sat down gently on the bedside next to her. "It's okay, Padmé," he said softly, holding her hand tightly as he gently brushed her hair from her eyes. "I'm here. We're back at the house. You're going to be just fine."

Anakin turned and watched as Beru made her way hastily into the room, followed closely by the medical droid she had brought with them. She made her way to the other side of the bed, so that she could get a better look at Padmé's wounded shoulder. Cleige had placed the medical supplies on a small table nearby before their arrival. As quickly as she could, Beru went to work.

The life of a moisture farmer was usually hard, and it wasn't a rare occasion when medical attention was needed. Since homes and cities were often separated by great distances, most young women were schooled in medicine from an early age; Beru was no exception. Owen had assured Anakin that Padmé would be in very good hands. He watched her, nervously, as she started to work.

"How is she?" he asked, as Beru turned and took the scissors from the supply table, and then gently began to cut away the burned material of her tunic. Beru took a deep, thoughtful breath, as she continued to remove the burned material as gently as she could.

"She's got a really bad burn," she said, as she worked carefully, cutting away the material in small pieces. "Those sand people are cruel in more ways than most people can imagine. Their weapons are designed to inflict as much damage and pain as they can. They're very crude, horrible weapons."

Padmé cried out softly as Beru gently tried to lift a piece of burned material from the edge of her wound. Both she and Anakin froze when she did so, and Anakin held her hand as tightly as he could, until the pain subsided again. Beru looked at him apologetically, and Anakin gave her a reassuring nod, encouraging her to continue.

Beru removed the last of the material she needed to with the scissors, and, with Padmé's wound finally fully exposed, she laid the scissors back on the table. She picked up some cleansing pads and solution, and then gently began to inspect her wound more closely.

"She's very lucky," she sighed, shaking her head as she soaked a pad with the sterile solution and dabbed gently at the outer edges of the angry burn. "Just a bit more to the left, and…" She paused, and looked up at Anakin, who returned her worried gaze. He turned his eyes back to Padmé, and gently stroked her hair as he held onto her hand.

Beru watched him for a moment, and then returned to cleaning her wound. "She's got some muscle and tendon damage," she said, as she continued to work at cleaning her wound as gently as she could. She turned to the medical droid. "Bring me the dermal regeneration packs. I need two of them." Obediently, the droid turned and quickly went to fulfill her request.

Padmé winced and moaned again, opening her eyes just enough for Anakin to see the pained look in them. Anakin's expression grew more worried, as he held her hand and continued to stroke her hair comfortingly. "She's in a lot of pain," he said, quietly.

"Thankfully," Beru said, her eyes never leaving her work, "the pain medication we gave her on the ship is helping keep it bearable. With this much nerve damage, though, we can't block it all till we get the dermal regenerators working. Hopefully, though, she won't remember much of it." Beru looked up at Anakin, seeing the worried expression on his face. She reached over gently and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Anakin," she nodded. "She's going to be just fine."

The medical droid returned quickly, the two dermal regeneration packs that Beru had requested on a small tray in front of it. Anakin watched as it rolled up next to her, and Beru took one of the packs and opened it quickly. She removed a square of foam-like material from the pack, unfolded it, and placed it on the tray. She opened a container of liquid and poured it onto the material, thoroughly soaking it. She prodded it gently, forcing the liquid evenly throughout the material.

She took the other pack and opened it, and started to repeat the process. As she worked, Owen entered the room and came to stand behind Anakin. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "How is she?" he asked.

Anakin turned, and gave him an obviously worried smile. "Beru says she'll be fine," he said. "She's just in a lot of pain right now." He paused a moment. "How's Cleige?" he asked.

Owen turned and looked out into the central area of the house, where his father sat quietly. "He'll be fine," he said. "He's handling it better than I could ever hope to."

"Anakin," Beru said, and he turned his attention back to her. "I'm going to need to apply two of these packs so we can use the dermal generators. Her wound is too big for just one." She turned and picked up the tray with the liquid-soaked packs and sat it gently on the bed near Padmé. "It's going to sting quite a bit when I apply these, because of all the saline in them," she said. "She's probably going to cry out a bit, but don't worry. It won't last long." She gave him a weakly reassuring smile. "You might want to hold on to her when I apply these."

Anakin nodded, took a deep breath, and then stood up and knelt on the floor beside the bed, where he could put his arm tightly around her waist. He took both of her hands in his, and leaned as close to her as he could. "Padmé," he said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Padmé opened her eyes weakly. "Yes," she moaned, her eyes closing again.

"Beru's got to treat your wound, Padmé," he said quietly. "It's probably going to hurt a little when she does. Okay?" Padmé moaned a bit, and pulled Anakin's hand closer to her; she took a slow, deep breath, and then gently nodded that she understood.

Anakin looked back up at Beru. "I hate that we can't do anything more for the pain," he said quietly.

"Once we get these packs applied, the dermal generators will be able to stop it, and they'll sedate her while they're working to rebuild her tissue," she said, and then smiled at Anakin. "And then she'll be comfortable. I promise."

Anakin nodded, and he held as tightly to her as he could. "Okay," he sighed, and looked up at Beru again. "She's ready."

Beru took the first of the two packs and lifted it gently from the tray. She and Anakin looked at each other again, and she took a deep breath and gently, but swiftly, applied the pack to Padmé's wounded back.

Padmé's body contorted and tensed in pain as the pack touched her burned skin. Anakin held her as tightly as he could, as Beru closed her eyes and pressed the pack gently but firmly to Padmé's badly burned shoulder, allowing the material to bond with her wound. She grimaced as Padmé shut her eyes tightly and cried out in pain.

"OOOoowwwwwWWWW!" she cried, as she clung to Anakin as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Padmé," Beru apologized. "I know it hurts, but it's almost over." Quickly, she took the other pack and, as gently but swiftly as she could, applied it to the other half of her wound.

Padmé cried out again, and Anakin could feel her body tremble in agony as Beru applied the second pack. "Ooooohhhh, Ani," she cried weakly, "Ohhhhhh, it hurts." Anakin shut his eyes and held on to her as tightly as he could; he wanted so desperately for the pain to be over. He couldn't bear to see her suffer like this.

Beru quickly picked up the four small dermal regenerators from the packs, and placed them at the four corners of the two packs. She could feel Padmé's body trembling from the pain that coursed through it as she did so. As quickly as she could, she fastened the units in place, and reached for the activator and then, one by one, she turned each of the units on. A small green light illuminated on each unit, and each one began to hum.

Padmé's anguished cries grew softer, as the nerve inhibitors began to work. Anakin held on to her as tightly as he could, and he could feel her trembling begin to subside. He opened his eyes and looked up at Beru, who was quickly adjusting the regeneration units.

"Is it working?" he asked, as he watched her work quickly on one unit, and then move to the next.

"Yes," Beru replied, "the nerve inhibitors are starting to work."

She reached over and gently squeezed Padmé's arm. "Padmé," she said softly, "the pain should be getting better now. I promise you'll feel much better in a few minutes." Padmé nodded weakly in reply, her breath still catching in her throat between sobs.

Anakin turned his attention back to his young wife, who was still holding onto his right arm tightly. He gently stroked her hair as he stretched out to her with his feelings. "It is getting better," he said, a look of thankful relief on his face. "I can feel the pain subsiding."

Beru turned and picked up a small sterile cloth that was folded on the table beside her. She gently draped it over the four humming regenerators, covering Padmé's wound. Then she sat up straight, and took a long deep breath, then exhaled slowly. She looked at her hands; they were trembling. She looked at Owen, and he gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned it, though she looked exhausted.

She turned to Anakin again, who was still holding on to Padmé, watching her intently, a worried expression on his face. She reached over and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Anakin," she nodded. "She'll be fine now, it's over. Once the nerve inhibitors are fully engaged, she won't feel any more pain, and she'll sleep. She'll be good as new by morning, I promise."

Anakin smiled back at her, then slowly stood up and sat back on the bed next to Padmé, never letting go of her hands. He gently brushed her hair, and she moaned softly; her body was more relaxed now, and the anguished look of pain was quickly receding from her face. Her sobs had subsided, and her breathing was more normal, not as shallow as it had been. She seemed to be resting peacefully now, at last. "Thank you, Beru," Anakin sighed, as he reached over and squeezed Beru's hand. "Very much."

Beru squeezed Anakin's hand in return, and smiled back at him. She stood up, and started to gather up the supplies and place them back on the table. As she did so, Cleige appeared at the door. "How is she?" he asked. "I heard her crying out a bit ago. Is everything all right?"

"She's fine, Dad," Beru replied, gathering the last of the supplies. She instructed the medical droid to return the supplies to the storeroom, and as he began to work, she came and stood next to Owen, who placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "She'll be fine by tomorrow. She just needs to rest."

Anakin took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, as a feeling of welcome relief finally began to overtake him. He stretched out to her with his feelings; she was resting now, sleeping. The regenerators were doing their job well. Gently, he let go of her hands and slowly stood up, and took another relieved breath.

He turned to Owen and Beru, and gave them both a long hug of gratitude. "Thank you both," he said. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done."

Beru gave him a reassuring smile. "You're welcome, Anakin," she said. "But no thanks are necessary."

She walked to Padmé's bedside and gently pulled the blanket up over her to keep her warm. "All she needs now," she said, "is rest."

Cleige turned and looked at Anakin. He watched the young Jedi as he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, a tired and wearied look on his face. "And I think that's what you need as well, son," Cleige said. "It's been a long night. You stay here with her and get some rest." Cleige turned his hover chair and made his way back to the entrance of the room. "If you need anything at all, just yell." He smiled at Beru as he spoke. "Beru's quite the young physician," he said proudly. "She'll check in on you."

Anakin smiled in reply, as the three of them left the room, and Beru quietly closed the door behind her. Somewhat stiffly, he took off his boots and jacket, and placed them on a chair in the corner of the room. He stretched his arms over his head for a moment, and then came and sat beside Padmé on the bed again. He took her hand gently, not wanting to disturb her, and he watched her for a moment, stretching out with his feelings again. She was asleep now; thankfully, he didn't sense any more pain. He looked at the cloth that covered her wounded back; he could see the four green lights pulsing slowly, could hear the hum as they worked.

He gently brushed her brown hair from her eyes as she slept peacefully. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed quietly, never taking his eyes off of her.

He smiled as he felt her squeeze his hand, almost in reply to his question. He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you," he said, softly. Again, he felt her squeeze his hand, and he smiled again.

He quietly slid the chair in the corner of the room next to the bed, and sat down in it quietly, still holding on to her hand. He took one more long, loving look at her, and then, reaching into the Force, turned off the light.

* * *

The early afternoon suns cast a brilliant orange glow across the dark, blue sky, and long shadows from the five somber individuals on the desert sand near the homestead. Tatooine's ever present wind gusted briskly in various directions, tossing Padmé's long hair gently, first this way, then that, as she stood quietly next to Anakin, holding his hand tightly, her free hand gently holding onto his arm.

She felt better today. She had spent most of the morning in bed, at Anakin's insistence, and she had abided by his request, even though it had frustrated her to do so. Her shoulder was better now, thanks to Beru's skills and the dermal regenerators, and, except for being extremely stiff and a bit sore, she had insisted this morning that she was fine. Anakin, however, had been adamant that she rest, and she had done so, if for no other reason than to humor him. "It's only because he loves you so much," Beru had said. Padmé knew she was right.

Padmé turned her attention once again to Anakin. He stood quietly next to her, his gaze transfixed on the smooth, new headstone a few yards in front of him. His expression was quiet, yet his eyes shone brightly in the bright sunlight. Padmé gently squeezed his arm, and he clasped her hand tighter in return, his eyes never leaving the stone.

They were all assembled a short distance from the house, near the place where Cleige's parents had been laid to their final rest some years earlier. Near the two weathered grave markers, a freshly hewn stone stood quietly at the head of Shmi's final resting place. The marker was clean and simple, much like the life she had led; nothing flamboyant, or overly ornate. It simply said;

_Shmi Skywalker Lars_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend_

They stood quietly for a long time, and then Cleige finally spoke, his voice gruff, yet soft spoken.

"My darling Shmi," he said, quietly. "I don't know where you are now, but I know that it's become a better place."

They all turned their attention to Cleige as he continued. "You provided us with a warm, loving home, and you gave us all the gift of your laughter, your smile, and your friendship," he said. "You were the most loving companion, the best friend that a man could ever hope for or want," he said, quietly. "I'll miss you, my darling," he paused. "All of us will."

Cleige took a deep breath. "Goodbye, my darling wife," he said, finally, and then paused. "And thank you."

Anakin squeezed Padmé's hand gently, and then took a few steps forward. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she watched and listened to him.

"Mom," he said, softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to save you. I can't help feeling that I've let you down, somehow."

"I remember the day I left you," he continued. "I didn't want to leave, but you told me that I needed to go, that it was what you wanted for me, that I should follow my dreams."

"You wanted me to be a Jedi, Mom, and I guess I am," he said, quietly. "I am what I am because of you. If it weren't for you, Padmé and I wouldn't be together."

Padmé felt her heart beating harder as she listened to him talk to his mother, as if she were sitting in a chair in front of him. Anakin smiled, his face brightening a bit. "I'm glad you got to see her one more time, Mom," he said. "Even if it was only for a moment or two."

Anakin paused, then took another step forward, slowly dropping to his knees in front of his mother's smooth new headstone. He raised his hand and gently ran it over the top of the stone for a moment, then let his arms drop to his side, dragging his fingers loosely through the coarse sand, letting it fall through his fingers.

He was hurting; of that, Padmé was completely sure. She took a few steps closer and slowly knelt beside him, placing her arm comfortingly around his shoulders. Anakin took a deep breath, and took her hand into his own and squeezed it tightly; he was trembling.

"I miss you, Mom," Anakin said, his voice trembling. "I miss you _so_ much. I hope you're proud of me, that I've done what you wanted me to do."

Anakin's expression changed for a moment, from one of loss and despair to one of determination. He took another handful of sand in his free hand, squeezing it tightly, letting it drift slowly through his fingers.

"I promise you, Mom," Anakin said, so softly that Padmé could barely hear him as he spoke. "I'll never let you, or Padmé, or anyone else in this family down, ever."

Anakin squeezed Padmé's hand gently as he spoke, and then they slowly stood up, and, taking a few steps back, took their place next to Cleige, Owen, and Beru.

"Goodbye, Mom," Anakin said, softly. "I love you," he said, and then looked at the others. "We all do."

They stood there quietly, as the setting sun slipped slowly below the horizon, the gentle breeze tossing wisps of sand gently around them all.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood a short distance from his ship, his long range binoculars surveying the Trade Federation ships that dotted the vast valley beneath him. He had tracked Jango Fett to this place, and, from what he could tell, there seemed to be a large Federation presence here. He adjusted the range on his binoculars and focused them on a large, stone structure near the edge of the valley, a short distance from some of the larger ships. There seemed to be a lot of activity here, and this seemed to be the focal point of it. Indeed, Jango's ship had landed not far from here; he intended to find that bounty hunter. He still had quite a few questions for him.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to his ship, watching as Arfour went about the business of repairing the hull damage he had received in the asteroid field. He had escaped Jango's attack, but only narrowly. Jango's ship had turned out to be much more powerful and maneuverable than he had anticipated. In addition, Jango was an amazing skilled pilot, and, had it not been for the size of the asteroid field and a bit of deception on his part, the man he had been trying to catch would surely have destroyed him.

He rolled the events that lay before him over and over in his mind, trying to make some sense of it. Why had Fett come here, to this world so far from Kamino, instead of returning to Corruscant? And what was the Trade Federation doing here? Was Fett somehow in league with the Federation? If so, why would the Federation be interested in employing bounty hunters? And how did the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala figure into all of this? Obi-Wan sighed heavily; he had a lot of pieces to this puzzle, but as of yet, none of them were fitting together.

Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan sighed again, leaning back against the hull of his scorched ship, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His pursuit of Jango Fett had kept his mind occupied for the past few hours. But now, he found himself thinking of Anakin again.

How could he have been so careless? No; how could the Council have been so careless? He knew that Anakin had strong feelings for Padmé. Placing him in the position of protecting her had obviously been a mistake. If Anakin did indeed plan to marry Padmé – or, worse yet, had already married her - his future as a Jedi would be over, and he would be dismissed from the Order.

No; he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He had to find out what was going on here on Geonosis. He turned his eyes back to the large stone structure in the valley again. He would find those answers, and he would relay them back to the Council.

Leaving Arfour to his work, Obi-Wan started down the hill, quietly making his way toward the stone fortress below.

* * *

"Artoo Deetoo, please don't fidget with that!"

Artoo swung his optical sensors around so that he could see Threepio as he addressed him. Momentarily, he removed his data probe from the terminal of the old, worn vaporator console he had been fidgeting with, and responded with a long series of beeps and clicks.

"Yes, yes," Threepio responded, a tone of slight aggravation in his high pitched voice. "I know you're a very capable repairman, but master Cleige has asked _me_ to repair that unit. I've been working on it for quite some time now."

Artoo swung his sensors back so that he could survey the unit closer; from his vantage point, it appeared that this unit hadn't functioned in some time. It was an older model, and it still used the old tractor treads for mobility, instead of the new gravity repulsor units on the newer models. The treads of the old unit had begun to rust at the joints, an obvious sign of non-use. There wasn't much moisture on this planet, so it took a very long time for things to rust here.

Threepio made his way through the workshop, and opened to door to the food storage bins near the back. He quickly gathered up the vegetables that Beru had requested and placed them in the container that he had brought with him. "Besides," he continued as he worked, "that console isn't working anyway. I know, I've tried it many times."

Artoo reinserted his data probe for a moment and turned the dial over several times, forward and back, as he quickly scanned the internal circuits. He turned his sensors back to Threepio, and another series of whistles and clicks ensued.

Threepio closed the door to the storage bins, and then turned quickly to face the little astrodroid. "What do you mean, I don't know what I'm talking about?" he asked in an aggravated tone. "I'm quite certain that this unit is really beyond repair. Why, it would take..."

Artoo spun the dial several more times, and the console's display suddenly flashed brightly and sprang to life. Artoo turned his censors to Threepio once again, as he stood there in utter disbelief. Another long series of whistles and clicks followed.

"What do you mean, I'd make a better butler than a repairman?" Threepio asked disgustedly, waving his arms excitedly. "Oh, switch off!" he said finally, and turned around and headed quickly back for the house.

Artoo chucked to himself, as astrodroids are sometimes want to do, and went back to work on the console in front of him.

* * *

The familiar metallic ring of Threepio's feet rang through the kitchen as he brought the container of vegetables that Beru had requested. She stood at the sink, peeling fruit, while Padmé stood at the stove near the kitchen, tending the pot of soup they had put on a bit earlier.

"Mistress Padmé," Threepio said, as he placed the container on the counter near Beru. "I don't know where you got that astrodroid of yours, but he has terrible manners."

Padmé turned to Threepio as she slowly stirred the pot on the stove. Her long, brown hair hung in loose curls about her shoulders, and she reached up and tucked a lock of it behind her ear as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Threepio," she said. "What did he do to you?"

Threepio waved his arms slowly as he turned to face her. "Oh, it's nothing, really," he said, almost regretting that he'd said anything. "He just insists on meddling with things."

"I know, Threepio," she said apologetically, a warm smile on her face. "He just likes to fix things. I'm sorry if he's getting in your way. I'll have Anakin speak to him."

"Yes, well..." Threepio said, turning to walk out of the kitchen. "If only he wouldn't be such a show off," he said, almost under his breath, as he slowly made his way back out into the central part of the house.

Padmé and Beru looked at each other as he left, and, soon as he was out of earshot, they both began to laugh. "Sounds like somebody hurt someone's feelings," Beru chuckled, placing the piece of fruit she'd just finished peeling on the tray.

"I think so," Padmé laughed, nodding as she placed the spoon in her hand on the stove and walked to the counter to retrieve the container Threepio had just brought. The bright blue dress that she wore contrasted brightly against the tan kitchen walls and white countertops. She picked up the container and made her way to the empty sink beside Beru, and she placed it in the sink so that she could rinse the dust from the brightly colored vegetables. "Sometimes, they act just like children," she sighed.

Padmé turned to reach for the towel that hung on the wall beside her. As she extended her right arm, she winced and pulled it in close to her, then stood quietly for a moment and rubbed her right shoulder slowly.

Beru picked up another piece of fruit and began to peel it slowly, as she looked at Padmé with a concerned expression. "Still sore?" she asked, as she watched Padmé reach for the towel again, this time much more slowly, and place it on the counter near the sink.

"Just a little," she said, returning a warm smile to Beru. "I know it's going to take a while for it to feel normal again." She turned on the water and began to rinse the vegetables and place them on the towel beside her.

"You know, Beru," Padmé said as she worked, "I never really got a chance to thank you for everything you did for me last night." She looked at her warmly as she slowly turned the vegetable in her hands over under the cool water. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you," she said softly.

"Well, I hope you don't remember _too_ much about it," Beru said, taking the last bit of peel off of the plump, ripe fruit in her hand. "And I'm very sorry if you do," she said as she looked up at Padmé with a smile. She placed the paring knife she used under the running water, turning her attention back to her work. "I'm just glad you're better," she sighed, placing the piece of fruit on the tray beside her. "We were all pretty scared there for a while last night."

Beru wore her hair in her usual fashion, two pigtails pulled up into two small buns on either side of her head. Her reddish brown hair contrasted brightly with the pale white tunic and skirt that she wore as she worked. Padmé smiled, and then shook the water off the large potato she'd just finished rinsing and placed it on the towel beside her.

Beru turned and looked out the window toward the workshop behind the house. She saw Anakin step outside; in one hand, he held a logic probe, and he stood in the waning sunlight and applied it to the item that he held in his dirty hands. His hair was disheveled, and his face was covered with several dirty brown streaks. His light brown shirt was covered in dust, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he worked.

"Padmé," Beru said, drying her hands as she watched him out the window, "how's Anakin?"

Padmé followed Beru's gaze out the window, and she finally saw her dirty, young husband standing in the evening sun, the wind tossing swirls of sand up near his boots as he worked. "He's a little sad today, Beru," she said softly, "but that's to be expected. I think he'll be fine."

"He's been out in that workshop all afternoon," Beru said, watching him. "I can't imagine that there's anything left out there to fix," she smiled.

Padmé smiled as she saw him place the probe back into his pocket, then turn and walk back into the workshop. "I'm just glad he's got something to do to keep him busy today," she sighed. She turned her attention back to the counter. "He loves to fix things," she said, as she picked up the towel and carried the freshly washed vegetables to the counter near the stove. "He always has, ever since he was a boy." Beru turned to watch as Padmé picked up a sharp knife and began to slowly slice them and place them into the pot on the stove as she talked.

"I asked Cleige this morning if he could help find something for him to work on this afternoon," she said with a grin, dropping another handful of sliced vegetables into the simmering pot. She turned and smiled at Beru as she worked. "I knew it would be good for him, you know, give him a chance to take his mind off of what happened last night."

She paused, as she picked up another potato and began to slice it. "And keep him from worrying about me."

"Padmé," Beru said, watching her work, "Anakin never really told us what happened out there last night." She leaned back against the counter as Padmé continued to work. "I'd really like to know, if you don't mind telling me, that is."

Padmé smiled back at her, placing the last of the freshly sliced vegetables in the soup pot. She laid the knife down on the counter, took the towel that Beru offered her, and began to slowly dry her hands as she turned to face her.

"How much do you know about the Jedi, Beru?" Padmé asked inquisitively, as Beru turned an attentive face to her.

"Only a little bit," Beru replied. "I know that they're supposed to be very powerful. Guardians or something like that. But I don't know a whole lot about them, or why they can do the things they can do."

"Anakin's very gifted, Beru," Padmé said, looking at her hands as she dried them. "I don't really understand why, I just know that he is. His mother knew that, somehow. That's why when Master Qui-Gon freed him all those years ago, she insisted that he go with him and become a Jedi."

She paused, and then looked back up at Beru. "Jedi are forbidden to marry," she said, quietly. Padmé smiled as she saw the look of surprise on Beru's face as she heard this bit of news.

"But," Beru asked, bewildered, "then, how did the two of you...?"

Padmé smiled back at her. "Anakin left the Order so that he and I could be married," she said. "We both decided that we'd rather be together, no matter what that meant."

Her expression grew more serious. "But, he's still a Jedi, Beru," she said. "He can still feel the Force. In fact, his powers have been getting stronger the past few days. Much stronger."

"The Force?" Beru asked, a puzzled look on her face. Padmé grinned broadly back at her as she spoke.

"Anakin's told me a few things," she continued, handing the towel back to Beru, who placed it on the counter beside her. "I don't pretend to know much, but I know that the Force is what gives a Jedi his powers, and that there's a good side and a bad side."

"He's been having nightmares for weeks," she continued, "almost every night." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "He even had one on our wedding night," she said, a sad tone in her voice.

"That's awful," Beru replied sympathetically.

"The awful thing was," Padmé continued, "is that they'd been getting steadily worse. It seemed like the more Anakin's powers continued to grow, the worse the dreams would become." She reached her hand toward the stove and picked up the spoon that rested there as she continued. "We finally realized that it wasn't just a dream, and that if he was ever going to have any peace, we were going to have to find out what was happening. And that's what led us here, to you. It was the Force that was telling Anakin that Shmi was in trouble. He could feel it."

"Anyway, when we left the other night, we found the camp pretty quickly," she continued thoughtfully. "Once we got down there, it only took Anakin a few moments to find Shmi." She paused for a moment, then took the spoon in her hand and slowly stirred the pot that simmered on the stove. "At least we got there before she was gone," she said, quietly, then tapped the spoon gently on the edge of the pot and laid it back on the stove.

Padmé looked thoughtfully at the pot as it simmered slowly on the stove. "And that's what bothers me," she finally said, quietly, turning her face back to Beru.

"Howso?" Beru asked, a look of deep concern on her face.

Padmé crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her seriously. "Something tried to take control of him out there last night, Beru," she said. "When Shmi died, he got so angry. It was almost as if something else was trying to control him, to make him do something that he knew in his heart was wrong."

She paused for a moment, and then continued. "I know Anakin," she said, "And I know how loving, caring and compassionate he is. He could never bring himself to hurt someone purely for the sake of revenge."

Padmé's expression grew more concerned as she spoke. "I've never seen so much rage and hatred in someone's eyes before. It was so unlike Anakin. I know it couldn't have been him. Something else was trying to force him to do something terrible."

Beru stepped to the stove and adjusted the heat under the simmering soup pot. "Here," she said, "let me help with this." Padmé moved a bit to give her room to work, and she stood watching, her arms still folded across her chest, as she watched Beru pick up the spoon and stir the pot slowly.

Padmé spoke again as she watched Beru at the stove. "It's almost as if everything that's happened in the past few weeks – the assassination attempts, Shmi..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Even what happened to me last night; it's almost as it someone or something is trying to force him to do something terrible." She smiled a bit, and looked up at Beru's attentive face. "I know that probably sounds crazy."

"Padmé," Beru asked thoughtfully, "what would have happened had Anakin..." She paused for a moment, and looked back at Padmé's thoughtful face.

Padmé closed her eyes, and shook her head slowly. "I don't even want to think about it," she said, trying to put the image out of her mind. "Anakin's powers are getting so strong lately," she said. "If he had used them to punish those Tuskens, it would have been horrible." She paused again, thoughtfully. "I've heard Master Yoda speak of the bad side of the Force," she said. "They call it the Dark Side."

Beru was listening intently as she tended the simmering pot on the stove. "The Dark Side?" she asked, puzzled.

"I don't know much about it, only that it's evil and very dangerous for a Jedi," Padmé said, concerned. "If he had given in to whatever was trying to control him last night..." she paused, her countenance growing more concerned, "I could have lost him."

Beru reached over and gave Padmé's arm a reassuring squeeze. "But you didn't," she smiled back at her. "He loves you so much, Padmé. I watched him last night. He never left your side." She looked back at the stove and gently stirred the pot of soup as she talked. "I came in to check on you twice, and both times he was awake, just holding your hand and watching you." She looked back up at her with a warm smile. "It was so sweet."

Padmé smiled back at her. "I know," she said. "I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. I'm just so thankful that I was there with him last night. If I hadn't been there, then..." Padmé's brow furrowed and she turned her head and stared at the wall, pensively.

"What is it, Padmé?" Beru asked, seeing the deep, thoughtful look on her face.

Padmé shook her head, and then looked back toward Beru. "It's probably nothing," she said with a slight smile. "I was just thinking. I can't shake the feeling that all of this seems, I don't know, orchestrated somehow, to hurt Anakin, to manipulate him."

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?" Beru asked, turning an inquisitive face to her again.

"No," Padmé said. "Not yet."

"I think you should," Beru nodded. "It might help."

Beru turned her attention back to the hot pot of soup simmering on the stove. "Well, it looks like dinner is almost ready," she said, then turned a smiling face to Padmé. "Why don't you go and tell Anakin that it'll be time to eat soon? I can finish up here."

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked. She didn't want to leave Beru short handed with guests to take care of.

"Sure, I'm fine," she replied. "Besides, as dirty as he is, it's going to take you a while to get him cleaned up."

"Yes, that's probably true," Padmé replied with a laugh. She reached over and gave Beru's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Beru smiled back at her, and Padmé turned and walked out of the kitchen, and toward the main entrance of the house.

* * *

"Ani?" Padmé called, pushing open the door to the workshop. She leaned around the edge of the door and looked inside.

"Over here," she heard him call, and looked toward the corner of the workshop. She saw him standing next to an old, dusty land speeder. He was leaning under the access panel at the rear of the speeder, and she could see the sparks and hear the crackle of the tool in his hand as he worked.

She looked around the shop as she made her way slowly to the corner where he was. The shop was littered with droids, vehicles, and machines of all kinds. She smiled to herself; he could keep himself busy here for weeks, she thought. She'd have to talk to her father about building a workshop for him there when they got home.

Padmé walked up behind him and gently rubbed his back with her left hand as he worked. "How's it coming?" she asked.

Anakin stood up and turned to her, placing the tool in his hand on the speeder's engine guard. "Not bad," he grinned. "I think I'll have this old speeder running in no time."

Padmé smiled warmly at him, and then placed her hand on his dirty cheek, pulling him toward her, and kissed him long and gently on the lips. "You're dirty," she finally grinned at him as their lips parted, dabbing at the dirty smudge on his left cheek.

Anakin looked sheepishly around the workshop. "Well," he said coyly, "I'm getting a lot of work done," he beamed back at her. "I like fixing things," he nodded, "and there's a lot here to be fixed." Then, his smile faded just a bit, his countenance becoming more concerned as he continued. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine," she nodded. "Don't worry. My shoulder's a bit sore, but that's to be expected for a while." She looked fondly at him, and gently stroked his cheek with her hand. "How about you, are you okay?"

Anakin took a long deep breath, and turned to look back at the speeder he had been working on. "I'm okay," he said, quietly. He turned his gaze back to Padmé's concerned face. "It hurts when I think about her, but I've been staying busy, and I've tried to keep my mind on you, and that's helped a lot."

"I know," she smiled warmly back at him, gazing lovingly into his bright, blue eyes. "I'm glad it does." They stood there quietly for a moment, and then she smiled and gently tugged on his arm. "Now come on," she said. "It's time for you to come in and get cleaned up for dinner. It's almost time to eat."

"Already?" Anakin asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Padmé replied with a laugh. "You've been out here all afternoon." She looked at his dirty clothes and smiled. "And you're_ filthy_. I know you're having fun, but it's going to take you a while to get cleaned up, so you'd better come on."

"Ohhh, alright," he replied reluctantly, and then reached behind him and picked up the towel from the workbench and wiped his hands as well as he could. Padmé smiled as she walked alongside him, holding on to his arm, and together they made their way back toward the house, as the setting suns cast a golden glow to the sandy landscape.

* * *

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark, dimly lit corridors that he now found himself walking through. Indeed, it had taken even longer for him to find the entrance that he had used to enter the massive stone complex; Obi-Wan had seen the main entrance from his vantage point near his ship, but he knew that way would be closely guarded, so he had searched for some time for another point of entry, one that would allow him to slip into the complex unseen and unheard. Fortunately, he had seen a winged creature of some type drop to a precipice near the rear of the massive structure in the pale light of the moons, and enter through a small, dark opening. That had possibilities, he had thought to himself, and, even though it had taken him some time and considerable effort to reach the narrow opening, he was pleased with the darkness and shadow that it offered as he slowly made his way through the maze of tunnels, in search of…

What was he looking for? Obi-Wan rolled the thought over in his mind, as he moved, quietly and cautiously, through the shadows, from one connecting tunnel to the next. He still rolled the pieces of this ever expanding puzzle through his mind, hoping that, by some chance or trick of logic, they might fall together in some fashion as to help him solve this mystery. Fett was here, someplace; that was the only thing he was sure of, other than the fact that there appeared to be dozens of large Trade Federation transports here for some reason. He allowed his mind to travel back to the blockade that the Federation had attempted on Naboo nearly ten years ago; whatever the reason for their presence here, he thought, it was most likely some dark purpose, something evil.

_Keep your mind in the here and now, Obi-Wan – _he could almost hear his master's voice ring in his ears as he brought his attention back from the past to where he now found himself. He paused for a moment as he approached a dim light up ahead; the tunnels seemed to wind around the massive structure, meeting at various points along its circumference. Each juncture was dimly lit, and the adjoining tunnels allowed one to travel either up, down, or around the same level on a circuitous path. Any activity, Obi-Wan surmised, would most likely be found at a central point near the base of the structure, therefore, he had purposefully, slowly, made his way downward. He surmised that he was probably somewhere around midway down, he thought. If only the Force allowed one to judge distance, he thought to himself. He didn't like finding himself in a position that prevented him from knowing exactly where he was.

As he approached the dimly lighted juncture, Obi-Wan began to hear something; mechanical, methodical, it sounded like machinery of some sort, and it grew louder as he approached the light where the tunnels joined up ahead. He reached under his cloak, placing his hand on his light saber, just to assure himself that it was there. He paused, and smiled to himself; he had always found it amusing that Anakin did the same thing each time they found themselves in a tense situation. Now here he was, he thought, doing the same thing. He wished, more than just mildly, that Anakin were here with him now.

Obi-Wan reached the juncture's entrance, and peered cautiously around the corner of the tunnel where he now stood into the open area. To his left, another tunnel ran horizontally along the complex wall, making the usual circuitous path that he had encountered at the other levels. To his right, he saw the tunnels that made their ways both up and down to the next level. But, directly ahead, he saw a large opening that seemed to look out into the center of the complex. It appeared to be clear both above and below, and the methodical, mechanical sounds that he had heard were much louder and clearer now. Seeing that the way appeared clear, he quietly stepped into the dimly lit juncture, and peered over the edge of the opening.

What he saw astounded him; he was amazed at the sheer size of the operation, the breadth of it. Below, massive conveyers moved in all directions, weaving in and out of dozens of large machines, both above and below. The conveyors moved vast amounts of metal and parts to various machines; some of it was loaded into huge smelting pots, and the metals wound their way through various large furnaces. He could feel the heat from them even up here where he stood at a considerable height. He saw molten metal being poured into molds, cooled and extruded into various parts; they were droids of some kind, literally _thousands_ of them. _What could they possibly be building so many droids for, _Obi-Wan thought to himself, as he continued to watch the massive operation with a sense of growing awe and foreboding.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan heard voices. Quickly, and as silently as he could, he darted from the opening where he now stood back into the tunnel from which he had come, and concealed himself behind a large stone pillar. He quickly reached into the Force, and, taking a deep breath, calmed himself and stood there silently, utterly still, as he watched the opening with rapt attention.

He saw a group of men approach and enter the dimly lit juncture, where they stopped, and began speaking to each other. One of the men was a tall, elderly gentleman; silver haired, with a regal appearance and a deep, resonant voice. The long black cloak that he wore swirled around his feet as he stopped. Obi-Wan leaned forward so that he could see a bit better. He immediately recognized two of the men who stood near the tall, black clad gentleman; Nute Gunray, the Viceroy for the Trade Federation, and Passell Argente, his aid. Obi-Wan trained his ears on the six men as they stood together in a loose circle in the dim light.

"Now," Obi-Wan heard the tall gentleman say, "We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Gunray replied coldly. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," the deep voice replied.

One of the shorter figures to the Viceroy's left suddenly spoke up. "With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

"I hope so," Gunray replied flatly. The tall, silver haired gentleman extended his hand and gestured to the tunnel ahead of them, and they all made their way out of the dim light and down toward the lower levels.

Obi-Wan turned back and leaned against the cold, stone wall for a moment. _Battle droids, _he thought to himself? Surely not. What would Gunray and the Trade Federation be planning to do with an army of battle droids?

His thoughts shifted immediately to Senator Amidala. Gunray's comment couldn't be misinterpreted; somehow, he was obviously involved in the attempts on Senator Amidala's life. He needed to get this information back to the Council, but he needed more. He had to find out more of what was going on here.

As quietly as he could, Obi-Wan made his way quickly from behind the stone pillar where he stood, and into the tunnel that lead to the levels below, toward the men and information that might hold additional answers to this puzzle.

The tunnel slowly descended to the main level, where it opened out into a vast courtyard. Obi-Wan paused in the shadows as he watched the group of men pass through an archway, and into a small courtyard. In the center of the courtyard was a large stone table, and he watched silently as they all took their place around it. The tall, silver haired gentleman took his seat at the head of the table, and the others waited until he was seated before taking seats of their own. Whoever he was, Obi-Wan thought, he was someone of some importance, at least as far as they were concerned.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to the archway through which they had passed, and caught site of a narrow flight of stairs that wound up a narrow path to the right of it. Perhaps, he thought, those stairs might lead to a point where he could eavesdrop on the mysterious group and gather more information. As quietly as a ghost, he slipped slowly through the shadows, and up the narrow staircase. At the top of the stairs, a narrow, gothic archway looked out into the courtyard below. Steeling himself in the shadows, Obi-Wan looked down upon the gathering below.

He smiled slyly as, directly behind the silver haired gentleman, he saw a familiar presence; Jango Fett stood quietly behind him, his arms folded across his chest, the same silver armor shining in the dim light as he had seen on Kamino earlier. His suspicions were correct; Fett was involved, only how and to what extent, he didn't know. Yet.

Several other people were already seated at the conference table, bringing the total to around 12, Obi-Wan observed. He listened intently as the mysterious, silver haired gentleman spoke.

"Now is the time, my friends," he said coldly. "This is the moment when you will have to decide between the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

He placed a small display device on the table, placing it directly in front of him, as he continued. "As I explained to you earlier, he said, "I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

He lifted his hand as he spoke. "And let me remind you of our absolute commitment to capitalism... of the lower taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers," he continued, a confident smile on his face. "Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is completely free trade."

He turned his confident expression toward the Nute Gunray, and extended his hand in a polite fashion. "Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support," he said, as Gunray nodded in the affirmative. "When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed." He smiled as he looked around the table. "The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

The dark skinned gentleman, sitting directly to the right of the silver haired man, finally spoke. "Count Dooku," he said.

_Dooku? _Obi-Wan was so shocked by that name that he nearly spoke it out loud when he heard it. He had never met the aging, former Jedi Master, but his master Qui-Gon Jinn had spoken of him many times. What was a Jedi, former or not, doing here, brokering a deal with the Trade Federation?

The dark skinned gentleman continued. "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

Dooku smiled, and nodded politely at him in reply. "We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman," he said with a smile.

A short, diminutive individual, seated next to Gunray, spoke next. "The Commerce Guilds do not, at this time, wish to become openly involved, Count," he said, "but we shall support you in secret – and look forward to doing business with you in the future."

The rest of those seated around the table began to chuckle at his reply. Again, Dooku nodded. "That is all we ask," he said politely.

Obi-Wan listened and watched intently as the tall man near the end of the table spoke next. "The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you whole-heartedly," he said, "but only in a non-exclusive arrangement."

To his right, the gentleman next to him fidgeted with a voice box implanted into the chest of his suit. After a moment of clicks and static, a metallic voice emerged. "The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count," he said. Again, Dooku nodded politely.

Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall where he stood, his mind reeling from all he had just taken in. Dooku was obviously involved in this, and it went far beyond the Trade Federation simply attempting to blockade another planet. Some type of attack was being planned; it was the only logical answer to a droid army the size of the one he had seen. He had to get this information back to the Council. They had to be informed as quickly as possible.

As quietly as he could, Obi-Wan concealed himself in the shadows and made his way back down the staircase and back into the maze of tunnels. As quickly as the Force and his strength would allow him, he started to make his way back to his ship.

* * *

Anakin carefully lifted the ladle from the pot that simmered on the counter, and topped off the second glass. The warm, dark red wine beverage fogged the rim of the glass, and he stopped pouring as soon as it was level with the other, and placed the ladle back into the pot.

"Do you need any help, Anakin?" Beru called, watching him pick up the glasses, then turn and head back out the kitchen door.

"No, I've got it," he called over his shoulder to her. "Thanks, Beru."

"We'll be out in just a bit," she called, as she stood there next to Owen. Owen tapped her shoulder with the damp dish that he offered to her, and she turned and took it from his hand and began to dry it.

Anakin carried the two glasses carefully, one in each hand, as he walked slowly from the kitchen to the door leading out to the patio behind the house. He paused for a moment when he reached it, focusing his attention on the handle.

He could easily have opened it, simply by reaching into the Force, he knew that; indeed, Obi-Wan had chastised him on many occasions about using his abilities to move and control objects for his own purposes. He'd never really given much thought to it, himself; why shouldn't he use his abilities? After all, what was the point in being able to do the things he could do if you weren't allowed to take advantage of them?

But for some reason, tonight, he regarded that option only momentarily, and then walked to the door and tapped the dusty pane with the stem of one of the glasses. Through the sand scratched glass, he could see Padmé turn and look over her shoulder from the bench where she sat. She smiled at him, and then stood up and walked to the door.

"Why didn't you just open it yourself?" she asked, turning the handle and pulling the door open so that he could step through. She knew as well as he did that he could have done so easily.

"I don't know," Anakin replied, turning to watch her close the door behind him. He watched her for a moment as she turned and walked back to his side, taking one of the glasses from him. She looked up at him with a smile, then placed her arm in his and walked slowly back to the small, padded bench with him. He offered his hand to her as she sat down, and, when she was comfortable, took his place beside her.

"I think I just wanted to let you help me," he finally sighed, leaning back against the bench and taking a sip from the glass in his hand. Padmé returned his smile, and she took a sip from her own glass, and then slipped her arm back around his, snuggling closer to him.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "That's fine," she said, quietly. "I don't mind a bit."

Anakin took another sip from his glass, and he closed his eyes and inhaled as he did; it was warm and aromatic, and he could smell the spices that Beru had added to it when she had placed it on the stove to warm earlier this evening. Something about it reminded him of home; not his old home, when he was a boy, but rather his new one, the one he now shared with Padmé and her family on Naboo. He pulled the fragrant scent deep into his lungs, and held it there for just a moment, and then exhaled slowly.

He opened his eyes, then leaned forward and placed his glass on the small table in front of them, turning his attention back to Padmé. He looked at her as she sat close to his side, and he instinctively lifted his left arm and placed it snuggly around her shoulders. As he did so, she smiled happily and snuggled up closely beside him.

"How's your shoulder tonight?" he asked, as he gently stroked her shoulder with his hand.

Padmé took another sip from her glass. "It's fine," she said, nodding her head. "It's still a little sore, but it's okay."

Anakin looked at her fondly as she looked back out over the sandy terrain and up at the stars twinkling in the clear night sky. She sighed contentedly, and laid her head on his shoulder, as she took another sip from the long stemmed glass that she held cupped in both hands. She still wore the blue dress that she'd worn all day, and her hair tumbled loosely around her shoulders in long, flowing curls. Anakin smiled as he looked at her; he took in every detail, every line of her lovely face as she snuggled close beside him in the bright moonlight.

Padmé turned her head and looked back up at Anakin, and smiled as she noticed him watching her. "What is it?" she asked, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Anakin shook his head slowly as he spoke. "You are so beautiful," he said, quietly. "I was just noticing how truly beautiful you are."

Padmé smiled at him radiantly. "Thank you, Ani," she said softly. "Very much." Their eyes held each other for a long moment, and then Padmé leaned her head back as he leaned toward her, and they shared a long, gentle kiss.

Their lips parted, and Padmé opened her eyes slowly, gazing into his bright blue eyes. She sighed deeply, and laid her head back down on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. "This is much better," she said, contentedly.

"Much better than what?" Anakin asked, a puzzled grin on his face.

"You told me last night that you were going to work on where we went for our moonlit outings," she sighed, her eyes still closed. "You've done well," she said, and looked up at him with a broad smile.

Anakin laughed out loud. "I didn't think you'd remember that," he said, his eyes twinkling happily. He leaned forward a bit and retrieved his glass from the table.

"Oh, yes," Padmé laughed in reply. "Absolutely. And I intended to hold you to it, too." She watched with a mischievous grin as he took a sip from his glass.

"Well, I'm glad that you like this better," he laughed, resting his glass on his knee and turning back to her.

"Yes," Padmé replied with a nod, and then turned her eyes back to the stars and took another sip. "You've done very well."

They both laughed for another moment, and then sat quietly and contently on the bench, both of them looking out toward the beautiful Tatooine sky. Only one moon was visible tonight, the smaller of the two, and the stars twinkled brilliantly in the clear night sky.

Padmé looked thoughtfully at the expanse of stars above her. "Where's Naboo?" she asked, gently laying her head back on his shoulder. Anakin looked up and studied the sky for a moment, and then put his glass back on the table in front of him. "There," he pointed, gesturing toward a spot high in the eastern night sky.

Padmé followed his arm with her gaze and searched the area of the sky he was pointing at. "There," he said again, "see those three stars very close together, kind of off by themselves?"

"Yes," she nodded in reply.

"Naboo is there, around the star near the bottom," Anakin said, and lowered his arm, retrieving his glass.

Padmé laid her head back on his shoulder again, and looked at the tiny, twinkling point of light in the night sky. "It seems so far away," she said, quietly.

Anakin rubbed her shoulder again. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked, watching her look across the stars towards home.

"Yes, I think I am," she sighed, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean, I think Owen, Beru, and Cleige are wonderful, and I'm enjoying our time together," she continued, looking back up at his smiling face.

"I know," Anakin nodded, and then turned to look out across the sandy landscape. "They're really nice people."

"They're your family," Padmé replied quietly, with a smile.

Anakin smiled as she said so; she was right, of course. His mother's marriage to Cliege had indeed brought him something that, until his marriage to Padmé, he had grown accustomed to not having – a family. He gazed out across the dusty landscape for another moment, and then turned and looked back at her. "Our family," he said, softly.

She sighed deeply, and then laid her head back on his shoulder. They sat there quietly for a while, and then Padmé's express grew a bit more thoughtful.

"I was so scared last night," she finally said quietly, and she gently placed her left hand on his tunic near his chest.

Anakin turned so that he could see her face, and placed his glass back on the table, gently taking her hand in his own. "I know," he said quietly. "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

Padmé closed her eyes for a moment. "You saved my life last night, Anakin," she said softly, and then turned and gazed deeply into his eyes. "But that's not what I meant."

He regarded her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

She paused for a moment, her eyes never leaving his. "I was afraid I'd lost you in that tent," she said, softly, after a long pause.

Anakin looked down, took a deep breath, and paused for a moment. "I thought you had too," he said finally, opening his eyes and turning his face back to her. She looked at him; his face was thoughtful, worried.

"Tell me," she said, quietly, her eyes searching his.

Anakin leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, casting his gaze downward as he spoke. "When mom died, it was almost like I was being pulled into a pit filled with pain," he said quietly. "I kept asking myself, 'Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her?'"

Padmé listened intently as he continued, and she leaned toward him and took his hand in hers as he spoke, holding it tightly. "And then the pain turned into hate," he continued, his eyes still focused on the ground at his feet. "All I could feel was hate, so much of it," he said quietly. "All I wanted to do was kill them. I didn't know why I hated them so much, and I didn't care. I just wanted them all to die, to pay for what they did."

He looked back at her, his eyes uncertain. "It was telling me to kill them, and I would have," he said, his eyes searching hers. "I would have killed them all. Not just the ones near the tent, either," he said, shaking his head and turning his eyes back down to the ground, "but every single one of them."

Padmé held his hand tightly, and placed her right arm over his shoulders. "So why didn't you?" she asked, quietly.

He turned his head toward her again. "Because I heard you," he said softly, his eyes searching hers. "When I heard your voice, I remembered how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

Padmé gently rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at him lovingly as he continued. "If you hadn't been there," he smiled softly, "if it hadn't been for me knowing how much you love me…" He paused a moment, looking back down at their clasped hands, and then gently wrapped both of his hands around hers. He turned his eyes back to her, and she could see them shining in the moonlight. "I would have done something terrible."

She looked deeply into his eyes as he held her gaze for a long moment. "I didn't save your life last night, Padmé," he said quietly. "You saved mine."

Padmé reached out and gently caressed his cheek; her own eyes glistened in the moonlight as she gazed deeply into those bright, blue eyes. She saw no trace of the anger, of the hate she had seen the night before. These were the eyes she loved so much, the ones that shone with love and happiness every time she looked into them.

"I think we both saved each other," she said softly. Anakin took her hand from his cheek, and kissed it tenderly. "I think you're right," he said with a quiet smile.

Anakin gently took her into his arms and they held each other for a long time, the moonlight shining softly on them as the stars twinkled in the night sky.

* * *

The winged, scaly creature stepped quietly to the edge of the rocky cliff where he had landed, and walked up slowly behind a large rock at the edge of the cliff. Cautiously, he peered over the edge of the precipice and down into the valley below.

He watched in quiet secrecy as he observed the small ship, and the golden haired man who walked around it for a long time. Then, as silently as he had arrived, he stepped back from the edge, out of sight, and, flapping his wings, took off and headed back off in the direction from which he had come.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned to Arfour as a long series of beeps, clicks and whistles caught his attention.

"What do you mean you're not getting a return signal?" he asked impatiently. He walked to the side of the ship and examined the small transmitter dish that protruded from the panel near the wing. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Well," he said, a tone of irritation in his normally calm voice, "the transmitter's working." He looked up toward the sky, then back to his ship, and then took a deep breath. "I suppose that Coruscant may just be too far away," he muttered to himself. "Arfour," he said turning his attention back to the little droid, "can you boost the power?"

Arfour spun his data probe in several directions for a moment, and then spun his sensors back to Obi-Wan, and another series of whistles ensued. Obi-Wan took another deep breath, and looked at the transmitter with disgust. "We're going to have to try something else," he said, and then walked to the side of his ship and, as quickly as he could, climbed up into the cockpit.

He quickly turned on his cockpit instrumentation. "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo," he said to himself as he worked. "It's much closer. If we can reach him, we can have him relay the message to the Council." Obi-Wan keyed the coordinates for Naboo into the ship's computer, and the small transmitter dish swung quickly to the left, then adjusted it's position, pointing higher into the dusty gold sky.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, directing his attention to the radio's signal display, "Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Come in, Anakin."

Obi-Wan kept his eyes focused on the signal display – nothing, just the usual background noise. What alarmed him more, though, was that Anakin's tracking signal wasn't even reading. Obi-Wan's expression grew more grim; the homing transmitters they used could be read from any quadrant in the galaxy.

"He's not on Naboo, Arfour," Obi-Wan called to the little droid behind him. "Let's see if we can find him. Try and widen the search." Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, and looked out across the rocky terrain, his expression changing from aggravation to one of concern. "I hope that nothing's happened to him," he said quietly, and then turned his attention back to his cockpit's display.

Suddenly, a small blip appeared on the screen. "That's him, Arfour," he said. "See if you can home in on his signal." The little droid worked quickly, and as he did, Obi-Wan's display zoomed in to an adjacent quadrant, then focused on a small solar system.

He frowned as he saw the system appear on his screen. "That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right," he said, "but it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay…"

Obi-Wan paused, and then took another deep breath. He had forgotten the message that his young padawan had sent a couple of days earlier. He had indeed instructed Anakin to stay on Naboo. But if Anakin had indeed followed through with what he told him, and had married Padmé…

It didn't matter. Either way, he had to get in touch with Anakin. It was his only hope to contact the Council as soon as he could. "Arfour," he said, climbing out of the cockpit, "lock the transmitter in on Anakin's signal." He walked to the side of the ship, and turned on the small holographic transmitter. Arfour spun several dials from his position in the rear of the ship, and then signaled that the transmitter was ready.

"All right, then," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, "we're all set. We haven't much time." He turned his attention to the holographic transmitter. "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Artoo sat at his position onboard the Naboo cruiser. It had been quiet since he had brought the ship home from the Tuscan village the night before, and he had taken advantage of the quiet time taking care of some routine maintenance. He sat at the maintenance terminal in the dim cabin light; having no real need for lighting himself, he preferred to keep the ship's online systems at a minimum. Less power meant fewer emissions, and, seeing that Anakin wanted to keep Padmé's location a secret, it seemed the logical thing to do.

Artoo slowly spun the dial on the maintenance console, when he heard the telltale beep of the ship's transmitter. He swung his sensors toward the console, just in time to see the indicator beacon begin to flash brightly. Removing his data probe from the maintenance console, he turned and wheeled himself over to the communications port, and inserting his probe, began to spin the control wheels quickly.

It only took him a moment to lock in on the signal, and the small holographic projector sprang to life. As it did, Obi-Wan's image appeared at the console.

"_Anakin? Anakin, this is Obi-Wan,_" he said. "_Are you receiving me?"_

Artoo spun the dials again, and transmitted a series of beeps and clicks. In a moment, he heard a series echo from the transmission source, as Obi-Wan appeared to turn his head back toward his ship. Nodding his head, he turned back toward the projector.

_"Artoo-Deetoo, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi,_" he said. "_I have an urgent message for your mistress, Padmé, and the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Can you record this message and relay it to them as soon as possible?"_

Artoo spun the dials again, and transmitted another series of whistles and clicks. The series echoed on the other side, as before, and Obi-Wan nodded to the projector again. "_Good,"_ he said. "_Record this message."_ Artoo instantly switched on his recorder as Obi-Wan began to speak.

"_Anakin,"_ he said, "_my long range transmitter has been knocked out. I need you to relay this message to the Council on Coruscant…"_

* * *

Anakin sat on the padded bench, his arm around Padmé, as she sat snuggled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked at her again, and smiled. She had dozed off a while earlier, and was sleeping contentedly, his arm snuggly around her shoulders. He knew she still had to be tired from her ordeal the night before, so he had relaxed beside her and closed his eyes, allowing her familiar, soothing presence to flow through him.

He could feel the Force so strongly when he was with her; everything good he had ever felt – love, companionship, happiness, devotion, peace – they all flowed through him, as freely as water, whenever he was near her. He knew that the Force bound all living things together, but never had he sensed it as he could now. If love was a tangible thing, he could feel it, touch it almost, as it moved from her to him and back again. So much of his life had been so unsettled; the feeling brought with it a sense of complete contentment and peace.

Off in the distance, he heard a familiar sound approaching, and he lifted his head and opened his eyes, turning and looking back toward the side of the house. There was no mistaking the familiar, whirring sound; he knew it was Artoo approaching. He turned and looked back out over the sandy terrain thoughtfully; why would Artoo be coming to find them at this late hour?

Padmé felt him stir, and she lifted her head and opened her eyes. "What is it, Ani?" she asked sleepily.

Anakin turned and looked back toward the side of the house. "Artoo's coming," he said, quietly.

Padmé sat up straighter and looked over her shoulder, just in time to see the little droid roll around the side of the house toward the place where they were seated. As he saw them, he began to whistle excitedly as he approached.

"Something's going on," Padmé said, turning to look at Anakin again. He nodded his head, and then reached for the transmitter he kept on his belt, just as Artoo wheeled in front of them.

"What is it, Artoo?" Padmé asked, as she wiped her eyes sleepily. Artoo responded with a series of beeps and clicks, and Anakin looked at the transmitter in his hand as the translation appeared on the small display.

Anakin turned his attention back to Padmé. "He says he's got an urgent message from Master Obi-Wan," he said. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Anakin turned and looked at Artoo. "All right, Artoo," he said. "Head back to the ship. We'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Artoo nodded, and then turned on his wheels and headed back in the direction from which he had come. Anakin stood up, extending his hand to Padmé. "Come on," he said, helping her up. "We'd better go see what's going on."

Padmé nodded, and, picking up the glasses that sat on the table in front of them, she and Anakin turned and made their way back into the house.

* * *

Anakin reached for the control panel as he entered the ship, and blinked for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the ships interior lights as they came up to full brightness. Padmé followed closely behind him as they made their way into the large, circular cockpit.

Artoo sat ready at the communications terminal. Anakin reached and took his jacket from a nearby hook, and put him arm through the sleeve. "Alright, Artoo," he said, pulling his jacket up and onto his shoulders, as he took a seat in the copilot's chair, "contact the Council and patch us in to them." As Padmé came and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, Anakin turned and pressed a button on the ship's main console, and a small holographic projection platform opened on the round table in the center of the cockpit.

"Once you have the Council online," he said as he worked, "go ahead and replay the message." He turned back toward the projector, and he watched as Threepio walked through the entrance passage and stood behind Padmé.

Artoo spun the dials on the communications terminal for a few moments, and then Artoo spun his censors back toward Anakin, and a long series of beeps and whistles followed. As he finished, the lights dimmed a little, and a rough, intermittent hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared above the projector in the center of the ship's cockpit.

_"Anakin,"_ he said, "_my long range transmitter has been knocked out. I need you to retransmit this message to Coruscant."_ Anakin nodded at Artoo, and Artoo tied in the transmitter to the signal he was receiving from the Council.

The blue green image flicked again as the message continued. _"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis,"_ he said.

* * *

Mace Windu, Yoda, and the other Council members sat in their chairs in the large, circular Council Chamber, listening intently. In the center of the room, a large holographic image of Obi-Wan Kenobi flickered randomly as the broken signal arrived from Anakin's ship.

"_The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."_

Mace Windu listened intently as Obi-Wan continued. _"The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... Wait!"_

* * *

Anakin's hands gripped the armrests on his chair tightly as he saw two Droidekas role close to Obi-Wan and, as they unfolded and drew their weapons to bear on him, his light saber blazed to life and deflected the first few laser bolts. Then, the transmission suddenly went dead, and the image disappeared.

Padmé squeezed his shoulders as she felt his body tense. Suddenly, Mace Windu's image appeared on the holographic projector. His countenance was reserved, concerned. "_Anakin,"_ he said, "_We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs."_

Anakin started to reply, but before he could, Windu raised his hand. _"That is your first priority,"_ he said.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Understood, Master," he replied, settling back into the chair.

Mace Windu nodded at him, and the image faded as the transmission ceased.

They stood quietly for a moment, and then Padmé squeezed Anakin's shoulders gently, comfortingly. "Anakin," she said, quietly. "They'll never get to him in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy."

Anakin could still see the image of his master, his light saber flashing brilliantly as he was attacked. He knew his master's abilities, but one Droideka was enough to deal with; two were more than a match for virtually anyone. He reached up and took Padmé's hand in his, holding it tightly. "If he's still alive," he said, quietly.

Padmé let go of his hand, and walked to the pilot's chair next to him. As she sat down, she pressed a button on the console, and the main display blazed to life. "Look, Ani," she said, as she called up the Geonosian system on the display. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away from us." She turned and looked at him, and their eyes met. "We could get there in no time."

Anakin looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Padmé," he said, "Master Windu gave me strict orders to stay here and protect you."

Padmé smiled back at him, and then reached to him, taking his hand in hers. "He gave you strict orders to protect me, Ani," she said softly. "Obi-Wan is your friend, your mentor." She paused a moment, her eyes searching his. "Besides," she said quietly, "you left the order. You're not bound by orders anymore." She stood up quietly, taking a step closer to him, and then kneeled beside the chair where he sat. She squeezed his hand tightly as her eyes met his.

"You're still a Jedi, Ani," she said softly. "Obi-Wan needs you, but it's up to you. I know you can help him, and if you want to go, we will."

Anakin's eyes searched hers for a long moment. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke. "I suppose that asking you to stay here is out of the question," he said quietly.

Padmé smiled back at him, reaching up and caressing his cheek gently. "Artoo," she said, her eyes never leaving Anakin's, "get the ship ready. We're going to Geonosis."


	7. Rescue

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

Obi-Wan strained against the force field that held him; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move a muscle. He floated, helpless, in the force field that held him, the brilliant blue stasis fields that bound his arms and legs crackling and flashing brightly as he revolved, slowly, a meter or two above the hard, rocky floor.

He heard the bolt on the door to the restraining cell turn, and watched as the door slowly opened. Count Dooku stepped from the shadows of the hallway into the room, and took a step or two toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wasted no time in establishing their relationship. "Traitor," he said, as he shot Dooku a look of utter disdain. He made no effort to mask the contempt and disgust that his voice carried with it.

"Oh, no, my friend," Dooku replied, looking up at Obi-Wan, his arms outstretched, a look of genuine concern on his regal, weathered face. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far." He looked down and shook his head slowly, forlornly. "This is madness," he said, his voice laced with deep concern and regret.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan replied, skeptically.

Count Dooku turned his face back to Obi-Wan. "This had nothing to do with me, I assure you," he said, innocently. "I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."

Obi-Wan smiled, as Dooku walked slowly around him. "Well, I hope it doesn't take too long," he replied, sarcastically. "I have work to do."

Dooku smiled narrowly at him, and then clasped his hands behind his back as he walked slowly around Obi-Wan, his long, dark cloak swirling around his feet as he circled the captive Jedi. "May I ask," he inquired curiously, "what a Jedi Knight is doing all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Obi-Wan replied, looking over his shoulder as Dooku stood behind him. "Do you know him?" he asked, inquisitively.

Dooku looked back toward the ground, and shook his head. "There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of, my friend," he replied. "The Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well, who can blame them," Obi-Wan replied with a sarcastic smirk. "But he is here, I can assure you of that."

Dooku took another step so that he could see Obi-Wan clearly, as the restraining field turned him slowly around in a counter-clockwise motion. "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan," he said, regarding the captive Jedi with great interest. "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." Dooku cast his gaze downward once again and sighed deeply, a look of genuine regret on his face. "I wish he were still alive," he said, quietly. "I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never help you," Obi-Wan replied, disgustedly.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," Dooku replied, regarding him carefully. "You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it, had he known the truth as I have."

Obi-Wan regarded him curiously. "The truth?" he replied, his tone openly sarcastic.

"The truth," Dooku replied. Turning to face Obi-Wan, he continued. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Dooku's comment shocked him. "Impossible," Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

Dooku smiled, regarding the young Jedi carefully as he continued. "The Dark Side has clouded their vision, my friend," he replied, stepping around behind Obi-Wan as the restraining field continued to turn him slowly in his restraints. "Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Dark Lord of the Sith called Darth Sidious."

Obi-Wan tried to turn his head so that he could see Dooku, but the restraints held him short. He shook his head again. "No," he replied. "I don't believe you."

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious," Dooku continued. "But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything."

Dooku continued around the circular room, and Obi-Wan turned his head as far as he could so that he could see him again. "The Jedi Council would not believe him," he continued. "I tried to warn them, many times, but they wouldn't listen to me."

Dooku turned to face Obi-Wan straight on as he continued. "Once they sense the Dark Lord's presence, it will be too late," he said, extending his hand to Obi-Wan. "You must join me, Obi-Wan," he said, a look of genuine pleading on his weathered face. "Join me, and together we will destroy the Sith."

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly in reply. "I will never join you, Dooku," he said, coldly.

Dooku nodded his head slowly, and then turned back to the door from which he had come. As he opened it, he turned to regard the young Jedi once more. "It may be difficult to secure your release," he said.

Stepping through the door into the passageway, Dooku closed the door behind him.

* * *

Artoo fired the breaking thrusters as their Naboo cruiser came out of hyperspace and arced toward the massive rings of Geonosis. As he slowed the ship in preparation for their descent, Padmé looked out of the cockpit window and watched as the little droid brought them in toward the dusky red planet, their ship passing neatly between two of the larger rings, as they made their way toward the planet's atmosphere.

Anakin came and stood behind her, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him and, taking his hand, turned and looked back out as the planet loomed large below them. "Where do we start looking?" she asked, as she watched the planet continue to grow in the ship's windows.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Artoo tried to scan for Obi-Wan's tracking signal a while ago," he said, shaking his head. "We couldn't find it. Either it's not working or…"

Anakin paused, and Padmé turned and looked back up at him; he looked thoughtful, worried. She gently squeezed his hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Ani," she said, reassuringly. "We'll find him."

Anakin smiled back at her and nodded his head, and then looked back out at the planet below them as Artoo piloted the ship into its upper atmosphere. "We should be able to find his ship," he said. "I guess that's as good a place to start as any."

Padmé pressed a button on the console in front of her, and, as she started to scan for Obi-Wan's fighter, Artoo brought the ship into the atmosphere and started their descent to the planet's surface below.

* * *

Bail Organa looked out of the window of Chancellor Palpatine's office. Far below, he watched the many ships and speeders weave in and out of the massive buildings, yet, though he watched them, he didn't really see them. His mind was still trying to take in the news that had been brought by the delegation from the Jedi Council. He ran his hand thoughtfully along the window's edge as he turned to face the group that was assembled in the Chancellor's office.

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war," he said, finally. There can be no doubt about that."

Chancellor Palpatine slowly turned his chair from the window back toward the others that sat in his office. "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them," he said, placing his hand on the marble desk and reclining thoughtfully in his chair.

Bail turned his face toward the Chancellor. "We must stop them before they are ready," he said firmly.

Jar Jar Binks sat in a chair near the corner of the room. He didn't like to speak in these meetings, normally; he was always nervous, and a bit unsure of himself. He much preferred his position as servant to Senator Amidala to the position in which he now found himself. Yet, he knew that it was his place to at least try to assume the duties for which she was responsible in her absence. Mustering his courage, he finally spoke.

"Exsqueeze me, yousa honorable Supreme Chancellor, Sir," Jar Jar said, his voice quivering, "but maybe dissen Jedi stoppen da rebel army."

Chancellor Palpatine regarded the Gungan quietly for a moment, and then turned to Master Yoda, who sat quietly on the couch across from him. "Master Yoda," he said, thoughtfully, "how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis?"

Yoda turned to look at the Chancellor, and then took a deep, thoughtful breath. "Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are," he said. "To send on a special mission, only two hundred are available."

Bail Organa turned and regarded Yoda with a doubtful expression. "With all due respect to the Jedi Order," he said, "that doesn't seem to be enough."

Yoda turned to look at him as he spoke. "Through negotiations," he said, his brow thoughtful and pensive, "the Jedi maintain peace. To start a war, we do not intend, or desire."

Senator Ask Aak rose impatiently from the chair in which he sat, turning his blue-hued face toward Organa. "The debate is over," he said, frustrated. "Now that the Commerce Guilds are preparing to attack, we need that clone army."

Organa turned a frustrated face to him. "Unfortunately," he said sharply, "the debate is _not_ over. The Senate will never approve the use of the clone army before the separatists attack."

"This is a crisis," Senator Mas Amedda interjected, rising from his seat near Jar Jar. "The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers. He could then approve the use of the clones without the Senate's vote and approval."

Palpatine turned to regard Amedda as he spoke, and then turned his eyes toward his desk. "But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" he asked, thoughtfully, looking back toward those who sat before him.

"If only Senator Amidala were here," Amedda replied quietly, and then slowly took his seat.

_If only Senator Amidala were here. _Jar Jar turned and looked thoughtfully at Amedda, who sat with his hands folded, gazing at the floor. Jar Jar looked at the others around the room, slowly, and then, mustering his courage, he rose to his feet, and took a few steps toward the center of the room.

"Mesa mosto Supreme Chancellor," he said, and swallowed hard. "Mesa gusto pallos wid Senator Amidala. Mesa proud to be proposing the motion to give yousa Honor emergency powers."

Chancellor Palpatine smiled as, as meekly as he could, he turned and nodded to the tall, gangly Gungan who stood before him.

* * *

Artoo worked at the communications console, as he attempted to home in on Obi-Wan's ship. He had tracked it by using the location of Obi-Wan's last transmission to find the general area and now, as Anakin piloted the ship in manually over the rocky terrain, he continued to scan for the telltale signs of the ship's engines. He swung his sensors toward Anakin, and whistled loudly, along with a series of beeps and clicks.

Padmé looked at the console from her position in the copilot's seat. "Artoo says he thinks he's found something," she said, and she looked out over the horizon. "There," she said, gesturing toward a spot to the west. In the distance, large columns of water vapor rose from the landscape near a massive stone structure.

"See those columns of steam just ahead?" Padmé said, leaning closer to Anakin. "They're exhaust vents of some kind." She pressed another button on the console, and a small blinking indicator appeared. "Obi-Wan's ship is over there, just past those vents."

Anakin nodded and, with amazing precision, swung the craft low over the rocky landscape toward the rising columns of gas and steam. As he approached, he swung the craft high and turned slightly, so that they could down into the rocky valley.

Padmé pointed at a small reflection on the ground, not far from a large, gothic complex to the west of the steam vents. "There!" she said excitedly. "See it? There's his ship."

"I see it," Anakin nodded in reply and, as quickly as he could, he brought the ship around in a smooth arc and set it softly down on the ground, just a few dozen meters from Obi-Wan's fighter. He reached over to the console and, pressing several buttons, powered off the engines, and they began to whine softly as they shut down.

Padmé rose from the copilot's chair and walked to the cockpit's circular couch, where Threepio sat watching them. She took a seat and, as quickly as she could, slipped on the boots that she had placed there, tucking the tops of her pants into them and fastening the buckles securely. She stood up and reached for the white cloak that she had tossed on the bench as they left, and with a smooth motion, swung it around her and onto her shoulders.

As she fastened it securely at her neck, she turned back and watched Anakin as he stood up and walked to the hook on the cabin's wall near the pilot's chair. His weapon belt hung there, and she watched him as he took it and fastened it around his waist. She looked, thoughtfully, at the light saber that swung slowly, back and forth, at his side as he secured it.

_Her mind drifted back, for a moment; she was in the Tusken tent again, there on the sandy floor, her hands on Anakin's shoulders, as she saw the hilt of his saber held tightly in his hand. She looked up, in her mind's eye, to his face; his eyes glared out toward the door of the tent, burning with hatred and rage…_

She took a deep breath, snapping herself out of the nightmarish image that haunted her, back to the here and now. She slowly fastened the last button on her cloak as he slipped his arm into the sleeve of his jacket.

"Threepio," Anakin said, as he looked up at him, straightened his jacket on his shoulders, "keep an eye on the ship. We'll be back soon."

"Yes, Master Ani," Threepio replied, obediently.

Anakin turned and walked quickly toward the ship's entryway, where Padmé stood and watched him, thoughtfully. He reached out and touched a button on the control panel near her, and she could hear the ship's rear entry ramp begin to open slowly. "Well," he said, as he looked at the control panel, "I guess we're ready."

Anakin took a step toward her, as he looked down and checked the saber that hung on his belt. Padmé stepped in front of him, placing her hands gently on his arms. "Anakin," she said, softly, as she looked up at him.

Anakin looked up from his belt, and his eyes met hers. She looked worried, concerned. "What's wrong, Padmé?" he asked, quietly.

Her eyes searched his as she gently took both of his hands into her own. "No matter what happens in there," she said, quietly, "remember how much I love you."

Anakin returned her gaze as she reached up with her hand and gently caressed his cheek, and then ran her fingers slowly through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You are my life," she said, quietly. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Anakin gently caressed her cheek as he gazed, deeply, into those beautiful eyes. "You are my source of happiness, my source of strength," she continued, and then paused for a moment, her eyes searching his. "Let me be yours," she said, softly.

They looked at each other in silence for a long moment until, finally, still holding his gaze with her own, Padmé spoke, quietly. "Please don't let anyone or anything take you from me," she whispered softly.

Anakin smiled softly at her, lost in that passionate gaze. "Don't worry," he said quietly. "Nothing will ever separate us again. Ever."

Padmé placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him into her arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She closed her eyes tightly and kissed him, long and passionately, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and returned her passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered softly, as their lips parted for a brief instant, and she reached up and held his face in her hands for a brief moment.

"I love you too," she whispered softly, her eyes searching his again, "so very much." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to his again, holding him tightly as his lips moved slowly and passionately over her own.

After a long moment, their lips finally parted, and Anakin smiled at her, reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said again, gently stroking her cheek.

Padmé smiled back at him. "Okay," she said, softly.

Anakin took her hand in his, and together, they walked to the rear of the ship and down the ramp, and made their way toward the massive stone complex that loomed above them.

Artoo left his position at the communications console, and rolled slowly toward the rear entrance ramp of the ship. He watched, for a moment, as Anakin and Padmé made their way past Obi-Wan's ship and started up the winding path that lead to the complex above. He whistled, sad and plaintively, and turned on his wheels back to where Threepio sat near the pilot's chair.

Threepio waved his arms, slightly, as he listened to the short series of whistles and clicks that emanated from the little astrodroid. "My sad, obtuse little friend," he replied, sarcastically, "if they had needed out help, they would have asked for it." He stood up and walked, somewhat stiffly, toward the spot where Artoo sat near the entrance ramp. "You have a lot to learn about humans, my little friend," he replied, and patted the little droid on the top of his sensor dome.

Artoo turned his sensors toward Threepio, and another long series of whistles and beeps ensued. Threepio shook his head. "You know," he said flatly, "for a mechanic, you do an excessive amount of thinking."

Immediately, the little droid responded with a loud series of peculiar noises. Threepio stepped back, surprised. "What does that mean?" he asked, irritated. "It means that I'm in charge here!"

Artoo swung his sensor dome back toward the ramp, and began to roll toward the exit. Threepio turned and watched him, surprised. "Wait!" he said, "where do you think you're going?"

As he started down the ramp toward the ground, Threepio followed after him, waving his arms excitedly. "Come back here, you little idiot!" he cried, excitedly. "Don't you have any sense at all!"

With nothing more than a series of rude noises in reply, Artoo made his way toward the same path that Anakin and Padmé had followed, with Threepio, complaining and arguing all the way, trailing close behind him.

* * *

"I think I've almost got it," Anakin said, eying the control panel intently as he worked.

Padmé watched as he stripped the insulation from the small green wire in his hands, then quickly wound it around two others he had removed moments earlier. She turned and looked back over her shoulder, eying the rocky terrain carefully. They had seen nothing on their way from the ship to the heavy, metal access door where they now stood. If luck were on their side, she thought, perhaps they could make their way into the complex unnoticed.

She turned back and watched as Anakin carefully inserted the bundle of wires in his hand into a small relay. With a bright spark as the wires touched the contacts and a distinct smell of ozone, the door's pneumatic actuators engaged, and the doors slid open quickly with a loud hiss. As soon as they were open, Anakin removed the wires, and then closed the cover on the access panel.

Beyond the light that shown through the open access doors, the tunnel was dark; the air seemed cold, almost stale, as, hand in hand, they quietly stepped through the opening and took a few cautious steps inside. They stopped and stood quietly for a moment as they allowed their eyes to adjust to the gloomy darkness.

"Nice place," Padmé said, as she looked around cautiously, her voice echoing through the long, dark tunnel.

"Yeah," Anakin said quietly, nodding his head. "Really nice." He looked around, slowly; something about this place unnerved him. He felt on edge, almost as if they were being watched; he turned his eyes upward, and carefully surveyed their surroundings.

The tunnel walls were barely visible in the dim light that issued from a point ahead of them, a distance of about one hundred meters. He could see another set of access doors at the far end that lead even further into the complex. They must be in some outer passageway, he though, a gateway of sorts that lead further into the massive complex. Still holding Padmé's hand securely, Anakin nodded toward the far end of the tunnel, and they made their way slowly through the darkness toward the light at the other end.

Padmé's eyes strained in the dim light as they walked quietly through the darkness. They were about halfway there, she estimated, as they seemed to be in the darkest part of the expanse now. The dark, rust colored walls appeared to be hewn from the stone themselves, and other than numerous shadows and dark crevices that wound their way from the rocky floor to the ceiling, they appeared to be devoid of any surface features. She took another step forward, as her eyes searched the floor in front of her, and then stopped, suddenly.

She wasn't quite sure what it was she heard; a rustle, very faint, in the darkness. She tugged gently on Anakin's arm as she paused, and he stopped next to her. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, quietly.

Anakin felt her squeeze his hand, and he could sense that she felt that something was wrong. "What is it?" he whispered, quietly, as he turned his head toward her.

"I'm not sure," Padmé said, turning her eyes toward him, as she kept her ears tuned to the darkness around them. "I think I heard something. It sounded like a scratching, scraping noise."

Anakin closed his eyes, and, reaching into the Force, stretched out with his feelings. Padmé watched him, as he stood silently for a moment, his senses tuned to the Force around him as he probed the darkness.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and turned to her. "Padmé," he said, softly, "we're not alone."

Padmé felt a rush of anxiety as she watched him, smoothly and quickly, drop his hand to his belt and retrieve his saber. Instinctively, she reached under her cloak and drew her blaster, gripping it tightly as she brought the pistol up beside her and, very quietly, flipped the safety off. She heard the soft, high-pitched whine as the weapon energized itself, and the small red arming beacon near the trigger began to flash softly in the cavern's gloom.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, side by side, frozen in the gloomy darkness. Suddenly, she heard a distinct sound behind her, a rushing noise, almost like the flapping of wings.

Anakin spun quickly and, with a single fluid motion, ignited the brilliant blue blade of his light saber, bringing it around smoothly as he spun counter-clockwise toward the onrushing sound. As his blade illuminated the cavern around them, Padmé turned around and watched as his blade struck the creature mid-torso, sending it to the cold, rocky floor howling and writhing with pain.

The creature appeared to be roughly similar to them in size, with dark brown, scaly skin and large, translucent wings. At the end of its long, gangly arms, its fingers were tipped with long, sharp claws that flailed wildly as it thrashed in agony and then, with a final raspy cry, fell silent.

Padmé heard the scratching noise again; only this time, it was repeated many times over. Slowly, she and Anakin both turned their eyes upwards toward the ceiling. In the soft, blue glow of Anakin's weapon, they watched as the ceiling appeared to come to life as dozens of creatures just like the one that lay before them began to move about and eye them, warily.

"Go," Anakin said, quietly, as they both took a cautious step backwards, toward the dimly lit door at the tunnel's end. Padmé nodded slowly, her eyes still fixed on the creatures, as they milled about on the ceiling and began to make their way, slowly down the walls toward them.

In perfect concert, Padmé and Anakin turned and, as fast as they could, bolted toward the door ahead of them. As they did, the cavern began to fill with the sound of beating wings, as the first of the creatures leapt from the ceiling and began to pursue them.

They both stopped, only for a moment, as one of the creatures swooped down quickly and landed, just a few meters in front of them. Startled, Padmé took a quick step back, and then, instinctively, raised her blaster and fired at the creature. Anakin watched as her shot hit the creature directly in the chest and sent it crashing to the floor with a howl of pain. As it did, he sensed the two that approached them from behind and, turning quickly, he dispatched them both with a smooth blow from his saber. Again, they both turned and bolted, as quickly as they could toward the door that waited a few meters ahead of them.

Padmé was the first to reach the door, and she turned and looked over her shoulder and watched as Anakin, only a few steps away, turned and swung his blade up and into one of the creatures as it swooped down from the ceiling toward them. His blade caught it neatly below it's chest, as it's lower half fell, thrashing, to the floor, while the upper half continued on and struck the stone wall with considerable force.

Padmé reached out and pressed the button on the control panel on the wall, and the door hissed and opened quickly. Blinking in the sudden flash of bright light, she turned and called over her should to Anakin, as with a strong Force push, he sent a small group of the creatures flying backwards through the tunnel.

The sound of heavy machinery filled the air around them as Padmé called to him. "Ani," she cried, "This way!" As quickly as she could, she stepped through the opening and out onto the shiny, metal path that extended beyond the door.

She stopped as quickly as she could, fighting the momentum that had carried her through the door and onto the platform. Her voice caught in her throat as she drew her arms back, rocking her weight back onto her heals. Skidding to a stop, her feet only an inch from the platform's edge, she looked down and into the massive facility that stretched out below her. Everywhere she looked, dozens of conveyors carried metal, parts and partially assembled droids in different directions. She took a quick step back, her heart pounding in her chest, gazing with amazement at the sheer size of the operation below, realizing how close she had come to simply running off the edge of the platform.

His senses keenly aware of Padmé and where she was, Anakin swung his blade around once more, as he neatly and quickly dispatched yet another of the scaly, winged attackers. Suddenly, he felt a strange tremor in the Force, and he took a step back and steadied himself, closing his eyes tightly as an image began to flash brightly through his mind…

_He watched, helplessly, as, in his mind's eye, he saw the narrow platform under Padmé's feet begin to retract and, struggling to balance herself, she slipped off the edge of the platform and down into the facility below her…_

Instantly, Anakin's eyes opened widely and, as fast as he could, he spun around and closed the distance between himself and the door where Padmé stood looking out toward the gaping expanse below her.

Padmé felt her feet move, and she instinctively stretched her arms out to her sides to catch her balance. She was moving, backwards, back toward the door she had come through. She turned and looked behind her, and watched with a quickly growing sense of despair as the platform on which she stood withdrew itself further into the wall behind her. She struggled to keep her balance, and stepped sideways to catch herself. As she did, the platform caught for a split second, and then jerked as it resumed it's backwards motion.

"Anakin!" Padmé cried, as she waved her arms in a desperate attempt to balance herself. Thrown off balance by the platform's sudden movement, Padmé spun backwards and, as her foot missed the edge of the platform, she instinctively reached for the doorway's edge as she felt herself begin to fall backwards toward the chasm below.

She felt Anakin's hand grab her forearm, and, as she grabbed his sleeve tightly, she swung back toward the rock wall, striking it hard. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she looked up at him. He held tightly onto a small metal handle on the wall near the door's railing with his left hand, his foot anchored against the narrow edge of the retracted platform. Holding onto his arm as tightly as she could, she looked quickly at the door as it hissed loudly and closed, followed by a loud howl of pain as it caught one of their scaly pursuer's arms in it.

"Hold on, Padmé," he said, and he clenched his teeth and, reaching into the Force, pulled as hard as he could. Smoothly and swiftly, he lifted her up and swung her onto the narrow ledge beside him.

Anakin wrapped his free arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, both of them breathing heavily. As quickly as he could, Anakin drew his saber from his belt with his free hand, ignited the blade and, with a quick backwards thrust, drove it through the control panel on the wall beside him, sealing the door shut.

Padmé looked down toward the massive conveyor belts and machinery that loomed below them as she clung to him. "Good catch," she panted, heavily, and then turned and looked back at him with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Anakin smiled back at her, breathing as heavily as she was, and he hugged her tightly. He extinguished the blade of his saber and returned it to his belt as he tried to catch his breath. "Well, he said, looking back toward the smoldering panel, "We can't go back that way."

"Not that we'd want to, anyway," Padmé said, as she looked down and watched the scaly, brown claw that protruded through the closed doors twitch slowly. She looked back out toward the massive operation below them, surveying it carefully. "Look at this, Anakin," she said, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. "It's some kind of droid factory."

Anakin nodded as he turned and looked out toward the massive conveyors that moved below them. "Whatever they're building them for," he said, watching a column of partially assembled droids move into a large welding assembly, "they obviously need a lot of them."

Anakin turned and surveyed the rocky walls near the ledge where they stood. "We've got to find a way out of here," he said, looking for a possible means to escape the narrow perch where they now found themselves trapped. The area below them was a maze of conveyors and quickly moving heavy machinery. No, that wasn't good – they needed to find another way.

"What about that?" Padmé asked, as she looked and pointed directly above them.

Anakin looked up; directly above them, at a height of twenty meters or so, was a large opening in the dusty brown rock wall. It appeared to be dimly lit, much like the tunnel from which they had just come. He turned and looked down at the platform on which they now stood, then across to control tower to which it should extend when fully open; he gauged the distance to be about the same as that to the opening above them.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the large metal access panel near the platform's edge. "That might do nicely." He gently tugged at Padmé's belt, nudging her closer to the closed door behind them. "Here," he said, gently nudging her backwards, "stay back as close to the door as you can, okay?"

Padmé nodded, and pressed herself back against the door as securely as she could. She watched as Anakin drew his saber and, crouching down so that he could reach the access panel near the platform's edge, ignited the blade and began to slowly and neatly cut open the metal door. She blinked as she watched his blade spark brightly, as the superheated metal burned and fell as bright gold molten slag into the complex below them. The cut complete, Anakin extinguished his blade and, using the hilt of his weapon as a pry bar, he dislodged the heavy metal door and sent it spinning to the floor far below.

"This platform retracts, so there should be a lot of cabling in this access panel," he said, as he reached into the still smoking opening. "With any luck, there should be enough for us to use as a rope."

Padmé watched him quickly begin to pull long lengths of thick, black cable out of the panel, and then reach for his saber again and cut it free. Returning his weapon to his belt, he handed the freshly cut end to Padmé. "Here," he said, standing up beside her, "roll this up." He looked back up toward the opening above them. "This should be enough."

Padmé rolled the cable neatly up and placed it securely on her shoulder. "But how do we get up there?" she asked, turning and looking back up toward the ledge far above them. The walls were smooth, with no visible handholds that would offer a good purchase for climbing. "That's a long way up."

Anakin turned to face the door, and carefully took a step back toward the platform's narrow edge. Instinctively, Padmé reached out to him and took hold of his arm securely. "Anakin," she said, a worried look on her face, "be careful. You'll fall."

Anakin reached out and squeezed her arm gently. "Don't worry," he grinned. "I won't." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Stay right here," he said, and she looked at him, somewhat puzzled and worried, as he took the coil of cable from her and placed it securely on his shoulder.

Anakin stepped back as far onto the ledge as he could, and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reached, deeply, into the Force, allowing it to flow through him, and, opening his eyes and concentrating on the ledge far above him, he jumped.

Padmé watched in amazement as he leapt, almost effortlessly, from the platform and straight into the air above them, crossing the distance between them and the opening above in only a couple of seconds. He boots landed securely on the opening's rocky ledge and, quickly, he hopped off the ledge and disappeared into the opening above her.

Anakin ran, quickly, to a large stone pillar that stood near one of the entrances to the large, circular chamber where he now stood. Taking the coil of cable from his shoulder, he fastened it securely around the pillar and then moved quickly back to the ledge where he had entered, and looked down at Padmé.

She was still standing there, her mouth still open in amazement, as he looked back over the ledge. "Okay," he said with a grin, "your turn."

"I think I'm going to need a little help," she replied, smiling slyly. "I seem to have forgotten my ascension gun."

"Here," he said, as he began to lower the cable down to her as quickly as he could. "Take the end of this and tie it around your waist."

Padmé reached out carefully and took hold of the thick black cable as it reached her and quickly did as he instructed, fastening it securely around her. She looked down toward the chasm below her nervously, and then back up to where Anakin waited for her. "Okay," she said, holding the cable tightly, "Let's go."

She felt the cable go taught as he pulled on the other end, and, as her boots left the ledge, she swung them toward the door, steadying herself as she held onto the cable as tightly as she could. Slowly and steadily, she closed the distance between them and, as she reached the edge, Anakin took hold of her arm tightly and helped her over the ledge and onto the floor beside him.

Padmé reached down and untied the cable from around her waist, and, as she dropped it to the floor, Anakin wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?" he said, quietly.

"Yes," she sighed, as she held him close. "I'm fine." She looked up at him with a broad smile. "How did you do that?" she asked, a look of puzzled amazement on her face.

Anakin laughed and smiled mischievously at her. "It's just a little trick that Obi-Wan taught me a long time ago," he said, reaching down and taking her hand. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Together, then turned and looked around the room where they now found themselves. It appeared to be an observation chamber of some sort, dimly lit by a large, orange light that hung at the apex of the chamber above them. On one side, the chamber joined a dark tunnel that seemed to wind around the circumference of the huge, circular complex. Directly across on the other side, two more tunnels connected, one leading up to the level above them and the other, down to the levels below.

"Well," Padmé said, looking around the chamber, "it looks like we have several options now." She looked back toward the wall where the two tunnels interconnected. She pointed and nodded toward the one that seemed to descend to the base of the complex far below. "I think that's our best option," she said, and turned back to Anakin. "What do you think?"

He nodded in agreement and, hand in hand, they made their way quietly into the dimly lit tunnel and down toward the facility below them.

* * *

They reached the lower level of the complex in short order, and the dark, winding tunnel opened up into a large chamber on the ground level. Anakin and Padmé stepped quietly along the inside wall, being careful to conceal themselves in the shadows as much as possible.

Anakin peered out into the chamber from the shadows where they stood. Directly across from them, a large, gothic archway opened up into a large courtyard of some kind and, directly beside the archway, a narrow staircase wound up along the rocky wall and to a point directly above the room. To the left of the courtyard's entrance, another larger tunnel wound through to the far side of the complex. Along it's length, he could see doors of some type spaced evenly along the rocky walls, extending beyond his vantage point.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Instinctively, he squeezed Padmé's hand and, together, they slipped back into the shadows, just inside the tunnel's entrance.

They watched intently as a tall, silver haired gentleman, his long, black cloak swirling gently as he walked, appeared at the entrance of the larger tunnel to the left of the courtyard. Directly behind him, another figure appeared, walking slowly, as his boots echoed off the cold, stone floor. Anakin immediately recognized the cold, silver armor and the dark faceplate on the helmet the man wore; it was the same armor as he'd seen on the mysterious figure who'd jetted away the night that Zam Wesel was killed after her failed attempt on Padmé's life. He watched, apprehensive, as the silver haired man turned and faced the mysterious, armor-clad figure.

"So, what do we do with him?" the armored figure asked.

The silver haired man reached out and gently brushed his sleeve with his hand. "We'll convict him of espionage," he said, nonchalantly, and then looked back up at his companion. "And then he'll be executed, in a couple of hours."

"He's a Jedi Knight," the armored man replied, his voice tinny and resonant under the helmet that he wore. "The Republic won't take it well if we kill him."

Anakin turned and looked at Padmé, and she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. They turned and watched as the two men continued their conversation.

"We no longer recognize the Republic out here, Jango," the silver haired gentleman replied calmly. "I and my Master will deal with that. See to it that he's delivered to the Geonosians for execution as soon as they're ready."

_Jango? _Anakin thought, as the name struck him like a stone; Jango Fett was the name of the bounty hunter the assassin had given them on Naboo. All of the pieces of this puzzle began to fall into place in his mind - Jango had obviously recruited the assassins he had faced on Naboo, as well as Zam, and he had killed her that evening to protect his identity. Instinctively, he reached behind him, and pushed Padmé closer in behind him, concealing her as best he could.

They watched, silently, as Jango nodded and, turning back toward the tunnel, walked back the way he had come and disappeared into the darkness. As he did, the silver haired man turned and walked slowly toward the archway and disappeared into the courtyard in front of them.

Anakin turned back to his wife as she stood closely beside him. "Padmé," he said, quietly, "that was Fett, the bounty hunter that hired the assassins that attacked us."

Padmé nodded in reply. "Yes," she said, "and now they've got Obi-Wan." She looked back toward the courtyard into which the tall, silver haired man had disappeared. "And that other man," she said, her face intent and thoughtful, "I may be wrong, Anakin, but I think that may be Count Dooku."

"Dooku?" Anakin asked quietly, puzzled. "Are you sure?"

"I think so," she said, her eyes meeting his. "I only met him once, a long time ago. But that voice is almost unmistakable. I'm almost sure that's him."

"He used to be a Jedi," Anakin replied quietly. "Master Obi-Wan told me that he left the order under bad pretenses a long time ago." He looked back out toward the courtyard again. "Master Qui-Gon was his apprentice."

"We've suspected that he may have been working with the separatists for a long time," Padmé continued, whispering quietly as he looked back at her. "The last time he came to the Senate, he was called in for questioning, and he refused to answer any questions at all." She looked back up at Anakin. "He just left, and no one in the Senate's heard from him since."

Anakin turned and looked back toward the tunnel that Fett had disappeared into. "Well," he said quietly, "whatever it is that they're up to, they've got Master Obi-Wan."

He turned and looked back at Padmé as she squeezed his hand tightly. "We've got to find him, Ani," she said quietly. "We can't let them kill him. And that's exactly what they're planning to do."

Anakin turned and looked back out toward the chamber, and his eyes caught sight of the narrow stairway that wound up and above the courtyard where Dooku had gone a few moments before. He turned and looked back at Padmé again. "Come on," he said. "I've got an idea."

As quietly as shadows, they slipped out of the darkness and crossed the chamber as quickly as they could, and then disappeared up the narrow staircase and out toward the courtyard in front of them.

* * *

The lights in the many buildings that surrounded the massive Republic Senate complex twinkled like brilliant stars in the late evening sky. Stars were something that were seldom seen in the skies of Coruscant, save for the extremely large and bright ones that dotted the skies in random places. The entire surface of the planet was one large city, growing for literally miles into the sky, and so great was the light generated by it's many lights that the smaller stars simply could not be seen in the dark topaz evening sky.

Mace Windu turned his eyes from the rows of windows that lined either side of the long corridor, and looked around thoughtfully as he walked, quickly, toward the main Senate Rotunda. His boots echoed loudly on the hard stone floor, and his dark brown cloak swirled around his feet as he walked. His dark skinned face bore the expression of a man who was deeply troubled, as he studied the many people who gathered here in the outer corridor. All around him, representatives from the many governments and planets of the Republic hurried about, shuttling information from their constituents to the Senators who gathered in the Rotunda.

The Republic had stood, securely, for over a thousand years; indeed, the thousands of free systems that were represented here had worked and lived together in peace since the first three planets had formed a simple representative delegation to establish relations with each other. Over time, the Republic had grown, and the Jedi Knights had come to be the servants and peace keepers of the Republic; their skills and powers, along with their knowledge of the Force, had helped to ensure that systems worked together, in a peaceful and truthful fashion to resolve their differences. Indeed, there had not been a war, other than a simple border dispute between systems, for centuries.

Until now.

Mace sighed deeply; now, it seemed, that peace that had stood for so many centuries was in danger of collapsing. The developments on Geonosis that Obi-Wan had relayed to them were far more serious than any of them on the Council had suspected. The Trade Federation and their allies were planning for war, that much was clear; and the recent news that a clone army now stood ready to serve the Republic had incited those Senators who felt that open war was justified to call for it's use.

There was no doubt, he though to himself; the Dark Side was responsible for all of this. Indeed, he and Yoda had both suspected it, since they had learned of the clone army. The question was, was it too late to stop the plans of the Dark Lord, whoever he was?

Mace rounded the corner of the corridor, and walked through the large, elaborately carved marble archway into the main rotunda. As he did, the shouts and loud comments of hundreds of Senators assaulted his ears. This special session of the Senate had been called only hours before, and the chamber buzzed with apprehension and excited voices.

There, just inside, on a ledge overlooking the massive, circular chamber, sat Yoda, who turned and regarded Mace thoughtfully as he walked slowly to him and took his place beside the tiny Jedi master.

Mace looked out into the rotunda. The chamber was large and deep, and, all around it's circular walls, hundreds of round anti-grav pods, complete with their own podiums and representative's chairs, stood docked in their stations. On each of these pods, the Senators and representatives of the various systems talked and moved about excitedly, in any normal Senate session. Today, however, the mood was far more tense; no, it was more than that. The Senators shouted and yelled furiously at each other – the din was overwhelming. Mace closed his eyes, and stretched out with his feelings, probing the energy in the room through the Force. He sensed many things; but an overwhelming sense of fear and apprehension filled the massive complex.

He turned and looked back at Yoda as the loudspeakers in the senate chamber thundered through the rotunda. Senator Mas Amedda waved his arms excited, as Chancellor Palpatine's pod slowly moved and docked at the central speaker's complex.

"Order! Order!" Amedda yelled, loudly. "We shall have order in the Senate, immediately!"

The uproar began to die down, slowly, as Chancellor Palpatine approached the central podium. "Honorable delegates of the Senate," Palpatine said, his voice thundering through the hall, "this emergency session of the Senate has been called and will now come to order."

"In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala," Palpatine continued, "the chair will now recognize the senior representative from the sovereign system of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks."

Chancellor Palpatine extended his arm and motioned to the pod that floated near him, and, amid a din of cheers and boos, Jar Jar, and two of his Gungan aides, brought their pod alongside the Chancellor's. Jar Jar looked at him, nervously, as he approached the speaker's podium on his pod, and Chancellor Palpatine gave him a reassuring nod. Clearing his throat and mustering his courage, Jar Jar placed both of his large, bulky hands on the podium and spoke.

"Senators," Jar Jar said, his voice trembling, "Dellow fellegates…"

Jar Jar blushed as the Senate Rotunda erupted with laughter, and he looked down, embarrassed, his face bright red with color as he blushed.

"Order!" Mas Amedda chided, loudly, rising to his feet from his seat next to Chancellor Palpatine. "The Senate will maintain order and accord the representative from Naboo the courtesy of an orderly hearing!"

The Senate fell quiet, rather quickly, as Amedda surveyed the many pods for a moment, and then slowly took his seat again. As he did, Jar Jar gripped the sides of the podium tightly, and continued.

"In response to the direct threat to disa Republic," Jar Jar said, loudly, "mesa proposes that the Senate give, immediately, emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

Immediately, the Senate erupted into loud cries and discussion. Jar Jar, taken back by the loud eruption of angry voices, took a step back from the podium, and looked sheepishly at the Chancellor as he stood watching him.

Suddenly, the roar died down, for just a moment, and then a loud outburst of applause and cheering rang through the massive chamber. As it did, Jar Jar stood taller, his face beaming with a proud smile as Chancellor Palpatine smiled and nodded at him. Jar Jar walked closer to the podium and, quite pleased with his performance, took a long bow, and then stepped back to his seat in the center of his pod.

As Jar Jar's pod moved slowly away from the central speaking area, Chancellor Palpatine stood and approached the podium of his pod. He placed his hands on either side of the podium, and surveyed the cheering senators for a moment, his face worried, concerned.

Chancellor Palpatine raised his hands, and the senate chamber fell into a hushed silence. "My esteemed senators and fellow delegates," Palpatine said, lowering his hands to the podium once again, "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling."

"I love democracy," Palpatine continued. "I love the Republic. It has stood for over a thousand years, a shining example of the heart of democracy itself. Now, after so many years of security, that democracy and this Republic itself are threatened."

Chancellor Palpatine raised his hand once again, gesturing to himself, emotionally. "I am mild by nature, I assure you," he said, "and I do not desire to see the destruction of democracy, or this Republic. The power you give me now, at our moment of need, I will gladly lay down as soon as this crisis has abated."

The senate floor burst into loud cheers and applause once again, and, after a moment, Mas Amedda rose and raised his hands into the air. As he did, the floor fell silent once more.

"As my first act with this newly appointed authority," Palpatine continued, his head held high as he addressed the senate, "I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the threat of the separatists."

Immediately, the Rotunda erupted into cheers and applause once again, and, smiling gratefully, Chancellor Palpatine bowed slightly, then stepped back slowly to his place in the center of his pod.

Mace Windu lowered his head for a moment, and then turned to Yoda. "It is done, then," he said, his voice somber, yet resolute. "The Republic plans to make use of the clone army."

Yoda took a deep breath, his hands folded in his lap as he surveyed the cheering senators for a moment, and then turned to regard Mace. "Travel to Kamino, I will," he said, nodding slowly to his fellow Jedi master, "and see this clone army they have created for the Republic for myself."

Mace nodded, as he placed his hands on his belt. As he did, his light saber swayed gracefully under the edge of his cloak. "I will take what Jedi we have available and go to Geonosis and rescue Obi-Wan," he said, and then looked back out at the senate chamber. "And see what type of army exists there."

Yoda rose to his feet, taking his small cane into his hand, and, with a speed and nimbleness that appeared deceptive for his advanced age, jumped down to the floor to stand next to Mace. Together, they turned and looked back out at the Rotunda and the cheering, clapping senators, and, looking at each other thoughtfully for a moment, they made their way slowly out of the chamber and back down the long, marble corridor toward the exit.

* * *

Anakin had always wondered why the Jedi insisted on doing some things, things that, at times, seemed to be trivial and useless, at least to one of his relatively few years. Now, as he knelt quietly, in the shadows, with Padmé at his side, the value of some of these 'trivial' things began to make itself clear to him.

He looked at the two small, circular indicators pulsing slowly on the small display he held in his hand; the larger, bright yellow indicator was Obi-Wan, and, judging from the information on his display, he was being held in a location not far from the dark corridor where he and Padmé now found themselves.

But they weren't looking for him just now. As a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan would be heavily guarded, that much was certain, and any attempt that they made to free him from wherever he was being held would surely alert his captors to their presence. No, at the moment, they both concentrated on the small, green indicator that flashed softly on the alternate side of the small display.

It was no wonder, he thought to himself, that Artoo had been unable to locate Obi-Wan's tracking signal inside this massive stone complex. Even now, at this relatively close distance, the signal from the tiny, yet powerful, transmitters was broken and intermittent.

Padmé looked at the tiny screen as she crouched in the shadows next to Anakin, studying the display. Anakin pressed a small button, and the display cleared for a moment, and then redrew itself, narrowing its focus to the area around them. Anakin studied the direction indicators for a moment, and then turned to Padmé.

"It's just ahead of us, somewhere near the end of this corridor," he whispered quietly, as his eyes met hers. "It's probably in one of these rooms."

"Can you tell which side it's on?" Padmé asked quietly, looking down again at the tiny blue display.

"It's hard to tell from here," Anakin said, turning the display slightly in his hand as he looked back at it. "We should be able to tell when we get a bit closer."

They both stood up, quietly, and looked back down the dark corridor behind them; it was still empty. They had heard muffled voices as they had made their way quietly through the dark maze of tunnels, but, thankfully, they hadn't seen anyone, and, more importantly, they themselves had not been seen, either. Anakin leaned forward carefully, and looked back up the dark corridor ahead of them, toward the direction his tiny display indicated they needed to go; he saw nothing, but he heard voices, muffled and strange, in the darkness ahead.

He turned to Padmé and nodded at her gently. "Let's go," he said and, as quietly as they could, they stepped out from their hiding place in the shadows and made their way slowly along the dark corridor. Padmé followed close behind Anakin as she watched the indicator on the tiny display that he held in front of them draw closer and closer to the small blue crosshairs near its center.

They had covered about fifty meters distance when the tiny green indicator began to flash quickly, moving just above and to the right of the crosshair's center. Anakin reached back with his left hand and touched Padmé gently on the arm, and they both stopped and stepped into the shadow of a large support archway next to them. Just beyond the arch, to their right, stood a large metal door. Behind the door, they could hear muffled voices; Anakin listened intently, reaching into the Force and stretching out with his feelings, as he tried to sense the life forms inside the room.

After a moment, he turned to Padmé, who stood quietly next to him. "It's in this room just ahead," he whispered, softly, returning the tiny display device to his weapon belt.

Padmé nodded at him, and then listened for a moment to the voices that echoed behind the door. "Can you tell how many of them are in there?" she asked, and then turned and looked back down the hall behind them, her blaster ready at her side.

"No more than two, I think," he said softly.

Padmé looked back at him and nodded. "Not bad odds," she whispered, smiling slyly. "We need to take care of them quietly, though," she said, "and quickly. If they trip any kind of alarm, we're going to be in trouble."

"Any ideas?" Anakin asked softly, with a quiet smile.

Padmé looked at the door thoughtfully for a moment, and then, very quietly, she holstered her blaster at her hip. "I think so," she said, smiling softly at him. "After all," she said, her eyes shining brightly at him as she spoke, "I did survive that Trade Federation invasion, remember?"

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay right here," she said, "and keep your saber ready."

Anakin knew what she had in mind; he reached down and took his weapon from his belt.

"Be careful," he said softly, and he watched as she stepped quietly to the door and placed her hand on the large metal handle.

Padmé looked back at him as he took his place quietly beside the door, near the large metal hinges. "Ready?" she whispered softly. Anakin took a deep breath and nodded to her that he was.

Padmé looked down at the metal handle in her hand and, with a deep breath, she turned it slowly and then, with all of her might, pulled the heavy door wide open, swinging it toward Anakin.

The two Geonosian guards in the room turned and looked back toward the door from where they stood; surprised and caught completely off guard, they both looked at the lovely, white-clad young woman who stood in the doorway, smiling at them.

"Oops," Padmé said apologetically, "Excuse me!"

She smiled at the two surprised guards for a brief moment and then, suddenly, she turned and bolted down the dark corridor, away from Anakin. When she was about ten meters from him, she stopped and turned back towards the open doorway.

The two Geonosian guards scrambled wildly, each of them reaching for their weapon as they ran hastily toward the door. Anakin watched them as they burst through the doorway and into the corridor, and then take several cautious steps toward Padmé as she stood quietly, her hands raised to her sides submissively, in the dark hallway.

"I surrender!" Padmé said, raising her hands higher in the air, as the two angry Geonosian guards eyed her suspiciously. As they did, Anakin stepped silently out from behind the door and, as swiftly as a shadow, stepped behind them, his saber held tightly in his right hand.

Padmé smiled at the two guards as she watched him step behind them, then nod at her silently. "Behind you," she said, pointing over their shoulders with her raised hand. As she did, Anakin ignited the blade of his light saber.

The dark corridor filled with a bright blue glow, as the two startled Geonosians turned around quickly as the powerful hum of Anakin's weapon filled their tiny ears. They only saw him for an instant, as they tried in vain to raise their weapons; smoothly and effortlessly, Anakin struck the both of them down, and then powered down his saber, returning it quickly to his belt.

Padmé ran to his side as Anakin reached down and grabbed one of the fallen Geonosian's arms. "Quick," he said, as he drug the unfortunate guard toward the open door, "we've got to hide these two."

Padmé nodded, and, placing the other guard's weapon on his chest, she took hold of its arms and began to drag the limp body toward the door. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, as she strained to drag the heavy, scaly body through the doorway; it smelled terrible.

She dragged the body to the corner where Anakin had placed the other and, as he walked past her toward the doorway and quietly closed the door, she tugged one last time and dropped the heavy, clammy body next to the other, and then rubbed her hands on the legs of her pants.

"Yuck," she said quietly, "These things smell awful. What are they?"

Anakin turned and looked at her with a smile, as he secured the lock on the door. He walked quietly across the room to where she stood, looking down at the scaly brown bodies in disgust. "I'm not sure," he said, rubbing her shoulder gently with his left hand as he stood beside her and looked at the two fallen guards. "They look almost like some kind of drones, or soldiers, to me," he said, looking back at her face as she wrinkled her nose again.

"By the way," he said, looking at her with a grin, "that was brilliant."

Padmé looked up at him. "Old tricks are the best tricks, sometimes," she said, a sly smile on her lips. "Besides, it worked a long time ago. I thought it might again."

Anakin squeezed her shoulder, and then turned, his eyes, searching the room. "Come on," he said, "we need to find Obi-Wan's light saber. It's in here somewhere."

Together, they both began to search the room. It only took a moment for Padmé to find the small box in the corner; small and heavy, it was secured with a strong padlock.

"Anakin," she said, lifting the box from the floor and placing it on a nearby table. "I think I found it."

Anakin came and stood beside her and, retrieving his weapon from his belt, he ignited the blade and quickly cut the lock from the hasp, sending an array of bright yellow sparks scattering across the table and down to the stone floor. As he returned his weapon to his belt, Padmé carefully opened the box, and there, in the center, lay Obi-Wan's weapon. She quickly picked it up and turned back to Anakin with a smile.

"Got it," she said, handing the shiny silver weapon to her husband.

"Remind me to give Master Obi-Wan a good lecture about losing his weapon when we see him," Anakin grinned, as he took the saber from her and tucked it securely under his belt.

Padmé smiled and took a deep breath as she watched him secure Obi-Wan's weapon. "What do we do now?"

Anakin looked up at her as he tucked the top of his master's weapon under his jacket. "Well," he said, thoughtfully, "now we wait for them to move him for his execution."

Anakin reached into his belt and pulled out the tiny display again, and switched it back on. As he did, Padmé came and stood close beside him, watching as the display came to life. After a moment, the display locked in on Obi-Wan's transmitter, and the bright yellow indicator began to flash near the left edge of the display.

Suddenly, the indicator began to move, slowly. Padmé squeezed Anakin's arm tightly as she saw the indicator continue to move. "Ani," she said, quietly, "they're moving him now." She looked up at him, concerned. "We don't have much time," she said, softly.

Anakin nodded as he looked at the display intensely, watching the indicator move back toward the tunnel juncture that they had come through. "You're right," he said, turning to look at her. "Come on, we've got to follow them."

Anakin stepped quietly to the door and opened it slowly, and then looked cautiously in either direction. Seeing that the way was clear, he motioned for Padmé to follow him and they both stepped back through the doorway and into the dark corridor. Padmé closed the door behind them as quietly as she could, and they quickly stepped back into the shadows along the wall.

Padmé reached down to her hip and unholstered her pistol, as she looked over Anakin's shoulder at the bright blue screen that he held at arm's length. The flashing yellow indicator continued to move, slowly, away from them.

Anakin turned and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Come on," he whispered softly. "Let's go."

As soft and swift as shadows, they made their way back along the dark, cold corridor, toward Obi-Wan's signal and whatever awaited them ahead.


	8. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 8: The Battle Begins**

Obi-Wan grimaced, the metal restraints biting into his wrists as the two Geonosian guards, very roughly, yanked hard on the thick chains that bound him, pulling him through the large stone archway and into the room. He stumbled as they did, and then caught himself, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light in the large, circular chamber.

He looked around, warily; it was a large audience chamber of some kind, and the smooth, brown stone walls rose up to a domed ceiling, where several large, gothic stone carvings looked out from what would be the four corners of the room. Directly ahead of him, a large, ornately carved chair sat on a raised stone platform and, on either side of it, two galleries extended along the walls almost halfway around the chamber, each of them filled to capacity with several hundred Geonosian drones who milled about and chattered anxiously as the guards brought him to the center of the room.

From his seat on the large stone chair, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, regional governor of the Geonosians, watched him carefully as the guards fastened the chains that bound him to two large anchors on either side of him and then quietly took their places near the entrance to the chamber. Directly to his right, near the edge of the observation gallery, Count Dooku stood, silently, with Jango Fett at his side.

The Archduke raised his hands, and the throngs of Geonosians in the chamber galleries fell silent. He turned and, extending his hand toward Dooku, uttered a string of unintelligible clicks and grunts. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Dooku and watched as he nodded politely and looked at the captive Jedi before him.

Obi-Wan looked over at Jango Fett, who stood, quietly, the thumbs of his gloved hands tucked snuggly in his belt. "I thought there were no bounty hunters here, Dooku," he said, sarcastically, looking back to the Count as he took a step towards him.

Dooku looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled, politely. "Master Kenobi," he said, taking several steps toward the center of the room, "you have been charged and found guilty of espionage."

"Charged?" Obi-Wan said, sarcastically, regarding Dooku with a look of contempt. "I wasn't aware I was on trial, Dooku."

"Oh, yes," Dooku said, as he stepped closer to Obi-Wan, wringing his hands, slowly. "I'm afraid that Geonosian justice is swift, my Jedi friend. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for you, but I'm afraid that you were captured in the act of committing the offense," Dooku said, regarding Obi-Wan with a look of deep concern. "I'm afraid that there's nothing more I can do for you."

"And my I ask what the punishment for my alleged crime is to be?" Obi-Wan asked, making no attempt to mask the contempt in his voice.

Dooku hung his head sadly for just a moment. "I'm afraid you are to be executed," he replied, then looked back at Obi-Wan, his face solemn, forlorn. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I did all that I could."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, flatly, "I'm sure you did all you could, Dooku." He looked at Dooku coldly and paused a moment, then continued. "You know you'll never get away with this," he said. "The Jedi Council knows what you're doing. You're committing an act of war."

Dooku looked at Obi-Wan for a long moment, and then turned and walked back to where Jango Fett stood quietly. "The accused has been found guilty and sentence has been pronounced," Dooku said, turning around slowly. He raised his hand and gestured to the two guards near the chamber's entrance. "Let the execution begin."

As the Geonosians in the observation gallery began to hoot and wave their long, taloned arms wildly, the guards made their way to the center of the room and unfastened the chains that bound Obi-Wan. "Take him away," Dooku said, coldly, as the two guards led Obi-Wan from the center of the room and toward the chamber's entrance.

* * *

The wispy, brown clouds moved quickly through the dusky, gold Geonosian sky, as the late evening sun cast long shadows from the towering coliseum walls onto the sandy floor of the massive outdoor arena. This place seemed familiar to him, he thought, as Anakin looked out from the shadows of the massive archway where he and Padmé had concealed themselves. No wonder, he thought, since so much of the planet seemed to be covered in rock and sand, much like his home planet of Tatooine.

He carefully studied the massive execution arena. Quietly and as swiftly as they could, they had followed several battalions of Geonosian guards through the maze of tunnels to this place and, judging from its size and the hundreds of Geonosians that filled the massive arena, they knew that this must be the place where they intended to carry out Obi-Wan's execution. They had concealed themselves in the shadows, directly across from the three large, circular pillars in the center of the massive arena.

He felt grains of sand pelt his cheek as a gust of hot, dry air blew past them. He was tired of sand, he thought to himself, as he shifted his attention and looked at Padmé as she knelt on one knee in front of him, looking cautiously out from their hiding place. He missed green, missed the warm, moist air of Naboo; suddenly, he longed for the deep green meadow behind her home, and for the soft sounds of the clear, blue river that wound it's way through it.

He gazed fondly at his lovely young wife for a long moment. He knew how brave she was; indeed, he had watched her not long before, as she had fearlessly distracted the two guards in the dark corridor when they had retrieved Obi-Wan's weapon. She was strong, that much he knew, and, in many ways, more so than he. He had always admired her strong spirit and willingness to fight, ever since he had first met her all those years ago.

But now, he wanted to take her home, to get her away from this dangerous place. All of his life, he had longed for nothing more than to be a Jedi, and to live a life filled with adventure, danger, and excitement. Even as a child, he had thrilled to the adventure and danger of the pod races that Watto made him participate in; at those incredible speeds, he had never felt more alive then when death was only a simple wrong turn or failed mechanical part away. His own wants and desires had always been his main concern; after all, he had never had any family or loved ones to consider before. True, he had always sought to please Obi-Wan, to make him proud of him. Obi-Wan had been the only father he had ever known, and he loved him, he knew that. But he was his master, and their relationship had always been more of student and mentor rather than father and son, even though he had always thought of him as such.

Now, though, as they prepared to attempt to rescue Obi-Wan and face danger once again, his heart longed for nothing more than to have Padmé safe at home, to hold her safe and secure in his arms, to never have her face such a dangerous situation again.

Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked over her shoulder up at him as he gazed quietly at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand gently on his as he gazed at her.

"Yeah," Anakin sighed, nodding his head slowly. "I'm fine." He paused for a moment, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. "All of a sudden," he said, softly, "I just wish we were home, by the river."

Padmé smiled at him fondly; she knew that he was thinking of the time they had spent in each other's arms by the river on their wedding day. She took his hand from her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry," she said, as she kissed his hand gently. "We'll be going home soon." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining brightly. "And the first thing we're going to do," she sighed, "is take our blanket and go back to our spot in the meadow."

"Promise?" Anakin asked, smiling warmly at her.

"You'd better believe it," Padmé sighed, and then she gently kissed his hand again.

They looked at each other silently, for a long time, until the quiet, romantic moment was broken by the long, low cry of two horns sounding near the head of the arena.

Anakin took a step closer to Padmé, crouching low behind her, as they both turned and looked out into the massive arena as the hundreds of Geonosians in the gigantic stone theatre began to whoop and chant loudly. They looked toward the far end of the arena and watched as, slowly and ceremoniously, Archduke Poggle the Lesser strode slowly through the entrance near the main archducal viewing box and took his place near the center of the railing, overlooking the sandy floor of the arena. Directly behind him followed the tall, dark figure of Count Dooku, and, as he took his place to the left of the Archduke, Jango Fett, his armor shining brightly in the setting sunlight, came and stood directly behind him, followed closely by young Boba.

Padmé's eyes opened wide as she saw the next two figures that walked slowly through the entrance and onto the viewing platform. "Anakin!" she said, reaching up and taking his hand from her shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "Do you see that?"

Anakin nodded as he watched, amazed, as Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and his aid walked up and bowed slightly to the Archduke, and then took their place to the right of his position, directly across from Count Dooku and Jango Fett. "That's Nute Gunray," he said, slowly, turning to look at Padmé as she looked over her shoulder at him. "This just gets better and better all the time. What's he doing here?"

"I don't know," Padmé said, turning and looking back toward the entourage assembled on the viewing platform. "He was supposed to be removed as Viceroy of the Trade Federation after the blockade failed ten years ago," she said, "but they never replaced him. Somehow, he managed to stay in power."

Padmé turned her attention back to the viewing platform, just in time to see Poggle the Lesser take a step toward the railing in front of him. "Something's happening," she said, still holding onto Anakin's hand.

Suddenly, the Archduke raised his hands and, almost instantly, the massive complex fell silent. He looked around the complex briefly, and then, he uttered a long series of clicks and grunts in his native tongue, and, as they echoed through the loudspeakers in the coliseum, the massive throng of Geonosians erupted into loud cheers.

Anakin and Padmé both turned and watched as, directly across from them, two Geonosian soldiers, armed with long, sharp spears, suddenly took their place on either side of a large, heavy metal door. As they did, the door began to slowly open, and the din of roars and cheers in the massive theatre grew to a fevered pitch.

Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand tightly as, lead by two Geonosian guards, Obi-Wan was lead through the door and out into the bright, evening sun. "Ani," she said, softly, as she felt him place his other hand tightly on her shoulder.

"I know," he said quietly, as he watched his mentor look helplessly around the massive arena, still blinking his eyes in the bright sunlight, as he was lead slowly to the large, stone pillar near the center of the arena. As he reached it, the two Geonosian guards pushed him, roughly, against the stone pillar and, pulling his arms high above his head, one of the guards flapped his wings and, lifting himself into the air and to the top of the pillar, fastened the chains that bound Obi-Wan to a large, metal cleat at the top of the pillar.

Anakin watched as his master looked up at the chains that bound him and tugged at them, fruitlessly, as the Geonosian guards began to make their way back toward the heavy metal doorway.

Suddenly, the sounds of drums began to echo through the massive arena, and the throngs of Geonosians drove the din of shouts even higher. Padmé and Anakin watched as, slowly, a large metal gate, nearly fifteen meters high and at least that much across, began to lift slowly, directly below the viewing platform on which Dooku and the others stood watching the helpless Jedi Knight struggle against the chains that bound him.

Anakin rose to his feet and, quietly, took a step closer to the door, kneeling directly in front of Padmé, watching the gate intently. Padmé pulled close to him, her hand holding tightly to his arm, as they both watched the gate lift itself the last few meters into it's fully open position. In stunned silence, they both watched, in disbelief, as huge, crablike legs began to emerge slowly from the darkness inside the open gate.

The creature was an acklay. Standing a full ten meters tall, it was massive, it's huge, round body held several meters from the ground by eight large, sharp tipped, crablike legs. It's huge, hairy body was topped by a long, slender neck, and it's eyes searched the arena wildly, as it's huge, wide mouth began to open in a loud shriek, revealing the massive, sharp teeth inside it. Behind it, two Geonosian guards on huge, doglike mounts followed at a distance, as they reached forward with long, electric probes and struck the creature near it's rear, drawing huge blue arcs of electricity as they did so.

The creature was obviously angered by the painful electric shocks, and it turned quickly and snapped wildly at the two Geonosians, shrieking loudly. They withdrew for a moment, and then, lowering the probes toward the creature again, they urged it out into the arena, as the coliseum filled with excited cries and cheers.

Padmé felt her heart begin to sink as she looked, in disbelief, at the creature as it snapped wildly once again at one of the guards, narrowly missing it. "Oh, Ani," she said, her voice trembling as she spoke, "What are we going to do?"

"We've got to get him free," Anakin said, never taking his eyes from the massive creature as it struck again, with a loud shriek, at the other guard. He turned and looked at Obi-Wan as he stood, helpless, watching the creature from the pillar in the center of the arena. "He'll never have a chance," Anakin said, "not with his hands bound like that."

Anakin reached under his tunic and retrieved his light saber from his belt. Holding it tightly in his hand, he turned and looked at Padmé, as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I've got to get him free, Padmé," Anakin said, his eyes searching hers. "Or he's as good as dead."

Padmé gazed deeply into his eyes for a moment, and then nodded, slowly, and reached down and drew her blaster from the holster at her hip. "Go," she said, her eyes never leaving his. "I'll give you all the cover I can from here."

Anakin smiled at her softly. "Don't worry," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes, and then he leaned forward and kissed her, passionately.

Padmé returned his kiss, her eyes shut tightly, as she reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers gently through his hair. After a long moment, their lips parted, and she opened her eyes and looked at him, lovingly. "Be careful," she said, softly.

Anakin smiled at her, and then turned and looked back out toward the arena. The creature turned slowly back toward the open arena, as the two Geonosian guards moved back toward the wall near the viewing platform. Its eyes searched the arena quickly, and it suddenly froze as it saw the helpless Jedi near the center of the arena, and began to take a wary step toward him.

Obi-Wan looked at the creature as it studied him from a distance, and then began to take a step toward him, it's long, spiked legs driving deep into the course sand as it walked. He felt his own stomach begin to churn with despair as, over and over, he yanked, as hard as he could, against the heavy chains that bound him. _This doesn't look good at all, _he thought to himself, as the creature suddenly leaned its head forward and opened it's mouth, it's sharp teeth dripping with saliva as it shrieked loudly at him. As it did, the throngs of Geonosians roared with delight.

Anakin looked quickly around the arena; there didn't seem to be many armed guards, only a few placed at points along the railing around the viewing area. He turned and looked back at Padmé. "Do you see the guards?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Padmé looked quickly around the railing of the arena. "Yes," she said with a nod. "I'll take care of them. You go free Obi-Wan."

Anakin nodded his head and then, rising to his feet and taking a long deep breath, he bolted out of the archway's shadow and into the arena toward Obi-Wan.

* * *

Count Dooku watched, openly amused, as Obi-Wan struggled in vain against the heavy chains that bound him. He reached into the Dark Side, stretching out his feeling toward him; he could feel the fear that was overtaking him, could sense the dread that built in the captive Jedi as the massive creature began to move slowly toward him. He closed his eyes and allowed it to flow through him, a grim, contented smile on his face.

Suddenly, he heard the Geonosian throngs begin to scream and yell wildly, and he felt a strange tremor in the Force; it was unfamiliar, a strong Jedi presence that he had never felt before. He opened his eyes and looked out into the arena, just in time to see a dark-clad figure running quickly across the sandy floor toward Obi-Wan, just as the brilliant blue blade of a light saber blazed to life in his hand as he ran.

Dooku turned and looked to his side as, quickly, Jango Fett leveled his blaster rifle, and began to take aim at the mysterious figure that closed in on Obi-Wan. Quietly and swiftly, Dooku raised his hand and placed it on Jango's weapon, pushing it down slowly as the bounty hunter turned and looked at the Count.

"Well, well," Dooku mused, cocking one eyebrow curiously, "it would seem that Master Kenobi has friends, after all." He nodded at Jango, and Jango slowly placed his weapon back on his shoulder, and followed Dooku's gaze back out into the arena.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up at the cleat that bound him to the pillar once again, and, reaching into the Force, pulled against the heavy metals chains with all his might; it was no use, he thought – the chains were simply too thick and too strong.

Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and sensed a familiar presence; as he turned, he looked up in amazement just in time to see the bright blue blade of Anakin's light saber strike the heavy chain directly over his head, sending a cascade of glowing red sparks raining to the sandy ground around his feet.

Obi-Wan spun around, leaning back against the pillar to catch himself, as his arms fell free in front of him. His hands still bound in the shackles that held him, he looked, shocked and amazed, as Anakin turned and deflected several laser bolts away from his master as the guards around the arena's railing began to fire are him.

Anakin turned around quickly, and looked at his mentor. "Your hands, Master," he said, as he turned and deflected another series of laser blasts.

Obi-Wan nodded, and held his hands out away from him, and, quickly, Anakin turned and with a quick, smooth thrust, cut through the metal shackles that bound Obi-Wan's hands, sending them tumbling amid an array of brilliant sparks to the ground at his feet.

"You're late," Obi-Wan chided. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my message," he said, ducking behind Anakin as he deflected yet another volley of laser blasts.

"It's good to see you too, Master," Anakin sighed, obviously not the least bit surprised by Obi-Wan's rather cold reception. "Don't worry, we got your message, and we retransmitted it just like you requested." He turned, quickly, just in time to deflect another blast, sending it harmlessly into the ground. He looked back up to the Geonosian who fired at him and watched as, suddenly, a laser blast from the archway where he and Padmé had hidden struck the guard squarely in the chest, sending him tumbling over the railing.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin reached under his tunic and quickly produced his mentor's weapon, and then turned to regard his master with a wry grin. "Try not to lose this again, Master," Anakin said, tossing the weapon to him. "This weapon is your life, you know."

Obi-Wan regarded his young padawan with a sarcastic smirk. "Very funny," he said, quickly snatching the weapon from the air; as he did, it's brilliant emerald green blade blazed to life, and he turned back, just in time to see the massive acklay approaching them quickly.

* * *

Jango Fett turned and looked toward the massive archway directly across the arena; he was sure he'd seen something, and, as he watched closely, he saw another bright orange energy bolt surge across the massive complex. His eyes hadn't deceived him, after all – someone else was there. Quickly, he raised his right arm up in front of him and, pressing a button on the small transmitter above his gloved wrist, he began to speak quietly.

* * *

Obi-Wan spun around quickly, just in time to see Anakin deflect yet another series of laser blasts, as the acklay closed on them. The massive creature stopped, just a few meters from them and, shrieking loudly, it raised one if it's sharp, front legs high into the air and struck out viciously at him. Obi-Wan dodged the massive claw as it surged past him, burying itself deep in the course sand. As he moved quickly to the side, he brought his saber around and into the middle joint of the creature's outstretched leg.

With a horrifying shriek of pain, the creature staggered to the side, and then drew itself back from him, raising the cleanly cut leg high in the air as it recoiled in pain. Obi-Wan leapt to the other side, his saber moving in smooth, circular motions as he struck the creature again, and then a second time. With two more of it's legs now shortened by half, the creature screamed again in pain and collapsed, thrashing wildly, onto the cold hard floor of the arena. Around them, the throngs of Geonosians screamed and cried wildly, obviously upset at this turn of events.

Nute Gunray turned to Count Dooku, obviously upset. "This is wrong," he said, angrily. "You've failed to bring me the Senator, and now this Jedi will escape," he said. "Kill them, immediately."

Count Dooku raised his hand, and turned to regard the agitated Gunray. "Patience, Viceroy," he said, coolly. "They will die." Dooku turned and nodded to Jango Fett, who stood quietly beside him, and Jango reached into his belt and produced a small control device. He flipped a switch on the device, and then pressed a large yellow button in the center, and then returned it to his belt.

Obi-Wan approached the fallen creature, and it snapped at him furiously with its jaws as it writhed in pain. Stepping quickly to the side to avoid the gaping maw, Obi-Wan spun his blade quickly, and brought it down cleanly into the creature's body, directly behind it's head. With a final cry of pain, the aklay collapsed and lay still on the sandy ground.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin as he spun quickly, and deflected yet another bolt of energy back toward the guard from which it had come, and then turned to his mentor. "This way, Master," he said, motioning to Obi-Wan, "we need to get out of here."

Anakin and Obi-Wan heard a noise behind them, and they turned back toward the massive iron gate through which the acklay had come, just in time to see six Droidekas roll quickly through the massive opening. With amazing speed, they rolled through the sand and took positions around the two Jedi, unfolding themselves quickly, their blue energy shields blazing to life as they brought their weapons to bear on them.

From the shadows of the archway where she stood, Padmé watched with a growing sense of despair as she watched Anakin and Obi-Wan turn, back to back, their weapons glowing brightly, to face the mechanized warriors that surrounded them. There had to be something she could do, someway that she could help them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, and Anakin smiled at his mentor weakly. "Well," he said, his voice sullen, "it was a good try, anyway."

Obi-Wan smiled back at his young padawan. "It was a very good try," he said, smiling at him approvingly.

Count Dooku looked out at the two young Jedi and smiled grimly. He turned, and, raising his hand, gave Jango the signal to activate the Droidekas.

Suddenly, Jango looked down as a brilliant, purple shaft of light appeared from seemingly nowhere and swung, swiftly toward his head, stopping only a few centimeters from his neck. Jango froze, and looked slowly toward the dark robed figure that stood beside him.

Count Dooku turned slowly, and regarded the tall figure beside him with a smile. "Master Windu," he said, politely, "how nice of you to join us."

Mace Windu turned and looked at Dooku, coldly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," he said, flatly, and then turned and looked back at his blade, which hummed just below Jango's exposed neck.

"Oh no, my Jedi friend," Dooku replied, politely. "It's not me who should be disappointed, but you," he said, gesturing to the spot where Anakin and Obi-Wan stood, surrounded by the Droidekas. "I should think that these two boys of yours could use quite a bit of additional training."

Mace turned and smiled coldly at Dooku. "This party's over," he said, and then raised his free hand high in the air.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked up into the massive arena as, all around them, several hundred Jedi Knights flung their cloaks from their shoulders, their weapons blazing to life. They looked at each other with a smile as, at the sight of the many brilliant blades glowing around them, the startled Geonosians began to take to the air, chattering wildly, as they began to pour out of the massive arena.

Dooku looked around the complex for a moment, and then turned to regard Mace Windu, his lip curled in a look of amusement. "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend," Dooku said with a smile. "You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so," Mace replied, shaking his head slowly. "The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth at least a hundred Geonosians."

"It's not the Geonosians you should be worried about," Dooku replied, smiling coldly at him. "How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand Battle Droids?"

Dooku signaled, quickly, to the Archduke, who pressed a button on the control pad near his chair. As he did, a low rumble began to fill the massive complex. Mace Windu turned and looked out as, suddenly, and endless stream of droids began to pour into the complex from the massive iron gate that stood open below them.

* * *

Padmé stood up from the place where she stood in the shadows; she couldn't wait here any longer, she couldn't sit by and watch her husband give his life like this, so hopelessly outnumbered. If they had to die, she thought to herself, then they would die together.

As she stood up, Padmé felt her heart begin to sink as she heard the telltale whine of a blaster pistol powering up near her ear. She froze, and turned, slowly, as the dark clad figure behind her leveled his weapon at her head.

"Well, well," the tall, dark skinned bounty hunter said, gruffly, as he looked at her with a grim smile. "If it isn't Senator Amidala." He smiled broadly at her, as she stood, motionless, as he reached out and took the blaster pistol from her hand.

"What's the matter, Senator?" he said with a sinister laugh. "You always talk so much in the Senate. Why so quiet now?"

Padmé said nothing; she looked slowly back out toward the arena, and she could see Anakin, his back to her, as he watched the droids continue to enter the massive complex. She closed her eyes, reaching deep down into her heart; _Anakin_, she thought, as she said his name over and over in her mind.

"Come on, Senator," the tall bounty hunter said, gruffly, nudging her shoulder with his blaster pistol. "Let's go. There's somebody here who wants to have a word with you."

Padmé turned and, looking over her shoulder at Anakin one last time, she started down the dark corridor, with the bounty hunter following close behind her.

* * *

Anakin stood, his back to Obi-Wan, as he watched the endless line of Battle Droids pour into the arena. His heart raced in his chest, as his mind struggled to find a way out of this mess.

Suddenly, he felt weak, as a cold feeling of despair overcame him. He gasped deeply, and staggered backwards, bumping into Obi-Wan, who stood directly behind him.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at his young padawan, just in time to see him stagger again, and drop to one knee on the ground beside him. He reached down and took Anakin gently by the arm, steadying him. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, are you all right?"

Anakin stood up, slowly, and turned to his master. "It's Padmé," Anakin said, turning to look at his mentor, and anguished expression on his face. "She's in trouble. Something's happened."

Obi-Wan started to remind him that he was a Jedi, that he needed to keep his mind here, where he was needed, and not to let his personal feelings come between his duty to the Order and the Republic. As he started to speak, he looked at Anakin's face closely, and, for the first time, noticed that his padawan braid was gone.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; Anakin's message from several days ago flashed through his mind, as he looked at the anguished young man who stood beside him. Even without trying, he could sense the feeling of despair that was beginning to overcome him.

"Go," Obi-Wan said finally, nodding toward the nearby exit, as he looked at Anakin intently.

"Master, I..." Anakin said, his expression sad, apologetic.

"Go," Obi-Wan said again, forcefully. "You've made a choice, Anakin. Your responsibility lies with her now. Go and take care of her." He smiled at him, and then nodded toward Mace Windu as he stood on the observation platform. "We'll take care of this."

Suddenly, up on the observation platform, Jango Fett leapt backwards against the wall, bringing his arm up toward Mace Windu. As he did, he pressed a button on his control pad and, instantly, a small silver tube slid forward from his wrist and, with a surge of heat, a long tongue of flame surged from the metal tube toward the Jedi master.

Mace reacted instantly and, leaping backwards and into the air, he somersaulted off the platform, just as the flames of Jango's weapon ignited the base of his long Jedi robe. As his feet touched the ground, he instantly cast the smoldering robe from his shoulder, raising his weapon immediately to his side.

Dooku waved his hand and, instantly, the Battle Droids began to power up their weapons.

Seeing the Battle Droids begin to arm themselves, Obi-Wan turned and yelled at Anakin. "Go!" he said, forcefully. "Now!"

Anakin nodded back at him, weakly. "I'm sorry, Master," he said. "I'll be back. I promise."

Suddenly, with a speed that caught Obi-Wan completely off guard, Anakin bolted toward the row of Droidekas as they raised their weapons and, with a smooth, powerful leap, he cartwheeled into the air and over the massive droids, and ran toward the archway where Padmé had been. As the droids nearest him began to fire, Anakin brought his blade up and swung it smoothly and swiftly, deflecting each blast directly back at his attackers.

Following Anakin's lead, Obi-Wan leapt high into the air and cartwheeled over the nearest Droideka as the Battle Droids began to fire on them. He quickly deflected several shots from the nearest droids that approached him and, with a smooth, fluid motion, he struck several of them down, and then turned to look back toward Anakin.

Obi-Wan watched him as he struck down three of the droids that attacked him swiftly and smoothly, and then, as fast as he had ever seen any Jedi move, make his way through the line of droids and disappear into the archway.

Obi-Wan turned and, as quickly as he could, struck down another droid that fired at him. The battle, it seemed, had begun.

* * *

Artoo sat at the communications console onboard the ship, his data probe spinning the control wheels at the console slowly, as he monitored Anakin's comlink; again, he heard nothing but static.

He and Threepio had attempted to follow the path that Anakin and Padmé had taken, into the massive complex, but, after making their way to the end of the long, dark tunnel that they had entered, they had found the door sealed. Unable to find a way to follow them, Artoo had, reluctantly, decided to heed Threepio's suggestion that they return to the ship and wait for further communications from Anakin and Padmé.

Threepio walked up slowly behind the little droid as he continued to scan the comlink's frequency. "Have you been able to pick up anything at all, Artoo?" Threepio asked, as he came and stood beside Artoo.

Artoo swung his dome toward Threepio, and then whistled forlornly as he swung his sensors slowly back and forth.

"Don't worry, Artoo," Threepio said, encouragingly, trying his best to offer some comfort to the little astrodroid. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're both quite resourceful."

Artoo nodded, slowly, and then turned his attention back to the console, continuing to monitor the silent comlink.

Threepio looked at the little droid for another moment and then, slowly, he turned back to the ship's window and looked out silently at the sandy, barren landscape.

"Although," Threepio finally said, quietly, after a long moment, "I do wish they hadn't had to come to this awful place."

* * *

Anakin stopped, just inside the massive, dark tunnel, breathing heavily. Finally clear of the droids and the massive battle that ensued in the main arena, he extinguished the blade of his weapon for just a moment, and then leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees and closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. The feeling that had struck him in the arena had been overpowering, and it had taken every bit of strength he had to keep his mind focused and to fight his way clear of the attacking droids and into the dark passageway where Padmé had been.

This couldn't be happening, he thought to himself, as he struggled to fight back the feeling of despair that overwhelmed him. He turned and looked back down the long, dark, corridor; there was no sign of Padmé. He closed his eyes again, his mind racing; he had no idea what, exactly, had happened to her, yet he knew that she was alone, and afraid.

He had to find her, somehow; he opened his eyes again and looked back into the massive complex. It had taken them hours to find their way through the maze of dark tunnels, together. He had to find her, and quickly; but how?

Amid the feelings of hopelessness and despair, his mind suddenly drifted back to the moment just before they had left the ship. She had stopped him, just as they prepared to leave and search for Obi-Wan. He focused on that moment; he could see her face, hear the words that she spoke, feel her hand on his cheek…

_You are my source of strength, _she had told him.

_Let me be yours._

As her words echoed in his mind, he fought back the intense feelings of dread and despair that dogged him. Taking a long, deep breath, he focused his mind and heart on Padmé, reaching out with his feelings toward her with all of his strength, allowing his love and devotion for her to flow through him.

It only took a moment for him to sense her familiar tremor through the Force. Instantly, he opened his eyes wide and bolted down the dark corridor, toward the invisible, yet powerful compass that tugged at his heart.

* * *

Nute Gunray made his way quickly through the dark corridor that lead from the observation chamber back to the ceremonial audience chamber where Obi-Wan had been tried only a short time before. A satisfied smile spread across the Viceroy's wide, green skinned face as he walked; the Battle Droids that fought the Jedi in the arena above were performing admirably. Surely, he thought to himself, they would be more than a match for the pitifully outnumbered Jedi. The Republic that he had grown to hate over the last ten years, he thought to himself with a sense of satisfaction, would soon be defeated and torn apart.

Even better, though, was the moment for which he now waited. He had hastily left the observation platform above as soon as he had received word from Dooku that, finally, one of Jango Fett's bounty hunters had captured the prize for which he had waited for so very long. He reached into his robe, and slowly produced the long, ceremonial knife that he had concealed there. He looked at it as he walked, turning it slowly over in his large hands, as a sinister smile spread across his face; soon, he thought, he would exact the revenge that he had waited for for so many years. Senator Amidala would suffer, he would see to that. He smiled as he returned the long, sharp blade to its place in his long robes. Certainly, he thought, as he rounded the corner and started down the long stairway that lead to the ornate audience chamber, this deal that he had brokered with Count Dooku was turning out better than he had planned.

* * *

Padmé winced as the tall, hooded bounty hunter grabbed her by her right arm and shoved her, quite forcefully, past the large, ornate amber glass windows and through the door of the audience chamber. She stumbled as he did so and, unable to catch her balance, she fell hard onto the cold, stone floor.

She looked back over her shoulder as Zeel Graydo closed the door behind them, and then turned to look at her with a sinister grin, bringing his weapon to bear on her once again.

"On your feet, Senator," Zeel said, motioning with the weapon that he kept trained on her. Padmé stood up, slowly, and rubbed her arm as she began to walk toward the center of the massive room. She felt the tip of Zeel's weapon nudge her again, and she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at him, coldly.

"Move," he said, his lips curled into an evil smile. Padmé looked at him for another moment and then, slowly, made her way toward the center of the room.

Zeel walked past her, and then reached down to the floor and picked up the pair of shackles that lay there, chained to one of the anchors near the center of the room. He stepped beside Padmé, roughly taking her arm and placing her wrist into one of the open cuffs; she offered no resistance as he did the same with the other, and watched as he snapped the shackles closed and secured them.

Zeel smiled at her again, as she looked at him coldly and stood there, her hands bound in front of her, in silence. "That ought to keep you from getting any ideas of running away," he said, and then laughed gruffly. "I can't have my prize running off before I'm paid, now can I?"

Padmé turned her head and closed her eyes as he leaned toward her, bringing his face close to hers. "Pity that they wanted you alive," he said, as he sniffed her hair and smiled. "I'd have taken great pleasure in killing you myself."

Padmé said nothing, and the grey-skinned bounty hunter laughed as he stood up, looking at her. "Oh well," he said, turning and walking toward the large chair that stood a short distance ahead of them. "Business is business," he said, and then turned and looked at her again, laughing, as he leaned back against the railing in front of the audience galleries.

Padmé heard the door behind her begin to open. She turned around, just in time to see Nute Gunray and his assistant, Rune Haako, walk slowly into the chamber and close the door behind them.

"At long last," Gunray said, smiling broadly, as he began to walk slowly toward the center of the room where Padmé stood, shackled, "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again, Senator."

Padmé watched as Rune Haako turned and, locking the heavy, metal door securely, walked and stood quietly in front of the large, thick paned window, watching with a smile as Nute Gunray walked slowly towards her.

* * *

Mace Windu stood with his back to Obi-Wan, as he swung his saber quickly downward, sending the laser blast that approached him back at the droid which fired at him, striking it squarely in the chest, sending the droid collapsing to the sandy ground.

He glanced around the arena; though the ground and tiers above them lay strewn with hundreds of dead Geonosians and destroyed droids, the Jedi were being driven back. No matter how many of the droids they managed to destroy, more seemed to pour into the arena from every entrance. Slowly, individual Jedi were being cut down, simply overwhelmed by the sheer number of droids that attacked them. As their numbers dwindled, they had all retreated toward the center of the arena, tightening the circle in which they continued to fight.

Mace heard the distinct sound of a thruster pack, and he turned his eyes up and toward the viewing platform where Dooku stood, watching the battle. He watched as, launching himself into the air, Jango Fett leapt from the platform and descended quickly into the battle arena.

As Jango's boots touched the sandy ground, he drew his blaster pistols from his belt and turned to face Mace and Obi-Wan. He stood there, for only a moment, and then unleashed a wild barrage of fire toward the two Jedi Knights.

Mace Windu brought his saber up quickly and deflected the laser blasts, sending them back directly at Jango. Jango dove quickly to his side to avoid them, and then, rolling several times through the sand, he rose up on one knee, and began firing wildly at Mace again.

Mace looked at Dooku's troublesome, enigmatic bounty hunter as he crouched there, for just a moment, and then suddenly began to run towards him, his light saber swinging gracefully as he deflected each and every blast that Jango fired at him. As he closed the distance between them, Jango stood up, quickly, and began to back away, firing furiously at the Jedi Master as he approached him.

Mace leapt into the air as he reached Jango, catapulting himself high into the air, as he cartwheeled above the frantic bounty hunter. Jango brought his weapon up and fired wildly at him, missing him completely. As Mace's boots touched the ground, Jango turned his weapon toward him and, smoothly and quickly, Mace brought his saber up, neatly severing the forward half of the weapon.

Jango recoiled as his blaster's energy cell exploded in a brilliant array of sparks and white light. It was the last thing he ever saw, as, turning swiftly, Mace Windu brought his blade around and through Jango's neck, sending his helmet, with his head still inside it, rolling to the ground.

* * *

Padmé swallowed hard, as she watched Viceroy Gunray walk slowly past her, toward the railing where the tall, hooded bounty hunter stood. He reached into his robe and produced a small pouch, the credits in it jingling heavily as it bounced it in his hand, and then tossed it to Zeel.

"Your reward," Gunray said, as the bounty hunter snatched the pouch from the air with a smile. "You'll find that I have included a small bonus, in addition to the price agreed upon."

Zeel looked at the pouch with a smile, as he weighed it in his hand for a moment, and then placed it in the pocket of his long, dark cloak. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said with a smile, and then looked back to Padmé. "Mind if I stay around to watch?"

"Not at all," Gunray said with a smile, turning his attention from Zeel to Padmé, as she stood, silent and still, in the center of the room.

Padmé finally spoke. "So you're the one," she said, staring at him coldly, "who's been trying to have me killed."

"For a very long time, Senator," Gunray said, smiling smugly at her. "Ever since you first interfered with our blockade ten years ago."

"Surely," Gunray asked, as he walked slowly toward her, "you realized that, sooner or later, you would have to pay dearly for all of the trouble that you have caused us?"

"The trouble I've caused you?" Padmé said, looking at him with disgust and contempt. "If I remember correctly, Viceroy, it was you who launched the illegal blockade against my planet and brought the trouble on yourself."

"That is true," he said with a smile, as he walked slowly around the spot where she stood shackled in the center of the room. "But, Senator, it was your meddling that caused our blockade to fail." He took a step closer to her, eyeing her with an angry expression. "Do you have any idea how much your little insurrection and interference cost me?"

"Not enough," she said, looking at him coldly. "It seems you're still Viceroy of the Trade Federation."

Gunray eyed her angrily for a moment, and then smiled as he turned and took a step away from her. "Indeed," he said, "with no small effort on my part."

He turned to look at her again, angrily. "You made it very difficult for me, Senator. Had you not interfered, I would have been much more than Viceroy by now."

"I'm thrilled that I was able to be so helpful," Padmé said flatly, tossing him a sour smirk.

"In light of all of the grief that you have caused me over the last ten years," Gunray said, looking away from her once more, "I have been saving a place on my desk for a very special memento. Something to remind me of the past," he said, as he stood still, his back to her, "and yet provide me with hope for the future."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes flashing with hate. "Your head," he said, coldly.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood, exhausted, near the center of the massive arena, as he and the remaining Jedi watched the massive army of Battle Droids slowly encircle them. He looked around him, as he struggled to catch his breath; only twenty or so of the two hundred Jedi remained, and he looked, with a sense of growing sadness, at the bodies that lay strewn about the bloodied sand.

He and Mace Windu exchanged glances for a moment, as the remaining Jedi drew together in a tight circle, the massive droid army encircling them. Mace Windu looked up toward the upper tiers of the arena; hundreds more droids trained their weapons on the small group of survivors.

Count Dooku smiled as he looked out over the bloody arena, watching the small circle of Jedi as the droid army herded them into a small area in the center of the massive complex. He raised his hand and, suddenly, the droids stopped their advance, lowering their weapons.

"Master Windu," Dooku called loudly from his position on the observation platform.

Mace and Obi-Wan turned and looked up toward the platform as Dooku's deep voice echoed down to them.

"You have fought gallantly," Dooku said, "worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order."

"Now, it is finished," Dooku said, and then paused for a moment. He looked back out at the small group of Jedi. "Surrender," he said, sadly, "and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," Mace Windu shouted back at him, his saber held defiantly at his side.

Dooku nodded, and then slowly raised his hand. "Then, I'm sorry, old friend," he said, his voice laced with sadness. "In that event, I'm afraid you will have to be destroyed."

Obi-Wan looked at the droids as they raised their weapons again, and, instinctively, he squeezed the grip of his saber tightly, as he prepared for what was to come.

Suddenly, the sound of powerful thrusters filled the air above the arena. Obi-Wan looked up, just in time to see a large group of combat gunships clear the top of the arena's walls. As they descended quickly into the arena, the ships began to open fire.

He watched as the first gunship's powerful laser canons cut a massive swath of destruction through the wall of droids, sending parts and droids flying in every direction. As the droid army opened fire, the other ships descended and dropped to the sand near the remaining Jedi, powering up their shield generators as huge numbers of clone troopers began to pour out of the ships and open fire on the droids.

Obi-Wan and Mace looked at each other with a smile as, in the open doorway of the first gunship, they saw a familiar form appear.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter, create," Master Yoda called to the troopers that swarmed onto the arena floor.

As the troopers began to pour out into the arena, the surviving Jedi began to fight their way back towards the gunships. Once the last of the survivors were safely on board, the gunships lifted slowly from the arena floor, their massive laser cannons continuing to destroy huge numbers of droids as they slowly made their way up into the darkening Geonosian sky.

Count Dooku watched, for a moment, as the gunships turned and rose up and out of the arena, and then disappeared over the upper rim of the massive coliseum. He took a deep breath, and then turned quickly and headed back into the archway behind the viewing platform.

* * *

Padmé felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she saw the light reflect on the long, gleaming blade of the ceremonial knife Nute Gunray had produced from his tunic, and her breath came fast and shallow as he took a step towards her. She instinctively took a step back, but the chain that bound her to the anchor held her fast.

"Now, Senator Amidala," he said with a grim smile, taking another step closer to her. "It is time for you to die."

Padmé felt tears begin to sting her eyes. Strange, she thought to herself, that now, as she knew she was going to die, she suddenly realized she cared nothing for herself. All of her thoughts were of Anakin, of how much she loved him. Her heart ached as she thought of how sad he was going to be, of how much he would miss her. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, and a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek. If only, she thought to herself, she had been able to tell him one last time how much she loved him, how much he meant to her.

She opened her eyes again, and looked at Gunray through the tears that stood in them, as the Viceroy stood in front of her, the hilt of his blade held tightly in his hand.

She stared directly into his cold, unfeeling eyes as she spoke. "My name," she said, softly, "is Skywalker."

Suddenly, the silence in the room was broken by the explosive sound of shattered glass; Gunray turned around and watched, in shocked amazement, as a dark clad figure crashed with incredible force through the thick, amber glass and into the chamber, sending huge shards of glass and metal framework flying through the air and crashing to the floor all around them.

Rune Haako never knew what hit him, as Anakin's boot struck him directly in the back of his large head as he smashed through the glass, sending Rune sprawling helplessly across the floor, broken glass raining over his unconscious body.

Shocked and surprised, Zeel Graydo reached for his weapon as Anakin's boots hit the cold stone floor, the shards of glass that lay strewn about crunching loudly beneath them. Leveling his weapon at Anakin, he ran quickly toward him, firing wildly at him.

Still shocked and caught completely off guard, Viceroy Gunray recoiled in fear as he saw the brilliant blue blade of Anakin's light saber blaze to life and, with a smooth thrust, send the blasts from Zeel's weapon crashing harmlessly into a nearby wall. "A Jedi, here?" he cried, shocked and confused.

"Anakin," Padmé whispered, softly, as she turned and saw Anakin look directly at the stunned Viceroy. As he did, he stretched out his hand toward Gunray, and she watched as the long, silver blade leapt from the Viceroy's hand and flew threw the air toward Anakin. Effortlessly, he snatched the weapon from the air and flung it, angrily, toward the hard stone wall, it's ornate hilt shattering into pieces as it fell with a metallic ring to the floor.

Zeel sidestepped quickly across the chamber, as he continued to fire wildly at the young Jedi Knight. Anakin turned and deflected each blast, his weapon moving in smooth, fluid motions as he quickly closed the distance to his attacker and then, with amazing speed, he spun quickly and brought his blade around hard and thrust it backwards, driving it cleanly through Zeel's chest.

Zeel looked down, for a moment, at the brilliant blue blade that pierced his body. He looked up, in disbelief, into the fiercely glowing eyes of the young man before him. Anakin looked at him for a moment, and then withdrew his blade quickly as Zeel dropped to his knees, his weapon clattering to the floor. Gunray watched in terror as, with a final, guttural moan, Zeel collapsed at the young Jedi's feet.

Gunray panicked as Anakin turned and ran quickly across the chamber floor toward him. He looked at the young Jedi's face; his expression was fierce and angry, his weapon glowing brightly at his side as he ran. Overcome with fear, Gunray turned to run, and, as he did, he caught his boot on the chain that bound Padmé to the anchor and, with a loud cry of fear, tumbled hard to the rocky floor.

Anakin ran to Padmé's side and quickly cut through the shackles that bound her hands. As they fell with a loud clatter to the floor, Padmé flung her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, holding him as tightly as she could.

"Padmé," Anakin said, quietly, as he squeezed his eyes shut, holding her tightly with his left arm. "Are you alright?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Padmé nodded gently, as she clung to him tightly. "Yes," she said, softly, and she kissed him gently on the cheek, pressing her face close to his. "I am now."

Anakin gently caressed her cheek as she looked up at him. "He's the one, Ani," she said, as she looked into Anakin's eyes, and then turned to look at the fallen Viceroy. "He's the one who's been trying to have me killed."

Panicking, Gunray rolled over onto his back; as he did so, he froze in fear as the humming, brilliant blue blade of Anakin's light saber swung toward him, blinding him, as the young Jedi brought it right between the Viceroy's large, black eyes.

Anakin held Padmé close to his side as they turned and looked at Nute Gunray as he lay, cowering, on the cold, hard floor. Anakin glowered at him, angrily, as he lowered the tip of his blade so that the Viceroy could see him clearly.

Viceroy Gunray trembled with fear as he looked at the powerful Jedi Knight who stood over him. He realized, suddenly, that it wasn't the hot, glowing blade of the light saber that hummed near his throat that frightened him now, but, rather, the cold chill of death that overcame him as he looked into the young Jedi's eyes.

Padmé could feel Anakin's body trembling with anger as he looked at the helpless figure that cowered before him. She turned her eyes back to him as he stared angrily at the Viceroy as he lay, trembling, on the floor in front of them. She gently squeezed his shoulder as she held him, tightly. "Let's go, Ani," she said softly.

Anakin turned and looked at her, as she smiled softly at him. "Let's go," she said again, quietly, gently caressing his cheek.

Anakin took a deep breath as she gazed deeply into his eyes. "Let him go, Ani," she said quietly, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "He's not worth it," she said, and, very gently, she reached down with her other hand and placed it gently on the hand that held his light saber. "He can't hurt us anymore," she said softly. "Let him go."

Anakin felt his anger subsiding, as he gazed into her caring, compassionate eyes. He took another deep breath, and turned his attention back to Gunray, as he lay cowering on the hard stone floor.

"If I _ever_ see you again," Anakin growled, his eyes flashing in the dim light, "I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"

Nute swallowed hard as he nodded slowly, unable to speak, as Anakin continued. "If anything _ever_ happens to her," he said, his voice trembling as he spoke, slowly, "she won't be there to stop me. I won't care if it's your fault or not, I'll hold you personally responsible. I will hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy, if I have too, and I'll kill you."

Anakin touched the switch on his saber and, as the blade disappeared into the hilt, he returned his weapon to his belt. He glared at the Viceroy as he lay in fear on the stone floor for another long moment, and then, taking Padmé's hand tightly, they both turned and walked to the door.

Gunray watched them, trembling, as Anakin unlocked the door to the chamber and, turning to gaze angrily at him one more time, lead Padmé out of the chamber and disappeared down the hall into the darkness.

* * *

Count Dooku stood next to the central display table, solemnly watching the massive circular viewscreen in the center of the underground command center. All around him, along the perimeter of the massive room, Geonosians sat at command consoles, feeding instructions to the droid army as they tried to repel the mysterious army that the Jedi had, somehow, managed to produce.

Directly across from Count Dooku, Archduke Poggle the Lesser studied the battle that unfolded before them.

Poggle turned his eyes toward Dooku. "_All of our communications have been jammed," _he said, in his native tongue. "_We are under attack."_

"Yes," Dooku replied solemnly, studying the display. "The Jedi seem to have amassed a huge army." He looked up from the viewscreen, taking a long, deep breath. "It doesn't seem possible," he said, thoughtfully, turning his eyes back toward the display. "How could they have come up with such an army so quickly?"

Count Dooku turned and looked over his shoulder, as he heard the massive door to the command center open. He watched curiously as Viceroy Nute Gunray and his assistant Rune Haako hurriedly entered the room; they were both visibly shaken.

"Nice of you to join us, Viceroy," Dooku said, a slight tone of irritation in his deep resonant voice. "I trust that everything went to your satisfaction in the audience chamber?"

Gunray said nothing, as he and Rune both looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then turned back and walked slowly toward the central display table where Dooku and Archduke Poggle the Lesser stood, watching them. Dooku's eyebrow lifted, curiously, as he watched Gunray place his hands on the edge of the table; they were shaking violently.

"_Perhaps," _Poggle said, as Dooku turned his attention back toward him, "_we should send all available droids into battle."_

Dooku looked down at the display; the indicators for the massive Republic army continued to increase. "No," Dooku said, shaking his head slowly, "there are too many. They will soon have us surrounded."

The four of them watched, in silence, as the battle continued to unfold on the display in front of them.

* * *

Anakin held Padmé's hand tightly as they ran out of the dark passageway and into the waning sunlight outside the massive stone complex. As they made their way out onto the open hillside, they both stopped, in utter shock and amazement, as they looked out over the huge valley that stretched out below them.

As far as they could see, the massive battle raged furiously; huge explosions and weapons fire echoed over the landscape, and the sky filled quickly with dark smoke, casting a surreal shadow onto the barren landscape.

They stood silently, for a moment, as they struggled to take in the size of the massive conflict. It was Padmé who spoke first, as she stood close to Anakin's side, holding tightly to his hand.

"What have they done?" she said, her voice weak with shock and disbelief, as she watched literally thousands of clone troopers and battle droids locked in combat.

Anakin stood in silence another moment. "They've started a war," he said, finally, and then turned and looked at Padmé. "We've got find Master Obi-Wan."

"Can we track him from the ship?" Padmé asked, turning her eyes from the battlefield below toward him.

Anakin reached into his belt and produced his tiny tracking display, switching it on. Together they both looked intently at the tiny blue screen as, suddenly, Obi-Wan's transmitter signal began to flash brightly.

"I think so," Anakin said, pulling the small comlink from his pocket.

* * *

Threepio sat quietly in the copilot's chair of their ship, drumming his metal fingers slowly on the ship's main console.

Suddenly, Artoo began to chirp and whistle wildly. Startled, Threepio turned quickly towards where the little droid sat, still monitoring the communications terminal.

"What is it, Artoo?" Threepio asked, climbing from the chair and walking toward the little droid.

Artoo swung his sensor dome toward Threepio, and a long series of excited whistles and beeps ensued. "Master Ani?" Threepio asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

Artoo spun the control wheels rapidly and, suddenly, Anakin's voice, broken and intermittent, could be heard over the ship's loudspeakers.

"_Artoo? Art….. This….. Anakin. We need you…. bring the ship….Obi-Wan…..Lock in on my signal…."_

Threepio began to wave his arms excitedly. "Well, don't just sit there, you little bucket of bolts," he said, agitatedly. "Master Ani and Miss Padmé are waiting for us!"

Artoo whistled in reply and, quickly, he retracted his data probe from the communications console and rolled to the pilot's station. Threepio hurriedly took a seat in the copilot's chair once again, as Artoo fired the engines and, locking in on Anakin's comlink signal, turned the ship quickly and headed off into the waning sunlight after them.

* * *

Count Dooku stood at the display in the command center, along with his three companions, watching the battle continue to unfold in the valley below.

Viceroy Gunray surveyed the display, and then turned to Dooku. "This is not going well at all," he said, his voice still weak and trembling.

Poggle the Lesser spoke, as he kept his eyes transfixed on the display. "_We must order a retreat," _he said, turning to look back at Dooku. "_I am going to send my warriors deep into the catacombs to hide."_

Rune Haako finally spoke, from his place beside the Viceroy. "We must get the transports back out into space," turning to look at Gunray as he watched the battle unfold before him.

Count Dooku stood up and took a step back from the table. "I'm going to Coruscant," he said, standing up straight. "My Master will never allow the Republic to get away with this treachery."

Poggle regarded Dooku for a moment, and then crossed the command center to a large holographic schematic station. On the display, a set of plans for a large, planet size weapon revolved slowly. He pressed a button and, after a moment, the display went blank, and a small data cartridge ejected from a tiny slot below it.

He took the cartidge in his hand and turned back toward Dooku. "_The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon," _he said, walking toward Dooku. As he reached him, he handed the small data cartridge to him. "_If they have any idea about what we are planning to create," _he said, "_we are doomed."_

Dooku took the cartridge from him and pressed a small button; immediately, the plans appeared above the tiny holographic project built into the small cartridge, and the image of the planet sized device revolved slowly. Dooku looked at it for a long moment. "I will take the designs with me," he said, as he switched the device off again. "They will be much safer on Coruscant, with my Master."

Placing the device in his belt securely, Count Dooku turned and, looking back at the display in the center of the room once more, turned and walked out of the command center, with Nute Gunray and Rune Haako following close behind him.


	9. Confrontation with Dooku

**Chapter 9: Confrontation With Dooku**

Obi-Wan stood behind the pilot's chair of the gunship, looking intently out over the battlefield below them. As far as he could see, hundreds of mechanized transports and untold numbers of troopers and droids engaged in heated battle, as thick smoke filled the darkening sky.

_How had it come to this_, he thought to himself. He looked down at the hard, metal floor of the gunship, as he held tightly to the railing over his head. His mind drifted back to the blood-stained arena; many of the Jedi who had fallen were his friends, whom he had known all his life. Now they were gone, lost forever on a barren battlefield that should never have existed. He squeezed the railing tightly in his hand, as he felt a wave of anger overtake him. No, he thought to himself; he wouldn't give in to the same evil force that drove Dooku and whatever dark master he served. He closed his eyes, allowing the Force to calm him and drive the dark emotion from his mind.

His mind drifted again, this time to his young padawan. He opened his eyes and looked back out of the cockpit window. There was no longer any doubt as to the decision that Anakin had made, he knew that. He had sensed it, on the battlefield, when Anakin had freed him. Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought to himself, as he turned his eyes back to the floor, it was best this way, after all. Anakin had always been so reckless, so unsettled; perhaps, if he and Padmé truly did love each other, expulsion from the Jedi Order would be a small price to pay if his young friend could, finally, find some peace and happiness in his life. He took a deep, thoughtful breath; he hoped, with all of his heart, that Anakin had been able to find her and that they were both all right.

The ship's pilot suddenly turned his head toward Obi-Wan and called to him. "Sir," he said, as Obi-Wan looked up from the floor at him. "Look here, below us."

Obi-Wan took a step closer to the captain as he brought the ship lower to the sandy landscape and looked out of the cockpit window, to the spot where the captain gestured with his hand. There, in the waning sunlight, Obi-Wan saw a speeder, flanked by two small ships, moving quickly across the landscape, away from the battlefield.

Obi-Wan strained his eyes as he looked at the dark clad figure on the speeder. "That's Dooku," Obi-Wan said, looking intently at the speeder as it's rider's long, black cloak flapped in the wind. "We've got to stop him," he said, turning to the captain. 'Follow him!"

"Yes, sir," the captain replied and, turning the ship quickly, he threw the engines into full throttle, dropping closer to the landscape, as they laid chase to the tiny speeder as it sped off across the landscape.

* * *

Padmé pulled back smoothly on the controls, bringing the ship up, as she skimmed just over the top of the rocky outcropping, so close that huge, whirling clouds of sand and dust whipped into the air in their wake as they cleared it and descended quickly into the valley below.

"Miss Padmé," Threepio called nervously from the bench where he sat in the cockpit, "are you sure you wouldn't rather have Artoo pilot the ship?"

"Artoo's busy, Threepio," Padmé said, never taking her eyes from the cockpit window, as she reached over with her right hand and pushed the ship's throttle a little farther forward.

Anakin looked at her with a smile from his position in the copilot's chair. She was an amazingly skilled pilot, and he looked back out of the cockpit window, watching her skim the surface, weaving in and out of the massive stone formations with a grace and beauty that rivaled her own.

Anakin turned his attention to Artoo, who sat at the communications console, his data probe whirling quickly, as he continued to track Obi-Wan's signal. Anakin looked back at the radar display on the ship's console again. There, near the top of the display, he could see Obi-Wan's signal, moving quickly off to the west, away from the valley where the battle raged furiously.

"We're gaining on them," Anakin said, as he reached over and adjusted the scale of the display, narrowing the range.

Padmé glanced over at him, as she swung the ship hard to the left and around a massive stone formation, causing Threepio to cry out in fear once again. "Of course we are," she said, as she turned the ship toward Obi-Wan's signal on the radar display. "We're lighter and faster then they are."

"It doesn't hurt that we have a better pilot, either," Anakin grinned back at her.

"That's a matter of opinion, Master Ani," Threepio said, nervously, as he struggled to keep himself from falling off the padded bench as Padmé maneuvered the ship around another rocky outcropping.

Padmé glanced over her shoulder at Threepio, and then turned and looked at Anakin with a smile, as she pushed the throttle again, the ship's engines pushing them ever faster over the rocky landscape.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt the ship rock, hard to the left, as another wave of laser blasts struck the shields from behind.

He knew that, soon, he would be facing Dooku. He remembered the stories that his master, Qui-Gon, had told him about his old master when he was younger. Dooku had been a very powerful Jedi, and it had indeed been a serious loss to the order when Dooku, along with twenty other Jedi Knights, had left so long ago. Now, he thought to himself, he was going to face his former master's teacher, and he would do it alone. For the first time in many years, he felt lost, alone, the same empty feeling that he had experienced when his master Qui-Gon had died. He found himself wishing, again, that Anakin were here with him now.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the cockpit window and watched as Dooku's speeder turned quickly and disappeared into what appeared to be a massive hangar in the side of the rocky mountain a good distance ahead of them. He felt the ship rock violently, yet again, as the two small ships behind them fired at their gunship furiously. They had broken away from Dooku earlier, and, having circled behind them, now pursued them at a furious pace.

Obi-Wan turned and looked to his right, as the trooper in the side gunner's position opened fire again at the small ships. "They're too fast," the gunner cried, as he continued to fire at their attackers.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the Captain. 'Bring us in fast, and swing as close as you can to that hangar entrance," he said, pointing to the spot where Dooku's speeder had disappeared. "If you can slow down, only for a moment, I think I can clear the distance."

"Yes sir," the captain replied with a nod, and he pushed the ship's throttle hard as he swung the ship quickly toward the hangar's entrance.

Obi-Wan turned quickly, and took hold of the support railing near the left side of the ship. He looked out of the open door, as the hangar's wide landing platform began to loom large as they approached it.

"Get ready, sir," the captain called over his shoulder, as he turned the ship quickly, bringing them in at an angle parallel with the mountain's rocky face. As they neared the platform, he pulled back hard on the throttle and, as the ship slowed quickly, Obi-Wan reached down and took his light saber from his belt. Holding it tightly in his hand, he took a deep breath and, reaching into the Force, he jumped.

The force of his jump, combined with the ship's forward momentum, carried him through the air and well over the landing platform. As the captain punched the gunship's throttle again and turned away back over the valley, Obi-Wan landed midway up the platform and, as his boots hit the ground, he ignited the blade of his saber and ran quickly into the hangar's entrance.

* * *

Yoda stood on the deck of the command vehicle, looking out over the valley where the battle continued to rage. From his vantage point, high on the command deck, he could see that the Federation's droid army was dwindling quickly, as the highly trained clone troopers continued to advance, relentlessly.

Yoda turned his eyes away from the battlefield for a moment, his weathered face troubled, thoughtful. Ever mindful of the living Force, Yoda now found himself drawn to Obi-Wan; he stood quietly, as he stretched out with his feelings, as the battle continued to rage around him.

The clone commander who stood nearby turned and approached the diminutive Jedi Master. "Master Yoda," he said, as Yoda looked up thoughtfully at him, "All forward units are advancing. The droid army appears to be in full retreat."

Yoda nodded, thoughtfully. "Very good, commander," he said, and then turned and looked back out over the battlefield for a long moment.

"Bring me my ship," he said, finally, as he turned and looked at the commander once again.

Nodding affirmatively, the commander turned and motioned to several of the troopers who stood nearby.

* * *

Count Dooku stood in the dimly lit hangar near his ship, as his droid pilot worked at the console, getting the massive interstellar sail ship ready to return to Coruscant.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind and, turning slowly, he looked back over his shoulder towards the entrance of the hangar, just in time to see Obi-Wan run through the massive archway, the brilliant green blade of his light saber glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Well, Master Kenobi," Dooku said with a smile, turning to face Obi-Wan as he walked slowly into the hangar. "How nice of you to come and say goodbye."

"You're not going anywhere, Dooku," Obi-Wan said, as he walked slowly toward the center of the hangar, "except back to the Council to answer for what you've done."

"Come now, Master Kenobi," Dooku said with a smile, walking slowly towards the center of the hanger, his long black cloak swirling at his feet as he walked. "Do you really think that you'll be able to take me in?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, coldly, as the two Jedi Knights faced off near the center of the hangar. "I suppose we'll find out," he said, as he raised his light saber slowly.

Count Dooku smiled at him for a moment and then, stretching out his hand, a fierce bolt of Force lightning surged from his fingertips across the hangar. Taken by surprise, Obi-Wan swung his blade up quickly; the force of the blast was considerable, and he took a step back, steadying himself, as his blade deflected the massive bolt harmlessly toward the stone wall of the hangar.

"As you can see," Dooku said, as he lowered his hand to his belt, "my Jedi powers are far beyond yours, my friend." He looked at Obi-Wan with a grim expression. "Now," he said, coldly, "back down."

Obi-Wan returned his defiant stare, bringing his saber up beside him. 'I don't think so," he said, firmly, as he wrapped both of his hands tightly around the hilt of his saber.

Count Dooku smiled at him for a moment and then reached under his long black cape and, slowly, produced his light saber. He held the smooth, curved shaft of his weapon tightly in his hand, as he walked slowly around Obi-Wan, eyeing him carefully. Then, very smoothly, he ignited his weapon; the brilliant crimson blade hummed loudly as Dooku raised it slowly, in a formal salute, and then turned to face Obi-Wan straight on.

Obi-Wan leapt toward Dooku, bringing his saber around quickly, directly at Dooku's head. Nimbly and efficiently, Dooku stepped quickly to the side, parrying Obi-Wan's strong blow harmlessly to the side.

Obi-Wan swung his blade, smoothly, in circular fashion, as he pressed his attack on Count Dooku. Each time, as he did, Dooku gracefully dodged and blocked each of his attacks.

Obi-Wan watched him as he fought; Dooku's fighting style was different; he was a swordsman, rather than a Jedi, a master of the old fighting style that the Order had abandoned long ago as being too difficult to master.

He struck out again, hard, as Dooku brought his blade up, catching Obi-Wan's blade, holding it steady in front of him as the two blades crackled and hissed wildly as they opposed each other.

"Come now, Master Kenobi," Count Dooku said, his lips curled into an evil smile. "You disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high regard."

Obi-Wan dropped his blade, bringing it around, hard, as the Count raised his in reply, driving Obi-Wan's weapon harmlessly toward the hard stone floor. Quickly, Dooku switched to the offensive, bringing his crimson blade up and lunging hard at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan leapt to the side, barely catching Dooku's lightning quick thrust with his blade, pushing it just far enough away from him that it pierced the edge of his tunic. He stepped back, quickly, panting hard as he fought to regain control of his situation.

Reaching into the Force as strongly as he could, he grit his teeth and, swinging his saber hard, he lunged at the Count, their weapons crashing and flashing brilliantly in the darkness.

* * *

"There," Anakin said, as he stood next to Padmé's pilot chair, pointing toward the landing platform in the mountain's face.

Padmé nodded, as she turned the ship hard, making for the platform as quickly as she could. "I see it," she said, as she reached forward and pulled back on the throttle, slowing the ship as she made a quick descent to the landing platform at the hangar's entrance.

Anakin closed his eyes, reaching into the Force; he could sense his master's familiar tremor in the Force now, as they neared the hangar. He could also tell that Obi-Wan was fighting, fighting hard, harder than Anakin had ever sensed when he and his master had fought together before.

"Hurry, Padmé," Anakin said, opening his eyes again, looking at her, his face troubled, worried. "He's in trouble."

Padmé reached over and punched the landing thrusters, and the small ship's graceful landing gear unfolded quickly. Just as it opened fully, Padmé cut the engines and dropped the ship the last several feet onto the platform, and then reached over and punched the button on the console that opened the rear entry hatch to the ship.

She turned and looked at Anakin, gazing into his eyes, as he reached to his belt and took his weapon tightly in his hand. "Go," she said, softly. "I'll catch up."

Anakin looked at her for just a moment, and then, quickly he turned and ran down the ramp.

Padmé stood up from her seat in the pilot's chair, and, as she went quickly to retrieve her weapon from the bench behind her, she watched, her heart aching again, as Anakin ran quickly down the landing platform and disappeared into the hangar's dark entrance.

She turned to Artoo, as he sat at the communications console. "Artoo," she said, her expression determined, "take the pilot's station. We may need to get out of here in a hurry."

Artoo whistled in reply, as, turning quickly, Padmé turned and ran down the ramp toward the hangar, her blaster swinging in her hand as she ran.

* * *

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and, with all of his might, he struck out, hard at Count Dooku. He brought his blade down, again and again, as the Count stepped quickly backwards, away from him, as he blocked each of Obi-Wan's thrusts.

Suddenly, Dooku swung his blade and, pressing Obi-Wan offensively, he unleashed a new fury of blows at the Jedi Knight. Thrusting furiously, Dooku began to step quickly toward Obi-Wan, his blade flashing brightly, as he drove Obi-Wan back across the hangar, toward his ship.

Obi-Wan fought furiously, as, with all of his might, he worked to deflect each of the Count's angry thrusts; he was growing tired, and each blow that he blocked left him weaker and weaker.

Dooku swung his blade hard, and Obi-Wan caught it with his own, as Dooku pressed his blade slowly down and toward the floor. Then, with a lightning quick thrust, Dooku lifted his blade and brought up and around, directly into Obi-Wan's right shoulder.

Obi-Wan cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards, instinctively reaching around with his left hand to his wounded shoulder. As he did, Dooku thrust forward, hard and fast, driving the point of his blade into Obi-Wan's right thigh.

With another cry of pain, Obi-Wan collapsed onto the cold, hard floor, his weapon rolling across the hangar as its blade disappeared into the handle.

The pain that coursed through his leg and shoulder was unbearable; his head swimming with pain, Obi-Wan grasped his leg with his wounded arm, as he struggled to find his bearings. Desperately, he reached into the Force, trying to calm himself; his eyes searched the cold, stone floor anxiously, trying to find his Jedi weapon. He caught sight of a flash of silver, lying several yards away. If he could only retrieve his weapon, he thought, he might still have a chance.

Dooku's swirling black cloak suddenly filled his field of view, and he looked up; the Count stood over him, the brilliant red blade of his light saber casting a crimson glow to his weathered face as he studied the fallen Jedi with a look of disdain and disappointment.

"As I said, Master Kenobi," Dooku gloated, bringing the humming blade of his saber within inches of Obi-Wan's face, "I expected more of you."

Obi-Wan drew his head back, as best he could, as the crimson blade hummed just an inch or two from his face. He was out of options; he had always known that this day could come, but now the cold reality of his own death began to sink in. He felt the same despair that had overtaken him years ago dog him, the cold, empty feeling he had endured when held his own dying master in his arms. He tried to calm himself again, but the cold reality of what was about to happen was sinking in; he was about to die.

Obi-Wan looked up at Dooku's face. His cold, vengeful eyes stared down at him, and Obi-Wan felt a sense of utter hopelessness overtake him as he watched the Sith Lord slowly raise his light saber high over his head. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and steeled himself for what he knew was about to come. Dooku brought his saber down quickly, directly at Obi-Wan's exposed neck.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a brilliant blue blade of light appeared, stopping his thrust cold as the two blades hissed and crackled loudly, contacting each other in violent opposition.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and followed the glowing blue blade to it's owner. Anakin stood directly over him; on his face was a look of grim determination, as he stared directly into Dooku's astonished face.

"Well, well," Dooku said, slowly, his blade still held at bay by the young Jedi. "Very brave of you, my boy." He paused, his eyes flashing angrily in the dim light. "Foolish, but brave."

Dooku heard footsteps approaching. He turned and looked over his shoulder, toward the entrance to the hangar and, to his amazement, he saw a familiar figure run through the narrow passageway and stop near the entrance. Breathing heavily, Padmé lowered her blaster to her side as she stopped just inside, and she stared coldly at the Sith as he stood, perplexed, his blade still crackling wildly in contact with Anakin's.

Dooku turned and eyed the young Jedi warily, a sinister, yet surprised smile on his face. "I thought I'd seen the last of both of you," he said, coldly.

"You'll find we're both full of surprises," Anakin replied, quite sarcastically.

Dooku smiled at him politely, and then, suddenly, swung his saber up and thrust it toward Anakin with all his might. Swiftly and smoothly, Anakin took a quick step backwards, and deflected the Count's blade. Instantly, he struck back, fiercely, taking a step forward and pushing Dooku's blade away from himself and Obi-Wan. His light saber flashed in smooth, circular motions as he pressed the Count offensively, driving him back from his fallen master.

Dooku was caught completely off guard by the ferocity of the young Jedi's attack; indeed, he found himself caught off balance, and surprised, as Anakin's brilliant blue blade struck at him quickly and fiercely, again and again. Dooku reached into the Dark side with all of his might, as he summoned the strength that he needed to deflect Anakin's attack. Padmé watched, tensely, for a moment, as Anakin drove the Count back and away from Obi-Wan. As soon as Obi-Wan was clear of the flashing blades, Padmé ran as quickly as she could to his side.

Obi-Wan looked up at her, bewildered and surprised. "Come on," she said, as she knelt beside him, and took hold of his shoulders. "We've got to get you out of here." She lifted with all of her might, as she tried to help Anakin's fallen mentor to his feet. Obi-Wan winced as Padmé helped him stand up, and he put his unwounded arm around her shoulders as she helped steady him.

Obi-Wan looked up and watched as Anakin spun quickly and deflected yet another of Dooku's attacks. "We've got to help him," Obi-Wan said, desperately. Padmé turned and watched as her young husband's blade flashed quickly, repelling the Count's advances, and then struck back, over and over.

Back in the center of the hangar, Dooku took another step backward as he blocked yet another of Anakin's strikes. His blade crackled and flashed again, as he held the young Jedi at bay. "You have unusual powers, young padawan," he said, breathing heavily, as he eyed Anakin's determined expression. "But they'll not be enough to save you, or your precious senator this time."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Anakin replied, coldly, his eyes flashing as he spoke. With a strong push, he shoved Dooku's crimson blade toward the stone floor, and the swung his own up quickly, first left and then right, as the Count stepped backwards and parried his attack.

As he leaned on Padmé's shoulders, Obi-Wan tried desperately to fight off the searing pain that coursed through his leg and arm. He reached into the Force with all of his might, focusing his attention on his saber that lay on the floor a short distance from where Anakin and Dooku fought.

Padmé caught a glimpse of movement on the floor, and she saw the hilt of Obi-Wan's saber flash as it began to move slowly toward them. It bounced and skittered for a short distance, and then it suddenly leapt from the floor and flew threw the air toward them, directly at her. "Catch it, quickly," Obi-Wan instructed her as the smoothly polished tube flew through the air towards her. She stretched out her hand instinctively and snatched it from the air, just inches from her head.

The pain in Obi-Wan's leg and shoulder was excruciating, and, unable to stand any longer, he let himself begin to drop back to the cold stone floor. Padmé helped him, as best she could, and then knelt beside him as he looked up at her. Obi-Wan nodded across the hangar toward Anakin, and then looked back up at her. "Throw it to him," he said, his eyes focusing on the weapon she held in her hand.

Padmé stood up and turned her attention back to Anakin. She reached back over her shoulder, steadying herself. "Anakin!" she cried loudly, and then threw the saber toward him with all of her might.

As Obi-Wan's weapon flew towards him in a slow, high arc, Anakin's senses instantly focused on her voice; with one smooth motion, he swung his saber hard at Dooku, driving him back, and then he spun quickly toward her, stretched our his left hand and snatched the spinning saber from the air. In an instant, he ignited the brilliant green blade of his master's weapon and swung it back into Dooku's crimson blade as it lunged toward him.

Dooku turned his eyes back across the hangar, and regarded the young woman who stood next to Obi-Wan with contempt. "You've developed a bad habit, senator," he said, angrily. "This will be the last time you interfere with our business, I assure you. I'll deal with you soon enough."

Dooku's words struck him to the core of his being. With all of his might, Anakin reached into the Force and focused his mind on Padmé, allowing his love for her to flow through him. Hate, anger, frustration; they all disappeared as he allowed those warm feelings to overtake him, just as their darker counterparts had overtaken him in the tent on Tatooine, the night his mother had died. With a surge of energy, Anakin spun the saber in his right hand quickly, bringing its blue blade crashing into the other two fiercely.

Surprised, Dooku turned his attention back toward Anakin, and he saw the fierce look of determination that flashed in the young Jedi's eyes. "You will do nothing of the kind," he said, his voice echoing through the hangar as he spoke. "You stay away from her."

Obi-Wan heard Padmé gasp; turning his attention from Anakin to where she stood near him, he saw her stumble backward, and then drop to her knees beside him. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm as she did so, attempting to break her fall. "Padmé," he called, openly concerned. "Are you all right?"

Padmé tossed her head back, her eyes shut tightly, and she took another long, deep breath; the powerful sensation that overtook her was overwhelming. Instantly, she knew it was Anakin. She could feel him, touch him almost, as she was suddenly overtaken by an incredible surge of pure power. "I don't know," she said, as her breath came in short gasps, and she steadied herself with her hand as Obi-Wan held onto her. She looked up and watched as her young husband's light sabers begin to whirl and flash brightly, crashing against the weathered Sith Lord's crimson blade over and over again. As he fought, she could feel his every move, sense his actions, almost as if she were fighting with him. She closed her eyes and reached out to him, allowing the intense feeling of love and devotion that she felt overcome her to flow back to him.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back toward his young apprentice. He had seen Anakin fight many times in the past; always before, he had seemed unsure of himself, seeming to rely more on his own abilities than the Force. But now, something was different. Obi-Wan watched, in utter amazement, as Anakin's weapons whirled in perfect symmetry in response to Dooku's attacks. With a smooth, fluid motion, he blocked each parry that the Count offered, and then countered in like fashion, his two weapons moving in concert with each other. These weren't the movements of an angry, unsure young padawan; Anakin now fought with the grace and speed of a Jedi master far beyond his years.

Obi-Wan turned and looked back to where Padmé knelt beside him. He watched her, mesmerized; she knelt there, trembling quietly, on the hard hangar floor, her breath still coming in short, ragged gasps. Her blaster lay discarded on the floor beside her, and her eyes were closed as she lowered her head slowly to her chest. She held herself tightly, her arms crossed over her chest, and her lips moved slowly, yet he heard nothing. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and stretched his feelings out toward her, attempting to sense what it was that seemed to hold her.

What he felt shocked him; he felt Padmé's familiar presence as he reached into the Force, touching the life energy that flowed through her. Yet there, with hers, was an unmistakable presence; it was Anakin, as surely as if he had reached into Anakin's energy alone, yet far stronger than anything he had sensed in the past. The two of them were one, joined so tightly that he had difficulty telling one from the other. He opened his eyes in astonished amazement, turning back to look at Anakin as he continued to fight fiercely in the center of the hangar.

Dooku's breathing came heavy now; never before had he encountered such an attack. He found himself deflecting blow after blow, as Anakin continued to drive him farther and farther across the hangar's cold floor. As he brought his blade up to deflect yet another strike, he caught sight of Anakin's determined expression, as the glowing blue blade he held in his right hand illuminated his face in the darkness. Was it possible, he thought to himself? How could it be that he, a Jedi master of so many years, now found himself outmatched by one such as this?

With all of the strength of the Dark Side that he could muster, Dooku blocked yet another of Anakin's attacks, and stretched out his hand toward a small storage container that sat near the base of his ship. With all of his might, he lifted the container into the air and sent it sailing towards Anakin from behind.

"Anakin, behind you!" Obi-Wan called out, as the container approached him. Reaching into the force, Anakin parried yet another of the Count's attacks and then, in one fluid motion, leapt straight into the air, allowing the container to pass harmlessly beneath him, as he cartwheeled headlong through the air and landed securely on his feet. As he did, he brought his blades up, crossed them, and caught Dooku's saber neatly between the two, sparks flashing, as the Count lunged at the young Jedi.

Dooku was running out of options; no matter what he tried, the young Jedi before him countered his every move with amazing speed. He struggled to keep his footing, deflecting blow after blow from the two blades that whirled around him. He realized, in utter shock and amazement, that the young padawan before him would, if given enough time, defeat and destroy him.

As quickly as he could, Dooku deflected another of Anakin's attacks, and his hand went quickly to a small device on his belt. He pressed a button on the side, and a small red light began to flash brightly.

From the rear of Dooku's ship, a small, round probe appeared, hovering in midair, the dim light reflecting off of its smooth, black surface as it made it's way slowly down the entry ramp. Its scanners searching the hangar, as it paused for a moment near the base of the ramp, and turned slowly toward the spot where Dooku and Anakin fought. Slowly, two small metal tangs emerged from the front of the spherical probe, and a spark of electricity arced between them. Directly below, a small cylinder protruded, and, at its tip, a sharp claw-like device exposed itself.

Obi-Wan saw the probe, only for an instant, as it suddenly surged with lightning speed toward the spot where Anakin continued to press his attack on Count Dooku. "Anakin!" he cried, as he watched the probe move with incredible speed toward his young apprentice. As she heard Obi-Wan's alarmed cry, Padmé opened her eyes and looked across the hangar, just in time to see the probe strike Anakin with considerable force.

Anakin felt an incredible shock as the probe struck him squarely between the shoulders, the sharp needle-like claw embedding itself deep in his flesh. The probe was heavy, and the device struck him hard, driving him forward a step or two, and, as it did, a field of crackling, blue energy arced across his body, sending him to his knees almost immediately. He cried out in pain as he felt his muscles begin to convulse violently. The probe held him there for a moment, as the small cylinder embedded in his back began to turn a crimson red as it filled itself with his blood. Its work complete, the probe withdrew, and Anakin fell backwards onto the cold stone floor, his weapons rattling to the floor beside him.

Dooku stumbled backwards, breathing heavily, and extinguished the blade of his light saber. He reached, deeply, back into the Dark Side, trying desperately to regain his strength. He pressed the button on the device on his belt once again, and, as quickly as it had appeared, the small probe turned and disappeared back up the entrance ramp into his ship.

Still breathing heavily, Dooku took a step toward Anakin and eyed him warily as he lay, stunned and helpless, on the cold, hard floor. Anakin grimaced in pain, trying desperately to regain control of his body, as he turned and looked toward the place where his weapon lay quietly, just out of his reach.

"Well fought, my young Jedi," Dooku said coldly, looking down at Anakin as he struggled to extend his hand toward his weapon. "Well fought, indeed." He walked slowly toward the place where Anakin's weapon lay quietly and, with a smooth motion, caught it with his boot and kicked it clear of his outstretched hand. "It is indeed a pity that you have chosen the wrong path," he said, a grim smile returning to his face. As he smiled, he touched the igniter on his saber, and it's crimson blade blazed to life once again.

"No!" Padmé cried in agony, leaping to her feet. She knew what Dooku intended, and she took several steps toward Anakin as the Count turned to face her. "Stay away from him!" she screamed, angrily, as she turned her eyes to where her beloved husband lay defenseless, writhing in pain, on the hard hangar floor.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the hangar; through the tears that welled up in her eyes, Padmé turned and looked back to the hangar's entrance; there, in the light that shown through the passageway, a small shadow approached.

Dooku turned again, and followed her agonized gaze to the hangar's entrance. There, slowly and methodically, Yoda stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light, then stopped and stood quietly, placing his hands on his small cane. "Count Dooku," he said gruffly, as the exhausted Sith Lord turned to see his old master enter the hangar.

"Master Yoda," Dooku said, his eyes wide with surprise. He extinguished the blade of his light saber and returned it to his belt. Padmé watched as, slowly, he turned and walked away from Anakin, and toward the place where the aged Jedi stood.

Seeing that Dooku was now distracted, Padmé quietly, but quickly started to make her way across the hangar floor towards Anakin. As she reached him, she dropped to her knees behind him, placing her hands under his shoulders. With all of her strength, she lifted him up and pulled him into her lap, holding him tightly. "Anakin," she said, softly, "Anakin, are you all right?"

Anakin grimaced in pain as he lifted himself, with Padmé's help, up onto his elbows, and then placed his hand tightly over hers, as she wrapped her arms around his chest tightly. "I think so," he said, with a grimace of pain, and then looked across the hangar to where Dooku stood defiantly.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time," Dooku said, turning to face his old master. His eyes searched the hangar, and a cruel smile spread across his face as he spotted the large power coupling on the hangar wall, directly across from where Yoda stood. Reaching into the Dark Side, Dooku stretched his hand out toward the heavy equipment and, with a loud creak and moan, ripped it free of its moorings and sent it flying across the hangar towards the tiny Jedi master.

Instantly, Yoda dropped his cane to the floor of the hangar. Reaching into the Force with a mighty effort, he caught the massive projectile only meters away, and then, with a strong push of his hands, sent it crashing harmlessly into a nearby wall.

Dooku looked up, and, gesturing with his outstretched hand, reached into the Force again. High above him, Yoda heard the massive stone ceiling of the hangar begin to crack and moan as, suddenly, a large section tore itself loose and began to fall toward him. Again, Yoda reached out with his tiny hands and, as before, caught the massive projectiles in midair, and sent them flying harmlessly toward the hangar walls.

Yoda took a deep breath, and regarded the aging, grey-haired Jedi with a wary eye. "Powerful you have become, Dooku," he said, slowly. "The Dark Side I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku replied, as he stretched his arm out toward his former master. "Even more powerful than you." As he spoke, a large, brilliant bolt of Force lightning burst forth from his outstretched fingertips and crossed the hangar with incredible speed.

Instantly, Yoda raised his hand, as the bright blue bolt struck his open palm. He cringed, yet only slightly, as through the Force, he absorbed the massive energy and then, with a strong push, sent it flying back at his foe. Dooku raised his hand, deflecting the bolt upwards and into the massive stone ceiling, sending sparks and shards of the dark brown stone in all directions.

Openly frustrated, Dooku reached deeply into the Dark Side, and, summoning another large bolt of Force lightning, stretched out his hand toward his former master again. With a brilliant flash, the massive bolt flew across the hangar, striking the diminutive Jedi master's palm. As before, yet with much less effort, Yoda absorbed the massive energy, yet this time, he simply allowed the energy to dissipate back into the Force from which it had come, a feat of Force mastery that few could accomplish.

Taking a deep breath, Yoda eyed his former student with a knowing smile. "Much you still have to learn, my old padawan," he said.

Dooku smiled politely, and then reached for the saber that hung at his side. "It's obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force," he said, bringing his saber up to his face in a formal salute, "but rather, by our skills with a light saber."

Smoothly, Yoda reached beneath his tunic and produced a small, silver hilt, and, touching it's igniter, the brilliant, emerald green blade of his tiny saber burst forth. He brought it to his side, wrapping both of his tiny hands securely around it, and regarded his foe defiantly. With the formalities officially over, Dooku leapt forth furiously and unleashed a saber thrust toward the tiny Jedi master.

It never came close to its mark; Anakin and Padmé watched, in utter amazement, as, almost effortlessly, Yoda turned his attacker's crimson blade aside. Infuriated and angry, Dooku unleashed an amazing flurry of blows. Striking with incredible speed and accuracy, he rained blows down on his former master with a speed that surpassed even the attack that Anakin had unleashed on him earlier. Again, Yoda deflected each blow, almost effortlessly, as he barely seemed to move; his precision movements, measured and accurate, simply turned each and every strike of the Sith Lord's crimson blade harmlessly aside.

Over and over, Count Dooku pressed his attack, and they watched as, each time, the tiny Jedi master simply pushed his blade away, seeming almost to absorb the energy with which Dooku fought; the harder Dooku tried to destroy him, the more it seemed that Yoda turned his efforts into futility.

As Padmé held him tightly, Anakin watched as, suddenly, Master Yoda cried out loudly and then, with a speed that he had never seen before, Yoda's tiny green blade began to spin wildly, each blow crashing against Dooku's brilliant crimson blade with amazing force. Dooku immediately went on the defensive, swinging his blade wildly as he tried to intercept the attacks, as Yoda cartwheeled around him in a circular motion, striking at him again and again. With a speed that was totally out of character for the tiny Jedi, who normally seemed to rely on his cane for tasks as simple as walking, he leapt all around his foe, back and forth, above and below, his saber striking with amazing fury. Dooku's blade seemed to strike wildly in all directions, as he worked to defend himself, to stay the massive attack of his old master.

Dooku struck out with his saber, directly overhead, as Yoda cartwheeled over him from behind, and landed on his feet directly in front of the weathered Count. As Dooku brought his blade down hard, Yoda stopped it clean with his own, and the two of them locked tightly in a battle of strength. As he held his opponents blade securely at bay, Yoda regarded his foe with a wary eye. "Fought well, you have, my old padawan," he said, as he held off Dooku's attack.

Dooku pushed with all of his might against Yoda's blade, mustering all of his strength to do so. It was obvious to him now that he could not defeat his former master. If he were to live another day, he realized, he would have to end this contest, and quickly. His strength was waning fast; his battle with Anakin had drained him, and he knew that there was no way that he could defeat his former master in his current condition.

"This is only the beginning," Dooku said, a cold, defiant expression on his weathered face. He turned his attention to the large loading crane that stood in the center of the hangar. Stretching his free hand out toward it, he reached into the Dark Side with all of the strength that he had left, and crushed the large metal footing that held the crane in place. With a strong Force push, he sent the crane slowly toppling toward the spot where Anakin and Padmé lay on the hangar floor.

"Anakin," Padmé said, quietly, as she looked up and saw the massive crane heading toward them. She knew that there was no way that they could move in time, as the force with which Dooku has sent it toward them was considerable. She lowered her head, wrapping her arms as tightly around Anakin as she could, and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly, as she felt him wrap his arm around hers tightly.

Anakin wasn't ready to give up, not now. They had been through too much together, come too far. He looked up at the crane as it fell toward them, and stretched out his free arm toward it, reaching into the Force with all of his might. Instantly, he felt the massive size and weight of the huge structure on him, and he grimaced as he attempted to hold it in the Force. "It's too heavy," he said, softly, a sense of despair slowly overtaking him.

Too heavy for him, perhaps… but not for Yoda.

Sensing Anakin's attempt to hold the crane, Yoda immediately pushed Dooku back with amazing force, sending him stumbling backwards against the hangar wall. In one smooth motion, he extinguished the blade of his saber, returned it to his belt, and stretched his hands out toward the falling crane.

Anakin felt the weight of the massive crane disappear, and he opened his eyes and looked up, just in time to see the enormous structure stop in midair, only about a two meters above the spot where he and Padmé lay on the hangar floor. He squeezed Padmé's arm tightly, and she opened her eyes and looked up, just in time to see the massive structure float gently away from them and then, settle slowly toward the hangar floor.

Yoda took a deep breath and opened his eyes, exhaling slowly, as he allowed the Force energy with which he had stopped the falling structure to slowly subside. He turned and looked over his shoulder as, with a roar of the crafts engines, Dooku's ship lifted into the air and quickly left the hangar and took off into the orange, cloud strewn sky.

Taking a deep, pensive breath, he reached his hand out toward his cane and, as it lifted from the floor and flew to his hand, he started to walk slowly across the hangar toward them.

Across the hangar, Obi-Wan lifted himself slowly and painfully to his feet, as he reached over and held his wounded arm tightly. As best he could, he started to limp slowly across the hanger to the spot where Anakin and Padmé were.

The effects of the probe's stun were wearing off now, and Padmé stood up slowly. Gently placing her arms under Anakin's, she carefully helped him to his feet and quickly wrapped her arm tightly around his waist as he placed his arm over her shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked, not attempting to conceal the worried tone in her voice.

Anakin nodded his head. "Yes," he replied softly, and then he turned, slowly and painfully, and took her into his arms, holding her tightly.

Padmé clung to him as tightly as she could, kissing him gently on the cheek as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She opened her eyes, just in time to see Obi-Wan hobble across the hangar to where they stood. "Anakin," she whispered softly, giving him a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her, and she nodded over his shoulder with a soft smile, and together, they both turned toward Obi-Wan.

"Are you two alright?" Obi-Wan asked as he hobbled painfully and slowly to where they stood together.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, his breathing still coming slow and heavy as he tried to shake off the probe's residual energy. Padmé held tightly to him, her arm around his waist. "We're fine," he said, as he watched his wounded master approach him, slowly and painfully. "How are you, master?" he asked, as he reached out with his hand, taking Obi-Wan gently by the arm, steadying him as he stumbled slightly.

"I've been better," Obi-Wan replied, somewhat painfully. "But I'll be all right." He looked up and regarded his young padawan with pride. "Thanks to you," he said with a quiet smile.

Anakin returned his smile, and Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed it gently, as Master Yoda stepped up next to them, and regarded the three of them with keen interest.

"Master Obi-Wan," Yoda said, resting his hands on his cane, "medical attention you need." He quickly examined the angry wounds on his arm and thigh. "Treat those soon, we must, or worse they will become."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded.

Yoda turned his attention to the young couple that stood beside him. He regarded Padmé and Anakin for a long moment, as the two of them stood quietly before him, holding each other tightly in their arms. After a moment, he turned his attention to Padmé. "Senator," Yoda asked, quietly, "safe and uninjured you are, I trust?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Padmé replied with a nod.

"And you, young Skywalker?" he asked, turning an inquisitive face to Anakin.

"Yes, Master," he replied quietly. "I'll be fine."

"Hmmm," Yoda replied with a quiet nod, and then looked back to Anakin and Padmé as they stood quietly in front of him. "Much to discuss, we have," he said, and then turned his inquisitive face to them both. "Wouldn't you agree?'

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin took a long, deep breath, and then turned and looked back at Padmé. He smiled quietly at her, pulling her closer to him as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Yes," he said softly, and then turned his face back to Yoda. "Yes, Master," he replied. "Yes we do."

Yoda nodded slowly, and then turned toward the hangar's entrance. "This way, then," he said, as he started towards the entrance. "A ship waits for us."

Together, the three of them followed Yoda back through the entrance of the hangar and onto the small Naboo cruiser. As the entry ramp closed behind them, Artoo fired the engines and, with a blast of dust and heat from the thrusters, they lifted into the air, and headed back towards the command post.


	10. Return to Coruscant

**Chapter 10: Return to Coruscant**

He watched, as the sleek, golden ship settled slowly onto the hangar floor. As its landing thrusters whined to a stop, he walked slowly out into the massive, dimly lit hangar toward the ship, his long, thick cloak swirling at his feet, as the ship's forward entry ramp began to open and descend slowly down toward the smooth, stone floor.

He stopped a short distance from the ship, watching intently as the tall, dark clad gentleman walked slowly down the ramp and crossed the distance toward him.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyrannus," the dark, hooded figure said, as Count Dooku approached him.

Dooku bowed, reverently, to the Dark Lord before him. "The Force is with us, Master Sidious," he said, as he looked up with a smile, and then turned and walked slowly through the hangar alongside his master.

"I have good news, my lord," Dooku said, regarding his master with a sinister smile. "The war has begun."

Sidious' evil smile was barely visible under the thick hood of his cloak. "You have done well, Lord Tyrannus," he said, visibly pleased with the work of his dark apprentice.

Dooku reached into his belt and produced the small, holographic data cartridge he had retrieved from the control room on Geonosis. "The plans are safe, my lord," he said, as he handed the small device to his master as he walked slowly beside him. "The Jedi have no knowledge of what we are planning."

"Excellent," Sidious replied, as he took the small device from Dooku and placed it inside his cloak. "Soon, the Jedi will no longer be a threat to us."

They walked a bit further down the hangar, their boots echoing crisply off the high, arching stone walls. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Sidious stopped, and turned toward his dark servant. "What of young Skywalker?" he asked, as Dooku turned to face him.

Dooku took a long, deep breath as he looked, somewhat nervously, at his master. "He still lives, my lord," he said, casting his gaze downward toward the hard, stone floor. "He has grown strong, very much so." He looked back up at his master, his expression dark and thoughtful. "I was unable to defeat him."

Sidious regarded Dooku for a long moment. "That is unfortunate," he said, the evil smile disappearing from his face.

"However," Count Dooku replied, reaching into his belt, "I was able to obtain this."

Dooku produced a small glass cylinder from his belt and, as he handed it to his master, its dark crimson contents could be seen in the dim hangar light.

Darth Sidious held the small cylinder up in front of him, turning it slowly as he examined it. "Excellent," he said, finally, and then handed the cylinder back to Count Dooku. "See that it is delivered to Kamino, promptly. Advise them that I want results as quickly as possible."

"At once, my lord," Count Dooku replied with a smile, placing the small cylinder securely back into his belt.

"We must be patient, Lord Tyrannus," the Dark Lord said, as they turned and began to walk slowly along the hangar again. "We will deal with young Skywalker in due time."

Darth Sidious turned and regarded his apprentice with an evil smile as they made their way to the exit. "Everything will proceed as we have foreseen."

* * *

"Master Ani?" Threepio said, as he tapped Anakin gently on the shoulder.

Anakin took a deep breath and opened his eyes, as he looked around the cockpit drowsily. "I'm sorry to wake you, Master Ani," Threepio said, apologetically, "but Artoo wanted me to let you know that we're here."

"No, it's okay, Threepio," Anakin yawned, taking another deep breath and sitting up straighter in the copilot's seat where he had been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes sleepily for a moment, and then turned his attention to the cockpit window near him.

Anakin watched as Artoo brought the ship slowly through the thick clouds in the upper atmosphere. He smiled, sleepily, as the brilliant lights of Coruscant filled the ship's window below them; there were few sights more awe-inspiring than the one that lay before them as they made their descent. The surface of the planet literally glistened with light, and, on a clear, moonless night like this, there were few sights to be seen in the galaxy that were more dazzling; the planet literally glistened as though it were covered with millions of bright, shining jewels.

Anakin turned the copilot's chair slowly, and looked back across the dim lighting of the cockpit to where Padmé lay, sleeping peacefully, her long, brown hair tumbling around her shoulders, on the padded passenger's bench of their small ship. They were both exhausted from the events of the past day, and she had fallen asleep shortly after they left Geonosis. Anakin smiled as he looked at her; _I'm just going to lie down for a moment, _she had said. She had fallen asleep almost instantly and, very quietly, Anakin had covered her with his cloak to keep her warm, and dimmed the cockpit lights so that she could rest. He hadn't lasted much longer; the last thing he remembered was Artoo taking the ship to light speed after they had left the Geonosian atmosphere. The trip from Geonosis to Coruscant took almost four hours, and they had both slept the whole way.

Anakin stood up, stiffly, and carefully stretched his arms over his head. He stood quietly for a moment, moving his arms gingerly back and forth; his back still ached from the impact of Dooku's mysterious probe, and he winced as he rolled his shoulders forward, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Are you all right, Master Ani?" Threepio asked, concerned, seeing the uncomfortable look on his master's face.

"I'm fine, Threepio," Anakin grinned back at him. "I'm just a little sore. It'll be fine in a day or two." He stretched once more, and then turned and walked over to where Padmé lay sleeping.

"Padmé," Anakin said, softly, as he knelt down beside her as she lay sleeping. He gently brushed her hair with his hand, and stroked her cheek lightly. "Wake up, Padmé," he called again, gently. "We're here."

Padmé took a deep breath, and then slowly opened her eyes. She glanced sleepily around the cabin, and then smiled as she saw him gazing down at her fondly. "Hi," she said, sleepily.

Anakin kissed her tenderly. "Hi, he said, softly, as he gently stroked her long, soft hair. "You need to wake up, at least for a little while," he said. "We'll be landing soon."

Padmé rolled slowly onto her back, raising her arms over her head and stretching as she yawned, sleepily.

"We're going to need to find a place to stay," Anakin said, rising to his feet and sitting down on the bench beside her, taking her hand in his; he was having trouble waking up himself, and he rubbed his eyes again with his free hand, sleepily.

"I beg your pardon, Master Ani," Threepio said, as he shuffled across the cockpit and stood near them, "but that won't be necessary."

Padmé turned a sleepy expression to their mechanical friend as Anakin looked at him, puzzled.

"Master Kenobi contacted us while we were en route," Threepio said, seeing the tired, puzzled looks on their faces. "It seems," he continued, "that he has already taken care of finding you and Miss Padmé some suitable accommodations." He turned and gestured to Artoo at the pilot's station. "Artoo's taking us there now."

Anakin and Padmé both looked at each other, as Artoo swung his sensors toward them and whistled brightly. "Artoo says that you should both relax," Threepio said, turning back toward them, his voice as excited as a droid's could be. "Master Obi-Wan has taken care of everything."

"That was very thoughtful of him," Padmé said, looking at Anakin with a bright, but sleepy, smile.

"Remind me to thank him when we see him tomorrow morning," Anakin nodded, as he squeezed Padmé's hand gently. "You lay here and rest. I'll get our stuff together."

"It's already done, Master Ani," Threepio chimed in, gesturing toward the far end of the cockpit. Anakin turned and looked over his shoulder and there, standing neatly together near the door, sat their travel cases. "I hope you don't mind," Threepio said, "but I took the liberty of getting your things ready while you were both resting."

Anakin turned and looked at Padmé, a surprised, and somewhat confused, expression on his face. He lifted his eyebrow and smiled at her, and she laughed out loud as she looked at his bewildered expression.

"You're going to spoil us, Threepio," she laughed, as she turned and regarded him thankfully. "That was very thoughtful of you, too."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Miss Padmé," Threepio exclaimed, obviously quite pleased with himself, as he turned around and took a seat in the copilot's chair.

Padmé turned and looked back at Anakin affectionately, and, pulling his cloak up over her shoulder, she sat up on the bench and gently patted the spot next to her. Anakin smiled and stood up, and, taking the seat beside her, he placed his arm over her shoulders. As he leaned back against the padded bench, she snuggled close beside him, placing her arm around his chest, holding him tightly.

"Just one more day," Padmé sighed, as she closed her eyes and laid her head gently on his shoulder. "We'll be going home tomorrow night."

Anakin leaned his head back and closed his eyes, smiling contentedly. "I can't wait," he said, and then he took a long, deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "Back to our new home," he said, quietly, "and our new life."

Padmé leaned her head back on his shoulder, looking up at him contentedly. He turned toward her and their eyes met, and she gazed at him lovingly as he gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes for a long time.

Something was different now, as their eyes locked in that deep, passionate gaze. She felt that familiar tremor in her heart again; she didn't understand it, or know exactly what it was, but ever since that moment in the hangar, when she had felt him so clearly as he had fought Count Dooku, she had sensed something new and different between them. She wondered, as her eyes searched his, if this is how he felt when he sensed her presence through the Force. _Your presence is soothing_, he had told her on several occasions; she understood, now, what he had meant.

Padmé slowly sat up straighter, lifting her head from his shoulder, as she brought her face closer to his. Her eyes never left his as she reached down and took his hand tightly in hers, and then reached up and gently touched his cheek. The feeling was intoxicating; she could feel his love for her now, sense his emotions, almost as clearly as she could feel the soft touch of his hand on her face, as, in like fashion, he reached up and brushed her hair gently away from her eyes.

She remembered how close she had felt to him on their wedding night, as they had held each other for the very first time. She never imagined that it would ever be possible to feel any closer to him than she had at that moment; yet now, she could feel her heart speaking to his, as she could, quite literally, feel the love that flowed from her heart to him and back again. It was a magical feeling, one that filled her with so much joy and contentment that she felt giddy inside; so much so that, as she gently brushed her fingers against his cheek, she laughed out loud, softly.

What happened next absolutely amazed her.

"I know," Anakin laughed softly, his eyes never leaving hers, as he smiled brightly. "I feel it, too."

Padmé gasped softly as he spoke, and then, smiling radiantly, she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his soft, blond hair. "Really?" she whispered, laughing softly.

"Yes," Anakin said, his eyes shining brightly as he gently touched her cheek. "Very much so."

Padmé held his gaze for another long moment. "I love you, Ani," she finally said, softly, and she closed her eyes as she pulled him to her and kissed him, tenderly.

As his lips moved over hers, she melted into his strong arms as he held her close, and, though he never spoke a word, she heard his heart speak to hers as clearly as if he had said the words out loud, yet their lips never parted…

_I love you, too._

Threepio turned and looked quietly at the two young lovers for a long moment and then, reaching over and dimming the ship's interior lights a little more, he turned back toward the cockpit window, as he watched Artoo start their descent into the city.

* * *

The night air was cool and clean, and Padmé felt just a hint of a chill as she followed Anakin down the rear entry ramp of the ship and onto the landing platform in front of the massive residential complex.

It was a welcome feeling; the air on Geonosis had been hot and dry, and she welcomed the feeling of the cool, damp night air on her face. She smiled as she looked up at the ornate building before them, rising high into the sky above them. Obi-Wan had done well, she thought to herself, as she came and stood next to Anakin, as he stopped just in front of her to wait on the droids as they secured their ship. The many lights and bright colors of the building gave it a warm, welcoming appearance.

Anakin smiled at her as she came and stood next to him, taking his hand in hers, and they turned and watched as Threepio ducked his head, awkwardly, and walked slowly down the ramp, with Artoo following close behind him. As Threepio made his way toward them, Artoo rolled quickly to the access terminal at the side of the ship. He inserted his data probe into the access terminal and, after a few seconds, the interior lights went dark, and the access ramp slowly began to close.

With Artoo rolling along behind them, whistling happily to himself, they all turned and, picking up their belongings, walked through the ornate entrance and into the building.

* * *

Obi-Wan rubbed his shoulder, slowly; it was still quite sore, even though the medical droids had done a fine job healing the angry wounds. He took a few steps closer to the tall windows of the Jedi Temple, the limp in his right leg still evident as he looked, thoughtfully, out over the city.

The sky was dark, and the buildings rose into the sky like glistening spires; the city seemed to be alive, as the many speeders and transports that wove in and out of the innumerable buildings that towered into the sky flowed like the shimmering life-blood of the city itself.

Mace Windu stood near him, and he turned and regarded Obi-Wan with a look of concern as he came and stood next to him. "It would appear," Mace said, regarding his young companion with keen interest, "that more troubles you than your shoulder, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned and looked back and smiled, unconvincingly, at the venerable Jedi Master's dark, thoughtful face. "I was thinking of what Dooku said to me, Master," Obi-Wan said, as he looked back out thoughtfully over the city. He stood quiet for a moment, and then turned to face Master Windu again. "Do you believe what he said, Master, about Sidious controlling the Senate?" He shook his head, slowly. "It just doesn't feel right."

Mace and Obi-Wan heard a disgruntled sigh from behind them. They both turned and looked behind them, to where Master Yoda sat, his hands folded in his lap thoughtfully.

"Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has," Yoda said, his voiced laced with a trace of disgust as he turned to regard his two Jedi companions. "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless," Mace said, placing his thumbs in his belt as he looked at Yoda," I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate from now on."

Yoda took a deep breath, and then nodded slowly. "I agree," he said, turning his eyes back toward his hands thoughtfully.

Mace turned and looked at Obi-Wan again. "Where is your apprentice, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and then turned and looked back toward Yoda. The tiny Jedi Master looked at him, thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded his head at him.

"There's something we need to make you aware of concerning Anakin, Master," Obi-Wan said, turning to regard Mace, his expression deeply thoughtful.

"What is it?" Mace said, turning to look at Yoda, his face puzzled, inquisitive.

Yoda looked at both of them, and then motioned to the two chairs next to him. "Sit," he said. "Much we have to discuss concerning young Skywalker."

Mace looked at Obi-Wan curiously, and they walked toward Yoda, as the diminutive Jedi Master folded his hands again, thoughtfully, and sat down beside him.

Yoda turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "Your padawan," he said, looking at his young Jedi friend thoughtfully, "young Skywalker is. Your place it is, then, to share what we have learned."

Obi-Wan nodded, and, taking a deep, thoughtful breath, he turned and looked at Mace Windu. "Anakin has chosen to leave the Jedi Order, Master," he said, quietly.

Mace Windu looked, thoughtfully, at Yoda and Obi-Wan in silence for a moment. His expression grew serious, as he looked down at the floor before him, leaning slowly back in his chair.

"A serious choice, indeed," Mace said, quietly, as he turned and looked at Yoda. "And a troubling one."

"More there is, Master Windu," Yoda said quietly, and he turned and looked back at Obi-Wan again.

"Senator Amidala has resigned her position in the Senate as well, Master," Obi-Wan continued, as Mace leaned forward again, listening to him intently. "She and Anakin were married three days ago."

Mace turned his eyes thoughtfully to the floor again and, slowly, leaned back in his chair and looked away toward the distant wall of the council chamber. He sat silently for a long time, as Obi-Wan and Yoda sat quietly, watching the Jedi Master intently.

After a long silence, Mace finally spoke. "Then the prophecy," he said, turning to look at them both with a deeply troubled expression, "is untrue."

"Difficult to see, the future is," Yoda said, turning to look at him thoughtfully. "The chosen one, the boy yet may be."

"But how can that be?" Mace asked, leaning forward in his chair once more. "Anakin has broken the Code."

Mace looked at Yoda as the tiny Jedi Master regarded him, thoughtfully. "A long time, have I watched young Skywalker," Yoda said, as he stood up slowly, taking his small cane in his hand and walking slowly toward the center of the room. Obi-Wan and Mace listened to him, intently, as he continued.

"Dark, dangerous and clouded, the boy's future has always been," Yoda said. "No contentment have I ever sensed in him, not since he first came to us."

"I'm aware of this," Mace said, turning to look at Obi-Wan. "We all sensed it. That is why we resisted Qui-Gon's request that he be trained as a Jedi." He looked back at Yoda, his expression concerned. "There was no peace inside him."

Yoda turned to look at them both, thoughtfully. "Until now," he said, quietly.

"You sense a change in him?" Mace asked, looking at the tiny Jedi Master, curiously.

"Indeed," Yoda said, turning and looking out the window, thoughtfully. "And a powerful change, it is." He stood thoughtfully for another long moment, and then looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. "Saved you from Dooku, did he not, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master," he said, smiling slightly. "If it weren't for Anakin, I wouldn't be here now."

Mace turned and looked at Obi-Wan, shocked. "Your padawan fought Count Dooku?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair again.

"Not only did he fight him, Master," Obi-Wan said, turning to look at Mace thoughtfully. "But he would have defeated him, had it not been for some treachery on Dooku's part."

Mace Windu sat, thoughtfully, for a long moment, and then turned his attention back toward Yoda. "But how would Anakin have been able to stand against Dooku?" he asked.

"A powerful thing, love and devotion can be," Yoda said thoughtfully, as he took another few steps toward the window, looking out into the night sky. "Sensed the two of them, I did, in Dooku's hangar," he said, and then turned and looked back to where Mace sat, listening intently. "Difficult to tell them apart, it was."

"I felt the same thing, Master," Obi-Wan nodded, as he turned his attention back to Mace Windu. "When Anakin was fighting," he said, thoughtfully, "Dooku directed a threat toward Padmé. As soon as he did, something strange happened to her, and she collapsed on the floor next to me."

"Anakin grew incredibly powerful," Obi-Wan continued, as Yoda and Mace listened intently. "When I reached out and touched the living Force that flowed through her to see what had happened to her," he paused, and turned to look at Mace thoughtfully, "all I could sense was Anakin."

Mace turned and looked at Yoda, who watched him thoughtfully from across the chamber. "You believe," he said, his face curious, "that Anakin somehow draws on the Force through her?"

"Not through her," Yoda said, thoughtfully, "but, I think, because of her."

Mace folded his hands thoughtfully, trying to take in all that he was hearing. He rested his elbows on his knees as Obi-Wan turned to Yoda, as he stood, his small cane in his hand, watching his friends intently.

"Anakin has always been angry, unpredictable," Obi-Wan said. "When I first saw him again, in the arena on Geonosis, I could sense a change in him. He seemed calmer, more at peace than I'd ever sensed."

Mace and Yoda listened intently as Obi-Wan continued. "Later, in the hangar, I sensed the same thing," he said. "He was completely at peace when he was there with her."

"His source of strength, she is," Yoda said, as he looked at Obi-Wan. "And he, hers."

"What you are describing has not happened for over a millennia," Mace said, looking at Obi-Wan thoughtfully, "and then, only in legend."

Mace stood up from his chair, and walked slowly across the council chamber, and looked out the window over the city, deep in thought. He stood there, quietly, for a long time.

"If what you say is true," Mace said, looking out over the lights of the city, "then the two of them cannot be separated."

"Futile, it would be," Yoda said, shaking his head slowly, "to attempt to do so. One life force, the two of them are now."

Mace Windu looked out the window, as he gently ran his hand along the window railing. "The Dark Side's influence grows stronger each day," he said, quietly. "If Sidious does indeed control the Senate," he said, turning to face his companions again, "our list of allies grows thin."

"I agree," Yoda said, looking at his companions. "The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. All of us," he said, looking back to Mace, "it will take to fight the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"If Anakin has chosen to leave the Order of his own free will," Mace said, thoughtfully, turning to face his companions again, "then we cannot force him to stay."

"Best it is," Yoda said, walking slowly back to his seat beside Obi-Wan, "that young Skywalker be with his bride now, and she with him." He turned and took his seat, placing his cane next to him, as he folded his hands thoughtfully in his lap. "If correct we are," he said, looking back to Obi-Wan and Mace, "The longer they are together, the stronger they will become."

Mace nodded his head, slowly, and then looked at Obi-Wan. "Where is your apprentice now?" he asked.

"Not far from here, Master," Obi-Wan said, as Mace walked slowly across the chamber and took his seat again next to Yoda. "Anakin asked that he be allowed to come and address the Council regarding his decision tomorrow." He leaned back in his chair a bit as he spoke. "I arranged accommodations for them. If their Artoo unit was correct, they should have arrived by now."

Mace nodded slowly, and then took a deep breath. "We will leave them in peace tonight, then," he said, and then turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda, his face deeply thoughtful. "If what you say is true," Mace said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "then perhaps, it would be best if the three of us met in private with them tomorrow, before the Council session."

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, who nodded thoughtfully. "Talk with them both, we will," he said, "and share with them what we feel is best." Yoda turned and looked at Obi-Wan and Mace, his expression deeply thoughtful. "But," he said, "respect their decision, we will."

* * *

The nightmarish images were gone.

He no longer feared falling asleep. Indeed, sleep was now something that he welcomed, and his dreams of late were of sweeter moments and kinder images, images that no longer caused him to wake trembling in terror, his body drenched in sweat.

He was dreaming now, as he slept peacefully, his young wife held close to his side, as the first soft rays of Coruscant's sun began to filter through the dark blue curtains of the bedroom where they slept. He smiled in his sleep, softly, as the images from his dream flashed peacefully through his mind…

_He was home, on Naboo, and he knelt in the deep green grass of the meadow behind their home, near the river. His hair was longer, and it tossed loosely in the breeze, reaching just to his shoulders, covering the collar of the light brown tunic that he wore. The sun shown down peacefully through the clouds that laced the brilliant blue sky, as he knelt on one knee and stretched his arms open wide._

_Anakin laughed as he watched the small, sandy haired boy run toward him, smiling brightly, with his arms stretched wide, and he caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed him on the cheek as he lifted him into his arms, and he tussled his sandy brown hair playfully as the small boy in his arms laughed happily._

_He looked from the child in his arms to Padmé, just as she walked up to him, her long brown hair framing her lovely face as she beamed brightly at him. He closed his eyes and kissed her warmly as she rubbed his shoulder affectionately._

_He opened his eyes, and he watched with a smile as she knelt down and picked up the small, dark haired little girl that stood beside her; she clung tightly to Padmé as she lifted her into her arms, and Anakin looked at her; her dark, curly hair looked so much like her mother's, and she had the same, beautiful, deep brown eyes. He leaned over, as he took the child's tiny hand in his, and kissed her gently on the cheek, and then, together, the four of them turned and walked up the path toward the house above them._

Through the peaceful bliss of his dream, Anakin heard Padmé's soft, sweet voice call to him.

"Ani," her voice whispered softly, "Ani, wake up."

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The light of Coruscant's sunrise was beginning to filter through the windows of their room, and he turned a sleepy smile to Padmé's lovely face, as she lay cuddled close beside him, her head on his shoulder, gazing at him fondly.

"Good morning," he said, quietly, reaching up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning," she said, and she leaned closer and kissed him gently on the cheek. Anakin smiled as she did, and, turning his face toward hers, he closed his eyes and kissed her softly.

After a long moment, their lips parted, and Padmé opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We need to get up," she said, caressing his cheek gently. "It'll be time for the Council meeting before we know it."

"Okay," Anakin said slowly, yawning deeply. As he did, Padmé rolled onto her back, closing her eyes, and stretched hard as she took a long, deep breath, extending her arms high over her head.

Anakin looked back at her as she did and smiled; very quickly, he rolled over towards her and buried his face in her thick, brown hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he gently nuzzled the nape of her neck.

Padmé laughed out loud with surprise as he did so, and then, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly, she giggled happily as she felt his soft lips on her neck as he started to kiss her, softly, over and over again. "Mmmmmm," she laughed softly, as she felt those familiar chill bumps run softly down her neck to her shoulder. "Good morning, indeed."

She laughed again as she heard a muffled _Mm-hmm _in reply; gently, she lifted his face toward hers and, smiling warmly at him, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly to his, as she felt that now familiar, wonderful tremor growing in her heart once again.

* * *

"Good morning, Master Ani," Threepio chimed brightly, as Anakin opened the door to the bedroom and walked into the main living area. The window shades were up, and the morning sunlight shone through the room brightly. Anakin turned and smiled at his mechanical friend as he turned and went back to his work in the kitchen.

"G'morning, Threepio," he said, fastening the buttons on his sandy brown tunic, and he looked up and watched his mechanical friend turn toward him with a large tray of food in his metal hands.

"I thought that you and Miss Padmé might enjoy having breakfast on the patio this morning," Threepio said cheerily, as he walked stiffly toward the patio door and, balancing the tray carefully on one hand, reached over and pressed the control switch near the door.

Anakin smiled back at him. "When did you learn how to cook, Threepio?" Anakin asked, as he watched the droid take the tray in both hands again, as he waited for the door to open completely.

"Oh, that was Mistress Beru's doing," Threepio said as the door to the patio finally opened. "It seemed that, well, protocol wasn't something that she felt was very useful around the homestead," he said, "so she insisted that, well, if I didn't want to be traded to the Jawas for a new moisture vaporator, that I had better learn something that she felt was of value."

Anakin chuckled quietly to himself, nodding his head; it was an amusing thought, he had to admit, as, fastening the last button on his tunic, he followed Threepio through the door and out onto the patio. Threepio sat the tray gently down on the small table, and Anakin walked over and placed his hands on the railing, looking out over the city.

Anakin blinked his eyes in the bright sunlight, as he looked out at the expansive skyline before him. Already, at this early hour, the city was alive with activity, and thousands of speeders and transports wove in and out among the many towering buildings that rose into the sky. He looked out, to the north of them and, several kilometers away, he could see the massive spires of the Jedi Temple rise gracefully above the buildings near it.

"Good morning, Miss Padmé," Anakin heard Threepio say, cheerfully, and he turned just in time to see Padmé step through the door and onto the patio. She looked as lovely as ever today, and he smiled as he looked at the lovely brown dress that she wore, her hair braided neatly over her right shoulder.

Anakin walked slowly over to the table, and pulled out the chair nearest her as she spoke. "Good morning, Threepio," she said, brightly, as the droid turned and walked back into the room toward the kitchen. She turned and looked at Anakin as he held the chair for her and, smiling, she came and took the seat that he offered her, and then he sat down beside her.

"Threepio's apparently learned a few new things since I last saw him," Anakin observed, as he picked up the pitcher and poured Padmé and himself a glass of juice.

"I see that," Padmé nodded, happily surprised, taking the glass from his hand that he offered her. She took a sip, and then looked at the tray in front of them. "Beru's going to be sorry that she sent him with us," she beamed, as they picked up their plates and began to decide which of the fruits and pastries that Threepio had prepared suited them.

"So," Padmé said, as she placed her plate back on the table in front of her and looked at Anakin, as he took a hungry bite of the pastry he held in his hand, "are you ready for today?"

Anakin nodded, as he placed the roll back on his plate and wiped his hand on his napkin. "Yes," he said, his voice somewhat muffled as he chewed, "I am."

"How long do you think it will take?" Padmé asked, taking a bite of her own breakfast.

"Not long," Anakin said, and then he paused as he swallowed and took a sip from his cup. "I'm sure that Obi-Wan and Master Yoda have told them what we're coming to discuss, so it should be just a matter of me addressing them formally, and then, it'll be over."

He turned and looked at her with a grin as she looked at him thoughtfully. "And then," he said, pickup up the roll on his plate, "We go home."

She laughed at him as he took a huge bite of the roll in his hand and chewed, happily. "Feeding you is going to be a challenge," she laughed, her eyes twinkling as she watched him. "I'll definitely have to get some pointers from Mom."

Anakin gestured back toward the kitchen, smiling. "Threepio can help," he said, and Padmé laughed at him again as he popped the bite of his roll that remained into his mouth with a wide grin.

As they sat comfortably enjoying their breakfast in the warm sunlight, Anakin heard a beep from the comlink in his belt. He put down his fork, and Padmé watched him as he wiped his hands on his napkin. "There's Master Obi-Wan now," he said, as he retrieved the small device from his belt.

He pressed the button on the side of the comlink as he lifted the device closer to his face. "Yes, Master?" Anakin said, politely.

They heard Obi-Wan's voice, small and tinny, a few seconds later. "_Good morning, Anakin,_" Obi-Wan said. "_I trust I didn't wake you?"_

Anakin and Padmé smiled at each other. "No, Master," he said with a grin, "not at all. We're actually up and having breakfast."

"_That's excellent,_" Obi-Wan said, cheerily. _"I trust you both found the accommodations comfortable?"_

"Very much so, Master," Anakin replied, as Padmé nodded at him. "And Padmé asked me to tell you thank you. That was very thoughtful of you."

_"You're both very welcome,_" Obi-Wan answered, and then he paused for a moment. "_Anakin,"_ he said, "_there's been a slight change of plans. Could you and Padmé possible come to the Council Chamber a bit early?"_

They both looked at each other curiously for a moment, and then Padmé nodded at him again. "Of course, Master," Anakin said. "Is there anything wrong?"

_"No, not at all,"_ Obi-Wan replied. _"Master Yoda and Master Windu would just like to meet with the two of you before the Council convenes. Could you be there in, say, an hour?"_

Padmé nodded at him, as she took a sip from her cup. "Of course, Master," Anakin said. "We'll be there in an hour."

_"Wonderful,_" Obi-Wan answered. _"I'll meet both of you at the landing platform. See you then."_

Anakin looked at the comlink curiously, as it beeped again and went silent. "I wonder what that's all about?" he asked, looking back at Padmé with a thoughtful, curious expression.

"I don't know," Padmé shrugged. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the bright sunlight, his long brown Jedi robe flapping in the gentle breeze, as he sheilded his eyes with his hand. He watched as Artoo fired the landing thrusters on their ship, and, turning slowly, it settled softly onto the landing platform and cut its engines. As the rear entry ramp began to open, he walked briskly across the platform toward the ship as its breaking thrusters whined slowly to a stop.

As the ramp gently touched down on the platform, he looked up and smiled as he saw Anakin and Padmé walk, hand in hand, down the ramp toward him.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan said pleasantly, as he watched them step onto the platform beside him.

"Good morning, Master," Anakin smiled in return, bowing slightly toward him.

Obi-Wan looked at him proudly, and then turned his attention to Padmé. "And good morning to you, Padmé," he said, as he took her hand gently and bowed politely.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi," Padmé said, quite warmly. "I know Anakin's already told you," she said, as he released her hand, "but thank you for what you did last night. That was very thoughtful."

"It was the least I could do," Obi-Wan grinned. "I trust you both slept well?"

"Very well indeed," Padmé nodded, as she squeezed Anakin's hand gently.

Obi-Wan motioned toward the temple with his hand, and they started to make their way across the landing platform toward the entrance. "I'm sorry to have called you here on such short notice," he said, as they walked, "but Masters Yoda and Windu felt it important that they meet with you both before the Council session this morning."

"Is everything all right, Master Kenobi?" Padmé asked, as he opened the door for them.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan replied, as he walked through the door and closed it behind them. "Everything's just fine. They just felt a smaller, more intimate session before the Council meeting might be more comfortable. They're waiting for us in Master Windu's audience chamber."

Side by side, the three of them made their way down the long hall and into the Temple.

* * *

"Masters?" Obi-Wan called, as he opened the door and stepped into the large, ornate audience chamber. "They're here."

Mace Windu and Yoda stood near the window, looking out over the city. They turned and looked toward the door, as Obi-Wan stepped to the side and held the door open and, hand in hand, Anakin and Padmé stepped into the room. As Yoda and Mace turned and walked toward them, Obi-Wan stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

Mace Windu walked over and smiled at Anakin, as Obi-Wan came and stood next to him. "Welcome back, Anakin," he said, as he placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Obi-Wan has told me something of your ordeal on Geonosis. I'm pleased to see that you're unhurt."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said, and he nodded his head reverently to the venerable Jedi master.

Mace regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, and then turned and smiled at Padmé, as he extended his hand and took hers gently. "And you, Senator," he said, bowing politely to her, "it does my heart good to see you well and uninjured."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padmé said, regarding the Jedi Master with a smile. "But as I'm sure you know by now, I'm no longer a Senator."

Mace looked at her thoughtfully, and then he smiled at her, nodding slowly. "Forgive me," he said, quietly. "Old habits die hard."

"A long time will it take," Yoda said with a quiet laugh, as they all turned toward him, "that habit to break." He made his way toward the center of the room, where they stood, and regarded Padmé with a long, thoughtful smile. "Served long and tirelessly as a senator, she has. Difficult it will be," he said, after a pause, "to think of her otherwise."

Mace turned and motioned to the circle of thick, padded chairs that sat near the center of the room. "Please," he said, "sit, and be comfortable."

They all walked to the center of the room, and, as Yoda and Mace Windu took a their seats, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé sat down directly across from them.

"Anakin," Mace Windu said, leaning back in his chair and bridging his fingertips thoughtfully, "Obi-Wan has told us why the two of you have come before us today."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master," he said, respectfully. "I expected, and hoped, that he would."

Mace looked at him quietly, for a moment. "Then you have come to this decision freely, and on your own, then?" he asked after a long pause, his face inquisitive.

"Yes, Master," Anakin nodded again. "I have."

"You realize," Mace continued, "that by leaving the Order, you also are agreeing to give your authority as a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan looked at his young apprentice as he answered the Jedi master before him. "I do, Master," Anakin said again, respectfully. "I've broken the Code, Master, and I do understand and fully accept the consequences of my actions."

Mace nodded slowly, as he looked at the young Jedi before him for a long moment. "You propose to give up much, Anakin," he said, looking over the tips of his fingers at him, thoughtfully. After a moment, he turned his attention to Padmé, as she sat beside him, watching him quietly.

"To give up so much," he said, as she turned and looked at the Jedi master as he spoke to her, "it must be believed that you have received much in return."

Anakin followed his gaze to Padmé, as she smiled quietly back at Mace Windu. He reached over and gently took her hand, and Padmé turned to look at Anakin again as Mace watched him closely. "Yes," Anakin said, gazing deeply into Padmé's beautiful eyes, "Yes, Master. I have."

"The sacrifice you have made is considerable as well, Padmé," Mace said, directing his attention to her once again. "Do you also believe that you have gained as much?"

Padmé looked at Master Windu thoughtfully for a moment, and then turned her eyes back to Anakin. "Anakin's love far outweighs anything I have given up, Master Windu," she said, quietly. "And yes, I have gained much." She looked at him fondly for a long moment. "More than I ever dreamed or hoped for."

Mace glanced thoughtfully at their two clasped hands as she spoke. Silently, he closed his eyes and stretched out with his feelings into the Force, touching the living Force that flowed through Anakin.

What he felt amazed him; there was no hint of fear, no trace of the pain and frustration that he had always sensed in the young padawan over the years. Only a sense of complete peace, a feeling of total contentment, traveled back to Mace through the Force.

And there, mingled with Anakin's life force itself, was an unmistakable presence; just as Obi-Wan and Yoda had told him they had sensed on Geonosis, he could feel Padmé's presence, feel her love and devotion for him, as clearly as if he had touched her directly.

Mace opened his eyes slowly, and listened intently to Anakin as he turned and spoke to him.

"I know that the Code forbids attachment, Master," Anakin said, "and that a Jedi must follow the Code." He paused, and turned to look back at Padmé. "But that is something that I know I cannot do, because my life is joined to hers now, and it always will be."

"And you, Padmé," Yoda asked, as he regarded her with keen interest, "Feel you the same?"

"He's my husband," Padmé said, softly, and then she paused for a moment, smiling back at Yoda as he looked at her thoughtfully. "And he's my life."

Yoda turned and looked at Mace Windu thoughtfully for a long moment, and then nodded at his companion.

Mace turned and looked back at Anakin and Padmé, leaning forward in his chair. "We called you both here, today," Mace said, quietly, "so that we could examine your hearts for ourselves, and hear your reasons for making the decisions that you did."

"We do not propose to understand how or why," Mace continued, folding his hands thoughtfully in his lap, "but we believe that it is the will of the Force that the two of you are together, and that you remain together."

"Therefore," he continued, "we feel that your request is justified and proper, and we have decided that we will grant your petition to leave the Order."

Obi-Wan smiled, as he watched Anakin and Padmé look at each other for a long moment. "Thank you, Masters," Anakin said, finally, turning back to regard Mace and Yoda thankfully.

Padmé watched as Anakin sat silently for just a moment, and then reached down to his belt and took his light saber in his hand. She felt her heart begin to ache, as she watched him roll his weapon thoughtfully in his hand; she had known in her heart, ever since they had made their decision and chosen this path, that this moment would come. But now, as she watched him prepare to surrender his Jedi weapon, she felt tears sting her eyes as she realized, again, the size and scope of the sacrifice that he had made for her. She held his hand tightly, as she watched him slowly extend his hand and hold his weapon out toward Master Windu.

Mace Windu looked, for a long moment, at the saber that Anakin offered him. Finally, he spoke. "Anakin," he said, raising his hand slowly to him, "before you relinquish your weapon, there is something that we want the both of you to consider."

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other for a moment, puzzled, as Anakin lowered his hand, and then they both turned and looked back at Mace Windu as he continued.

Mace looked thoughtfully at the floor for a long moment, and then looked back up at the young couple before him. "We believe that it is the will of the Force that you are together," Mace said, "but we also believe that it is the will of the Force that Anakin remain a Jedi."

Mace's comments caught Obi-Wan off guard; he had assumed, after speaking with Mace and Yoda the night before, that the Council would have simply granted Anakin's request to leave the Order in good standing; they were in new territory now, and he listened intently as Mace Windu stood up, slowly, and walked to the window near them.

Mace stood silently at the window, as he looked out across the city toward the Republic Senate building. "The power of the Dark Side grows day by day," Mace said, finally, after a long moment. "I'm sure you sensed as you fought Count Dooku, Anakin," he said, turning toward him, "that he has succumbed to the Dark Side's influence."

"Yes, Master," Anakin nodded, listening intently to Master Windu as he addressed him. "I did sense it, very strongly."

The Jedi master looked down thoughtfully, and took a step closer toward them. "Dooku told Obi-Wan, while he was captive," he continued, "that a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious now controls the Republic Senate."

"But, how could that be?" Padmé asked, a look of disbelief spreading across her face. "Surely, you would be able to sense if that were true."

"Hmmm," Yoda mused quietly, looking up at her as she turned her attention toward him. "Difficult to see, the Dark Side is," he said. "In any case, an agent of evil, Dooku now is."

Padmé's mind reeled at the though of what the two Jedi masters had said; _a Sith Lord, controlling the Senate._

She sat quietly for a moment, as that thought echoed through her mind; somewhere, that word struck a faint, yet strong, chord in her memory…

_Control._

Padmé looked up. "Master Yoda," she said, softly, "Why would the Sith Lord, whoever he is, want to hurt Anakin?"

Yoda turned an inquisitive face to Padmé, as she turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "Anakin's nightmares," she asked, as Obi-Wan looked at her, curiously. "How long have you known about them, Master Kenobi?"

"For some time," Obi-Wan said, looking at her inquisitively. "He'd been having trouble sleeping for weeks."

"Months," Anakin corrected bluntly, looking back to Obi-Wan with a pained expression.

"Nightmares?" Yoda asked, turning to Anakin, curiously. "What kind of nightmares, young Skywalker?"

"Horrible ones," he said, his eyes turned downward toward the floor, as he held Padmé's hand tightly. "About my mother." He paused for a moment, and Padmé placed her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. "She would be suffering," he said, quietly, "and in terrible pain."

"Anakin's power's have been growing stronger," Padmé said, looking back at Yoda. "The nightmares grew almost identically to his powers." She looked back at Anakin, as he sat quietly, staring at the floor. "Finally," she continued, looking back toward Yoda, "they were so bad that we had to go to Tatooine to see what was happening with his mother."

Anakin looked up at her, slowly, and held her hand tightly as she spoke. "We discovered," she said, as they all listened to her intently, "that his mother had been captured by Tuscan Raiders, and that she was being held and tortured."

The three Jedi Knights listened with rapt attention as she continued. "Anakin and I went to find her, and…" she paused, for a moment, as her lip began to tremble slightly as she spoke.

She looked at Anakin, her eyes glistening from the tears that stood in them. He smiled softly at her, nodding his head, as he squeezed her hand, gently. Padmé closed her eyes for a moment, and then turned her attention back to Yoda. "We did find her," she said, quietly, "but we were too late." She paused, and looked over at Anakin as she squeezed his hand tightly. "She died in his arms just a few moments after we got there."

Padmé reached up and wiped away the tear that stood in the corner of her eye, as Yoda looked at her, his face compassionate and thoughtful, as she spoke. "As soon as Shmi died, "she said, looking back toward Yoda," something tried to take control of him. It was as if some dark, sinister presence was trying to force him to do something terrible, something horrible."

"It was the Dark Side," Anakin said, quietly, as he looked up at Master Yoda. "I would have killed them all, every one of them." He sat quietly, for a moment, and then turned and looked at Padmé. "If Padmé hadn't been there to stop me," he said, wrapping both of his hands around hers, "I would have given in and killed them all."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, softly, placing his hand on his young padawan's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Anakin turned and looked at him quietly; he nodded his head slowly, his eyes glistening. "It's all right, Master," Anakin said, quietly. "I know you didn't. There was no way you could have."

"Everything that happened," Padmé said, turning to look at Yoda again, "his mother, my getting hurt," she paused for a moment. "It all seemed to be orchestrated, somehow, to make him do something terrible, to hurt him."

Yoda looked across the room toward Mace Windu, and the two Jedi masters exchanged a long, serious glance, as they all sat in silence for a few moments. "Tried to turn young Skywalker to the Dark Side, the Lord of the Sith has," Yoda said, finally.

"I agree," Mace said, turning to look at Padmé again. 'It is fortunate, indeed," he said, his expression serious and somber, "that you were there to help him, Padmé."

"She saved my life," Anakin said, looking up at Mace Windu thoughtfully. "Of that, I have no doubt."

"Whoever the Sith Lord is," Mace said, turning to look at Yoda, "he will not take this defeat lightly."

"Nor will Dooku," Yoda said, gesturing with his cane to where Anakin sat near him. "Stood against him, young Skywalker has, and well indeed."

Mace Windu regarded the young Jedi who sat before him with a serious expression. "The Force is exceptionally strong with you now, Anakin," he said. "Whether Dooku himself is the Dark Master, or the apprentice," he continued, "it is clear that the Lord of the Sith is well aware of your abilities."

"But if that's the case," Obi-Wan interjected, looking at Mace Windu with a deep concern, "then both Anakin and Padmé could be in danger."

"True, that may be, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, turning to look at him as he sat beside Anakin. "But great strength they have, when together they are."

"That is why we feel that Anakin's decision to leave the Order is best," Mace said, turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "The Dark Lord of the Sith, whoever he is, surely feels that Anakin is a threat to him."

"If what Dooku says about the Senate is true," Mace continued, looking back out the window toward the city, "then Sidious will learn of Anakin's dismissal from the Order. He may feel then that he is less of a threat," he said, "and be less inclined to strike back at him, or Padmé."

"It is also possible," Mace continued, "that Anakin could be at a distinct advantage to help us learn the identity of the Sith Lord, and those around him." Mace turned and looked back to Anakin. "Our losses on Geonosis were great, Anakin," he said, his voice somber and reserved. "A Jedi, especially one with your skills and capabilities, is a valuable asset to us now."

He turned and looked back to Anakin and Padmé, as they sat quietly, listening to him intently. "I want to make it clear, Anakin, that we understand that your first priority now is to her," he said, gesturing toward Padmé as he spoke. "Yet we feel that, especially in light of what you have told us, that only as a Jedi will you be able to protect her as you should."

Anakin sat, thoughtfully, as Mace turned his attention to Padmé as she sat beside him, holding his hand tightly. "Padmé," Mace said, looking at her with a deeply serious expression, "this is a decision that you and Anakin must make together."

Padmé looked at Anakin and smiled as he turned and looked at her, thoughtfully. She sat quietly for a long moment as she held his gaze, and then, as she squeezed his hand tightly, she finally spoke.

"My husband is a Jedi," she said, softly, as she gazed deeply into his eyes. "I trust and support whatever decision he makes."

Padmé held his gaze for a long moment, as his eyes searched hers, and then she turned her eyes downward and watched, with a proud smile, as he slowly returned his weapon to his belt.

Mace Windu nodded slowly, as he watched Anakin secure his weapon, and then walked slowly across the room and stood beside Yoda. He turned and looked at Yoda for a moment, and then nodded at him, confidently.

Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan stood up as Yoda rose from his seat, taking his tiny cane into his hands. Yoda looked up, and regarded Anakin carefully for a long moment. "Very well," he said, finally. "Trial enough, your battle with Dooku was. Confer on you, young Skywalker, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does."

Anakin turned and looked at Padmé, and she squeezed his arm tightly as she smiled proudly at him.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said, as he turned and bowed respectfully to the tiny Jedi Master who stood before him.

"As of this moment, you are on indefinite leave from the Order," Mace Windu said, as reached out and squeezed Anakin's arm firmly. "We will inform the Council regarding your leave for you when we meet shortly."

Mace looked at Anakin for a long moment, and the corner of his mouth curled into a somewhat sly grin. "We will consider you... a sleeper agent, if you will," he said, nodding his head slowly. "The Dark Lord lives in the shadows; perhaps one who dwells in the light, who can conceal himself in those same shadows, will be best equipped to bring him to justice." He smiled at the young Jedi who stood before him, as Anakin grinned back at him. "I believe that, knowing you as I do, and remembering the rambunctious, adventuresome lad you were, that you are well equipped for that task, indeed."

He nodded his head, and, after a moment, he spoke again. "We will contact you if we need you, or have information that we feel you need to know about," he said. "And for now," he said, "We will keep your promotion to Jedi Knight a closely guarded secret."

"Understood, Master," Anakin replied with a nod. "And thank you."

"We shall do our best to leave you both in peace," Mace said, regarding them both with a smile. "But," he said, turning his attention to Obi-Wan, "we may have your former mentor check in on you from time to time."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, reaching up and placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'll look forward to it," he said, smiling proudly at him.

Mace turned and looked at Padmé, as she stood next to Anakin, holding his hand tightly and gazing at him proudly. "If I am not mistaken, my lady," he said pleasantly, "I believe the two of you are long overdue at home."

"Until next time," Mace said, reaching up and placing his hands on both of their shoulders, "may the Force be with the both of you." He looked at them for another moment, and then turned and walked out of the audience chamber and toward the main Council Chambers.

Yoda watched Mace walk out of the audience chamber, and then turned and looked at the young couple again for a long moment. "Much contentment, I sense in you, young Skywalker," he nodded, turning his attention to Anakin. "Gone, the dark veil is. A welcome thing it is, after so many years."

Anakin smiled at him, and watched as he turned his small, smiling face to Padmé, as she stood at his side. "Much happiness I sense for you, Padmé," he said, looking at her thoughtfully. "Earned it, you have. Seeing you at peace with young Skywalker brings warm feelings to my heart."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda," Padmé said softly, as she smiled brightly at him.

Yoda smiled at them both, and then, his small cane tapping slowly on the floor as he walked, he turned and made his way out of the audience chamber.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, turning to look at them both. "I think it's about time for the two of you to go home."

He looked at Anakin for a long moment, and then extended his hand toward his young friend. "You've been a good apprentice, Anakin," he said, smiling at him proudly, and then he paused for a moment. "And a good friend," he said, quietly.

Padmé felt the tears well up in her eyes again, as Anakin looked at his master's outstretched hand quietly for a moment, and then stepped passed it and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him, tightly, for a long moment.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, quietly. 'For everything."

Obi-Wan patted his shoulders as he released him; he smiled at them both, as Padmé gently wrapped her arm around Anakin's, holding him tightly. "I hope you don't mind if I visit soon," he said, his face brightening.

"The sooner the better, Master Kenobi," Padmé said, as she reached up and wiped away the tear that stood on her cheek.

"Come on then," Obi-Wan said, as he placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, as they turned toward the door. Together, the three of them walked out of the audience chamber and back down the long, ornate hallway, toward their ship that waited for them above.


	11. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 11: Homeward Bound**

Chancellor Palpatine looked out of the window of his chambers for a long moment, his hands folded thoughtfully in front of him, as he watched the bustling city far below him.

"Anakin," he said, as he turned around and looked at the young Jedi who stood, respectfully, beside him, "are you sure that you've both made the right decision?"

"Yes, your Excellency," Anakin said, nodding his head, as Palpatine regarded him, a deeply concerned expression on his face.

The Chancellor nodded his head, slowly, and then, lowering his eyes toward the floor and taking a long, pensive breath, he walked slowly from the window, back toward the center of his chambers. "This is indeed a serious loss," he said, somewhat sadly. "To lose Senator Amidala's presence in the senate is devastating indeed, but to suffer your loss to the Jedi as well…"

He paused for a moment, and looked up at Anakin as he came and stood beside him. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, offering a weak smile to the young Jedi who stood beside him. "This news just comes as something of a shock."

"I know, and I'm sorry, your Excellency," Anakin said. "That's why I came to give you the news personally." Anakin paused, and then nodded to Palpatine once again. "I felt I owed you that," he said, quietly.

Palpatine smiled at him, and then reached up and patted the young Jedi firmly on the shoulder. "Thank you, Anakin," he said. "And please," he continued, "Forgive me. I was being selfish."

"This is a joyous occasion for the both of you," Palpatine said, his demeanor brightening, as they walked slowly toward the entrance to the Chancellor's ornate chambers. "Will you be staying here, on Coruscant?"

Anakin's instincts to protect Padmé were still in full swing. He had never had any reason not to trust Chancellor Palpatine; indeed, he was one of the few people that he had trusted in the past. Palpatine had always been a good friend to him, almost a second mentor, offering words of encouragement when he had needed them most. Yet, Anakin now trusted his own instincts and judgment much more than he had in the past, and he felt it best to continue to keep certain things to himself.

"For a time," Anakin said, nodding at the Chancellor once again. "We haven't really made plans beyond that at the moment."

Chancellor Palpatine looked at him for a long moment, and then patted his shoulder again. "You will both be sorely missed, Anakin," he said, finally. "I hope that you will give your new bride my warmest regards," he said, smiling pleasantly, "and my sincerest thanks for her years of tireless service."

'I will, your Excellency," Anakin nodded, "and thank you. I'm sure that she'll appreciate it."

"Are you certain I can't convince you both to reconsider?" Palpatine asked, lifting his eyebrow with a sly, thoughtful expression.

"Absolutely, your Excellency," Anakin grinned back at him in reply.

"Well," Palpatine said, "I'm sure you're anxious to be on your way, Anakin," he said, as he escorted his young friend to the door of his chambers. "I wish you both a long and happy future together."

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin said, as he watched the Chancellor open the door for him. Anakin took a step back and, turning to face Palpatine, he bowed politely toward him. "Goodbye, your Excellency," he said. "And thank you for everything."

"Goodbye, Anakin," Palpatine smiled in reply, and he watched as his young friend turned and walked slowly out of his chambers, and then closed the door behind him.

Anakin took a few steps away from the door to the Chancellor's chambers and then stopped, suddenly.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that he sensed; he was still becoming accustomed to his new found oneness with the Force. Yet there was no denying what he felt; something dark and elusive, deceptive and distant, yet vaguely familiar. Whatever it was, however, it caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck.

He turned and looked back toward the Chancellor's closed doors thoughtfully for a long moment, and then, very slowly, he turned and walked down the long hallway toward the exit of the Republic Senate building.

* * *

Padmé sat quietly on the couch in the main living area, her book in her lap, as she waited for Anakin to return from his visit to the Republic Senate building.

He had asked her if she wanted to go with him; but her relationship with the Chancellor had always been more of a professional one. She knew what a close friend Palpatine had been to him, and she felt that this was something he needed to do on his own, so she had kissed him warmly and sent him on his way. He had assured her that he wouldn't be long, and she expected him back at any moment.

"Mistress Padmé," Threepio called, as he walked from the bedroom, their travel cases securely in his hands, "would you like me to go ahead and take these up to the ship?"

Padmé looked up from her book, and, just as she started to respond, she heard the door open. She turned around quickly and watched as Anakin walked in the door, and closed it behind him.

"Welcome back," she said, as she placed her book on the table and walked to meet him at the door.

Anakin turned around, just in time to catch her in his arms as she flung hers around his neck and kissed him warmly.

After a long moment, their lips parted and Anakin opened his eyes slowly and gazed fondly at her radiant face. "Well, hello," he grinned, rather broadly. "I missed you, too."

Padmé laughed at him as she hugged him again, tightly. "How'd it go?" she said, as she leaned back so that she could see his face again.

"Good," Anakin nodded. "He sends his regards and his thanks."

Padmé smiled at him, and he looked at her for a long moment. "So," he said finally, "are you ready to go home, Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Yes," she said happily, gazing deeply and warmly into his eyes. 'I sure am."

"Threepio?" Anakin said, quickly turning his attention to their mechanical friend as he stood quietly near the bedroom, their travel cases still in his hand.

"Yes, Master Ani?" Theepio replied, a tone of electronic excitement in his mechanical voice.

Anakin turned his eyes back to Padmé, and smiled brightly at her. "Tell Artoo to get the ship ready,' he said. "We're going home."

* * *

The evening sky was just starting to turn a dark, topaz blue, and the brightest of the evening stars were just beginning to make their presence known, twinkling faintly as the afternoon's light began to wane. The evening breeze was still warm, and Padmé took a deep, contented breath as she snuggled close to Anakin, as they sat on the wooden garden bench, his arm securely around her shoulders.

Padmé looked up and watched as her sister Sola pushed the door to the garden patio open with her hip, gingerly holding the tray with the four wine glasses on it in her hands. She let the door close, slowly, and then turned and walked toward the two benches in the garden where Anakin, Padmé, and her husband Darred sat, enjoying the warm, evening breeze.

Their arrival at home had been a joyous occasion, indeed; they had arrived early in the afternoon, and, as Artoo and Threepio had secured their ship, they had settled back into their new home, and spent the better half of the afternoon celebrating over a tremendous dinner with Padmé's family.

Padmé looked up as Sola walked slowly toward the benches where they all sat together. "Here you go, you two," Sola said, as she lowered the tray in front of Padmé.

"Thank you, Sola," Padmé said, as she leaned forward and took two of the long stemmed glasses from the tray and leaned back against Anakin's shoulder, handing one of them to him.

Anakin smiled contentedly as he took the glass from Padmé as she offered it to him. "Thank you," he said, and he kissed her gently on the forehead as she snuggled close to him again.

Sola turned and sat the tray down on the small table between the benches and, taking the other two in her hands, she handed one to Darred, and took a seat beside him. "Not yet," Sola exclaimed suddenly, elbowing Darred playfully as he took a sip from his glass.

Padmé and Anakin both laughed as Darred stopped in mid sip, and, wiping his mouth with a laugh, turned and looked at his wife curiously. "What?" he said, an obviously confused expression on his face.

"We need a toast, first," Sola grinned back at him, and then she turned and looked at her younger sister. "This is a special occasion, after all."

"Oh, that's a great idea! What'll we drink to?" Padmé asked, grinning broadly.

Sola looked at Anakin, as he sat quietly beside her younger sister, gazing fondly at her. She smiled, and then looked back at Padmé. "How about love?" she asked.

Padmé turned and looked at Anakin, as he smiled happily at her. "To love," she nodded, as she raised her glass and touched it gently to his.

"Love it is, then," Sola said, as she and Darred touched their glasses, and then they all took a long, quiet sip together.

Sola lowered her glass and watched, sighing deeply, as Padmé reached up and, pulling Anakin gently to her, kissed him long and gently.

Their lips parted slowly, and Padmé looked at Anakin for a long moment. "I'll be right back," she grinned, and Anakin watched her as she stood up and, placing her glass on the table in front them, turned and walked quickly back into the house.

"So, Anakin," Darred sighed, "Are you excited about the workshop?"

"I am," Anakin nodded, as he took another sip from his glass. "That was a huge surprise."

"Dad's excited about it, too," Sola grinned. "Padmé's told him how good you are at fixing things. I'm really excited for the both of you. I know you're going to be tremendously successful."

"I hope so," Anakin smiled back at her. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Anakin took another long sip of wine from his glass, and they sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the warm evening breeze as it blew gently through the garden, filling the air with the fragrant scent of the many flowers that bloomed there. They heard the patio door open, and they all turned and watched as Padmé stepped out into the garden and closed the door behind her.

Anakin smiled at her as he watched her toss the thick blanket that she had retrieved from their bedroom onto her shoulder, and then walk across the garden and stand next to him. She looked down at him with a warm smile, and extended her hand to him. "If I'm not mistaken," Padmé said playfully, "I believe that you and I have a date at our spot in the meadow."

Sola laughed out loud as, tossing a wink to her older sister, Padmé took Anakin's hand and tugged him up and off the bench.

"If you'll excuse us for a while, Sola," Padmé sighed, as she retrieved her glass from the table, "my husband and I are going to go and spend some quiet time together."

"You go right ahead, baby sister," Sola laughed, as she watched Padmé take Anakin's hand playfully and tug him toward the gate at the rear of the garden, "but I'm not so sure how quiet it's going to be."

"Good luck, Anakin," Darred called with a laugh, raising his glass in salute as he watched Anakin look back over his shoulder at them with a grin, as Padmé led him toward the garden gate.

"That's the last of them we'll see tonight," Darred laughed under his breath, as he took a long sip from his glass. Still laughing, Sola leaned back against her husband's shoulder, and they watched quietly as Anakin and Padmé disappeared through the gate and down the long, winding path to the meadow.

* * *

The brilliant, twinkling stars in the dark, topaz sky were just beginning to emerge, and, on the soft, evening breeze, the sound of the river could be heard, interlaced with the soft chirps of the field crickets as they began to emerge from their burrows in the deep, green grass of the meadow.

Anakin held her tightly in his arms, as he lay on his back on their thick, soft blanket, his lips moving slowly over hers in a long, passionate kiss.

After a long moment, she reached up and ran her fingers gently through his hair, and, as their lips parted, she looked at him lovingly for a long time. "Welcome home, Anakin Skywalker," she finally said, softly, as her eyes searched his. "I love you."

"Welcome home, Padmé Skywalker," Anakin said softly, as he gently caressed her cheek and smiled brightly at her. "I love you, too."

They held each other quietly, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, as the growing song of the crickets began to fill the evening air.

* * *

The bright moonlight outside filtered softly through the sheer curtains on the windows of their room, bathing the room in a romantic, twilight glow. The room was silent, except for the soft sounds of their own labored breathing, as they lay together in each other's arms under the soft, satin bedclothes.

Padmé held Anakin tightly in her arms as she lay beside him, her body pressed closely to his as he kissed her gently, over and over again. The intoxicating feeling that they had shared on their ship the day before was overwhelming now, and her breath came in short, ragged gasps as she lost herself in the magical feeling of the pure, simple, passionate love that flowed so effortlessly between them.

She could feel his body trembling in concert with her own, feel his impassioned breath on her shoulder, as he held her tightly, slowly moving his soft, gentle kisses to the nape of her neck.

As their ragged, passionate breathing began to subside, slowly, Anakin laid his head on the pillow beside her, gazing deeply into her eyes as he held her close to him. He slipped his arm under hers and pulled her as closely to him as he could, and, as he did, she wrapped her arm tightly around his neck, and they lay there quietly, lost in each other's eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible," he finally whispered, softly, between breaths.

"What, Ani?" Padmé said, softly, as she gently brushed her fingers along his cheek.

"I didn't think it was possible," he whispered again, "to love you more than I did on the day we were married."

Padmé smiled softly at him for a long moment, and Anakin could feel her trembling breath on his lips as she kissed him, gently, and then gazed into his eyes again.

"I love you so much, Ani," Padmé whispered softly, as she gently brushed her fingertips against his cheek. They lay there quietly for a long moment, lost in each other's eyes.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives together," Padmé said softly, a bright smile on her face. "Do you think it'll be as exciting as the last few?"

"I hope not," Anakin chuckled, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Why?" Padmé laughed softly, her eyes twinkling in the soft light. "You're a Jedi Knight now, Ani," she said, her face beaming brightly. "There's no limit to the trouble we can get into now."

"You're funny," Anakin laughed, and, taking advantage of a small bit of intimate information he had learned since their marriage, he reached down quickly with his hand and squeezed the back of her leg playfully.

"Oh, stop," she laughed happily, as she squirmed in his arms, hugging him tightly. "You know that's my ticklish spot."

"That one and two others," Anakin laughed, playfully, his eyes twinkling, "that I know of so far."

"That's not fair," Padmé laughed, as she held him close. "You already know where three of mine are and I don't know where any of yours are yet."

"I'm not even sure you have any," she laughed, as she looked back at his smiling face.

"Oh, I do," Anakin laughed, nodding, and then he looked deeply into her eyes for a long moment. "Don't' worry," he said, gently brushing her hair with his hand as he held her close to him. "We've got a whole lifetime for you to look for them."

"A whole lifetime," Padmé sighed, smiling. "What do you think we'll do with all of that time?"

"Whatever we want to," Anakin said, softly. "What do you think?"

"Well," she said, thoughtfully, snuggling her body closer to his, "You'll keep up with your exercises." She paused, and looked at him proudly. "You're a Jedi Knight, now," she said. "That's important, and I want you to keep up with your training."

"Ok, I promise," Anakin nodded. "What else?"

"We're going to build a thriving business, and we're going to be very successful," Padmé sighed again. "I think we're going to do great with the new workshop." She placed her hand on his cheek, as she looked at his handsome face in the soft moonlight. "You can fix and build anything."

Anakin gazed at her lovingly for a long moment, and he pulled her as closely to him as he could. "There's something very special that I want to build, someday," he said, softly, as he brushed his hand against her soft, brown hair, "and I'm going to need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help building?" Padmé said, softly, as she returned his passionate gaze.

"A nursery," Anakin whispered softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Padmé smiled brightly, and she gazed at him lovingly for a long time, as she ran her fingers gently through his sandy blonde hair. "Okay," she whispered, and she closed her eyes and kissed him for a long moment, pressing her lips gently to his.

After a long, quiet moment, their lips parted, and they looked at each other quietly in the soft light. "I can't remember what life was like without you," Padmé said quietly, gazing deeply into his eyes, "and I don't want to."

Anakin ran his fingers through her long, brown hair as he returned her gaze for a long, quiet moment. "You'll never have too," he whispered, passionately. "I promise."

Anakin took her into his arms, and, as their lips met again in a deep, passionate kiss, that warm, magical feeling swept over them again as they held tightly to each other in the darkness.

Their new life together had begun.

**The End… I Think Not!**

**Anakin and Padmé's story continues in**

**Star Wars Altered Universe**

**Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**


End file.
